Une question de Choix
by Kenthelm
Summary: L'histoire d'Harry Potter avec pas mal de paramètre qui change : Neville est le survivant, Nymphadora et Harry ont le même âge et sont élevés ensemble, le monde sorcier est aussi légèrement différent avec une grande influence des familles de sang-pur vue comme une vrai noblesse. Et probablement d'autre fantaisie qui apparaîtrons au grès de ma fantaisie.
1. Des sorts dans la nuit

C'est ma première fanfic mais je ne demande aucune indulgence. Je demande juste que vos critiques soit présenter de façon constructive que je puisse en faire quelque chose. Mon orthographe est malheureusement assez chaotique mais j'y travaille (en tout cas j'essaie).

Il est fort probable que j'utilise des notions déjà vu dans d'autre fanfic (je pense aux habits en soie d' Acromentule ou au "voute" de Gringotts), si cela ne se fait pas, envoyer moi un petit message.

Rating T, au cas où mais pas de scène inutilement gore ou coquine au programme. Pour l'histoire en elle-même je penche pour une magie plus rationnelle (si, si) et des personnages moins manichéens que dans l'histoire originale. Leurs caractères évolueras aussi en fonction de l'histoire, des mes envies, ou de review inspiré. Il y a actuellement 4 chapitres sur mon ordi, rythme de publication à voir.

* * *

Des sorts dans la nuit.

Le seigneur des ténèbres ne compris que trop tard son erreur, à la seconde où l'éclair vert jaillis de sa baguette, quatre symboles apparurent en lettre de feu dans les airs. Le sort ricocha sur le front de l'enfant et frappa le mage noir. L'onde de choc fit voler en éclat la maison, ne laissant qu'un cratère fumant et un monceau de ruine. Elle l'avait eût, elle l'avait détruit par-delà sa propre mort au moment même où la victoire lui était acquise. L'esprit de Lord Voldemort s'enfuit maudissant celle qui avait causé sa déchéance : Alice Longdubat.

Quelques minutes plus tard, quatre personnes surgirent du néant avec un « pop » très caractéristique.

Un homme, visiblement très vieux, avec une longue barbe, des yeux bleus brillant de magie, un air de papi-gâteaux et une robe violette d'un goût des plus douteux. Cet homme se nommait Albus Dumbledore, le seul sorcier que Lord Voldemort n'ai jamais craint. Grand amateur de sucrerie, sa personnalité excentrique cachait un esprit acérer, une réelle volonté de bien faire et peu de scrupule. Pour réaliser le plus grand bien il fallait faire des sacrifices.

- Alors il a choisi les Longdubat, Tom devait craindre la monté en puissance de leur fils au sang pur, il est parfois si prévisible, marmonnât le sorcier pour lui-même.

Derrière lui, une femme, dans une ancienne tenue d'auror de soie noire renforcé de cuir restait statufier devant le spectacle de désolation. Augusta Longdubat refusait de croire ce qu'elle voyait. C'était une sorcière de renom, qui avait passé 40 ans comme auror et qui, malgré son âge, supervisait encore la formation des nouvelles recrues.

Une autre femme dans une robe émeraude avec un chignon impeccable et de petite lunette carré se tenait la poitrine avec la main, comme à chaque fois qu'elle subissait un choc émotionnel. Minerva McGonagall était l'un des cinq maitres transfigurateurs des Royaume-Unis et enseignait la métamorphose à Poudlard. Animagus spontané, elle était pour toute une génération de sorcier, la sévère « professeur McGo ».

Enfin un homme à jambe de bois fermait la marche, se retournant sans arrêt, la baguette pointé vers l'obscurité. Maugrey Fol-œil est l'auror en activité le plus craint, autant par les mages noirs que par les civils. Sa paranoïa et son caractère bourru ayant plus d'une fois envoyé un passant à St Mangouste. Maugrey ne faisait confiance qu'a deux personnes au monde : Albus Dumbledore et Augusta Longdubat, sa première coéquipière auprès de qui il avait appris son métier.

- Gaffe, Augin, ils ne sont surement pas bien loin ! Grogna l'auror en tentant de retenir son amie, peine perdus. La vieille Augusta Longdubat courue à une vitesse surprenante vers les décombres faisant fi des récriminations de Maugrey.

Lorsqu'elle trouva les corps de son fils et de sa belle-fille, la vénérable grand-mère tomba à genou, rapidement rejointe par le reste du groupe. Albus Dumbledore semblait avoir vieillis de dix ans en quelques minutes et Minerva McGonagall était plus pâle que la mort. Quant à Maugrey, et bien il continuait à faire de grand cercle autour du groupe, scrutant la pénombre à la recherche d'un potentiel agresseur, vigilance constante après tout !

Augusta tenta tous les sortilèges de soins et de réanimations d'urgence de son répertoire, ce n'était pas possible, son fils ne pouvait pas être mort. Elle l'avait formé elle-même et il était le meilleur.

- C'est inutile Augusta, murmura McGonagall la voix tremblante. Elle connaissait sa vieille amie depuis leur entré à Poudlard, près de 60 ans plus tôt. Elle ressentait sa douleur, elle-même connaissait les victimes depuis leur naissance. Mais pour l'instant, elle craignait surtout une réaction violente, les colères d'Augusta Longdubat étaient célèbres dans tout le pays et malgré son âge avancé, elle restait la combattante la plus redoutable (et la plus redouté) de l'ordre de Phénix.

-Albus vient par ici, la voix de Maugrey rompit sans vergogne aucune, le silence qui s'était naturellement installé.

Il fit léviter quelques débris. Là, flottant entre deux planches, un enfant d'un an était, inconscient, pris dans un maelstrom aérien de débris divers. Albus dissipas les restes épart de la maison et observa l'enfant : il avait une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. « …le seigneur des ténèbres le marqueras comme son égal … » cette fois, les derniers doutes se dissipèrent, la prophétie était vraie et elle avait commencé à se réaliser.

Autour de la bulle qui couvait le petit être, une aura de magie noire presque palpable, résidu de ce qui fut autrefois la plus grande terreur du monde des sorciers. La bulle en question, intriguait beaucoup les deux hommes, l'enfant était pris dans un orbe protecteur doré qui brillait de mille feux, à sa surface des runes anciennes qui leurs étaient inconnues. Maugrey Fol-œil résuma parfaitement la situation :

- C'est quoi, cette merde là !

- Je reconnais bien là le travail d'Alice, elle n'a jamais cessé de me surprendre, reconnue Dumbledore. Je me demande comment défaire un pareil enchantement, son tissage ne ressemble à aucun de ceux que je connais.

Et pourtant, Dumbledore était un grand connaisseur des enchantements, il avait publié dans sa jeunesse un ouvrage sur l'optimisation des méthodes de tissage. Le seul ouvrage qu'il est jamais fait paraître d'ailleurs. La seule réponse qui vient à son esprit est qu'Alice avait redécouvert un enchantement oublié. Encore une énigme qu'il se promit de résoudre.

- Les enchantements n'ont jamais été mon point fort, grogna Maugrey. Maintenant comment va-t-on si prendre pour sortir le gosse de là ?

Comme pour répondre à sa question. Les symboles présents sur la sphère de lumière disparurent et le jeune Néville se posa doucement sur le sol. Dumbledore le prit avec une infinie délicatesse et murmura un sortilège de diagnostic. Le résultat le laissa un moment interdit, puis avec un léger sourire, il se tourna vers ses compagnons.

-Voici Néville Longdubat, celui-qui-à-survécu et celui qui vaincra Lord Voldemort une bonne fois pour toute.

Quelques mois plus tard, le soir d'halloween, Godric's Hollow était en fête, les maisons s'était parées de fausses toiles d'araignées, de citrouilles lumineuses, de squelettes caquetants et de mille et une autres décorations. Tout le village s'étaient réunis au manoir des Potter. La famille Potter est une des plus anciennes familles de sorcier d'Angleterre, bien qu'ils ne soutiennent pas l'idéologie des Sang-pur et que leur généalogie comporte plusieurs moldus et né-moldus. Les Potter sont très respectés pour leurs anciennetés, leurs prestiges et surtout pour leurs grandes richesses, obtenue grâce au commerce d'ingrédients magiques rares depuis le XVIe siècle. Ce sont de grands sorciers généralement repartis à Griffondor ou à Serdaigle, ils ont toujours pris partis contre la magie noire et ceux qui la pratique. Durant la guerre, leurs implications dans le conflit aux côtés de Dumbledore leurs valurent la reconnaissance du ministère et de la population sorcière.

James Potter, un auror de la même promotion que Franck Longdubat, avait survécu à trois rencontres avec le seigneur des ténèbres. La première lorsque le mage noir pris très mal son refus de le rejoindre, à moins que ce ne soit le doux surnom de « face de raie » dont l'insolent jeune homme l'avait affublé. Les deux suivantes, c'était lorsque il avait saboté des projets tenant à cœur à Voldemort. S'emparer des secrets du manoir des Prewett (une famille de sang-pur qu'il avait assassiné), il avait échoué quand James trouva amusant de fourrer le dit-manoir avec plus de cent kilos d'explosifs de 14 types différents. Qui a dit qu'épouser une née-moldue ne servait à rien ? La seconde fois fut lorsqu'il mena une attaque personnelle sur le centre de formation des aurors. Albus Dumbledore ayant anticipé cette manœuvre, avait réuni l'ordre du phénix au complet pour défendre les aspirants aurors et ensemble avait forcé Voldemort à battre en retraite. La dernière fois, lorsque Voldemort avait tenté de piégé James « l'anguille » Potter dans la forêt interdite : celui-ci se changea en cerf et, aider de sa parfaite connaissance du terrain, sema son agresseur ainsi que trois de ses plus dangereux mangemorts, poussant la provocation jusqu'à pousser un brame joyeux. Bref James Potter s'était inscrit en tête de la liste noire de Voldemort et c'était bien le seul à trouver ça drôle. Mais tous cela était fini, le mage noir était probablement mort et ses partisans se faisait tout petit, maintenant il était rentré chez lui, maintenant c'était lui le chasseur.

Sa femme, Lyly Potter, était une des élèves les plus brillantes de sa promotion. Follement amoureuse de sa tête-brûlé de mari, elle l'aidait du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Elle était créatrice de sortilège et avait mis au point une amélioration du charme du bouclier qui permettait de stopper un impardonnable, au moins pendant quelque seconde. Cette simple innovation avait sauvé un grand nombre de vie.

La fête, la première depuis le début des conflits, battait son plein. James et Lyly, un grand sourire aux lèvres et dans leurs bras Harry, leurs fils de 15 mois recevaient les salutations de leurs invités de marque : Griselda Marchebank de l'académie supérieure de Magie de Londres Bathilda Tourdesac, historienne de la magie renommé les aurors Sirius Black et Kingsley Shackelbolt, …

Personne ne remarqua alors que Peter Pettigrow, un ami de James s'était éclipsé. De toute façon personne ne faisait attention à lui. Mais ce soir, cela allait changer, grâce à lui, tous les sorciers seront que la guerre n'est pas terminée, que les mangemorts ne sont pas tous vaincus. Peter étais jaloux : jaloux de Potter et de son agilité, jaloux de Black et de son charme, jaloux de Lupin et de son intelligence. Alors il avait rejoint Voldemort, il était devenu son espion, c'était lui qui avait indiqué au mage que le manoir était piégé et c'est lui qui lui avait dit que James serait dans la forêt le jour de l'embuscade. Il s'installa dans le bureau de James et depuis cette pièce, il réussit à désactiver les puissantes protections du Manoir. Dans l'obscurité, quatre ombres prirent position et attendirent avec patience, la fin de la soirée. Peter redescendit alors, salua les Potter, puis en s'excusant de ne pouvoir veiller plus longtemps, il quitta le domaine et se cacha dans le grand jardin. Dans quelques heures, il serait respecté et puissant demain les mangemorts l'accepteront enfin comme un des leurs.

Les derniers invités étaient partie depuis à peine quelques minutes et James ferma les grandes portes d'un geste nonchalant. Il s'apprêtait à rejoindre son épouse à l'étage lorsqu'un bruit de verre brisé le fit bondir. Il plongea derrière une colonne du hall d'entrée et remercia mentalement son entrainement d'attrapeur et d'auror lorsque deux sortilèges de morts frappèrent l'endroit exact où il se trouvait une seconde plus tôt.

- Eh bien Potter, on invite mon traitre de cousin et on oublie ses vieux amis résonna une voix de gamine qu'il connaissait décidemment trop bien.

- Bellatrix, c'est gentil de passer me voir. Je te suis infiniment reconnaissant de m'épargner l'effort d'organiser une traque répondit James avec une assurance qu'il était loin de ressentir. Et je vois que tu n'es pas venu seule, quelle charmante attention, toute la famille Lestranges pour moi tout seul, je croyais que c'était Halloween pas Noël.

Derrière Bellatrix se déployait son mari Rodolphus et le frêre de ce dernier, Rabastan. Quand il vit le quatrième homme, James n'en crus pas ses yeux : Barty Croupton Jr. Le fils d'une des figures emblématiques du ministère, celui-là même qui délivra l'autorisation aux aurors de tuer durant la guerre contre Voldemort, était un Mangemort.

- Toujours cette arrogance légendaire, James Potter, mais cette fois tu ne t'en sortiras pas vivant. En disant cela, Bartimius chargea sa baguette, prêt à lancer un sort qui pulvériserait la colonne et l'auror caché derrière. Mais n'eut pas le temps de prononcer la moindre formule.

_STUPEFIX_ ! Un éclair rouge frappa le jeune mangemort dans le dos qui s'effondra sans un cri. Lyly Potter entra en scène, bien à couvert derrière la rambarde du grand escalier. La situation des Lestranges étant devenu inconfortable, pris en tenaille entre les époux Potter, le maigre couvert offert par les colonnes n'était pas suffisant et ils durent se séparer. Bellatrix marmonnât une formule complexe se rendant plus légère que l'air, elle bondit sur la rambarde qui servait de refuge à Lyly. Celle-ci ne se laissa pas intimidé pour autant et força la sorcière à quitter son perchoir grâce à une série de sortilège bien sentis. Se réfugiant derrière le mobilier, Bellatrix riposta :

_Endoloris, _l'éclair de souffrance pure manqua sa cible lorsque celle-ci effectua une gracieuse esquive semblable à un pas de danse.

_Sectumseptra, _les réflexes de Bellatrix ne furent pas suffisants et une entaille apparut sur sa paumette, saignant abondamment. De rage, elle riposta avec une telle violence que Lyly du se mettre à couvert à l'angle du couloir. Dans la tête de la mangemort, un déclic se fit, Lyly avait utilisé le sortilège original de Rogue. Ce sale espion, jouait double jeux et les avait tous dupé. Le sentiment d'humiliation décupla sa haine.

_Aria Fulmenis, _la détonation fit exploser les vitres, de la foudre sortie de la baguette de Bellatrix et transperça le mur derrière lequel s'était réfugié Lyly.

Rabastan et Rodulphus avait réussi à acculer James dans le hall tandis que Lyly et Bellatrix livrais leur duel à l'étage.

- On aura ta peau Potter. Beugla Rabastan.

- Et une allitération dans le bredouillant babil au rabais du bon Rabastan, rétorqua l'auror avant de penser qu'il ferait mieux de se concentrer sur le combat que sur les jeux de mots, afin il était trop tard pour changer. Rodulphus conjura un serpent de taille plus que respectable et le lança sur James. En un seul mouvement du poignet, celui-ci le transforma en peluche hideuse mais parfaitement inoffensive, il n'était pas un maitre en métamorphose pour rien. D'une roulade, il esquiva un Doloris de Rabastan puis frappa férocement la pointe de sa baguette sur le sol. Les deux mangemorts restèrent un seconde stupéfait devant le comportement irrationnel de l'homme avant de se sentir tomber. James Potter avait, une fraction de seconde fait disparaitre le sol sous les pieds des mangemorts. Ils atterrirent sur le sol de pierre de la cave avec un fracas de chevilles cassées. Rabastan n'eut pas le temps de se remettre, qu'il fut fauché d'un éclair de stupéfixion en pleine poitrine. Rodulphus n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il clopina jusqu'à gagner la relative sécurité d'un noble cépage (ils se mirent à couvert au milieu de tonneau de vin, quoi) et répara sa cheville.

- voudrais-tu trouver un autre endroit où te cacher que la réserve de nourriture, j'y tiens se moqua James qui avait sauté dans le trou avec l'agilité d'un fauve. Rodulphus se prépara à une nouvelle attaque lorsque quelque chose passa sous son nez et attira son attention : un vif d'or, mais qu'est-ce que … il n'eut jamais le temps de finir sa question muette. Un éclair blanc l'atteint dans la tempe et mis hors combat.

-c'est fou ce qu'un vif d'or volé peut être utile, j'ai bien fait de ne jamais le rendre !

Une détonation fulgurante, le ramena à la réalité, Lyly était en danger. Il transplana au pied de l'escalier, déterminer à en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec Bellatrix.

- _Avada Kedavra_, un éclair vert frappa l'auror dans le dos qui bascula en avant, il était mort avant d'avoir touché le sol. Avant de voir que son assassin était celui qu'il croyait être son ami : Peter Pettigrow.

A l'étage, le duel tournait mal pour Lyly, Bellatrix étais l'un des principaux lieutenants de Voldemort, elle était bien plus puissante et bien plus entrainé. Blessée et saignante, Lyly entendait le rire glacial de la mangemort.

- Alors, misérable sang-de-bourbe, tu as enfin pu évaluer la différence entre nous. Tu as corrompus le sang de la noble maison des Potter, ton traitre-à-son-sang de mari doit déjà être mort et tu vas le rejoindre.

Lyly entra dans la chambre de son fils et verrouilla la porte, elle ne pouvait battre Bellatrix à la loyale, elle devait réfléchir vite, elle devait mettre avant tout son fils hors d'attente.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ton petit rejeton, les Potter ne s'éteindront pas ce soir, ton fils seras à moi, il recevra la place qui lui revient de droit et il restaurera le blason de cette noble famille que tu as sali. Bellatrix fit sauter la porte de la porte, cela réveilla le bébé qui, naturellement, se mit à hurler.

- Lyly, sourit et tourna sa baguette vers son fils, _portus_, un rayon bleuté toucha l'oreiller de l'enfant, le transformant instantanément en portoloin. Harry s'évanoui dans les airs.

-_Endoloris, _le sortilège arracha des hurlements à Lyly. Tu me payeras ça très cher, la sang-de-bourbe tu n'as fait que gagner du temps, ton fils seras l'un des nôtres bien assez tôt.

Profitant du relâchement de la cruelle sorcière, Lyly se saisie de sa baguette.

-_Endoloris._

_-Protego._

Le sort impardonnable heurta le bouclier exerçant une pression terrible sur celui-ci. Bellatrix envoya un maximum de puissance, elle ricana quand le bouclier de lumière de Lyly commença à se fissurer.

Son rire se coinça dans sa gorge lorsque Lyly, dans une réaction très Griffondor, pris sa baguette à deux mains et la brisa. Le retour magique fut terrible et l'onde de choc balaya tous l'étage, tuant Lyly sur le coup. Bellatrix fit un vol plané d'une dizaine de mètres, elle s'écrasa dans le jardin et sombra dans l'inconscience.

Peter vis sa dernière alliée mise hors de combat, il paniqua : Dumbledore aller arriver d'une seconde à l'autre, il allait tous comprendre, Peter finirais sa vie à Azkaban ou se ferait tuer par Sirius ou Remus. Il devait disparaitre !

Une escouade d'auror transplana dans le jardin, mené par Maugrey Fol-œil, trop tard. Peter s'était transformer en rat, James et Lyly était mort, Harry avait disparu. Les aurors capturèrent les quatre mangemort. Maugrey poussa un grognement.

- J'espère que vous avez bien profité de vos familles dernièrement, après ce qui vient de se passer ce soir, on n'est pas près de prendre du repos.


	2. Empoignades pour un héritier

Empoignade pour un héritier.

Bolton Blair étais un homme sans histoire, sang-mêlé issu de Poufsouffle, il travaillait au ministère à la commission de régulation des balais. Il avait sa petite femme, son petit gosse, sa petite maison, son petit travail, bref son petit bonheur tranquille. Personne ne faisait attention à lui et s'était très bien comme ça. Ce soir d'halloween, il dinait aux chandelles. L'ambiance était parfaite, il se rapprochait de sa femme inexorablement, rien ne pouvait perturber ce moment. Rien à part le hurlement du bébé qui brisa le romantisme de l'instant avec autant de scrupule qu'un banquier en temps de crise.

- Sale gosse, il choisit bien son moment. Je suis sûr qu'il le fait exprès, c'est une véritable conspiration… Bolton arrêta sa diatribe en regardant la tête bizarre que faisait sa femme.

- Ca ne ressemble pas aux cris de notre petit Buster.

Le couple se précipita dans le couloir et tomba nez-à-nez, ou plutôt, pied-à-corps avec un petit braillard aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts émeraudes.

Le lendemain, tout le ministère était en émoi. La famille Potter avait été massacré, leur fils avait atterris, merlin savait comment, chez un employé de troisième zone qui habitait à 300 bornes de Godric's Hollow et quatre mangemorts de premier plan avait été arrêté. Barty Croupton était brisé, son propre fils était dans une cellule de haute sécurité du département des aurors. Sa famille, sa réputation et sa carrière était foutu.

Le tribunal du Magenmagot avait été réuni le lendemain, les Lestranges avaient non-seulement reconnu les faits, mais c'étaient présentés comme les plus fidèles mangemort de Lord Voldemort, ceux qui seront récompensé lors de son retour. Le verdict avait été unanime : Bellatrix, Rabastan et Rodulphus Lestranges était condamné à la perpétuité à Azkaban. Bartimius Croupton Jr avait clamé son innocence mais sa présence sur les lieux du crime et son tatouage sur l'avant-bras gauche avaient parlé pour lui, malgré son jeune âge, il fut condamné à 20 ans de réclusion criminelle.

Cornelius Fudge, lui, se frottait les mains, son principal concurrent venait d'être mis hors-course pour l'accession au ministère. C'était un homme petit, rondouillard, sans talent particulier, ni ascendance remarquable. Fudge n'avait que trois qualités, savoir s'attribuer le mérite des autres, savoir parler au foules et savoir s'entourer de médiocre. Il avait lentement rallié le parti des loyalistes : les sorciers qui prônent le contrôle absolu du ministère sur la société. Fudge avait parfaitement compris la situation, il ne restait maintenant qu'un seul Potter, un unique héritier d'une maison prestigieuse et d'une fortune colossale. Il pourrait être un adversaire redoutable dans vingt ans, ou un allié précieux. Il fallait obtenir la garde de l'enfant et pour cela, il avait le candidat idéal sous la main : Amos Diggory. Un homme résolument loyaliste, un bon sorcier et un bon père. Un sang-pur d'une famille de Poufsouffle, les puristes ne pourrait rien dire. Un homme qui a toujours soutenu la lutte contre Voldemort, Dumbledore ne pourras pas protester.

Lucius Malfoy rongeait son frein, faisant l'objet d'une enquête du ministère après la chute de Voldemort, il avait les mains liées. Il ne s'inquiétait pas trop, une expertise falsifiée de sainte Mangouste « prouvait » qu'il avait passé plusieurs mois sous imperium et les nombreux pots-de-vin versés aux membres du Magenmagot les plus cupides lui assuraient l'impunité. Il était à la tête du parti puriste : les sorciers se ralliant aux puissantes et richissimes familles de Sang-pur. Hors l'une des familles les plus prestigieuses et des plus riches du pays était à deux doigts de la disparition pure et simple. L'occasion était trop belle, après tous les Potter avaient presque le Sang pur et s'il pouvait mettre la main sur leur héritier, il rallierait la renommée de cette maison au puriste. Maintenant que son maitre avait été vaincu, la politique semblait être le seul domaine où il pouvait faire triompher ses idées. Il fallait obtenir la garde de l'enfant et pour cela, il avait le candidat idéal sous la main : Polaris Parkinson. Un ami de longue date et partageant ses vues. Il s'avait que sa femme attendait un enfant, si c'était une fille, il pourrait même y avoir un mariage à la clé. Un mariage qui purifierait le sang du dernier des Potter. C'était un membre du Magenmagot qui avait toujours travaillé au ministère, les loyalistes pensaient d'ailleurs pouvoir le rallier. Un homme qui n'a jamais officiellement soutenu Voldemort, ni en parole, ni en actes, de quoi endormir Dumbledore.

Albus Dumbledore se sentais mal, il avait baissé sa garde trop tôt et deux de ses plus fidèles amis étaient morts. Maintenant que l'enfant était aux mains du ministère, le récupérer seras une tâche ardue. Il était hors de question que la famille des Potter, principal soutien politique et financier d'Albus Dumbledore change de camp. Mais à qui proposer la garde de l'enfant : son parrain, Sirius Black était un auror reconnu et apprécié mais sa réputation d'excentrique farceur et sa nature téméraire ne jouerait pas en sa faveur. Remus lupin était un loup-garou, donc dans l'impossibilité légale d'adopter. Un professeur aurait trop de travail pour assurer une éducation optimale à l'enfant et puis Poudlard n'est pas un lieu sûr pour un bébé. Soudain, le vieux directeur sourit, la solution était évidemment les Weasley : Une famille qui avait déjà 6 enfants, bientôt 7. Une famille qui lui était entièrement dévoué. Une famille de Sang-pur parenté au Black et au Prewett, de quoi contenter les puristes (en tout cas, les moins radicaux). Arthur Weasley travaillait au ministère, donc cela pourras rassurer les loyalistes. Les Weasley étaient vraiment le meilleur choix pour lui, et pour Harry bien sûr.

Le Magenmagot avait été réuni en urgence, à peine trois jours après le procès des Lestranges. Il fallait décider à qui confier Harry Potter. Le Magenmagot est un immense amphithéâtre en demi-cercle, en bas un ensemble de tables derrières lesquelles les plaignants présentaient leurs arguments et les accusés, leurs défenses. Selon la coutume sorcière, il n'y as pas d'avocat de profession, un sorcier se présentant devant le Magenmagot devait assurer sa défense lui-même. S'il est mineur, il a le droit de se faire représenter par la personne de son choix. Un accusé dispose aussi de grand pouvoir décisionnaire pour assurer sa défense, il peut convoquer tous les témoins et les experts qu'il souhaite. Il peut aussi demander à être interrogé sous véritaserum (même si il est rare qu'il choisisse cette dernière option).

Au milieu de l'assemblé, trois places étaient mise en avant. Au milieu, celle du président de Magenmagot : Albus Dumbledore. A droite, celle de la directrice du département de la justice magique : la jeune Amélia Bones et à gauche, celle du ministre de la magie : Millicent Bagnold. Le Magenmagot regroupe 201 sièges : dont plus de 120 héréditaires et réservées aux nobles et riches familles de sorciers, la corruption est monnaie courante, au point où les sommes versées en échange d'un vote font l'objet d'un consensus discret.

Albus Dumbledore avait vu plus de procès au Magenmagot que n'importe qui d'autre et c'était même retrouvé sur le banc des accusés à une ou deux occasions. Il était serein, obtenir ce que l'on veut à ce tribunal était d'une facilité déconcertante. Bien sûr, le chantage et la corruption donne des résultats mais on est jamais le seul à jouer à ce petit jeu. Il est bien plus simple et bien plus facile de s'assurer d'avoir affaire à d'honnête imbécile doté de nombreux préjugés sur lesquels on s'appuie pour obtenir la décision voulue. Albus se dit, non sans une pointe d'orgueil, que même si il était née quarante mille ans plus tard, il se serait sortie de toute les situations, la nature humaine est bien la seule chose qui ne change jamais.

Pour l'instant, cette noble assemblée faisait un joyeux bordel, les tractations de dernière minute prouvaient la taille des enjeux. La jeune magistrate sortie sa baguette et déclencha une détonation assourdissante.

- Affaire d'adoption d'un héritier orphelin de catégorie A (famille de sorcier ancienne) : Harry James Potter/Evans de la maison Potter. Les faits : Harry Potter à perdus ses parents suite à une attaque de Mangemort sur le manoir familial, il n'existe aucun autre membre vivant de la famille Potter et ceux-ci n'ont rien stipulé dans leur testament …

- Objection Amélia, coupa Albus Dumbledore avec un petit sourire qui exaspéra la juge, en désignant l'auror Sirius Black comme parrain de l'enfant, les Potter ont clairement tranché leur dernière volonté.

- Le cas de Sirius Black a déjà été tranché Albus, il n'a déposé aucune demande d'adoption dans les dernières heures, il est donc exclus de la liste des candidats. J'ai énormément de respect pour cet homme, il a beaucoup contribué au combat contre vous-savez-qui, mais il est incontrôlable et puéril.

- Sirius est anéantis par la mort de son meilleur ami, dit doucement Albus, le moins que nous puissions faire, pour le remercier de tous les sacrifices qu'il a fait pour nous, est de lui accorder au moins une chance d'être représenté.

- Son statuts de parrain y pourvoiras, trancha le ministre, quel que soit la personne désigné pour l'adoption, Lord Black auras un droit de visite et de contrôle sur l'éducation du jeune homme. « Parfait » fut le seul mot à s'imposer dans l'esprit de Dumbledore, sa première manœuvre fut un succès total, à travers Sirius, il garderait un œil sur l'enfant et ceux quel que soit la décision. De plus le Ministre l'avait appelé « Lord Black » reconnaissant son titre et sa place, malgré le fait qu'il est été chassé par sa mère, la peu regretté Walburga Black. Ce dernier point provoqua quelques remous dans les sièges des puristes mais personne n'osa se prononcer contre l'affirmation du ministre.

- Si personne d'autre n'as de remarque à faire, commençons. En ce qui concerne les demandes, mon bureau s'est vu recouvert de pas moins de cinquante-sept dossiers de candidatures. Après une pré-sélection des plus rigoureuses, je vais présenter les 4 dossiers des candidats à l'adoption retenue : Amos, chef de la lignée des Diggory, membre du BCCM (Bureau de Contrôle des Créatures Magiques) et du Magenmagot, père d'un enfant. Polaris, chef de la lignée Parkinson, membre du Magenmagot, futur père. Arthur, chef de la lignée Weasley, membre du BDAM (Bureau du Détournement de l'Artisanat Moldus), père de 6 enfants et Andromeda Tonk née Black, préparatrice de potion pour le compte de Sainte Mangouste, mère d'un enfant.

Les quatre protagonistes entrèrent dans la salle et s'installèrent à bonne distance les uns des autres. On ne savait jamais quand la situation pouvait partir en cacahouète, c'était bien là, un des grands intérêts du Magenmagot d'ailleurs.

Albus observa attentivement Andromeda Tonk, la ressemble avec sa sœur Narcissa Malfoy/Black était frappante : Même visage fin, même silhouette, même démarche, en fait la seule différence physique notable étais sa couleur de cheveux, loin de la blonde chevelure de Narcissa, celle d'Andromeda était auburn. Son caractère était portant très différent, même si elle avait toutes les deux fait leurs classes à Serpentard, Andromeda c'était peu à peu détaché de l'idéologie Sang-pur sans-cesse rabâché par les Black. Elle avait d'ailleurs épousé un née-moldus : Ted Tonk, ce qui lui avait valu le reniement de sa famille. Durant le conflit, elle avait apporté un soutien médical non négligeable à l'ordre du phénix.

Albus n'avait pas songé à Andromeda, mais si Arthur Weasley n'obtenait pas la garde d'Harry, il pourrait toujours se rabattre sur elle.

Une heure de débat plus tard (comprenez une heure d'engueulades, de prises de tête, d'accusation plus ou moins ridicules et de hors-sujet) Amos Diggory et Arthur Weasley avait quitté la place bredouille. Le partie loyaliste avait perdu son candidat favori et faisait à présent la gueule, tout allez se décider entre les puristes et les partisans d'Albus.

Weasley avait été débouté par le partie puriste, Malfoy en tête, qui avait terminé son monologue assassin par ceux-ci : « il est ridicule qu'un homme ayant déjà plus d'enfant qu'il ne peut en élever revendique la garde du dernier des Potter, condamnerons-nous le dernier né d'une illustre ligné à vivre dans la misère crasse où se vautre la décadente famille des Weasley ? ». Inutile de dire qu'Arthur vouait désormais à l'homme qui l'avait ainsi humilié, une haine sans borne.

Amos Diggory avait été débouté une sournoise manœuvre de Dumbledore qui lui fit perdre son calme en attirant l'attention sur la mauvaise passe financière qu'il traversait en ce moment. Cela amena Amos à montrer avec trop de hargne, sa haine des créatures non-humaine, en particulier celle qu'il attisait envers les gobelins. Bien que la majorité de l'assemblé partage les même sentiments, la position officielle du ministère était à la réconciliation, en outre, il est extrêmement peu recommandé de qualifier ceux qui garde votre argent de « créatures inférieures et avares qui ne savent tout juste compter des pièces ».

- Il est inconcevable que vous prétendiez au Sang-pur alors que vous n'êtes plus une Black. Cracha Mr Parkinson avec un dédain évident dans la voix. Andromeda qui était resté remarquablement silencieuse jusque alors ce leva avec grâce.

- Je crains malheureusement que vos informations sont quelques peu obsolète mon cher Polaris, Sirius Black est le nouveau chef de la famille Black et il a immédiatement levé mon bannissement. Je suis donc toujours une Black. Ce que je trouve inconcevable, c'est qu'un ami d'enfance de Rabastan Lestranges essaye d'adopter Harry. Peut-être avez-vous l'intention de finir le travail ? dit Andromeda d'une voix faussement naïve. Un murmure se répandit dans l'assemblé et la jeune femme su qu'elle avait touché juste.

- CETTE DECLARATION EST PUREMENT DIFFAMATOIRE ! Hurla Polaris, qui avait perdu assez de couleur pour faire honneur à son prénom. Je n'avais pas revus Rabastan depuis notre sorti de Poudlard, je n'ai plus rien avoir avec cet homme !

- Si ma mémoire est bonne, Andromeda, Bellatrix Lestranges est de votre famille. Selon votre propre logique, nous ne pouvons confier Harry Potter à la sœur de la plus cruelle des mangemort. Intervient Archibald Davies, un membre du parti puriste qui apporta un soutien bienvenu à Polaris.

- Comme ce cher homme vient de me le faire remarquer, aux yeux des puristes et donc à fortiori à ceux de leur cousin les mangemorts (étranglement collectif dans le rang des puristes) je ne suis pas une Black, ma « chère » sœur a suivi les mêmes raisonnements que vous. Répondit posément Andromeda. Quand à mon apport dans le triste conflit dont nous sortons, un éminent membre de cette assemblée pourrait se porter garant de mon alignement.

Albus Dumbledore se leva et le silence se fit, il était bien trop heureux de pouvoir saisir une perche si gentiment tendu par la jeune femme.

- Je confirme effectivement que madame Tonk à apporter une contribution non-négligeable au combat contre les forces de Lord Voldemort (frisson collectif dans l'assemblé), pour les membres du bureau des aurors et pour les volontaires engagé à leurs côté, elle à dépenser beaucoup de temps, d'effort et d'argent pour leur fournir des potions indispensables au combat et au soin. Elle est au-dessus de tout soupçon. Le soutient apporter par Albus Dumbledore lui assurait les voix de ses partisans, mais le rappel de l'aide qu'elle avait apporté au auror, lui attirait aussi la sympathie des loyalistes. Polaris était assez fin politique pour sentir les flottements de l'assemblé et tenta une riposte.

- Quel exploit, vous affirmer donc avec fierté ne pas avoir pris de risque. Mais à ce compte-là, nous sommes tous des héros, tout le monde dans cette salle à apporter une contribution à la guerre dans le mesure de ses moyens, n'essayait de faire passer la réalisation d'un devoir évident, auquel nul ne s'est soustrait pour un acte d'altruisme.

-Alooons mon cher ami, il est inutile de s'énervé comme ça, je suis sûre qu'une enquête complémentaire du Magenmagot vérifiera vos dire.

-Tous cela ne mène à rien, nous tournons dans le vide, Andromeda Tonk, moi Polaris Parkinson vous provoque en duel judiciaire !

Il y eut un mouvement de stupeur dans la salle, il y avait bien vingt ans qu'aucun duel judiciaire n'avait eu lieu. Mais bien que cette tradition soit en désuétude, elle n'était pas abolie. Il fallait un contexte particulier pur mettre en place un duel, il fallait une affaire non-criminelle, dans lequel la loi n'offrait pas de solution claire. Le cas d'un litige d'adoption entrait parfaitement dans cette catégorie.

L'assemblé vota en faveur du duel judiciaire, après tout c'était bien plus intéressant de voir les deux concurrents se taper dessus que d'écouter encore leur stérile débat. Polaris et Andromeda se saluèrent respectant la coutume avec attention.

- _stupéfix, _Mr Parkinson ouvrir le bal avec la rapidité d'un duelliste de haut niveau, mais manqua sa cible. L'assemblé était pour le moins surprise. Ne se laissant pas désarçonné, le sorcier fit enchaina les sortilèges : désarmement, expulsion, découpe, … tout y passa, mais aucun n'atteint sa cible. De son coté, Andromeda n'avait même pas sortie sa baguette. Albus Dumbledore sourit en regardant la scène, décidément cette femme était pleine de surprise. Andromeda claqua des doigts et disparue dans de la brume. Polaris n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir, il se sentit partir et s'évanouie.

- Magie NOIRE, c'était de la magie noire, s'exclama Malfoy, outré de voir son champion ridiculisé, cette femme a osé recourir à de la magie noire au sein même du ministère.

- Malheureusement non, mon cher, Lucius dit Dumbledore d'une voix faussement désolé. Andromeda Black à utiliser une forme de magie spirituelle, un dérivé de la légilismancie qui ne demande pas de baguette. Le sort de _Délirium Tremens, _une hypnose hallucinatoire passant par le regard. Polaris est tombé sous son emprise à la seconde où il s'est relevé de son salut.

- La question est donc tranchée, Andromeda Tonk née Black obtient la garde d'Harry Potter décréta Amélia Bones, puissiez-vous vous montrer digne de la confiance que toute la communauté des sorciers vient de placer en vous.

Le soir même un petit bébé à la chevelure bleue et rose semblait particulièrement surpris de voir sa chambre investie par un nouvel occupant.


	3. Les bons trucs d'oncle Sirius

Bon, ben vu les premiers retours de la part, je pense pouvoir publier les chapitres suivants, celui-là est un peu plus court.

* * *

réponse aux premières review ainsi qu'a d'autre question que m'ont posé des amis à qui j'avais donné à lire les premiers essais, cela éviteras les redites.

Un futur couple Nymphodora/Harry ? : possible mais pas forcément. Leur relation va évoluer à poudlard mais quand à savoir si ils vont finir ensemble, j'hésite encore.

Un neville arrogant, ennemi de Harry ? : a priori, non, neville seras très proche de l'original, avec de la pression en plus, possible admirateur de Harry, mais la encore je n'est pas décider de son comportement exact.

DarkDumbledore ? : pas vraiment, un Dumbledore manipulateur, voulant promouvoir le survivant (même si il est naze) oui, mais pas au point de devenir mauvais.

La maison de Harry ? : surprise !

* * *

Les bons trucs d'oncle Sirius.

Ted Tonk était un homme bon, petite taille, cheveux brun très court et yeux gris pétillant. C'était un homme curieux qui aimait la vie. Née-moldue, il fut répartir à Serdaigle où il se démarqua par sa capacité à utiliser les connaissances moldus pour progresser dans les connaissances sorcières. Il travaillait depuis près de dix ans à l'académie supérieure de magie de Londres où il faisait des recherches sur la magie accidentelle. Il était intelligent mais avait une tendance à mettre un bordel monstre partout où il passait, au grand dam de ses collègues et de son épouse.

Et en matière de magie accidentelle, Ted Tonk avait de la matière d'étude bien plus qu'il ne lui en fallait. Sa fille, Nymphodora était une métamorphomage, elle avait la capacité inné de changé d'apparence à volonté, mais ne faisait que rarement de la magie accidentelle. Sa première manifestation avait quand même été, pour le moins, haute-en-couleur. Pendant une semaine la maison entière changeait de tapisserie selon les goûts plutôt originaux de sa fille. En revanche, son fils adoptif Harry posait plus de problème, et chaque semaine une nouvelle poussée de magie provoquait un évènement. Harry avait quatre ans lorsque il transplana par accident et se retrouva sur le toit, puis il y avait la fois où il avait fait léviter le mobilier, la fois où le professeur McGonagall était venu voir Harry et qu'il avait transformé ses gâteaux sec en chocogrenouilles (il seras un bon transfigurateur comme son père, avait dit la vieille sorcière, visiblement ravi) et puis la fois où la théière c'était mise à chanter, et puis la fois où un arbre avait poussé dans le salon.

Mais aujourd'hui, point de tour de magie, sa part de gâteaux qu'Andromeda avait mise de côté avait disparu et ce n'était pas de la magie accidentelle. Il avait une idée assez bien définie sur l'auteur de ce crime, ou plutôt sur les auteurs de ce crime. En effet, malgré les craintes des époux Tonk, la petite Nymphodora avait très bien accueillis son « petit frêre », et l'un ne faisait jamais de bêtise sans la complicité de l'autre. Après avoir retrouvé et condamné les deux coupables peu repentants à faire un autre gâteau, il s'installa à la cuisine pour surveiller la cuisine des deux enfants et continuer son étude.

Quelque année plus tôt, l'académie avait mis en évidence, l'existence de la Source, l'origine des pouvoirs des sorciers. Situer dans le cœur, la Source n'est pas visible mais peut être repérer grâce à des sorts spécifiques, elle apparaissait alors comme une sphère dont la taille dépendait de la puissance du sorcier. Lorsque il avait observé la source de ses enfants, il c'était rendu compte que celle de Nymphodora était petite et parfaitement ronde : elle avait donc une quantité de pouvoir limité mais pourrait en avoir facilement le contrôle, d'où la rareté de la magie accidentelle. A l'inverse, celle de Harry dépassait largement la moyenne des enfants de son âge mais était irrégulière, il serait un sorcier puissant mais devrait travailler dur pour contrôler sa magie. Ted essayait de démontrer le rapport entre la régularité de la Source et la fréquence des pertes de contrôle magique.

Le noël de leurs sept ans fut mémorable. Les Tonk avaient organisé une grande fête pour l'occasion et invité de nombreux amis.

Remus Lupin, un homme très calme qu'Harry avait toujours apprécié, il savait beaucoup de chose et répondait toujours aux questions d'Harry sur la magie. Il avait les cheveux bruns, les yeux ambrés et l'air d'être toujours un peu malade.

Sirius Black, un homme aux cheveux noirs, aux yeux noirs et à l'air rieur. Il était très attaché à Harry et voulait constamment jouer avec lui. Ted le soupçonnait fortement de lui avoir transmis son sens de farceur, à moins que ce ne soit son ascendance de Maraudeur, allez savoir. Le troisième invité était le célèbre Albus Dumbledore, il était toujours souriant et avait des yeux bleues brillant que Harry et Nymphodora trouvait extraordinaire. De plus, il avait toujours des bonbons et des objets étranges dans ses manches. Pour les enfants, il était « papi Albus ».

La dernière arrivée était « Tatie » Narcissa Malfoy, Harry ne savait pas quoi penser de cette femme. Après l'emprisonnement de Bellatrix, elle voulait « rapprocher la famille ». Elle était très gentille avec lui et voulait souvent l'amener jouer avec son propre fils Drago. Harry ne l'avait encore jamais vu car Andromeda ne voulait pas, pas plus qu'elle ne voulait laisser sa sœur seul avec les enfants. Entre Narcissa et les autres adultes, il y avait toujours une tension que les enfants, du haut de leurs sept ans, pouvaient parfaitement ressentir, même si il ne la comprenait pas.

La soirée se déroula avec un incident notable, Nymphodora fit encore les gros yeux à « tonton Sirius » parce qu'il s'obstinait à l'appeler par ce prénom qu'elle trouvait trop long et dont les sonorités lui déplaisaient. Elle fit aussi tomber son assiette et celle de Harry, mais là encore, personne ne fut surpris, la maladresse de la fille Tonk était en passe de devenir légendaire. Ce qui troubla la soirée fut le dessert, spécialement confectionner par Harry, au bout de quelques bouchés les convives prirent une délicate couleur violette.

- Sirius, bon sang de dragon, tu n'as pas pu t'en empêcher, le soir de Noël ! s'exclama Remus.

- Mais je n'ai rien fait, ce coup-ci ce n'est pas moi, rétorqua Sirius. Attend un peu, c'est la banshee qui cri qui a commis le crime ! Et tu oses m'accuser !

- Allons, allons, vous êtes pire que les enfants, les gronda gentiment Andromeda. D'un coup de baguette, elle rendit aux membres de la tablé, leurs couleurs d'origine. Albus nota du coin de l'œil que ni Harry, ni Nymphodora n'avait était atteint parce que la petite fille avait fait tomber leurs assiettes « par accident », décidemment, il va falloir qu'il garde un œil sur ses deux là quand ils entreraient à Poudlard. Après quelques minutes, les deux vieux maraudeurs étaient arrivés mentalement à la même conclusion, mais ne formulaire rien à haute voix.

Le lendemain matin, les enfants recevaient leurs cadeaux. De la part de Remus, Harry reçu un livre sur les bases de la magie. Il dût justifier son choix devant le couple Tonk, pour le moins surpris.

- Cet enfant est très curieux sur les choses de la magie, je suis sûr qu'il arrivera à comprendre les bases, il ne faut pas brider sa soif de connaissance. Sirius avait ricané en l'écoutant se justifier.

- Attention Remus, tu vas finir par être enseignant avec de pareil raisonnement. De sa part Harry reçut un mini-balai pour « développer ses talents héréditaires ». Narcissa lui avait aussi offert un livre : _noble par le sang, une généalogie des sorciers_, ce qui avait arraché une grimace à Andromeda. Albus Dumbledore lui donna, et bien, encore un livre : _tous savoir sur les oiseaux magiques, _celui-ci n'étais pas seulement illustrer mais en plus il pouvait reproduire tous les chants d'oiseau connu_. _Il est vrai que depuis qu'Harry avait appris à lire, il s'était constitué une petite bibliothèque dans laquelle il passait beaucoup de temps. Le couple Tonk, lui avait offert, un mini kit de potion pour enfant.

La seule différence notable entre Harry et Nymphodora, c'est qu'elle n'aima pas beaucoup lire, elle préférait l'action à la réflexion. Elle reçut donc en conséquence d'avantage de jouer dont une poupée qui bougeait toute seule de la part de Narcissa (beuuu, elle servira au moins pour tester les potions que Harry feras avec son kit) et un jeu de bowling dépliant de la part d'Albus. Son père lui offrir des romans d'espionnages moldus (les seuls livres qu'elle aimait) et sa mère une magnifique robe qui changeait de couleur à volonté, mais parmi les cadeaux, un fit briller ses yeux. De la part de Remus et de Sirius, un kit complet de déguisement, de maquillage et de camouflage. Elle allait enfin attendre un objectif qu'elle s'était fixé : devenir exactement identique à Harry. Ni Ted, ni Andromeda ne savait exactement pourquoi leur fille avait une telle lubie, elle adorait son frêre, ils dormaient ensemble, ils jouaient ensemble et faisaient des bêtises de concerts. Mais la grande idée de Nymphodora était de ce transformait en Harry. Elle ne maitrisait pas encore parfaitement ses pouvoirs, si changer la couleur de ses cheveux, de ses yeux, la forme de son visage et de son nez ne posait aucun problème. Modifier l'ensemble de son corps sur une période prolongé était, pour elle, encore épuisant. En découvrant ce cadeau, les parents se préparèrent mentalement à de longue semaine où le jeu serait de deviner qui est Harry et qui est Nymphodora.

Alors que les invités remerciaient Ted et Andromeda pour leur accueil, Sirius s'éclipsa discrètement de la pièce. Il monta à l'étage où jouaient les deux enfants et entra dans leurs chambres.

- Avant de partir, j'ai un dernier cadeau pour vous, votre performance de hier soir ma convaincu que le moment était venu. Les enfants se figèrent et pâlirent, mais Sirius ne dit rien d'autre, il partit en laissant un livre derrière lui.

- Encore un livre, c'est pour toi je suppose grogna Nymphora.

- Attend trente seconde Nym, regarde un peu le titre. Sur le petit livre noir, le titre en lettre d'or était parfaitement visible : _guide du parfait Maraudeur _par Sirius Black.

Les mois qui suivirent furent particulièrement éprouvant. Sirius fut particulièrement fier d'avoir des élèves aussi attentif et imaginatif. Ted et Andromeda furent nettement moins ravi, ce que Madame Tonk fit savoir à Sirius de manière on ne peut plus claire, en demandant à être présente à chaque fois qu'il rendait visite aux deux « sales gosses » (selon une expression de plus en plus fréquente dans la bouche de Ted Tonk). Il faut dire que la jeune intelligence d'Harry combiné à une magie de moins en moins accidentelles et l'imagination de Nymphodora : le cocktail était détonnant. Remus Lupin, lui ne disait rien, car bien qu'il soit un adulte sérieux et responsable, il n'en restait pas moins un ancien maraudeur. Le couple des Tonk le soupçonnait fortement de compter les points en s'amusant du spectacle que lui fournissait régulièrement ses « neveux », non sans raison d'ailleurs.

Autre changement notable, la maitrise de la métamorphomagie de Nymphodora atteint en quelque mois son plein potentiel. Les cas étaient trop rare pour dire si une telle maitrise à 8 ans étais normale ou non, mais le kit de camouflage de ses oncles était désormais obsolète et il n'était plus rare qu'Harry se trouve à deux endroits en même temps.

Il était près de minuit, deux ombres se glissaient dans la maison des Tonk.

- Opération « tour du savoir » enclenché, murmura Harry.

- Pourquoi on doit monter une opération pour aller récupérer un livre, tu en déjà plein, je ne vois pas en quoi, un de plus changerais quelque chose.

- Parce que celui-ci provient de la bibliothèque ancestrale des Black, j'ai entendu Sirius le dire à Ted.

- Pourquoi aurait-il donné un livre à papa ?

- Pour qu'on le trouve, évidemment, sinon pourquoi l'aurait-il dit à haute voix devant nous ?

Premier obstacle, déverrouiller la porte de leur chambre, ils y étaient consigner pour une bête histoire de cuisine, si maman avait confondu le sel et le sucre, ce n'étais quand même pas de leur faute. Enfin peut-être que le fait d'avait échangé le contenant des deux récipients (salière et sucrier), y était pour quelque chose. _Guide du parfait maraudeur, chapitre 3, le succès est dans la mobilité partie 3, il y a toujours un autre chemin _: Les enfants ouvrirent la fenêtre et se suspendirent à la corniche, pour atteindre le toit. Harry adorait le sport et avait de petit muscle déjà formé en conséquence, Nymphodora aussi aimé le sport, mais était capable de se retrouver avec un corps d'athlète par métamorphomagie. Ils se hissèrent sur le toit et rejoignirent une petite lucarne.

- C'est la bibliothèque interdite de Papa, à moins de jouer ! Chantonna Nymphodora. Elle fit pousser ses cheveux de près de cinq mètres en quelque seconde. Elle s'assit sur le toit et laissa deux mètre de cheveux avant de faire un nœud reliant sa chevelure à la lucarne. Ainsi Harry pourrait utiliser les trois restants sans lui faire de mal. _Guide du parfait maraudeur, chapitre 2, rien ne vaut l'entrainement _: Harry tressa patiemment les cheveux de sa sœur de cœur avant de les nouer autour de sa taille. Il se suspendit dans le vide et entra dans la pièce. Un peu de poudre jeté dans le vide lui apprit que ses parents en plus d'avoir verrouiller magiquement la porte avaient mis un système d'alarme sur le sol, visible par de petit rayon de magie entremêlé sur le sol. Harry et Ted adorait regarder des films moldus mais il aurait préféré qu'ils ne servent pas de source d'inspiration à son paternel « décidemment la confiance règne ! ». Il fit un mouvement de balancier et en s'amusant pendant quelque minute.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous, on n'a pas toute la nuit, rouspéta sa sœur.

- une minute, j'y suis presque … et voilà.

Harry remonta à la « corde » et aida sa sœur à défaire tous les nœuds, lorsque celle-ci retrouvas une coupe normale (normale selon ses standard, c'est-à-dire, long, lisse et violet.) Ils retournèrent dans leur chambre et ouvrirent le livre : _les puissants secrets de la noble famille Black._

Ils tombèrent alors sur un ensemble de pages blanches qui se transformèrent en cocotte en papier et coururent dans toute la pièce, sur la dernière page, à l'encre noire, un petit message apparut : _AH, AH, AH, alors les amateurs, on s'est encore fait avoir, signé Sirius. _Les enfants prirent relativement bien la boutade : c'est-à-dire qu'ils n'invectivèrent leur oncle que pendant dix bonnes minutes et ne préparèrent qu'une demi-douzaine de plan de représailles.


	4. La grande exposition

La grande exposition de Londres.

Les dix ans de la chute de Voldemort furent pour le ministère de la magie, l'occasion rêvé de remettre au goût du jour, une tradition disparue depuis le début du siècle : Les grandes expositions magiques. A l'instar de leurs homologues moldus du début du siècle, les grandes expositions était, pour le ministère, une façon d'exposer sa grandeur et sa richesse au reste du monde. La vanité étant un défaut intemporel, l'idée fut approuvée à l'unanimité par le Magenmagot. L'exposition durait tout l'été, on pouvait y voir toutes sortes d'animaux extraordinaires venues des quatre coins du monde, des plantes magiques, des pierres bizarres, la reconstitution de temples antiques, des œuvres d'art, … Pour accueillir autant de monde, le ministère de la magie avait enchanté tout un complexe d'usine désaffecté avec des sortilèges d'illusions et repousse-moldue. A leurs yeux, il n'y avait que de dangereuses ruines mais à ceux des sorciers, un véritable palais de verre se dressait là. Des sorciers originaires des quatre coins du monde venaient admirer les stands de démonstration, ainsi que les expositions temporaires et permanentes.

Harry et Nymphodora étaient nés à quelques jours d'intervalles, ils avaient donc l'habitude de fêter leur anniversaire ensemble. Pour fêter leur dixième anniversaire, Andromeda et Ted les amenèrent voir l'exposition de créature magique. Pour cette journée, Nymphodora et Harry avaient dût se mettre sur leurs trente-et-un, robe noire de coupe élégante et cape noire, celle de Harry avait le blason de sa maison comme attache.

Ils commencèrent par la section anglaise et irlandaise. Ils furent recouvert de poussière de lutin, reçurent des galions de la part des farfadets « ils auront disparu dans une heure, précisa Andromeda ». Mais aucun d'entre eux ne les impressionnas autant que le dragon : un « jeune » noir des Hébrides, il faisait au moins cinq mètre de long et ses écailles semblaient aspirer la lumière pour ne jamais la restituer. Bien que considérer comme une des créatures les plus mortelles d'Europe, ce spécimen ne faisait pas honneur à sa réputation et avait choisi d'ignorer les humains dans la béatitude d'une longue sieste.

La section Egyptienne permis à Harry et Nymphodora de découvrir de vrais momie, ainsi que des scarabées anthropophages (dans une cloche en verre magique heureusement), ainsi qu'un Bastet, un étrange chat noir aux yeux jaunes considérer comme le pire porte-poisse du monde.

- superstition d'ignorant, ce n'est qu'un chat avec des yeux bizarres dit Ted Tonk, avant de marcher sur son lacet et de se vautrer de tout son long. Harry aurait juré que le chat avait souris, un comble.

- vous ne devriez pas sous-estimer le pouvoir des Bastet à haute voix, leur dit un jeune homme, ils sont très fiers de leurs capacités et ils comprennent parfaitement le langage humain. La petite famille dévisagea le sorcier qui enchaina rapidement.

- William Weasley dit « bill », je viens de finir ma formation de briseur de sort à l'Académie et je partirais bientôt en Egypte, Gringotts vient de m'engager. Bill Weasley était un jeune homme bien de sa personne, les cheveux long coiffé en catogan qui plurent beaucoup aux enfants et un crochet de serpent en boucle d'oreille.

- Ted Tonk, ma femme Andromeda, ma fille Nymphodora (grimace de la susnommée) et mon pupille : Harry Potter. Ils échangèrent quelques politesses avec l'ainée de la famille Weasley, qui leur décrit avec passion son métier.

-Les briseurs de sorts étaient peu nombreux et très demandés, expliqua-t-il avec entrain, ce sont des spécialistes de la levé d'enchantement. Ils peuvent aussi faire office de garde du corps.

Les Tonk poursuivirent leur route dans la section « Poudlard ». Ils y virent Albus Dumbledore qui faisait une démonstration de magie stupéfiante accompagné de Fumseck, un phénix familier au magnifique plume couleur rubis.

- Les enfants ! (rire, il est vrais qu'Albus avait connu l'immense majorité d'entre eux lorsqu'il était enfant, certain même c'était retrouvé dans son bureau et Dumbledore se souvenait de chacun d'entre eux) La différence fondamentale entre un familier et un animal de compagnie est que le sorcier assez négligeant pour traiter son familier comme un animal est sûr de le perdre. Fumseck est mon ami. Un familier ne feras que vous tenir compagnie, il peut, à sa manière vous conseiller, vous réconforter, porter des messages ou vous protéger. Tous cela évidemment dans la mesure de ses capacités. En théorie, n'importe quelle créature magique peut devenir le familier d'un sorcier, même si le cas est rarissime. Fumseck est un phénix, ce sont … à ce moment-là Dumbledore remarqua la famille Tonk.

- Harry veux-tu venir sur scène me dire ce que tu sais sur les phénix. Harry rougis jusqu'aux oreilles et il fallut une légère pression dans son dos pour oser fendre cette foule qui le dévisageais ainsi.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Albus en souriant alors Mr Potter que savez-vous sur les phénix ? Potter, Harry Potter, l'héritier ? La foule murmurait et bruissait pour la première fois, l'héritier pour qui avait eu lieu le dernier duel judiciaire, apparaissait en public.

- Les phénix sont des oiseaux de couleurs vives le plus souvent rouge ou bleue. Leur chant redonne espoir et courage, tandis que leurs larmes peuvent guérir n'importe quelles blessures. Ils sont célèbres pour leur façon de mourir. Quand ils meurent, ils s'enflamment et renaissent de leurs cendres, le nouveau phénix garde la mémoire et l'expérience de ses précédentes vies.

- Excellent Harry, si tu avais une maison à Poudlard, elle aurait reçus des points. Quelque chose me dit que tu as des chances d'atterrir à Serdaigle. Tient voilà pour toi, dit-il en lui donnant un bonbon au citron. Harry descendit de l'estrade sous les applaudissements, il était rouge comme une tomate et avait l'impression que le temps passait au ralentis. En face d'elle, Andromeda était fière, pour sa première apparition publique le jeune lord Potter avait fait forte impression.

- Je ne veux plus jamais subir ça, dit Harry à mi-voix.

- Allons, mon grand, tu verras que la première fois est toujours la plus difficile, tu verras aussi que parler en public, comme le reste s'apprend dit Ted Tonk en ébouriffant les cheveux de son pupille.

Un peu plus loin, une jeune célébrité avait aussi vu la performance de Harry et était admiratif : comment pouvait-il savoir autant de chose et comment pouvait-il les réciter aussi facilement devant autant de monde ? Neville Longdubat était bien admiratif et aussi un peu jaloux. Il avait été élevé par sa grand-mère sous le regard quasiment continu d'Albus Dumbledore. La meilleure aurore de siècle et le plus grand sorcier du monde avait supervisé son éducation pour qu'il affronte le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Pourtant, il n'y arrivait pas : sa magie n'étais apparu que très tard (il avait 8 ans), et on avait longtemps craint qu'il ne soit cracmol. Même lorsque son entrainement avait débuté, il n'arrivait pas à lancer les sorts les plus simple, à retenir beaucoup de chose, il était étourdis et maladroit. La pression constante qu'exerçait son impitoyable grand-mère l'avait pour l'instant convaincu qu'il était mauvais et qu'il ne pouvait que décevoir. Sa première apparition publique, quelques jours, plus tôt, lui avait semblé désastreuse, heureusement qu'Albus avait sauvé sa réputation en mettant ses bredouillements sur le compte de sa timidité et de sa « grande humilité », ce que le public avait gobé comme un seul sorcier.

- et bien, Neville, prend en de la graine, c'est comme ça que tu aurais dût être, déclara Augusta Longdubat sans tenir compte de la soudaine crispation de son petit-fils. Lorsque tu seras à Poudlard, il faudra bien choisir tes amis. Je te conseille vivement de te rapprocher du jeune Lord Potter. Sa famille et la nôtre ont toujours été très liés. Les Potter sont généralement de bon combattant, son père était d'ailleurs un maitre en métamorphose de combat.

Indifférent au monologue de la vénérable grand-mère. La famille Tonk poursuivis sont parcourt entre les stands. Nymphodora fut ravis de pouvoir caresser une licorne, ils observèrent hippogriffes et strangulot puis arrivèrent devant un enclos vide.

- Mais il n'y a rien dans cet enclos ! s'exclama Nymphodora.

- Si il y a des Sombral, je suis ici la seule à pouvoir les voir dit Andromeda. Seules les personnes ayant affrontés la mort peuvent les observer. J'espère sincèrement que ne seras jamais confronté à cette situation.

- Andromeda, petit Ted ! Une voix puissante de stentor s'imposa facilement au-dessus du brouhaha ambiant.

- Hagri… ils ne purent finir leur phrase que le dénommé Hagrid les seras dans ses bras menaçant de les broyer. Instinctivement Harry et Nymphodora reculèrent d'un pas, l'homme était un géant. Outre sa grande taille, l'homme avait des cheveux noirs, hirsutes et une grand barbe broussailleuse.

- Venez admirez les sombrals, je suis la seule personne d'Europe à être parvenu à en dresser.

Après avoir massé leurs épaules douloureuses, les époux Tonk se tournèrent vers les enfants.

- Les enfants, voici Hagrid, Gardien des clés et des portes de Poudlard. Il est surveille la forêt interdite et les créatures qui y vivent depuis de nombreuses années. Il est probablement la seule personne à pouvoir y circuler sans danger.

- N'exagérons rien, dit Hagrid en rougissant. Je connais de jeunes chenapans qui auraient bien voulu égaler mes performances.

- Voici mes enfants, ma fille Nymphodora et mon fils adoptif Harry Potter.

- Quand on parle du loup, on en voit le fils. Est-ce que tu imagines Harry le nombre de fois où j'ai dû courir à travers les bois pour rattraper ton père, Sirius, Remus et le pauvre petit Peter ? Une fois même un soir de pleine lune.

- Oncle Sirius a dût nous en parler, une ou deux fois.

- Une ou deux bonne centaine de fois, oui rétorqua Nymphodora.

La section asiatique regorgeait de créatures de toutes tailles, de toutes formes et de toutes couleurs : un yéti en cage à l'air malheureux, une volière remplis de vivet doré (un petit oiseau jaune, très rapide, capable de changer instantanément de direction, qui a inspiré le vif d'or), de jorbabilles (un petit oiseau qui n'émet qu'un seul son, au moment de sa mort, ce long cris et composé de tous les bruits qu'il a entendu le long de sa vie), de pinsons ardents et de grues spectrales. Les enfants s'attardèrent un moment sur un ensemble de créature au look indéfinissable.

- Ce sont des Kami du Japon, ils s'installent dans un lieu qui leur plait et y vivent, parfois ils apparaissent au humain, parfois ils dorment pendant des siècles, ce sont des créatures capricieuses, leurs expliquas le guide.

La petite famille passa l'après-midi dans une section des plus politiques : la zone de présentation des créatures à intelligence presque humaine. Contrairement à la plupart des autres familles sorcières, les Tonk réprouvaient cette dénomination et tenait à ce que leurs enfants apprennent à côtoyer d'autres espèces et à tisser des liens avec eux.

- Vous verrez qu'ils ont beaucoup de chose à nous apprendre, mis à part quelque différence d'habillage, ils sont aussi humain que vous, autant en bien que en mal, sermonna Ted.

C'est ainsi que Nymphodora et Harry furent laissé en compagnie d'un grand nombre d'étranger. Andromeda et Ted s'étaient éloignés et se contenter d'observer la scène de loin. Les enfants discutèrent un moment avec un représentant de la race gobeline mais reculèrent prestement lorsque celui-ci entama un long monologue sur « la véritable histoire des nobles guerres de son peuple ». Puis se séparèrent un moment, Nymphodora s'était en effet rapidement rapproché d'un groupe de changelin avec qui elle se lança dans un concours de déguisement farfelue, à la grande joie de la petite assemblé. Harry poursuivi sa route, un petit moment avant de se rendre compte que sa sœur de cœur était restée derrière. Il s'apprêtait à revenir sur ses pas lorsqu'une voix chantante mais furieuse attira son attention.

- Même les satyres ont plus de finesse que vous, toucher moi encore et vous verrez la véritable forme d'une vélane en colère !

La dite « vélane » était une femme magnifique aux cheveux argentés que semblait flotter autour d'elle. Elle avait des yeux bleus qui brillaient comme ceux de Dumbledore et un doux visage.

- A la seconde même où tu utiliseras un seul de tes pouvoirs, une demi-douzaine d'Auror te tomberont dessus, tu ferais mieux de le prendre un ton en dessous.

Deux hommes en robe noire semblaient coller de trop près à la jolie vélane, Harry se dit qu'ils étaient bien stupides car aurore ou pas, bien des sorciers avaient finis en cendre après avoir été trop loin dans leur sollicitation. Harry se rappelait l'illustration des plus réalistes d'une vélane folle de rage décapitant un voyeur dans _cents créatures à ne surtout pas faire chier._

Le jeune garçon sourit intérieurement et ouvrit son sac. _Le guide du parfait maraudeur, chapitre 5, Toujours avoir une carte dans sa manche _: Il se saisi d'un frisbee mordeur à tête chercheuse (cadeau discret d'oncle Sirius) et passa la silhouette des deux hommes à travers le prisme central. Leurs signatures magiques enregistrées, Harry vérifia que personne ne le regardait puis plongea dans un buisson et s'assura que son geste n'avait pas été remarqué. _Le guide du parfait maraudeur, chapitre 1, Innocent est celui qui ne se fait pas prendre : _Une fois sur de son coup il lança l'objet qui fila dans les airs en poussant des grognements. Le spectacle qui suivit fut des plus amusant et une centaine de sorcier (et autres créatures) purent admirer le spectacle de deux hommes courant comme des fous entre les stands, leurs robes et capes déchirées à plusieurs endroits et un frisbee feulant de rage à leurs fesses. Harry attendit quelques minutes et sortie de sa cachette, avant de se retrouver nez à nez avec la vélane.

- Je vous remercie, jeune Lord Potter, pour le coup de main bien à propos que vous venez de me fournir, le spectacle est des plus divertissants.

- Je suis touché de votre sollicitude mais je suis navré de vous informer que je ne vois pas à quoi vous faites référence. Le culot et les manières du garçon surprirent la femme, il est rare de voir un humain lui mentir avec un tel aplomb. Intérieurement, Harry croisait les doigts, _Le guide du parfait maraudeur, chapitre 1, partie 4 : Toujours nier, même en flagrant délit. _

- Je suis persuadée du contraire, ne m'en veuillez pas mais nous autres vélane, somme plutôt perspicace quand il s'agit d'humain, dit-elle avec un petit rire.

- J'avais remarqué madame, vous êtes perspicace au point de deviner qui je suis avant même que nous, nous soyons présenté.

- Je n'ai que peu de mérite, vos manière de bouger et de parler semble démontrer une éducation poussé (exact, Andromeda avait donné au futur Lord Potter des leçons de bienséance et de tenu dans la haute société, sur demande expresse du ministère. Elle avait aussi voulu initier sa fille, mais la maladresse et le manque de patience de cette dernière l'avait finalement convaincu d'abandonner cette idée). De plus, votre cape est attachée avec une broche aux armoiries des Potter (un cerf bondissant or sur fond uni d'Azur et trois étoiles sur le front du blason). Mais je manque à tous mes devoirs, je me nomme Sélène de la tribu des monts Caucase.

- Harry James Potter, de la maison Potter, Seigneur de Godric's Hollow, ravi de vous rencontrer… Harry et Sélène entamèrent alors une discussion, qui était bien parti pour durer toute l'après-midi. Sélène parlait beaucoup et Harry savait écouter, elle lui apprit la difficulté qu'éprouver une vélane à vivre parmi les humains, les intrigues incessante de le tribut, les gaffes de la vélane-en-chef et lui confia que leurs cheveux valaient beaucoup d'or car ils étaient utilisés en potion et dans la fabrication des baguettes. Harry la fit rire en racontant les blagues qu'il avait orchestrées avec sa sœur et son oncle, y compris la fois où il avait conçu un trompe l'œil géant pour faire croire à ses parents que la maison avait disparu pendant qu'ils étaient partis faire les courses. Sirius avait dû se fêler une côte de rire ce jour-là.

Personne ne faisait plus attention à deux hommes qui en profitèrent pour quitter l'exposition, égratigner de partout et passablement humilier.

- La garce, je n'ai jamais été aussi humilié, elle nous le payera, rugit le premier.

- Patience mon ami, dans quelques minutes, ce seras effectivement le cas, ces minables faites la disparition de notre maitre et essaye de corrompre notre jeunesse. Il est temps de nous rappeler à leur bon souvenir.

Ils transplanairents tous les deux et envoyèrent un premier signal. Un objet se mit à vibrer dans certaine poche et quelques nobles familles de sang-pur s'éloignèrent de la section des créatures « a intelligence presque humaine ».

- Aujourd'hui, coup triple : On rappelle notre présence à tous, on fauche quelque un de ses monstres pour qu'il se rappelle de leurs places et nous éliminons les traitres à leurs sang qui osent les fréquenter.

Un deuxième signal et la joyeuse après-midi, devenait pour une centaine de sorcier, un cauchemar éveillé. Dans la section visée, une explosion retentie, suivi de cris de terreur, puis des craquements typiques de transplanage, Aurors et médicomages s'affairaient mais pour beaucoup il était trop tard. Un deuxième cri d'horreur retentis lorsque le nuage de fumé se dissipa laissant dans le ciel une marque des plus reconnaissables. Faite de millier d'étoiles couleur émeraude, une tête de mort avec un serpent en guise de langue brillait dans le ciel du soir.

- Mission accomplis, j'espère que le maitre, où qu'il soit ai vu notre offrande et qu'il nous enverra un signe.

- Le maitre n'est pas mort, il reviendra et c'est à nous de préparer le terrain. Encore un crac sonore et les deux hommes disparurent.


	5. Évangile selon St Mangouste

Evangile selon St-Mangouste.

Ted, Nymphadora et Andromeda Tonk étaient tous les trois au bord de la crise de nerf : Harry avait disparu. Le service des aurors avait dépêché la totalité du département disponible pour faire face à cette situation de crise. Les blessés étaient évacués vers l'hôpital sainte-Mangouste, les sorciers en priorité évidemment. Malgré l'importance de l'explosion, les victimes étaient surtout des créatures non-humaine, ce qui pour le ministère était une considération secondaire. Le Survivant était indemne, les membres du ministère aussi et aucun membre des grandes familles n'avaient été touché aussi Fudge, actuel ministre de la magie, s'autorisa un soupir de soulagement, il ne risquerait pas son siège sur cette affaire. Enfin jusqu'à ce que la famille Tonk lui annonce la disparition de l'héritier Potter.

- Kingsley, prenait tous les aurors disponibles, ratissé la zone et ramenez-le, vivant ! Beugla le ministre particulièrement pâle. Il est clair que ses adversaires aller sauter sur cette occasion.

- Pour les mangemorts responsable ?

- Ils sont loin, nous mettrons en place une enquête prioritaire pour châtier les coupables, mais la priorité reste de trouver les survivants, et la vôtre est de trouver Potter.

Kingsley Shackelbolt était un grand homme noir, chauve à la carrure impressionnante, depuis trois ans à la tête du bureau des aurors, il faisait presque l'unanimité, autant pour ses capacités d'enquêteur que pour son talent de diplomate. Il savait aussi regarder dans une autre direction quand un membre du Magenmagot commettait une petite entorse aux règles, ce qui faisait de lui, l'homme idéal à ce poste.

- Brings, Alistar, O'Minelly, on ratisse tout le secteur, vous me retourner toutes les pierres, on recherche en priorité un enfant de 10 ans, cheveux noirs, yeux verts, probablement avec des habits friqué. C'est le dernier des Potter alors pour le bien-être de nos fesses, on a intérêt à le ramener en un seul morceau. Le ministre va vouloir un bouc émissaire pour ce merdier, faisons en sorte que ce ne soit pas nous !

Plus que motivé par ce petit discours, l'escouade d'auror se mis en marche, et fouilla chaque centimètre carré de la zone dévasté.

- Une idée de ce qui a pu causer de tels dégâts patron ?

- Un assortiment de rune de destruction et de rune incendiaire, tracé pour qu'elle soit instable et activé à distance. Ce n'est pas un boulot d'amateur, ils ont dû s'y prendre des mois à l'avance. Les analyseurs de sort devraient pouvoir nous en dire plus d'ici quelques jours.

- Vous pensez que les mangemorts ont laissés une signature magique.

- Aucune chance, entre la concentration de magie non-humaine et les dégâts de l'explosion, leur aura a été balayée, elle est intraçable maintenant.

L'attention de la jeune auror Alistar fut attirée par une étrange forme sur le sol : comme un croissant de lune, un mètre plus loin, elle vit une grande mare de sang et sentis son cœur s'arrêter. La vélane avait visiblement eut le réflexe de dresser un bouclier devant elle, mais celui-ci n'avait pas tenu. Le corps d'une vélane, décidemment très endommagé, était allongé sur celui d'un enfant inconscient.

- Par ici, les gars je crois que je l'ai trouvé ! Le reste des aurors arrivèrent au triple galop. Pendant que Brings contactais St-Mangouste. Les trois autres lançaient de nombreux sort de premier soin.

Le jeune Harry, toujours inconscient et très pâle, étais étendus dans le lit blanc d'une petite chambre d'hôpital. Andromeda et Ted étaient effondrer et les cheveux de Nymphodora avait viré au blanc éclatant, ce qui n'était jamais bon signe.

Lorsque le médicomages-en-chef entra dans la pièce, il fût bombardé de question. Habitué à gérer les cas de « débordement de parents inquiets », il réussit à imposer tant bien que mal un calme relatif dans la pièce et commença à exposer l'état de son patient.

- Le jeune Potter souffre de sévères commotions, de nombreuses fractures et une importante hémorragie. Heureusement les organes n'ont pas été endommagés. Pour les blessures physiques, nous lui avons administrés une potion de sommeil sans-rêve, toute les deux heures, il recevra une potion de régénération sanguine. Pour les fractures, nous les avons réduites et renforcé le squelette avec des sortilèges. En revanche, il faudra attendre que les os se ressoudent naturellement, un abus de potion pourrait être dangereux. Pour les dégâts psychologiques, un psycomage viendra l'examiner à son réveil, pour les dégâts magiques, le docteur brisumérus vous remettra son rapport dans quelques jours.

- Ils se réveilleront bientôt ?

- Nous le sortirons de son sommeil lorsque les potions de régénérations lui auront rendus des forces, d'ici 48 heures je dirais.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Harry était pour le moins déboussolé. Il ne souvenait que de flash, de bruit violent et puis le goût de sang dans la bouche manqua de le faire vomir. Il ne cracha qu'un long fil argenté, qui s'enroula immédiatement autour de son poignet. Harry s'arrêta un moment pris les lunettes posées sur sa table de chevet et les mis machinalement. Le monde lui apparut flou, très flou. Il enleva ses lunettes et vis alors son décors avec une clarté incroyable, il arrivait même à suivre les mouvements anarchiques d'un couple de mouche dans un coin de sa chambre.

- Probablement un effet secondaire des traitements, tant mieux après tout. Dit-il pour lui-même. Il essaya d'enlever le fil d'argent autour de son poignet mais celui-ci refusa de se laisser faire. Harry abandonna la lutte rapidement. Il se leva et tenta de faire quelque pas, avant de se vautrer lamentablement. Le bruit attira les infirmières qui l'aidèrent ceux relever.

- Attention, mon garçon, tu es loin d'avoir récupérer tes forces. Dit l'une d'entre elle avec douceur. Elles l'allongèrent entre ses draps.

- Vous, vous sentez comment ? Commença à questionner l'infirmière pendant que sa collègue aller chercher le médicomage de garde.

- Je ne sais pas trop, je me sens encore perdu.

- C'est normal, les potions ne se sont pas encore dissipé, vous dormez depuis près de deux jours, on va vous laver et vous chercher de quoi manger.

- Je n'ai pas faim, répondît Harry dont la violente nausée était encore en mémoire. Il fut malheureusement contredit par un gargouillement brouillant en provenance de son estomac.

- J'ai comme un doute sur cette dernière affirmation, mon petit seigneur, dit l'infirmière avec un discret rire.

Après avoir été douché (Harry se sentais encore trop faible pour protester) et avoir engloutis « la moitié des réserves de l'hôpital » d'après l'infirmière, il reçut la visite d'un médicomage : Bartholomea Brisumérus. Issus de l'académie de magie de Venise, Bartholomea était un jeune homme aux cheveux noir, très court, la peau bronzé et un léger accent issus de son Italie natale.

Harry trouvais les infirmières bizarres, elle s'attardait sur lui, le regardais longuement avec un drôle d'air, comme si elle était ailleurs. Puis secouait la tête et passait leur chemin soit en rougissant, soit en étant très pâle. Ce comportement n'avais pas échappé au garçon qui se posait bien des questions, mais ne s'inquiétait pas, après tout son père était un grand savant et il aurait forcément les réponses.

Il connaissait aussi Ted Tonk et avait suivi ses cours sur la théorie de la magie à l'université magique de Londres ainsi que ses théories sur les cœurs magiques. Théorie qu'il allait devoir exploiter devant l'énigme que lui posait le jeune homme. Lors de son examen, non seulement l'enfant ne semblait avoir subi aucun dommage, ce qui était une anomalie en soi après avoir encaissé une telle déflagration, mais en plus, son niveau de magie était bien supérieur à la normale. Tout en étant différent, presque inhumain. Si dans un premier temps, le médicomage avait attribué cela à sa généalogie, il devenait de plus en plus dubitatif.

- Très bien, Harry dit le médecin en compulsant ses données. Il y a autre chose dont tu voudrais me parler.

- non, monsieur. Harry n'avait pas osez parler de sa vue, ni du fil d'argent toujours cramponné à son poignet, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais cela lui paraissait important. Il ne voulait surtout pas le perdre.

- Bien, si tu le veux, ton père et moi avons pensé à retenter le test du noyau qu'il avait fait quand tu étais petit.

- Ok, répondit Harry d'une toute petite voix, il n'était vraiment pas rassurer.

Le test du noyau mis au point par Ted Tonk est une innovation magique très contestée car elle tend à prouver qu'il n'y a que peu de différence fondamentale entre un sang-pur et un née-moldus. Il suffit pour le sorcier de placer ses deux mains sur une sphère métallique et de laisser la machine faire le reste, le résultat apparait sous la forme d'un film transparent, un peu comme les radios moldus qui ont inspiré Ted.

Le résultat ou plutôt l'absence de résultat, souleva bien des questions chez les deux hommes. Ils se retirèrent à la cafétéria après avoir souhaité la bonne nuit à Harry.

- Pas de résultat, qu'est-ce que l'on doit en déduire, professeur ? L'inquiétude se lisait sur le visage du médecin qui, il ne savait pas pourquoi, s'était beaucoup attaché au garçon.

- J'avoue ne pas savoir, docteur, c'est bien la première fois que cela arrive. Les films indiquent bien la présence d'un noyau de belle taille, mais c'est la première fois qu'il est flou.

- Un problème avec votre machine ?

- Peu probable, mais pas impossible. Qu'est-ce que votre analyse montre docteur ?

- Un niveau de magie anormalement haut, je propose qu'Harry reste en observation, son corps a peut-être absorbé une partie de la magie émise par la déflagration. Cela expliquerais l'incohérence observé dans mes résultats et les vôtres.

Harry resta donc à l'hôpital pendant quelques semaines. Toute les personnes qu'il connaissait était passé le voir dans sa chambre (individuelle, privilège accordé par le ministère qui croisait les doigts pour que la vindicative Mme Tonk ne porte aucune plainte).

Sirius était venu dans les premiers jours, il ne semblait pas avoir dormi depuis une semaine, ils discutèrent longuement, puis Sirius anormalement sérieux lui fit promettre de ne pas faire de blague. Il lui apporta tout un tas de Bd moldue et pria pour que son filleul ne s'ennuie pas trop. Un maraudeur en puissance dans un hôpital pourrait causer de gros dégât. Remus était passé le lendemain et renchérie sur Sirius, lui aussi était inquiet du potentiel cyclone que pourrais causer son « neveu de la mort ». Il lui apporta aussi tous les livres de la première année de Poudlard, même avec un an d'avance, il était capable de les assimiler. Sa sœur et sa mère passaient régulièrement, pas assez de l'avis de Nymphadora, qui n'avait jamais été longtemps séparé d'Harry.

Des journées où il était seul, il reçut la visite de personne qu'il fut surpris de voir. Albus Dumbledore, d'abord, vint le voir « juste pour discuter », étrangement, il lui parla des mangemorts et de Neville, le survivant, qu'il décrivait comme un jeune homme charmant et extraordinaire, un ami idéal en perspective en somme. Il lui demanda des précisions sur l'attentat mais ne put obtenir grand-chose, l'enquête piétinait mais cela valait le coup d'essayer. Harry n'aimait pas regardais le vieil homme dans les yeux, il avait l'impression de passer dans les rayons X que les moldus utilise pour voir les os.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as au poignet, c'est vraiment joli, demanda le vieux directeur.

- Un fil, monsieur répondit Harry qui senti son cœur s'arrêter.

- Un cheveu de vélane ! Ne le perd pas, Harry, c'est très précieux !

Dumbledore parti quelque temps plus tard, avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Harry était soulagé qu'il n'ait pas insisté sur le cheveu, mais était persuader que le professeur ne lui avait pas tout dit. Le défilé continua, avec Minerva McGonagall, elle était bizarre avec Harry, mais pas comme les infirmières, elle avait toujours un air nostalgique en le voyant. Harry ne savait pas qu'en dépit de tous ses défauts, James avait toujours été son élève préféré, elle voyait en Harry le petit fils qu'elle n'aurait jamais. Elle avait amené des biscuits de son écosse natale et amusa Harry avec ses dons d'animagus.

La dernière visite, surpris Harry, profitant d'une grosse commande de sa sœur, Narcissa Malfoy était venu rendre visite à son « cher neveu », et pas seule : un garçon blond l'accompagnait. Harry se leva et se présenta dans les règles.

- Tante Narcissa, je suis content de te voir. Puis se tournant vers le garçon de son âge à ses côtés : Je m'appelle Potter, Harry Potter, enchanté de faire enfin ta connaissance.

Drago se raidit et senti le regard lourd de sa mère. Il avait hésité à se présenter, hors dans les règles de savoir-vivre, celui qui se présente d'abord est celui le plus haut dans la hiérarchie sociale. Sans le savoir, Harry venait de damer le pion de Drago, qui se renfrogna légèrement.

- Drago, de la noble maison Malfoy. Narcissa et Harry remarquèrent qu'il ne tendit pas la main pour saluer de manière complète son cousin par adoption.

- Eh bien, Harry, je suis ravi de voir qu'Andromeda t'ai enseigné les règles de savoir vivre, j'avais quelques craintes. Et je suis aussi charmé de voir que _tu _les as retenus parfaitement, dit-elle en accentua le _tu _pour son fils. Ils discutèrent de famille un moment, Narcissa complimenta encore Harry pour sa mémoire et son éducation, tout en faisant des reproches voilés à son fils qui n'avait pas le même niveau. Drago se jura de remettre la maison Potter à sa place à Poudlard, on verra bien qui est le meilleur. Lorsque Narcissa sorti, elle était presque obnubilée par Harry, il avait quelque chose en plus, mais elle ne pouvait pas savoir quoi. Elle ne se rendit même pas compte qu'elle avait complètement manqué son objectif : Harry et Drago n'était pas près de devenir ami.

Lorsqu'il n'avait pas envie de lire et qu'il ne recevait pas de visite, Harry passais du temps avec les médicomages qui étaient ravis de montrer leur savoir-faire à un enfant si prometteur, peut-être un futur médecin après tout. Bien qu'il ne comprenait pas grand-chose à la médecine, Harry se fit fort d'apprendre l'anatomie, il écoutait et observais. Le personnel médical lui avait ménagé un petit coin dans la salle de préparation des potions, il y retrouvait fréquemment sa mère et pouvais préparer quelque potion de base sous la surveillance discrète mais constante des autres adultes. Quelques explosions et émanations diverses plus tard, il parvenait à fabriquer parfaitement de la potion contre les verrues.

Harry avait changé en quelque mois, ses cheveux avait poussé et était devenu lisse. Ils reflétaient la lumière donnaient l'impression que de son dos, coulait une cascade d'eau noire. Ses yeux se mirent à briller comme ceux de Dumbledore (mais avec une couleur émeraude pas saphir). Sa peau avait légèrement pali et était devenus incroyablement lisse, même mes nombreuses cicatrices qu'il s'était faite en jouant avaient disparu. Ted et Bartholomea avaient bien sûr remarqué ses changements, comme les tests sur la magie d'Harry ne donnaient aucun résultat probant, ils firent des tests sur son sang. Lorsque ils lurent les résultats, ils en restèrent bouche-bée :

- Du sang de vélane, il a du sang de vélane dans les veines ! s'écria le jeune médecin.

- La bonne nouvelle, c'est que sa santé n'est pas en danger, elle sera même améliorer, j'ai remarqué qu'il ne mettait plus ses lunettes. La mauvaise, c'est que tous les puristes vont hurler à la contamination. Dit Ted en lançant un regard appuyé à son nouvel ami.

- Mon rapport conclura que les changements observer chez le Lord Potter sont dût aux effets secondaires que les potions ont provoqué sur un organisme déjà affaiblis par une grande décharge de magie à bout portant.

- Merci Barth, pour ce que tu fais pour Harry. Je vais le ramener à la maison, il est « guéri » après tout. Je ne dirais à personne ceux que nous avons découverts.

- Cela vaut mieux pour Harry, en effet, mais il ne sera jamais guéri. Espérons juste que cette contamination ne l'affecte pas au-delà de ce que nous pouvons contrôler.

En parlant de contrôle, Harry commençais à trouver ce cheveux bien pratique et comprenait maintenant pourquoi ils étaient utilisé dans la confection des baguettes. Avec le sien autour du poignet, il arrivait à faire volontairement de la magie sans baguette, un exploit rarissime dans le monde des sorciers, en particulier chez un enfant de 10 ans. Il ne l'avait montré qu'a sa sœur qui l'avait touché quand elle lui avait sauté au coup pour le saluer (ou l'étrangler, Harry avait encore un doute à ce sujet).

- regarde Nym, je peux faire voler un livre ou faire apparaitre une boule de lumière !

- pourquoi tu ne veux pas me prêter ton cheveu ?

- Je ne peux pas l'enlever ! Menteur ! Ben va-si essaye ! Ils se disputèrent un moment puis tentèrent de décrocher le cheveu : tout y passa, système de levier, pince, huile, savon, démaquillant, térébenthine, rien ne fonctionna. Harry passait son poignet quelque peu meurtri sous l'eau, en jetant des regards noirs à sa sœur qui ne montrait aucune trace de sentiment de culpabilité.

- Alors les enfants, qu'est-ce que vous préparez tous les deux, on manigance un mauvais coup, ce serais très intéressant ? dit Sirius avec une voix trainante de conspirateur.

Les deux farceurs se regardèrent et partagèrent leurs pensées pendant quelques secondes : Sirius + Eau disponible en quantité + Vengeance + Farce en retard = 7.7.7 !

- Bande de sale morveux, vous allez me le payer ! Un rugissement provient de l'étage. Le couple Tonk sortit de la cuisine pour voir deux enfants hilares courir comme si ils avaient Morgane à leurs trousses et un Sirius trempé jusqu'à l'os, glisser dans l'escalier et s'aplatir à leurs pieds.

- C'est officiel, Harry va bien ! s'exclama un Ted Tonk visiblement ravi.


	6. Gallions et rituel

A propos de review : Elles sont très encourageantes, merci beaucoup. J'ai pris note que le prénom de Tonk est NymphAdora et non, NymphOdora. J'essayerais de corriger à l'avenir. On va dire que c'est une vaste coïncidence de fautes de frappes. Il est vrais que Harry aurait dût s'enquérir du sort de Sélène mais sur le coup, cela ma semblait terriblement cliché, alors j'ai supprimer le passage en partant du principe qu'il avait compris tout seul : maintenant j'ai un doute. Elle est évidemment morte, même si sa magie lui survit à travers le cheveu.

A propos de Harry: Il ne deviendra pas une fille, non. Les changements se limiteront à qq modifications physiques et comportementales, ainsi qu'un charisme particulièrement développé qui pourras éventuellement lui attirer des ennuis supplémentaire (histoire de respecter la justice cosmique de ce monde).

A propos de ce chapitre : Un petit clin d'œil à Star wars : The clone wars, bonne lecture!

* * *

Gallions et rituel.

C'est au début du mois de Juillet que deux hiboux très attendus à la maison des Tonk. Les deux oiseaux vinrent frapper à la fenêtre de la cuisine durant le petit déjeuner et, une fois rentré, déposèrent leurs lettres sur les genoux de leurs destinataires tout en quémandant un bout de toast. Harry ouvrit la sienne avec précaution, il ne voulait abimer le sceau de cire représentant le blason de Poudlard : un serpent, un lion, un aigle et un blaireau autour le lettre P calligraphié en majuscule :

_Collège Poudlard, école de sorcellerie_

_Directeur : Albus, Dumbledore. Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin, … _(et ben, si ils sont obligés de réciter tous leurs titres pour chaque lettres officielles, ils doivent avoir mal au poignet).

_Cher Lord Potter._

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficier d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaire au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

_La rentrée étant le 1__er__ septembre, nous attendons de vous un hibou de confirmation le 31 Juillet au plus tard. _

_Veuillez agréer, my Lord, l'expression de nos sentiments distingués_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Directrice adjointe_

Le lendemain, toute la petite famille se leva de bonne heure, ou plutôt fut tiré du lit aux aurores par deux gamins surexcités à l'idée d'aller pour la première fois sur le célèbre chemin de Traverse. Ce préparer pris un peu plus de temps que prévu, Harry avait depuis peu pris l'habitude de prendre particulièrement soin de sa personne, il passait beaucoup de temps à la salle de bain (faisant fi des remarques de ses parents et des moqueries de sa sœur et d'oncle Sirius) et s'était choisi une tenue des plus remarquable : acheter via transfert de Gringotts, des robes en soie noire de coupe élégante, une longue cape sans capuche. Il portait aussi une chevalière d'argent avec les armoiries des Potter à sa main gauche. Après un rapide petit déjeuner, ils se préparèrent à partir via poudre de cheminette.

- Chaudron baveur ! Les uns après les autres, ils se rendirent dans le bar où leur avait donné rendez-vous leur oncle.

- Bien, on vous les confits, on les récupèrera après le boulot. Et surtout pas de blague sur le chemin de Traverse ou dans n'importe quels autres lieux ! Harry ne savait pas exactement si sa mère s'adressait à eux ou à leurs oncles. Probablement un peu des deux. Avec un petit air inquiet, les époux Tonk repartirent travailler, l'une à St-Mangouste et l'autre à l'Académie.

- Bien, on commence par la banque, il faut que nous retirions de l'argent pour vos achats, dit Sirius après quelques secondes de silence. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais les gobelins m'on demander à plusieurs reprise si Harry aller bientôt passer.

- Quand est-ce que tu leur as parlé ? S'exclama brusquement Remus.

- Une enquête sur détournement de fond chez un membre du ministère, j'ai essayé d'accéder à ses relevés de compte, sans succès, les gobelins ne sont que rarement coopératifs. Mais ils ont profités de ma présence pour me poser la question, à trois reprises.

- Quand un gobelin montre autant d'intérêt pour un client, c'est rarement bon signe.

Ils arrivèrent devant l'escalier de marbre de Gringotts quand Remus les firent s'arrêter devant une pancarte : Un court poème promettait mille souffrances au potentiel voleur.

- Vous voyez les enfants, Gringotts est l'unique banque des sorciers car elle est la plus sûre. Mais soyez prudent, les gobelins n'apprécie pas trop les sorciers car notre histoire commune est émailler de conflit. Deux gardes gobelins leurs ouvrirent la porte, Harry et Nymphodora s'émerveillèrent sur la beauté du bâtiment, sur le grand tapis rouge à leur pied et sur le l'intriguant manège des gobelins pesant la monnaie ou évaluant une pierre précieuse.

Ils étaient à peine arrivé au guichet qu'ils furent intercepter par une gobeline particulièrement bien habillé, encadré de deux gardes au livré chatoyante.

- Salutation, monsieur Potter, je me nomme Gorudo, je suis la directrice de la banque et j'aimerais discuter avec vous en privé. Gorudo était petite, fine, de long doigt et des habits noirs et or en soie d'Acromentule. Elle parlait avec un visage amical mais sur un ton indiquant bien que cette demande ne souffrirait d'aucun refus.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, je laisserais mon filleul seul avec vous, madame la directrice, je doute qu'a tout juste onze an, il soit d'une importance particulière pour vos finances.

- Les Potter compte parmi les dix plus grandes fortunes de ce pays, Lord Black, il doit donc venir … parler affaire, directement avec moi. Son âge importe peu à nos yeux, il est le propriétaire de la voûte des Potter. Dois-je vous rappeler que vous auriez bénéficié de ce privilège si votre famille n'avait pas dilapidé sa fortune durant les deux générations qui vous ont précéder. Et vous-même, n'avez rien fait pour remonter le cap. La diatribe de la gobeline c'était achevé sur une note assez méprisante : il était de notoriété publique que les gobelins n'avaient que peu de considération envers les clients dépensiers et/ou maladroits en affaire.

- Nous vous confions la garde de Harry pendant que nous effectuerons notre retrais, tacher de ne pas être longue, Madame. Temporisa Remus, il connaissait bien trop son ami pour le laisser répondre : il aurait été capable de déclencher une nouvelle guerre gobeline à lui tout seul, si on le laissait faire.

Harry s'installa dans un confortable fauteuil du bureau de la directrice. Il était impressionner par tant de luxe mais une petite voix dans sa tête lui inciter à ne rien en laisser paraître. La gobeline s'installa à son tour et après avoir servie une tasse de thé à son hôte, elle prit la parole :

- Lord Potter, vous n'étiez pas s'en savoir que vous avez hérité de la fortune de votre famille, la tradition de notre maison est de faire le point des possessions de la famille au chef de famille entrant en fonction, c'est-à-dire vous. Nous tenons à rendre des comptes rendus précis de nos actions et tenons à vous prouver que nous gérons parfaitement vos fonds. Elle fit une pause pour laisser, à l'enfant le temps d'assimiler ce qu'elle venait de dire. C'est bien la première fois qu'elle était confrontée à un sorcier aussi jeune. Elle partait cependant sur une bonne impression, le jeune homme était polie et écoutais attentivement, aucune trace de sarcasme ou du dédain typique des sorciers envers les gobelins. Il était élégant et avait un truc en plus, mais elle ne savait pas quoi, un charisme particulier.

- Bien, les fonds ont été gelés à la mort de vos parents. Un état des lieux effectué dans les règles il y a dix ans indique que la fortune monétaire de la famille Potter s'élevait à près de 6 millions de gallions. Les propriétés foncières et votre portefeuille d'action, ainsi que la société IMP (Ingrédient Magique Potter Tm) dont vous êtes propriétaire à cent pour cent représentent une valeur totale d millions de gallions et vous rapportent à peu près 40.000 gallions de plus par ans, en comptant les frais de la banque et les investissements réalisé en votre nom. Toutes les transactions …

Harry fut rapidement submergé par les chiffres et les termes financiers, ce que la directrice semblait ne pas avoir remarqué. Elle était peut-être obligé de passer par là.

- Monsieur Potter, je vous propose de confier votre fortune à un gestionnaire de notre banque pour dégelée vos fond. Votre fortune est un moteur économique de premier ordre et près de 150 employés dépendent d'une bonne gestion de votre entreprise. Je vous recommande Arknok, c'est un excellent gestionnaire dont les compétences ne sont plus à prouver. Vous récupérerait bien sûr la gestion de tous vos biens lorsque vous atteindrais votre majorité (gobeline) à 21 ans.

- Je suis d'accord même si je vous avoue ne rien comprendre. _Elle l'avait remarqué, mais les sorciers avec qui elle traitait d'habitude étaient bien trop fier pour le reconnaître ce qui les amenait à commettre des erreurs stupides_. Je préfère donc m'en remettre à des gens qui visiblement s'y connaissent mieux que moi. _Voilà qui est sage, surtout pour nous_. Je vous confie donc la pleine gestion de mes affaires. _PARFAIT !_ Cependant, je m'attends à ce que dans dix ans, celle-ci soit florissante, je serais alors m'en souvenir lors de mes décisions financières et politique, puisque j'ais dore et déjà un siège au Magenmagot qui m'est réservé. Je serais aussi m'en souvenir, si je me rends compte que ma fortune à diminué entre temps. _La carotte, le bâton et des menaces à peine voilé, décidément ce petit sorcier et plein de surprise. _

- J'en prends bonne note et je peux vous garantir, la bonne marche de vos affaires messieurs Potter. Je vous remercie de la confiance que vous avez en nous. Je pense que dans le futur, nous serons souvent amener à nous revoir.

En raccompagnant le jeune homme auprès de ses gardiens, la directrice exultait. La gestion complète de la fortune des Potter pendant dix ans, c'était obtenir bien plus qu'elle ne l'espérait. Les affaires de Gringotts s'annonçaient décidemment bien et celle du jeune homme en profiterait aussi, dans une moindre mesure évidemment, mais il n'était pas obligé de le savoir. Après tout, il aurait son compte bien remplie et ses affaires florissantes, elle aurait donc remplis sa part du marché. Elle aurait peut-être même gagné un soutien politique et financier non négligeable. Oui, décidemment c'était une bonne journée.

Harry, Nymphadora, Remus et Sirius continuèrent donc leurs emplettes. Cape, gants, chaudron, … Les deux amis achetèrent même pour leurs protégés deux petites chouettes hulottes, Parfaitement identique.

- Voici Athéna et Minerve, elles seront très utiles pour le courrier. Les deux enfants remercièrent chaleureusement leurs oncles et ouvrirent la cage. Deux petites chouettes suivaient maintenant le groupe en planant silencieusement.

- Bien comme Harry à déjà, ses livres, je vais aller les chercher ceux de Nymphod… Ouille ! De Myn, euh de Nym déclara Remus en se frottant le tibia où la jeune sorcière avait manifesté son désaccord sur l'emploie de son prénom complet.

- J'amènerais donc les enfants chez Ollivander dit Sirius en se retenant de rire devant la mine déconfite de son vieil ami.

Le petit groupe entra dans une échoppe vantant un savoir-faire en matière de baguette qui remonterait à l'antiquité. La capacité d'exagération de son vendeur étant proverbiale, nul n'y prêtait plus attention. Malgré tout, Mr Ollivander était un grand connaisseur en matière de baguette magique et il avait une mémoire parfaite, capable de se rappeler de chaque détail de sa longue vie.

- Tiens, tiens Sirius Black : 26 centimètre, rigide mais rapide, bois de hêtre, plume de phénix. Excellente baguette pour la métamorphose.

- Je l'ai toujours, elle m'a fidèlement servie pendant toutes ces années.

- Je n'en doute pas, voyons ce que vous m'amener là, le jeune Harry Potter et … le jeune Harry Potter ?

- Nym, s'il te plait. La métamorphomage reprit son apparence d'origine en pouffant.

- Tient, tient, une métamorphomage. Je n'en ai vu passer que trois en tout et pour tout dans ma boutique. Toujours des clients intéressants. Vous êtes une Black par votre mère, votre père … il semblait énumérer tout un tas de donné en disparaissant dans l'arrière de sa boutique.

- Bien, une Black croisé avec un née-moldus, qui est en plus métamorphomage. Une combinaison inédite qui réclame une baguette inédite ! Les enfants ici, je ne travaille plus qu'avec trois cœurs de baguette : le crin de licorne, la plume de phénix et le ventricule de cœur de dragon. Aucune autre baguette ne donne des résultats aussi satisfaisants que les nôtres. Les essais commencèrent pour Nymphadora, quatre baguettes, une vitre brisé et un joyeux foutoir plus tard, elle décrocha enfin une combinaison gagnante.

- 22 cm, souple, bois de rose et crin de licorne. Une baguette classique, simple et efficace en somme. Je m'attendais à quelque chose d'original mais bon, la baguette à fait son choix.

Ollivander remis de l'ordre dans sa boutique en un tour de main. Il avait visiblement l'habitude du chambardement.

- Monsieur Potter, votre mère avait obtenue celle-ci : 25,6 cm, bois de saule, souple et rapide, plume de phénix. Harry agita la baguette qui lui bondit des mains. Visiblement non.

- Celle de votre père : 27,5 cm, bois d'acajou, flexible, crin de licorne. Harry réessaya et la baguette alla se figer dans un mur. Pas celle-là non plus. Ollivander pris une pile de boite et continua les essais visiblement ravi d'avoir « un client difficile ».

Une heure, une boutique dévastée et une quarantaine d'essais plus tard. Sirius et Ollivander tinrent conseil derrière le couvert relatif qu'offrait le comptoir. Remus avait fait quitter la boutique à Nymphadora aux premières explosions.

- Excellent, vraiment excellant, déclara un vendeur de baguette toujours enthousiaste. Venez derrière monsieur Potter, il va falloir passer à du sur-mesure. Personne ne quitte ma boutique sans avoir trouver baguette à sa main ! Harry suivi, le vendeur, un peu honteux des dégâts qu'il venait de causer. Sirius commençais le rangement à grand renfort de magie.

- Bien d'abord il va falloir déterminer le cœur avec qui vous avez le plus de compatibilité. Harry passa sa main sur un crin de licorne qui se recroquevilla sur lui-même, le jeune sorcier aurait juré l'avoir entendu couiner. Il passa sa main sur la plume de phénix, qui s'envola et se réfugia sur un meuble proche. Il essaya de se saisir du ventricule de cœur de dragon et celui-ci roula hors de la table.

- Aucune compatibilité, je n'avais encore jamais vu ça, je crains devoir recourir à des cœurs particulier comme … Il fut coupé par en remarquant, une faible pulsation magique venant de son poignet. Le cheveu de vélane se déroula du poignet de son propriétaire et se mit à léviter devant les yeux de son propriétaire… un cheveu de vélane par exemple.

- Je n'utilise pas les cheveux de vélane car ce sont des cœurs incroyablement capricieux, les baguettes utilisant un tel cœur n'ont généralement qu'un seul propriétaire et se révèle inutile aux autres sorciers. Mais celui-ci semble vous avoir choisi : vous avez beaucoup de chance, ce sont des cœurs puissants et fidèles, capricieux cependant. Déterminer le reste devrait être plus simple. Ollivander sortie un mètre ruban de sa manche et pris un nombre incroyable de mesure. Sans se préoccuper de la file de client qui s'allongeait devant la boutique. Il prit des notes.

- Bien, on va recourir à un ancien rituel que j'ai modifié. Il n'est plus utilisé depuis le moyen-âge mais je l'ai amélioré, son efficacité devrais être révolutionnaire, enfin en théorie. Cela fait des années que j'attends un client sur qui l'utiliser. Harry était quelque peu inquiet : un rituel, rien que ça et c'était lui qui aller avoir « l'honneur » de le tester. Il s'agit d'une forme de magie incroyablement complexe qui n'est pas enseigné avant le niveau supérieur de l'académie. Ollivanders fit entrer Harry dans une salle circulèrent dont les murs étaient couvert d'étagère fermé.

- Assied toi au centre et laisse toi faire, tu as juste à concentrer ta magie dans le cœur que tu vas déposer la dedans. Il tendit à Harry une petite coupe et la posa au milieu d'un ensemble de cercle runique concentrique. Avant de battre précipitamment en retraite et de se hisser prestement sur une estrade. Harry s'assit devant la coupe, souffla un grand coup et laissa sa magie s'écouler dans le cheveu de vélane. Le vieil homme posa sa baguette au milieu de l'estrade et tendit ses deux mains. Toutes les étagères s'ouvrirent simultanément et une variété infinie d'essence de bois se mit à tourbillonner autour d'Harry, remplissant l'air de senteurs variés. D'un coffre plus modeste, des métaux se liquéfièrent et se mêlèrent aux balais du bois. Harry ne savait plus où donner de la tête mais ne relâcha pas sa concentration, petit à petit, certaine essence tombèrent au sol. Lentement, le tourbillon d'élément ralentis, de plus en plus d'éléments furent éliminer, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste que deux. Un morceau d'ébène africain et de l'essence de platine. Le métal s'inscrit le long du bois en arabesque complexe, le cheveu s'envola de la coupe et se mêla au bois, la poignée, clairement démarqué par de fin anneau métallique se couvrit d'un cuir très fin et très doux, le métal liquide restant traça sur le dessous de la baguette, un filagramme représentant les armoiries de sa famille.

Une fois assemblé, la baguette atterris entre les doigts d'un jeune garçon médusé. Ollivander resta un moment sans voix.

- Elle, elle, elle … est parfaite, j'ai réussi, une période de 40 ans de recherche vient enfin d'aboutir, bientôt une nouvelle génération de baguette naîtra, bien plus performante que la précédente. Ollivanders en pleurait presque, il retourna la baguette de Harry dans tous les sens, puis la lâcha et observa un moment la brûlure qu'il avait sur les doigts.

- Eh bien, elle est vraiment capricieuse, elle est à vous et à vous seul. Voyons : 24,2 cm, ébène d'Afrique et platine, rigide et lourde, cheveu de vélane. Une combinaison puissante, idéale pour les sortilèges et le combat, je vous recommande quand même la plus grande prudence monsieur Potter, vous irez loin avec une telle merveille alors soyez prudent sur le choix de votre chemin. Après tout, l'avenir de notre monde est souvent une question de choix et les vôtres seront déterminant.


	7. La première rentrée

L'une des blagues de ce chapitre à déjà été faite dans une autre fanfic (_le dernier voeux d'Harry Potter, je crois, une excellente fic de Thirael que je recommande vivement) _mais Sirius n'aurait pas été crédible si il était passé à côté._  
_

* * *

La première rentrée.

La veille de leur départ pour Poudlard, les enfants et les parents, ainsi que les deux oncles furent réunit dans le salon, après un copieux diner. Même si ils faisaient de gros efforts pour le cacher, Andromeda et Ted étaient extrêmement tendus. Leurs enfants allaient partir pour plusieurs mois, cette seule vérité leur minait le moral. Ils essayaient tous de passer une excellente soirée mais le cœur n'y était pas, habilement Remus et Sirius avait détourné la conversation sur les quatre maisons de Poudlard :

- Griffondor est la maison rouge : elle est la maison du courage et de l'honneur, les Griffondors sont aussi réputer pour leur faculté à chercher l'aventure. Leurs défauts…

- Quels défauts? S'insurgea Sirius. Pas de défauts chez les lions.

- Leurs défauts, repris Remus en faisant semblant de n'avoir rien entendu. Ils ont tendance à l'imprudence, à agir avant de réfléchir, voire à l'arrogance et à l'indiscipline. Serdaigle est la maison de l'intelligence et de la raison, les Serdaigles sont les élèves les plus travailleurs mais ont tendance à rechercher le savoir pour lui-même et à manquer d'esprit d'initiative et de sens critique.

- Je démens, déclara solennellement Ted Tonk, ancien Serdaigle de son état.

- évidemment se sont des tendances générales, ce n'est en rien, une vérité absolue. Mais des caractéristiques dominantes dans les maisons. Je reprends, Poufsouffle est la maison de la loyauté, de la vérité et de la justice. Ses membres ont tendance à l'idéalisme et sont souvent engagé dans leurs idées. Ils ont la réputation d'être naïf et un aveuglé par l'idéal au point d'en perdre le sens des réalités. C'est à mon avis très exagérer, quoique, ajouta-t-il avec un regard malicieux caractéristiques de sa personne. La dernière est la maison la plus controversé Serpentard. Sirius poussa une exclamation méprisante.

- Avant que tu n'ouvres la bouche pour dire quelque chose que tu regretterais, je te rappelle, mon cher cousin, que je suis passé par Serpentard. Dit Andromeda en faisant tournoyer sa baguette entre les doigts. Sirius, pour une fois, jugea qu'il était sage de se taire.

- Remus, laisse-moi parler de Serpentard. La maison d'émeraude est la maison de la ruse et de l'ambition. Ses membres préfèrent réfléchir et planifié avant d'agir. Elle tire sa réputation sulfureuse de la forte tendance des puristes à la privilégiée au point qu'aucun née-moldue ne soit jamais passé par Serpentard. Quel que soit le choix du chapeau de Poudlard, nous serons fiers de vous et nous sommes sûrs que vous serez brillant.

- Bien, les enfants, il suffit que vous avanciez vers cette barrière à toute vitesse en fermant les yeux dit Sirius, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Les enfants obéirent et _Crash ! _Ils se prirent un mur bien solide en pleine face. Les cheveux de Nymphadora prirent un inquiétante couleur rouge, signe de honte ou de colère, un peu des deux dans le cas précis.

- C'était le mur d'en face, hein dit Harry en remettant en place ses valises et celle de sa sœur pendant que Ted, Sirius, Andromeda et Remus se soutenaient mutuellement pour ne pas tomber de rire. Après les embrassades de rigueur, les deux enfants s'installèrent dans un compartiment vide, à l'arrière du Poudlard Express.

Le quai 9 ¾ était en proie à une vive agitation, en effet, c'était cette année que le survivant faisait sa rentrée, tout le monde voulait voir, touché et serrez la main de la vedette du monde des sorciers qui, pour l'instant, avait comme seul volonté, de disparaitre dans le sol.

- Je veux le voir, maman. Dit une petite fille rousse au milieu d'une impressionnante famille de rouquin. Harry plaignait le pauvre survivant, il se demandait bien pourquoi tant de gens l'enviait. Il était comme lui orphelin, et tant de sollicitude devait être rapidement pénible.

- Je t'avais dit qu'il aller se venger dit Nymphadora qui l'avait encore amère après la blague de ses parents. La dernière était de trop.

- Ce n'était même pas de la magie, mais c'est vrais que le lait d'ortie dans le savon pour les mains, c'était un peu beaucoup, heureusement que j'avais préparé l'antidote à l'avance.

Le train s'ébranla, d'un accord tacite Harry et Nymphadora débutèrent une partie de bataille explosive. Ils rigolèrent un moment mais furent fréquemment interrompue. Un grand nombre de gens entraient dans leur compartiment avec un manque flagrant d'éducation, pour leur demander si Neville ne se trouvait pas là. « Mais lâcher-lui la grappe ! » la dernière exclamation de Nymphadora fut radicale. La politesse et la patience des deux enfants étaient en chute libre. Lorsque un rouquin passa la tête dans leurs compartiments un cœur de « quoi ! » agressif l'accueillis et il battit prudemment en retraite.

Le train roulait depuis déjà plusieurs heure et les jeunes n'étaient plus dérangés depuis un long moment. Ils avaient rangé leurs cartes et débattaient sur la maison la plus prometteuse. Une personne frappa à la porte de leur compartiment et ils ouvrirent à une jeune femme ronde et souriante.

- Vous désirez quelque chose les enfants, demanda-t-elle en désignant un charriot remplis de confiserie. Ils prirent quelques fondants aux chocolats et la vendeuse empocha ses quelques mornilles en sifflotant. La conversation avait depuis quelques minutes, embrailler sur « de qui, des Crécelles de Kenmare (l'équipe préféré de Harry) ou des harpies de Holyhead (l'équipe préféré de Nym) était la meilleure » chaque camps défendant sa position avec conviction et mauvaise foi. Leurs débats furent interrompus par un jeune homme blond, qu'Harry reconnut.

- Bonjour, Drago. Dit Harry d'un ton neutre, il ne savait pas exactement qu'elle attitude adopter face à son cousin, il ne l'avait rencontré qu'une fois après tout.

- Salut cousin, je te présente Crabe et Goyle, deux braves gars de noble famille que je viens de rencontrer. Harry fut impressionné par la carrure des nouveaux amis de son cousin, mais remarqua que leur yeux tendait à montrer une intelligence inversement proportionnelle à leur masse musculaire. Drago avait délibérément ignoré Nymphadora qu'il tenait pour rien, sa mère avait été claire, il devait se lier d'amitié avec le futur lord Potter. Ce que ne savait, ni Drago, ni Narcissa, c'est que la jeune sorcière ne supportait pas d'être ignoré, volontairement ou non. Sa chevelure pris progressivement une couleur rouge caractéristique qui attira l'attention de Harry, il connaissait bien sa sœur.

- Je vous présente ma sœur, Nym Tonk, elle lui fit un petit signe de la tête, heureuse qu'il n'ait pas employé son prénom trois fois maudits.

- Je sais qui est Nymphadora mais là n'est pas la question, je disais donc que ma famille … Double erreur, il avait, derechef, volontairement négligé sa sœur et l'avait appelé par son prénom complet. Les représailles ne vont pas tarder, pensa Harry_._ Il ne s'était pas tromper,sa sœur sortie sa baguette d'un mouvement fluide.

- _Tarentella, _Drago et ses deux gorilles furent pris dans une danse aussi incontrôlable qu'endiablé. Alors qu'elle « guidait » Drago dans un compartiment vide, elle continuait à forcer Crabe et Goyle à effectuer un numéro de claquette des plus bruyants au milieu du couloir.

- Arrêter !

Nymphadora bondit dans son compartiment dans un tourbillon de cheveu platine et repris son apparence d'origine. Elle mit un masque d'impassibilité sur le visage et s'assit tranquillement. Harry s'émerveillait de la maitrise de sa sœur, autant en sortilège de farce (préalablement enseigné par Sirius lorsque les Tonk lui avait confié la garde des enfants pour une journée, les inconscients) que par sa maitrise quasi instantanée de la métamorphomagie.

Un rouquin inspecta le compartiment, avec un air supérieur sur le visage et un badge P sur la poitrine. Lorsqu'il trouva Drago en train de se sortir du compartiment vide, il beugla :

- Malefoy, une retenue dès le premier soir avec Rusard pour usage de magie dans le train sur vos deux condisciples, ne nier pas, je vous ai vus. Les deux « victimes » de Drago, ne démentirent pas, trop occuper à comprendre ce qui s'était passé. _Tient, ils sont aussi bête qu'ils en ont l'air_ se dit Harry _voilà qui est bon à savoir, tu devrais choisir tes amis avec plus de discernement, mon cher cousin._

Harry s'apprêtait à refermer la porte de son compartiment mais deux rouquins l'en empêchèrent. _Il n'y a que des roux dans ce train ! _Nym avait déjà la main sur sa baguette mais elle suspendit son geste lorsque les deux jeunes sorciers applaudirent dans un cœur parfait.

- C'était … brillant, magnifique, de l'art oui, c'était de l'art. Dit le premier avec une émotion dans la voie.

- Faire danser trois imbéciles…

- Et ce débrouiller pour faire porter le chapeau à l'un deux …

- Qui se trouve être un Malefoy en plus …

- Et en faisant commettre une erreur à notre _cher frêre _…

- Et tous cela en à peine 60 secondes.

Leur façon de finir la phrase de l'autre, perturbait quelque peu Harry et Nymphadora mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de le faire remarquer qu'ils reçurent une chaleureuse accolade. Les jumeaux s'installèrent face à eux, les yeux brillants, essuyèrent une larme imaginaire et reprirent la parole.

- O jeune mais prometteur disciple du noble art du chahut magique permettait moi de me présenter. Je me nomme Fred et voici mon jumeau George, de la maison Weasley. A moins que je ne sois, moi George et toi Fred.

- Tu mélange tout, je suis Gred et tu es Forge, enfin bref. Harry et Nymphadora les trouvaient amusant, ses cheveux prirent une couleur orange vif, signe d'un intense amusement.

- Je suis Harry Potter et voici ma sœur Nym Tonk, elle a tout le mérite de ce modeste tour que vous venez de voir.

- Mon cher frêre regardez-moi ce petit tandem, il est peut-être temps que notre petit duo deviennent un quatuor. J'ai une proposition à vous faire, voulez-vous rejoindre une noble quête pour promouvoir le rire dans le monde des sorciers ? Ils passèrent le reste du voyage à plaisanter, à rire et à discuter de projet plus ou moins irréalisable, les jumeaux leurs indiquèrent de nombreux trucs pour échapper à la bête noire de Poudlard : Le concierge Argus Rusard et son insupportable félidés, une carpette grisâtre, la bien nommée Miss Teigne.

- Bon, on se retrouve après la répartition, ne vous inquiété pas pour la rumeur du combat contre un Troll, c'est une de nos farces, pour faire marcher le petit ronichou.

- c'est notre petit, frêre. Il n'est pas méchant, juste pas très malin. Dit Fred devant l'air dubitatif des deux jeunes sorciers.

- Les premières années par ici. Ils reconnurent l'imposante stature de Hagrid. Devant le grand lac, des barques était alignés et les guiderais à travers le lac vers la plus célèbre forteresse magique d'Europe. Première difficulté, un nombre impressionnant de parasite voulait monter avec le survivant, celui-ci qui essayait de n'offenser personne. S'installa dans la barque où avait déjà pris place Harry et Tonk. Il était accompagné du « ronichou » avec qui il semblait avoir établis de bonne relation. Harry et Tonk ne posèrent aucune question, ceux que le survivant semblait apprécier.

- Tu es Harry Potter, je t'ai vus lors de l'exposition magique, tu avais l'air de savoir beaucoup de chose sur les oiseaux magiques. Neville rompis le silence au milieu du lac, les barques avançaient toute seule mais lentement. Sans doute pour donner, le temps aux autres de préparer la cérémonie, se dit Harry.

- J'avais lu un livre sur le sujet, je lis beaucoup.

- Ouais, un Serdaigle quoi ! La remarque de Ron, fit soupirer Neville et les deux acolytes levèrent simultanément un sourcil, ce qui amusa beaucoup le survivant.

- Tu ne devrais pas sous-estimer la lecture, Weasley, répondit calmement Harry, on y apprend beaucoup de chose, comme la meilleure façon de vaincre le troll de la répartition par exemple.

- Mais, mais, mais,… Ron commençait à pâlir, ce n'est qu'une rumeur.

- Maman la eut par ruse, elle la fait courir jusqu'à le faire trébucher et s'assommer pendant sa chute, elle est donc allé à Serpentard. Papa savait le point faible des trolls car il l'avait lu dans un livre, alors ils l'ont envoyé à Serdaigle. Nymphadora prit plaisir à rajouter une couche à la visible déconfiture du jeune naïf.

Neville semblait partager, on aurait dit qu'il voulait dire à Ron que ce n'était pas possible de faire combattre un troll à chaque élève de première année mais ne paraissait pas presser de voir son nouvel ami arrêter de supplier Harry pour qui lui révèle le « secret pour vaincre le troll ».

Une fois dans le château, ils montèrent un escalier et débouchèrent devant une énorme porte à double battant. De chaque côté de la porte, deux sabliers contenant des pierres brillantes indiquait le palmarès des meilleurs élèves par maison, ainsi que le nombre de point que celle-ci possédait en temps réel. C'est du moins, ce que déduisit Harry après le bref discours de bienvenue de Minerva McGonagall, la directrice adjointe. Juste avant de rentrer dans la salle, Harry croisa le regard de Drago et compris que son cher cousin avait bien l'intention de laver l'affront fait dans le train. Harry hocha mentalement les épaules, si il voulait entrer dans ce genre de relation, grand bien lui fasse, il aurait mis la main sur le pigeon idéal pour tester ses dernières idées en matière de farce. Dans l'hypothèse où Nym ne lui règle pas son compte avant, ce qui semblait, aux yeux d'Harry, une possibilité à ne pas négliger.

_Je ne suis pas d'une beauté suprême_

_Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit._

_Je veux bien me manger moi-même_

_Si vous trouvez plus malin que moi._

_Les hauts-de-forme, les chapeaux splendides_

_Font pâl'figure auprès de moi,_

_Car à Poudlard, quand je décide_

_Chacun se soumet à mon choix._

_Rien ne m'échappe, rien ne m'arrête_

_Le choixpeau a toujours raison._

_Mettez-moi sur votre tête_

_Pour connaître votre maison._

_Si vous allez à Griffondor_

_Vous rejoindre les courageux._

_Les plus hardis, les plus forts_

_Sont rassemblé en ce haut lieu._

_Si à Poufsouffle vous allez, _

_Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal_

_Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler_

_Leur patience est proverbiale_

_Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi_

_Serdaigle vous accueilleras peut-être_

_Là-bas, ce sont des érudits_

_Qui ont envie de tout connaître._

_Si vous êtes plutôt malin_

_Vous finirez à Serpentard._

_Pour parvenir à leurs fins,_

_Ce sont de vrais roublards._

_Sur ta tête, pose-moi un instant_

_Et n'ai pas peur, reste serein._

_Car je suis un chapeau pensant_

_Tu seras en de bonnes mains._

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentis dès que le chapeau eut fini sa chanson.

- Ce sont des applaudissements de soulagement ? Murmura Nymphadora à l'oreille d'Harry.

- J'espère qu'il est meilleur psycomage que compositeur. Lui répondit Harry, non sans relever au passage le regard noir que lui lança Ron et celui amusé que lui lança Neville.

- Quand je vous appellerais, vous viendrez poser le chapeau sur votre tête, déclara le professeur McGonagall d'un ton autoritaire. Abbot, Hannah !

Harry remarqua que la pointe du chapeau indiquait la table vers laquelle penchait le raisonnement de l'artefact avant de se stabiliser. Il désigna la table la plus à gauche et s'exclama : POUFSOUFFLE ! Des applaudissements s'élevèrent de la tablé jaune d'or. La répartition continua un moment et puis : Longdubat, Neville

- Elle a bien dit Longdubat ?

- _Le _Neville Longdubat ?

Le choixpeau hésita longtemps entre Poufsouffle et Griffondor : GRIFFONDOR ! Un tonnerre d'exclamation jaillit de la table à droite des Poufsouffles, Longdubat avec nous, Longdubat avec nous ! La répartition ne reprit que lorsque le calme revint, c'est-à-dire au bout de dix bonnes minutes. Malefoy n'eut pas à attendre longtemps : SERPENTARD ! Les exclamations venaient de la table verte tout à droite de la salle.

- Potter, Harry !

Harry souffla un bon coup et s'avança vers le tabouret sur lequel le choixpeau trônait. Il remarqua que tout le monde dans la salle avait les yeux rivés sur lui, la gente féminine notamment avait du mal à ne pas être fasciner par la longue chevelure de soie noire et ses yeux émeraude.

- Tient, tient la nouvelle génération Potter, pas facile, pas facile. Tu n'as pas assez d'ambition pour finir dans la maison du serpent. Tu es assez courageux pour être Griffondor mais trop réfléchit aussi. Tu aimes apprendre et le savoir mais tu ne cherches pas la connaissance pour la connaissance. Tu es loyal et épris de justice aussi, mais tu n'en fait pas ton sacerdoce. Voyons, voyons, tu aurais une petite idée.

- Je me souviens de ce que m'as dit le vendeur de baguette.

- Oh, oui, je vois, si tu as raison, alors il vaut mieux que tu aille là où monde change en premier, dans la maison des idéaux, dans la maison POUFSOUFFLE !

Applaudissement encore, tandis qu'un Harry assez content de lui se dirigeais vers la maison au blaireau. Les écussons sur sa poitrine prirent une couleur or et il s'assit en gardant une place pour sa sœur, avec un peu de chance.

Albus Dumbledore était troublé, cela faisait des siècles que les Potter étaient soit des Serdaigle, soit des Griffondors. Bah après tout, Poufsouffle était la maison de la loyauté, c'était peut-être mieux ainsi. McGonagall, était déçu, elle aurait tant aimé que le jeune Potter fasse partie de ses lionceaux, comme son père avant lui. Un personnage tristement célèbre se posait aussi beaucoup de question, le simple fait que le fils de James Potter était dans le château lui semblait intolérable, pourtant dès que ces yeux c'était posé sur lui, il n'avait pas pu se détaché de ses pupilles, qui lui rappelait tant celle de la seule femme qu'il n'est jamais aimé. Severus Rogue ne savait décidemment pas quoi penser.

- Tonk, Nymphadora : POUFSOUFFLE, la jeune fille poussa un petit cri de joie et surpris tout le monde quand ses cheveux changèrent de couleur plusieurs fois, on ne voyait pas un métamorphomage tous les jours.

- Weasley, Ronald : GRIFFONDOR, pas de surprise, tous les Weasley étaient des Griffondors, c'était connu.

Après un hymne des plus ridicules, un discours des plus brefs et un repas des plus copieux. Harry et Nymphadora se rendirent dans la salle commune des Poufsouffles. Dissimuler derrière une statue du sorcier-chevalier Aldrich le Preux. La salle commune était organisé autour d'un grand foyer magique, tout y respirer la convivialité, des tables rondes, de confortables fauteuils, on se sentait de suite chez soi. Un Fantôme rondouillard se présentât à eux sous le nom de moine gras leur souhaitant plaisir et réussite avant que les préfets ne leur indiquent leurs chambres. Chacun avait une chambre individuelle attribué de manière aléatoire, elle était toute identique et le nom du propriétaire de l'année était inscrit dessus. Harry souhaita la bonne nuit à Nym et partis se remettre d'une journée riche en évènement.


	8. Une semaine plaisante

Précision : dans ce chapitre apparaît la notion de majordome. Pour le néophyte, j'indique que "majordome" vient du latin "Major Domus" en gros : le premier de la maison. Dans la haute aristocratie, le majordome est le plus haut grade de la domesticité d'une maison, c'est généralement un homme de confiance qui à la gestion de l'ensemble du personnel, il peut aussi remplir le rôle d'intendant. C'est donc une place de choix dont découle un grand prestige.

Le Majordome N'EST PAS un vulgaire serviteur.

En gros, vous imaginer Sebastian dans Black butler sans les super pouvoir et sans le côté démoniaque.

* * *

Une semaine plaisante.

Le château était une source d'émerveillement sans fin. Cent quarante-deux escaliers de toute taille et de toute forme, des centaines de portes pour près d'un demi-millier de salles répertoriées. Des portraits enchantés, des statues qui discutent, des armures en vadrouilles, … bref autant de distraction n'aidant une première année à trouver sa salle. Harry et Tonk pouvant heureusement compter sur la solidarité des Poufsouffles entre eux. Dès la première journée, les élèves plus âgés se faisait un devoir de guidé les élèves à travers le château. Harry remarqua qu'une proportion non négligeable des volontaires pour l'aider étaient des filles, ce qui avait tendance à renfrogner sa sœur.

Harry s'était fait deux amies du nom de Hannah Abbot et de Susan Bones. Hannah était une jeune fille blonde avec des couettes et des yeux bleues, sa famille venait aussi de Godric's Hollow et avait longtemps servie celle des Potter, détail que Harry ignorait. Susan était châtain avec une queue de cheval, des yeux noisette. Elle portait le titre de Lady Bones, bien que le siège reviennent à sa tante, la directrice du département de justice magique, celle-ci n'avait pas d'enfant et était une vraie « tatie-poule » envers sa nièce et héritière. En réalité Harry ne leur avait qu'une fois adresser la parole, pour ce présenter « de ma noble façon » comme dirait sa tante Narcissa, mais les deux filles semblait appliquer le principe Poufsouffle « ami un jour, ami toujours » à la lettre. Abbot avait surpris tout le monde en s'inclinant devant toute la grande salle dès le lendemain matin.

- Moi, Hannah, de la famille Abbot, demande au Lord Harry James Potter de bien vouloir m'engager à son service. Je désire récupérer la place de la famille Abbot auprès de la famille Potter. Quand, Harry très embarrassé avait accepté, la jeune fille avait pleuré de joie. Ce que le jeune homme ne savait pas, c'est que le grand père de Hannah, Grégory Abbot avait été renvoyé du manoir Potter pour une obscure affaire de vol. La famille, majordome de génération en génération depuis près de trois siècles, n'avait jamais réussi à retrouver du travail. Le choix d'Harry avait eût donc des conséquences importantes et bienvenue pour la famille Abbot qui retrouvait sa place dans la haute société sorcière.

Autre conséquence des premiers « succès » d'Harry fut une légère hostilité de la part de deux de ses condisciples : Ernie McMillan, un sang-pur écossais et Justin Finch-Fletcher un née moldus qui le suivait.

- Tu engages ta confiance envers une famille qui a déjà trahis, est-ce que tu te soucis de l'image que tu donnes de tes pairs.

- Les erreurs d'un homme ne sont pas représentatives de la valeur de sa famille, McMillan. De plus n'étant pas héritier du titre des McMillan, je ne pense pas que tu dois te soucier de « l'image de mes pairs ». Bien qu'il n'apprécia pas le rappel de sa place, McMillan respectais un des grands principes de la maison : « si il y a des conflits dans la maison, il ne sorte pas de la maison ». Harry se demandait régulièrement pourquoi il avait atterri à Poufsouffle et pas à Serpentard, pas assez de ruse probablement.

Les premiers cours étaient d'une simplicité enfantine aux yeux d'Harry et Nymphadora. Le peu de travail qu'il avait à fournir était grandement simplifié par Hannah qui prenait son rôle de nouvelle majordome de la maison Potter très à cœur : elle lui faisait le planning de ses devoirs, se renseignait sur tout ce qui pouvait lui être utile, se chargeait de « prendre des rendez-vous » si quelqu'un désirait lui parlait seul à seul. Harry l'avait souvent remercié et demander de ne pas en faire trop, mais elle avait insisté et en quelques semaines avait gagné sa place et même la considération de Nymphadora, ce qui était en soi, une belle performance. Harry avait envoyé un hibou à son gestionnaire pour qu'un salaire de majordome soit versé à la jeune fille.

Le premier cours de botanique avait permis à Harry de rencontrer sa chef de maison, Pomona Chourave était reconnue comme la plus grande spécialiste en botanique magique d'Angleterre et avait pour tâche d'initié les élèves à cet art généralement considéré comme très secondaire par les jeunes sorciers et leurs parents. Pourtant cette année Pomona se félicitait de sa promotion. Le Survivant, qui se montrait en dessous des attentes de tous monde, brillait dans sa matière pour laquelle il semblait avoir une passion rare. Dans sa propre maison, elle avait récupérer l'héritier Potter et cela en valait le coup, rien que pour voir la tête de sa collègue de métamorphose. Cerise sur le gâteau de citrouille, Harry et sa sœur Nymphadora, était bien partie pour finir parmi les meilleurs élèves de la promotion.

- Nous commencerons ce premier cour par l'étude du géranium dentus alors vérifié bien vos gants et attention où vous mettez les doigts.

Le premier cours d'histoire avait été pour Harry et Nymphadora une révélation, il ne pensait pas possible qu'un enseignant puisse être aussi ennuyant, il avait endormis la moitié de la classe en cinq minute et l'autre moitié n'avait pas tenue plus de dix minutes, un vraie prodige. Avant de s'endormir Harry de demanda vraiment si il n'y avait pas une loi contre le meurtre par ennuie, Nymphadora, elle, se jura de découvrir un sort pour rendre les fantômes aphones. La voix longue et monotone du seul professeur revenant du monde était juste insupportable, les élèves étaient persuader qu'il n'était en poste que parce qu'il ne coutait pas une noise au directeur.

Le mercredi, ils avaient eu cour avec le bégayant professeur Quirell, ce qui avait amené Harry à s'interroger sur la capacité de Dumbledore à bien choisir ses employés. Le poste était peut-être maudit mais il n'avait pas fallu cinq minute pour que toute la classe comprennent qu'ils avaient affairent aux derniers des incompétents. Une odeur épouvantable sortait de son ruban « pour éloigner les vampires » dont l'enseignant semblait avoir une peur bleue depuis un voyage en Transylvanie.

L'après-midi, ils avaient cours de sortilège avec les Serpentard. Le professeur Filius Flidwitch était le professeur le plus apprécié de Poudlard. C'était un petit homme âgé avec un regard rieur, il était doux, calme et un peu émotif. Il était aussi un des duellistes les plus redouté d'Europe, ils notamment illustrer en remportant trois fois de suite le championnat du monde de duel trente ans plus tôt. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas perdu la main comme l'on découvert de nombreux mangemorts pendant la guerre. Son combat pour l'ordre du phénix était de notoriété publique depuis qu'il avait livré un duel dantesque contre Voldemort en personne et en plein jour sur le chemin de traverse, gagnant assez de temps pour que l'intégralité de la population locale soit en sécurité. Il avait d'ailleurs échappé au mage noir en enchantant simultanément tous les livres de Fleury et Bott pour qu'ils se ruent sur lui, ce qu'il lui avait permis de se réfugier dans Gringotts, gardé alors par une petite armée de gobelins.

- Bien maintenant que vous semblez maitriser les mouvements de base, nous allons tenter un sort des plus simples mais des plus utiles, celui permettant de produire de la lumière, la formule et _lumos. _

Harry commençais à s'énerver, Malefoy et ses deux acolytes trouvant apparemment très amusant d'essayer de l'aveugler avec les petits flashs qu'ils arrivaient à produire (enfin, surtout Drago, ses deux complices n'ayant visiblement pas bien saisi la technique).

- LUMOS ! Un flash particulièrement intense fit tomber en arrière une partie du rang des Serpentard.

- Bravo, monsieur Potter, vous avez réussi ! Mais il va falloir maintenant apprendre à doser votre effort. Cela vaut néanmoins un point à Poufsouffle.

Le lendemain Harry, Hannah, Nym et Susan se retrouvèrent dans la salle commune pour préparer leurs affaires de cour (celles d'Harry étaient préalablement préparées par Hannah), ils étaient tous assez fatigué après le cour de minuit sur l'astronomie avec le professeur Sinistra.

- Qu'est-ce que l'on à aujourd'hui, questionna Harry.

- Cour de métamorphose le matin avec les Griffondors et cour de potion avec les Serdaigles, my Lord. Répondit diligemment Hannah.

- Bon, ben on y va alors. Harry remarque qu'Hannah avait poussé le bouchon jusqu'à porter les armoiries de sa maison sur un badge situé à droite du blason de Poufsouffle.

Si il connaissait Minerva depuis l'enfance, Harry s'avait qu'elle était un enseignante compétente mais intransigeante. Elle leur avait clairement fait comprendre dès le premier cours en affirmant haut et fort que le premier à faire l'imbécile serait renvoyé ou au moins transformé en rat. Après de quelques explications théoriques assez complexes, elle leur demanda de changer une allumette en aiguille.

Une Griffondor que Harry ne connaissait pas obtenue cinq points pour avoir obtenue un résultat dès la troisième tentative et semblait rayonner, une brune avec un une imposante masse de cheveux touffues qui répondait au nom d'Hermione Granger. Elle déchanta rapidement lorsque Nymphadora réussit parfaitement du premier coup, elle semblait avoir un don pour les métamorphoses et empocha cinq points elle aussi. A la fin de la séance personne d'autre n'avait obtenue de résultat, à part Harry, même si son aiguille prenait facilement feu, elle était en métal et avait un bout plus pointu que l'autre. Ce qui lui valut les encouragements de l'enseignante et même un de ses rares sourires.

-Ici, on ne s'amuse pas à faire de ridicule gesticulation avec un morceau de boit, j'espère sans trop d'illusion, que vous retiendrais quelque chose de ce cour, sinon gare à vous (la dernière partie n'était pas formuler à haute voix, pourtant l'ensemble de la classe l'avait entendu). Le professeur Rogue avait aussi un don particulier pour maintenir un calme parfait dans sa classe sans même avoir à forcer. Il semblait flotter sur le sol avec une démarche élégante mais particulière souvent imiter par les élèves, jamais égaler. Il fit l'appel mais sembla tiquer sur un nom en particulier :

- Harry Potter, personne ne se battra pour vous ici. Voyons voir, qu'est-ce que j'obtiens si je mélange de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise ?

- Une solution-base soporifique monsieur, elle sert notamment à la confection de la goutte du mort-vivant. Le professeur Rogue semblait surpris, mais ne se laissa pas désarmé pour autant.

- Bien, ou iriez-vous si je vous demanderais de me rapporter un bézoard ?

- Dans votre bureau Monsieur, vous devez surement garder quelques antidotes sous la main, celui-là est simple, efficace et ne perd pas de son efficacité aux cours du temps donc je suppose que vous devez en avoir.

- C'est exact monsieur Potter, _même si la réponse est très serpentarde._ Un Serdaigle que Harry ne connaissait pas ricana discrètement, mais pas assez pour l'ouïe particulièrement fine du maître des potions.

- Ravie de voir que vous trouvez Mr Potter amusant, Mr Corner, voyons si vous faites mieux. Quelle est la différence entre le Napel et le Tue-loup.

…

- Lamentable …, Monsieur Potter ?

- sept lettres. Les élèves retinrent leur souffle, la foudre allait s'abattre. Et un miracle, se produisit Severus Rogue sourit, mais pas un sourire sardonique, un vraie sourire !

- encore exact, monsieur Potter, il s'agit de la même plante connu sous deux noms différents. Heureusement il semblerait que vous tenez plus de votre mère que de votre père. Voilà qui vos un point pour Poufsouffle. Où avait-vous eût ses informations ?

- Dans « mille et une herbes et champignons magiques » monsieur.

- Livre que vous n'avez pas daigné ouvrir, monsieur Corner, un comble pour un Serdaigle qui va couter dix points à votre maison. La partie pratique fit préparer une potion contre les furoncles aux élèves, le professeur circula entre les tables tout en distribuant d'acerbes remarques. Cependant quand il tomba sur une potion parfaite réalisé par Harry et Tonk.

- Potter et Tonk, pas mal. Un vrai sourire, un point gagné par une maison autre que Serpentard, un presque-compliment et tous cela en un seul cours. La semaine suivante, la légende de Potter-faiseur-de-miracle avait circulé.

Le week-end était pour les élèves l'occasion de se détendre. Harry et Tonk marchait tranquillement dans le parc, en ayant au passage « malencontreusement » semer Susan et Hannah. Ils bavardaient tranquillement lorsqu'ils aperçurent un avion de papier se poser avec grâce devant eux, il portait le sigle F&G.

_Cher ami et complice, _

_Vous êtes cordialement inviter dans la salle des trophées pour une réunion en vue de préparer une blague digne de la rentrée. Nous vous avons laissés une semaine pour vous habituer au château mais il est temps de reprendre notre quête, sans quoi tout le monde penseras que nous sommes devenus sage. Rendez-vous donc à 23h, ce soir._

_Vos dévoué Gred et Forge_

_Ps : lorsque vous l'aurez lu, ce message s'autodétruira. Dans 5, 4, 3,…_

Nymphadora eut la présence d'esprit de lâcher la feuille qui prit feu et se dispersa aux quatre vents. Sur ce plaisant interlude, ils se dirigèrent vers la cabane de Hagrid où ils étaient invités à prendre le thé.

_Salle commune des Poufsouffle ___. __Samedi soir _ 23h30._

Harry passa en premier, il avait depuis longtemps compris les avantages d'une taille des plus modestes et d'un gabarit des plus médiocres. Il était rapide et agile. Il prit une clochette et la lança dans un coin de la pièce, ce qui eut pour effet de faire tourner la tête aux élèves présent pendant une seconde. Seconde judicieusement employé pour se glisser dans l'angle mort de la porte de la salle commune.

- _Ardent, _dès qu'il eut prononcé le mot de passe, Aldrich le preux lui ouvrir courtoisement la porte, en silence, comme si il avait perçus ses intentions. Harry le remercia poliment et remercia le ciel d'avoir rendu ses condisciples si concentré sur leur travail avant de se glisser discrètement vers la salle des trophées.

_Salle commune des Poufsouffle _ Samedi soir _ 23h34. _

Après avoir laissé une poignée de minute à Harry, Nymphadora commença sa métamorphose, elle choisit l'apparence du préfet-en-chef, encore à la salle de bain. C'était un jeune homme taciturne et strict, avec une étrange fascination pour les chauves-souris.

- Tient, bonsoir Wayne ! Tu pars faire ta ronde ?

Nymphadora ne répondit pas, Wayne était un homme de peu de mot, et si elle parvenait à parfaitement maîtriser un changement d'apparence, la voix posait encore pas mal de problème à la jeune métamorphomage, modifier ses cordes vocales et sa résonnance était un exercice des plus complexe.

_Salle des trophées _ Dimanche matin _ 00h01._

-Mes cher amis, nous sommes réunie en ce haut lieu, pour inaugurer cette année avec les honneurs qui convient déclara solennellement Fred.

- Pour cela, nous devons toucher l'intégralité du château en un coup, décida Georges, faisons dans le spectaculaire et le grandiose…

- … que proposer vous mon cher frêre ?

- … une potion dans le jus de citrouille du matin ?

- déjà fait !

- Faire chanter toute les statues du château une chanson idiote en boucle ?

- Intéressant mais on n'as pas le niveau. Alors la bleusaille, des idées ?

- Monsieur le faiseur-de-miracle-avec-la chauve-souris-des-cachots aurait-elle une idée à soumettre à notre expertise.

- Rien, déclara Nymphadora.

- Comment ça rien ? demandèrent les jumeaux en chœur.

- J'explique, annonçons avec force explosion et fanfare une farce aux proportions épiques programmé pour la journée et rien.

- Nos cher enseignants vont perdre une journée à chercher dans tout le château, questionner, interroger, s'inquiéter alors qu'il n'y a rien ! Dit Fred.

- Une blague réellement vicieuse, une notoriété assuré et tous cela avec une grande économie d'effort et de moyen : cette fille a du génie !

- Vous êtes officiellement engagé !

_Grande salle _ Dimanche matin _ petit-déjeuner._

Toute la salle sursauta lorsque les pétards éclatèrent. Les étincelles montèrent au plafond et formèrent un message lisible par tous.

_Bonne rentrée Poudlard,_

_Pour fêter dignement la rentrée, la Fédération pour l'Hilarité Générale des Néophytes (FHGN) annonceras sa fondation avec un évènement qui marquera à jamais la mémoire des élèves et du personnel de notre chère institution._

_Bonne journée_

_La FHGN !_

- Weasley et Weasley, dans mon bureau dit McGonagall d'un ton sévère. Mais près d'une heure d'interrogatoire serré ne menèrent à rien, les jumeaux affirmaient qu'ils n'avaient rien fait mais leurs sourires tendait à démontrer l'inverse. Et comme elle n'avait pas vu d'où provenait les pétards et qu'aucune faute n'avait été commise, ils ressortirent libre et sans la moindre punition, ce qui était une première.

La journée fut placé sous le signe de la paranoïa, la nourriture fut examinée jusqu'au derniers petit pois, le château fut entièrement fouillé par le personnel durant pas moins de cinq bonnes heures, les élèves furent questionnés, les tableaux, les statues et les armures aussi. L'infirmière, Madame Pomfresh, fut sollicité et prépara toute une réserve de potions variés, madame Pince, ferma la bibliothèque (au grand dam des Serdaigles), McGonagall et Rogue interrogèrent des centaines d'élèves (répandant encore plus la notoriété naissante des farceurs), Dumbledore regardait le spectacle depuis le bureau, il semblait avoir parfaitement compris, mais au cas où. Flidwitch passa tous les couloirs avec des sorts de détections, … mais rien, Hagrid passa le parc au peigne fin et Rusard passa en revue tous les passages secrets qu'il connaissait.

Dans les cuisines, Harry, Fred, George et Nym levèrent leurs verres de jus de citrouille et trinquèrent à la fondation de la FHGN.


	9. Balais de troll

Questions intéressantes trouver dans la review de Narkor :

Les partis politiques ?

Le sang de Vélane ?

Pourquoi Andromeda invite Narcissa ?

Quid de Lucius Malefoy ?

Quid de Peter Pettegrew ?

Alors les parties politique n'interviendrons que lorsque l'histoire aura des enjeux politiques, à savoir au milieu du livre deux (lorsque le basilic commence à faire des victimes), mais surtout lors du livre trois (pas d'évasion de Sirius Black evidemment mais alors qu'est-ce qui va bien se passer ? mystère).

Le sang de Vélane entraine surtout des changement physique (charisme très élevé et grand charme), quelques améliorations (vue, réflexe et vitesse mais sans tomber dans le super-pouvoir) après les effêts ne sont pas super flagrant mais Harry n'as que 11 ans, il va falloir attendre que les hormones fassent leur boulot, et là celà pourrais devenir plus intéressant (premier effêt prévu pour le livre IV).

Narcissa est un personnage tirailler entre son éducation et sa vie de sang pur (coté mangemort) et sa réelle affection pour sa famille (fils et neveu - coté maman poule). Elle aimerais bien attirer Harry vers ses idéaux mais ne voudrait faire du mal à personne, pas même à sa soeur. Quand à savoir quel coté prendra le dessus, j'ais déjà ma petite idée. Andromeda veut simplement donner une chance à sa soeur, peut-être y a t'il du bon en elle, style redemption à la star wars, quoi.

Lucius reste égal à lui même, il n'as pas été comdamné (chapitre 2) mais de fort soupçon pèse toujours sur lui, notamment chez les personnes à avoir combattus les mangemorts (dont Andromeda), Ccl : papa Lucius reste à l'écart de la famille Tonk.

Peter Petegrew était persuader qu'il serais découvert et tué, il a donc simuler sa disparition. La guerre, quelque elle sois, entraine toujours un nombre important de disparition. Pour le monde des sorcier : Peter à été tué par des mangemorts mais son corps n'as jamais été retrouver.

* * *

Balais de Troll.

Il y avait beaucoup de monde devant le tableau d'affichage de la maison Poufsouffle. Les premières années avaient droit à leur première cour de vol, en commun avec les Serdaigles. Les membres de l'équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle assistaient toujours au premier cours de vol de leur cadet, pour les encourager et les conseiller. Traditionnellement les essais pour la sélection de l'équipe commençais juste après et servait souvent de démonstration aux premières années.

L'équipe de Poufsouffle était en pleine refonte, la vieille garde avait terminé les études et la maison n'avait pas gagné la coupe depuis près de quinze ans. Avec une équipe de bleue, le capitaine de l'équipe, Thomas Cadwallader, n'avait que peu d'espoir. Il lui fallait trouver au plus vite un poursuiveur, un attrapeur et un gardien.

Harry, Nymphadora, Susan et Hannah se rendirent donc sur le terrain d'essais à l'heure prévu avec le reste de leur classe. Madame Bibine était en charge du matériel de Quidditch de Poudlard, de l'arbitrage des matchs et des cours de vol des premières années. C'était une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année, visiblement sportive, de courts cheveux gris en bataille et d'étranges yeux jaunes qui rappelaient étrangement ceux d'un oiseau de proie. Elle avait aussi un impressionnant palmarès, poursuiveuse-vedette des Pie de Montrose pendant près de 20 ans, elle avait à son actif, deux victoires en coupe d'Europe, trois en championnat national et 4 participations en coupe du monde pour le compte de l'équipe d'Angleterre.

- Placez-vous à droite de vos balais, levez la main et dite « debout », vous devez avoir de la conviction, si le balais sent une hésitation, il ne vous obéira pas.

« Debout » firent tous les élèves en cœur. Celui de Harry et celui de Nym bondirent immédiatement dans leurs mains, les longues heures de jeu avec oncle Sirius avait beaucoup servit. Celui de Susan fit de même, apparemment ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle montait sur un balais, celui d'Hannah fit quelques difficultés mais fini quand même par obéir. Les Serdaigles avaient plus de problème, il n'y avait pas de livre précis sur la meilleure façon de voler. Il fallut à peu près dix minutes pour que tous les élèves aient leurs balais en main.

Le cours se poursuivit donc, ascension, descente, virage, de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus serré. Puis ce fut au tour des manœuvres, looping, esquive, piqué, chandelle, tonneau les figures s'enchainaient, plus ou moins vite et plus ou moins bien selon le niveau de l'élève. Après presque deux heures d'entrainement, l'enseignante déclara un « vol libre » pour le dernier quart d'heure, les élèves s'éparpillèrent alors dans le périmètre donné. McMillan fut attiré par un éclat provenant d'une gargouille de la tour adjacente au terrain et alla voir de quoi il en retournait. Il vit alors le rapeltout que le survivant avait reçus de sa grand-mère le matin même. Il se frotta les yeux un moment en se demandant comment le « sauveur du monde des sorciers » pouvait être assez bête pour perdre son objet dans un endroit pareil et en moins de vingt-quatre heure.

- Et les gars, regardait un peu ce que cette gargouille à dans la gueule, cria t'il en s'emparant de l'objet. C'est le truc de la grand-mère de Neville.

- On devrait lui rendre rapidement déclara Susan, quelque chose me dit qu'il va en avoir besoin.

- Mais non, et puis il sert à rien ce truc, il ne te dit pas ce que tu as oublié, et puis Neville et irrécupérable dit Justin. Eh Ern, la passe !

Les deux jeunes Poufsouffles jouèrent un moment, s'amusant à faire tourner Susan en bourrique qui tentait d'intercepter le rapeltout. Ils ne se rendaient pas compte qu'il gagner lentement mais surement en altitude. Harry voyant sa nouvelle amie en difficulté, poussa un soupir et fit mouvement pour les rejoindre.

Madame Bibine avait aussi remarqué le petit jeu de ses deux élèves et portait déjà le sifflet à ses lèvres, mais suspendit son geste un instant et ne crus pas ses yeux.

- Vous aller arrêter de vous comporter comme des débiles !

- Si tu veux ce machin tant que ça, attrape-le. Dit Ernie avec mépris, il laissa tomber la fragile boule de verre. Harry eut l'impression que le temps s'était arrêter, il amorça un piquet vertigineux sur près de trente mètres, il n'avait pas entendu la bruyante stupeur de l'assemblé qui regardait sa descente, il voyait la boule tomber au ralentis. Sa main se referma sur la boule de verre à moins de deux mètres du sol et il redressa sa trajectoire en une manœuvre extrêmement serré. Il fit sauter la boule de verre avec satisfaction avant de se rendre compte que ses pieds frôlaient le sol et qu'il était face à un public stupéfait. On aurait dit que le capitaine Cadwallader s'était décrocher la mâchoire et madame Bibine essayait de paraitre furieuse, mais ne pouvait empêcher ses yeux de briller.

- Vous êtes un vrais malade Mr. Potter, vous n'avez pas envisagé que cet objet ne valait pas la peine de se briser le cou. Dix points en moins pour Poufsouffle et vous aurez une retenue, Cadwallader, amenez votre jeune condisciple aux serres je suis sûre que votre directeur de maison aura des choses à vous dire. Annonça t'elle d'un ton sévère, elle sortit une flasque de whisky pur-feu et en pris une gorgé. Quelques minutes plus tard Bibine donna des horaires de cours réguliers à ceux qui avaient le plus de difficulté et congédia les autres. Les Serdaigles retournèrent au château tandis que les Poufsouffles firent route vers le terrain de Quidditch.

Le capitaine les attendait, il avait la tête d'un enfant qui avait appris que Noël arrivait avec deux mois d'avance cette année.

- Bien, notre équipe a besoin d'un nouveau gardien et d'un poursuiveur ailier droit. Cette année, je préviens les candidats tout de suite : je vais faire de leur vie un enfer car cette année, la coupe de Quidditch doit revenir à Poufsouffle. Il est temps de mettre fin à cette série noire.

- Il n'y a pas de test pour un attrapeur ? demanda Cédric Diggory. C'était un solide gaillard de quatrième année avec une musculature développer, un physique avantageux et un certain succès auprès de la gente féminine.

- On a déjà trouvé une perle rare, déclara Ania Perran, la seconde poursuiveuse de l'équipe. C'était une joie fille de septième année, avec une longue chevelure rousse tirant sur le rouge. Elle était la meilleure marqueuse de l'équipe et avait le surnom de « flèche de sang » à cause de sa rapidité de frappe et de sa précision.

- Ne me dite pas que c'est Potter, dit Justin Flinch-fletcher avec une voix trainante qui n'était pas rappeler celle de Drago Malefoy.

- Précisément Fletcher, répondit Ania, d'ailleurs il faudra que vous nous expliquiez quel est le problème avec Harry. On règle ensemble les problèmes à Poufsouffle.

- Tient c'est déjà Harry ! Je voie que vous avez déjà fait connaissance, cela explique comment un première année a pu décrocher le poste le plus convoité de l'équipe sans passer par la sélection. Tous les membres de l'équipe et les candidats retinrent leur souffle, Justin avait été trop loin et mademoiselle Perran n'était pas réputer pour sa patience dont le visage prenait d'ailleurs une délicate couleur pourpre. Quelques explications musclées plus tard, les essais débutèrent.

- ça a dut faire mal. Déclara Cédric, en s'inscrivant sur la liste des candidats au poste de poursuiveur. Je note, on ne fait pas chier la flèche sanglante.

Une heure après Cédric Diggory était le troisième poursuiveur de Poufsouffle, il n'avait pas fait une seule erreur de passe et avait inscrit un nombre de but plus que respectable. Même si il voulait tenter initialement la place d'attrapeur, il était heureux d'avoir obtenue ce poste et même les félicitations du capitaine.

Thomas Cadwallader était aux anges, Harry promettait énormément et Cédric était très bon, il se demandait pourquoi il n'avait pas postulé plus tôt. Il était moins satisfait de son nouveau gardien, Sonia O'Guilian n'était pas particulièrement brillante mais comparé aux idiots qui s'étaient présentés contre elle…

Harry et Nymphadora s'étaient rapidement habituer au rythme de Poudlard. Devant les résultats très bon de Harry, et ceux excellent de Nymphadora en métamorphose, McGonagall s'était remise de sa déception de ne pas les voir dans sa maison et les considéraient comme des presque-Griffondors.

Pomona Chourave était aux anges le premier classement était tombé et Poufsouffle avait obtenue de bon résultat, elle avait aussi observé discrètement les performances de Harry pendant les entrainements. Elle ne s'était jamais vraiment passionné pour ce sport mais les talents de son nouvel attrapeur l'avait impressionné, elle avait transformé sa retenue en cour supplémentaire et particulier. Harry s'y était plier de bonne grâce et ensemble, ils avaient étudié la croissance des magnifiques roses-éphémère de Turquie. Neville avait aussi été invité, ce qui fait qu'Harry passa un très bon moment.

Flidwitch aussi était content des résultats d'Harry, il était très bon, vraiment très bon. Son seul soucis semblait était un manque de contrôle sur la puissance de ses sorts. Le petit professeur avait donc proposé à Harry quelques devoirs supplémentaires pour remédier à cela, le jeune homme avait accepté avec enthousiasme et commençais à obtenir des résultats prometteurs.

A la surprise des élèves et des enseignants, Severus Rogue s'était pris d'une certaine affection pour le jeune Poufsouffle, même si il ne le montrait pas en cour, il rendait toujours les copies de son élève avec de multiples indications et autres petits trucs qui permettaient à un faiseur de potion d'obtenir des produits plus efficace ou de gagner du temps. Harry était donc de loin, le meilleur en potion de son année. Harry appréciait le professeur de potion qui, si il ne disait quasiment jamais rien, était une mine d'information inépuisable. Quel que soit le domaine de magie, il répondait toujours aux questions d'Harry.

En fait, les seuls détracteurs d'Harry étaient le professeur Quirell et le professeur Binns. Le professeur Binns parce qu'il ne semblait pas au courant de son existence (les cours d'histoire de la magie étaient devenu sa « prolongation de nuit » officielle). Le professeur Quirell, en revanche, avait surpris le jeune Lord Potter et ses amis en train de critiquer son cours avec virulence, il en avait gardé une violente rancœur contre le jeune homme. Il le sous notait largement, il lui enlevait des points à la moindre occasion et le collait au plus petit prétexte. Heureusement, il n'était pas très malin et donnait les colles d'Harry à réaliser avec Severus, pensant que celui-ci ferait vivre un enfer. Mais il en avait profité pour faire découvrir au Poufsouffle toute une palette de produit rares, la meilleure façon de les conserver et de les utiliser, la façon de se procurer la plupart d'entre eux ou encore ils préparaient des potions hors programme dont se servais l'infirmerie. En remerciement, Harry avait demandé à la FHGN de sortir le maitre des potions de sa liste de cible potentielle et de le remplacer par Quirell : qui avait promptement gouté à de revanchardes représailles.

Quirell avait encore collé Harry, il était le seul enseignant à soupçonner le jeune homme de faire partie de la FHGN. Ce que tout le monde, sauf les personnes concernées, trouvait des plus ridicules. Même une impressionnante mise en scène de Nymphadora n'avait pas suffi à dissiper les soupçons. Pour enfoncer le clou, il l'avait collé le soir d'Halloween, la soirée la plus attendu du mois. Rogue avait fait la colle de Harry, il n'aimait pas les soirées agités de toute façon. Il avait utilisé un chaudron enchanté pour qu'il soit sous vide :

- Potter, aujourd'hui nous préparerons de l'essence éternelle, savez-vous de quoi il s'agit ?

- C'est la composante de base des torches de Poudlard, une torche recouverte de cette huile peut bruler pendant vingt ans.

- Encore exact, Mr Potter, cette solution est très instable et s'enflamme au contact de l'air. J'ai donc mis le chaudron sous vide. Mettez vos gants et faites très attention aux proportions, il serait dommage de gâcher la soirée par un incendie du château.

- Se serait dommage en effet, dit Harry d'un ton ironique qui décrocha un sourire au professeur des potions, alors on commence par quoi ?

- Une base de sang de salamandre.

Après deux heures, dans une chaleur étouffante, la potion était terminer, le professeur Rogue confia quelque fiole préalablement fermé de façon hermétique.

- Bien, l'éclairage des toilettes des filles et des couloirs adjacents sont sur le point de s'éteindre, le professeur Dumbledore m'avait demandé d'y remédié. Vous placerez une fiole dans chacune des torches éteintes, un enchantement à retardement les allumera demain matin. Faite attention à ne surtout pas les casser ! En cas d'accident, vous vous rappeler le sortilège que je vous ai enseigné.

- L'_aguamenti._

- Parfait, si vous vous dépêcher vous pourrez profiter de la fin de la soirée dans la grande salle, tient il semblerait que votre fan n'ai pas trouvé la soirée à son goût.

Harry parti en direction des toilettes tandis que son enseignant emboitait le pas au professeur de défense contre les Forces du mal.

Harry déboucha dans le couloir pour tomber sur Neville essayant de d'entrer dans les toilettes des filles. Il resta stupéfait quelques minutes et engagea le survivant sur un ton moqueur :

- Eh bien, Lord Longdubat, nous auriez-vous caché votre penchant pour le voyeurisme ou avez-vous changé de sexe durant la soirée ?

Neville rougit jusqu'aux oreilles avant de se reprendre. Il raconta à Harry, le dernier cours de sortilège. Ronald avait dû faire équipe avec Hermione pour travailler sur le sortilège de lévitation. Elle avait corrigé son élocution avant d'exécuter parfaitement le sortilège.

- Pas étonnant de la part de la meilleure élève de l'année.

- Oui, mais Ron s'est vexé et à la sortie, il a insinué que Hermione était une associable et qu'elle n'aurait jamais d'amie. Elle l'a très, très mal pris.

- Et tu es là en train de limiter la casse.

- A peu près, mais elle s'est enfermé et refuse d'ouvrir.

- On va voir si j'ai plus de chance, Granger, c'est Harry Potter, ouvre, j'ai besoin de rallumer les torches pour le compte de Rogue ! Neville regarda Harry d'un air surpris.

- FOUTEZ LE CAMP.

- c'est la même réponse depuis une heure.

- tu es là depuis une heure ?

- non, elle à commencer à me répondre depuis une heure.

Neville et Harry firent une grimace simultanée, une odeur épouvantable monta de l'escalier, puis une tête ridiculement petite apparue, puis un corps gris disproportionné. Un troll des montagnes montait l'escalier et il était visiblement furieux.

- Ils ont des Trolls dans cette école, s'exclama Harry.

- Nous ne pouvons plus sortir !

Au mot, « Troll » une tête en larme et des cheveux broussailleux passa la porte des toilettes, Hermione poussa un cri strident en voyant. C'était apparemment le signal qu'entendait la créature, elle se rua sur les trois élèves.

- Courrez, vos armes ne peuvent rien contre une telle créature ! lança Harry. Neville et Hermione ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et s'élancèrent dans le couloir.

_Lumos, _Harry relâcha un maximum de puissance dans sa baguette, et la décharge de lumière stoppa le troll dans son élan et il fût aveugler, il se cogna contre un mur (faisant trembler tout le couloir) et lava sa massue. Harry profita de l'aveuglement passager de la créature et passa derrière lui. Pendant qu'il titubait, Harry calcula son coût il n'aurait pas de seconde chance. L'escalier (qui avait bien choisi son moment) au bout du couloir derrière lui pivota, et la rambarde se mit en place coupant la retraite à Harry, le jeune sorcier eût un déclic.

Neville et Hermione avait arrêté de fuir et hésitait à venir prêter main forte à Harry. Le Troll reprit ses esprits et jugea que les deux petits trembleurs étaient des cibles plus faciles que le petit « trop lumineux ». Il ne put aller plus loin, une fiole passa au-dessus de sa tête et se fracassa sur le sol entre le monstre et les enfants. Un mur de flamme surgit et coupa la trajectoire du monstre qui avait visiblement peur des flammes.

- Manqué ! , mais comment à tu pus le rater, il était à un mètre de toi ! Rugit Neville.

La potion n'aurait jamais pu tuer le troll, lorsque celui-ci chargea Harry, il mit son plan en action. Il attendit la dernière seconde pour bondir sur le côté et esquiver la charge maladroite de la créature. Il se retourna en tournant sur lui-même, faisant voler sa cape et ses cheveux en demi-cercle parfait et visa le sol derrière lui.

_Aguamenti_, Harry lâcha une déferlante avant même d'avoir fini son acrobatie qui inonda le sol, le troll déjà emporter par son élan tomba et glissa vers la rambarde.

_Aguamenti, _Pour deuxième sortilège, Harry concentra toute l'eau en un fin filet et le projeta à une vitesse incroyable sur la rambarde, entamant sévèrement la pierre. Lorsque le troll percuta à pleine vitesse la rambarde fragilisé, il l'explosa et poursuivi sa course dans le vide.

- Les élèves sont dans leur salle commune, Severus, Minerva, Filius et moi allons-nous charger du Troll, Pomona et Sinistra vérifier que chacun soit là où il devrait être et …

Alors qu'il avançait d'un pas rapide dans le couloir, Albus et les professeurs de Poudlard furent stupéfaits de voir un troll tomber dans la cage des grands escaliers et s'écraser à quelques mètres d'eux. Ils montèrent l'escalier quatre à quatre pour découvrir, dans l'ordre, un escalier amoché, un couloir inonder, un Harry épuisé, un mur de flamme et deux élèves terrifiés. Il interrogea Harry pendant dix bonnes minutes, faisant fi des regards réprobateurs de Minerva et de Pomona qui jugeait que le moment était au soin et au repos, pas à un interrogatoire.

- Eh bien, monsieur Potter, où vous êtes-vous procurez de l'essence éternelle et pourquoi en aviez-vous sur vous ?

- C'est moi qu'il lui est fourni Mr le directeur, dit Rogue qui entreprit de lui raconter l'histoire des retenues de Quirell. Après que la version d'Harry ait été confirmée par un Neville un peu secoué et une Hermione en larme, Dumbledore trancha.

- Parfait, je crois qu'au vu des circonstances nous pouvons passer l'éponge sur les dégâts causés par monsieur Potter. Neville, tu as été très courageux de venir sauver ta camarade, 20 points pour Griffondor. Harry, bien joué pour avoir achevé le troll, 10 points pour Poufsouffle. Chourave eut l'air d'avoir avalé un citron, la « version officielle » que le directeur allait répandre plaçait Harry au second plan et mettait en avant Neville qui n'avait rien fait de vraiment utile. Avec un sourire, le directeur souhaita la bonne nuit à tout le monde et monta dans son bureau. Les enseignants se regardèrent un instant pendant que Sinistra accompagnait Neville à l'infirmerie.

- Dix points à Poufsouffle pour avoir fait preuve d'un courage digne de Griffondor, déclara le professeur McGonagall en relevant Harry.

- Quinze de plus pour avoir vaincu un troll des montagnes adultes dit le professeur Chourave.

- Et cinq de plus, pour une utilisation peu conventionnelle mais intelligente de l'essence éternelle et du sortilège élémentaire d'eau annonça le professeur Rogue.


	10. Les reflexions de Neville

Un chapitre plus cout pour faire le point de la situation de Neville. Comme il s'agit du point de vue d'un personnage tous ce qu'il pense n'est pas forcément vrais.

Sorte de chapitre-bonus, sans influence sur le reste de l'histoire, si il vous ennuie, vous pouvez le zapper sans remord.

* * *

Les réflexions de Neville.

Neville, décidemment, commençais mal son année, allongée sur un lit de l'infirmerie, il repensait à ses « glorieux » débuts. Il s'était bien fait des amis rapidement même si ils étaient plus attirés par sa célébrité que par sa personne. Ronald Weasley était un camarade sympathique et drôle mais sa bêtise pouvait, par moment, battre des records, il était aussi bien peu mature, trop chouchouter par maman. Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan complétait le quatuor. Ils semblaient être sortis du même moule que Ron et pouvait se montrer blessant envers ce qui ne correspondait pas à leurs critères, à savoir les Serpentards, Hermione Granger, les Serpentards, les autres maisons, mais surtout les Serpentards. C'était usant à la longue. Ils avaient toujours des plans pour attirer des ennuis a Malefoy « le bébé mangemort » et à Potter « le blaireau frimeur ».

Bon, tout n'était pas si noir, quand même et puis il avait aussi marqué quelques points en botanique et en sortilège, ce qui avait plus ou moins sauvegarder son aura de « survivant » Il était aussi l'un des rares étudiants à posséder le titre de « lord », il en tirait un certain prestige, même si la famille Longdubat était plus riche en histoire qu'en gallions. Pour le reste en revanche…

McGonagall n'avait visiblement aucune intention de le traiter différemment (ce dont il lui était reconnaissant) mais l'avait sévèrement rabroué pour ses manques de résultat chronique et son manque d'attention, en fait Neville était sans doute le plus mauvais élève en métamorphose de son année.

Severus Rogue, lui, semblait prendre plaisir à le tourmenter, il lui avait posé trois questions pièges dès le premier cours et cela, l'avait perturbé au point qu'il fasse fondre son chaudron en ajoutant les aiguilles de porc-épic trop tôt, à la grande joie des Serpentards. Depuis il semblait prendre plaisir à transformer tous ses cours de potions en cauchemar. Les dit-Serpentards ne manquaient d'ailleurs jamais une occasion de lui pourrir la vie, notamment le jeune Malefoy. Son premier exploit est d'avoir volé son rapeltout (« cadeau » de sa grand-mère) et de l'avoir caché dans le château, il ne s'était évidemment pas arrêter en si bon chemin.

Enfin son premier cours de vol avait été un désastre, il avait décollé avant le signal et perdu le contrôle de son balais, sa course avait fini par une fracture au poignet et un séjour à l'infirmerie. Il n'osait pas remonter sur un balais pour affronter à nouveau le regard de ses condisciples, beaucoup de sorciers et de sorcières avaient tendance à juger les personnes sur leur performance en vol, y compris chez les Griffondors.

Maintenant il y avait l'histoire du Troll, même si Dumbledore avait fait de lui le héros de l'histoire et ainsi redoré son blason, il savait qu'il n'avait rien fait. Les élèves les moins aveuglés par le prestige du directeur s'étaient évidemment rendu compte qu'un des derniers élèves du classement n'aurait jamais pu y arriver à vaincre un troll des montagnes adulte. Les plus observateurs d'entre eux avait remarqué que durant la même nuit, Poufsouffle avait gagné quarante points et pris la tête de la coupe des quatre maisons. Même si la majorité des élèves félicitait Neville pour avoir vaincu le troll et croyait en ses « talents cachés par modestie et timidité (dixit Dumbledore) », les plus malins avaient bien compris que le jeune Potter y était pour quelque chose, il n'était pas le meilleur Poufsouffle de son année pour rien.

Ses pensées tombèrent alors sur le jeune Lord Potter. Neville ne savait toujours pas quoi penser de lui, malgré les insistances de sa grand-mère et celle (bien plus subtile) de Dumbledore, il ne s'était pas rapproché du Lord aux yeux émeraude (surnom qu'il avait surpris dans une conversation entre les poursuiveuses de Griffondor). Augusta lui avait répété que les Potter s'étaient toujours battus contre les mages noirs et avaient toujours été proche des Longdubat. Albus était venu le voir à l'infirmerie et lui avait vanté les mérites, le courage et la loyauté légendaire des Poufsouffle.

Et des mérites, il en avait beaucoup. Le jeune Potter était terriblement doué, puissant et s'était attiré la sympathie des élèves (surtouts du sexe féminin, quel que soit leur niveau) et des enseignants (même de Rogue !). Il avait beaucoup d'ami et avait attiré l'attention sur lui à plusieurs reprises : d'abord en rendant à Abbot la place de majordome de la maison Potter, ce qui avait beaucoup ému dans toute les maisons (même chez quelques Serpentard). Puis en renversant trois Serpentard (Malefoy & Co) d'un simple sort de lumière , en étant le seul non-Serpentard à s'être attiré les bonnes grâces de l'implacable maître des potions de Poudlard, en devenant le plus jeune attrapeur depuis un siècle, en revanche, il n'avait pas dit un mot en public à propos du troll, cautionnant ainsi la version officielle, ce dont Neville lui était reconnaissant.

Neville ressentait une pointe de jalousie en repensant à tout ça, il admirait Harry certes mais lui en voulait quand même. Il avait la popularité, la richesse, le talent, une sœur magnifique en prime et pas d'attente qui reposait sur ses épaules. Le lord Longdubat pris alors une résolution, il devait se rapprocher d'avantage de Harry Potter et si, possible s'en faire un ami. Il aurait surement des choses à lui apprendre et plein de potion, de sortilège, à lui montrer.

La tâche s'annonçait difficile, nombreuse, étaient les personnes à vouloir s'entretenir en privé avec Harry, surtout après qu'il se soit beaucoup fait remarquer les deux derniers mois. Mais réussir à obtenir un tête à tête avec l'élève le plus populaire de son année relevait du parcours du combattant. Harry semblait considérer son succès un peu comme l'optique d'un bain avec une liane étrangleuse. C'est-à-dire qu'il faisait de gros effort pour y échapper. Par un cruel jeu du hasard, plus il faisait des efforts pour se faire petit, plus il avait du succès. Pourtant le « ténébreux Potter » avait de la ressource, il pouvait déjà compter sur la légendaire solidarité des Poufsouffles qui, pour l'aider (ou pour se le réserver, les avis divergent) indiquant systématiquement une fausse direction quand on leur demander « où est Mr. Potter ? ». Son premier rempart de défense était sa nouvelle majordome qui gérait son agenda (comprendre : écarter les gêneurs), ensuite venait Harry, lui-même, très doué pour être là où on ne le cherche pas et enfin sa sœur, la redouté Nymphadora qui prenait souvent l'apparence de Harry et qui avait la baguette facile.

Tous les élèves ayant un titre de Lord avaient tendance à attirer les attentions et les sollicitations des élèves de naissance moindre. Chaque année, par niveau, il ne fallait pas un mois pour que des groupes d'influences se forme autour d'eux.

A Serpentard, il y avait à présent deux cours : la première regroupait les enfants des puristes autour de l'héritier du titre des Malefoy, Drago. Ce groupe était le plus vindicatif envers les autres maisons et le plus radical envers les née-moldus. La seconde s'était réunie autour de Lord Nott, Théodore c'était un jeune homme calme et discret, qui avait hérité du titre et de la fortune de la maison Nott après que son père est été déchu de ses droits et envoyé à Azkaban pour avoir combattu en tant que mangemort auprès du Lord Voldemort. Théodore et ses amis étaient considérés comme des « Serpentards modérés », ils ne s'occupaient en fait que de leurs affaires et laissaient le reste de l'école en paix. Néville appréciait Théodore, il était le seul Serpentard à lui avoir manifesté de la sympathie.

A Poufsouffle aussi, deux cours semblaient se distinguer, même la discrétion de la maison sur ses affaires internes ne pouvait les camoufler bien longtemps. La première était évidemment composé du Lord Potter et de ses amis, et ceux, malgré les efforts du dit-Lord pour ne pas se mêler de ses choses-là, il y était jusqu'au cou. La seconde cours était formée de garçon de Poufsouffle qui ne semblait pas apprécier leur étoile montante, ils étaient réunis autour de McMillan.

Aucun groupe de ce genre n'était formé à Serdaigle, les élèves de la maison à l'aigle de Bronze étaient très travailleur mais avaient une forte tendance à l'individualisme et à la compétition, leur meilleur élément, la studieuse Lisa Turpin n'arrivait que troisième au classement général devant Théodore Nott (4e) et Drago Malefoy (5e), mais après Harry Potter (2nd) et loin derrière Hermione Granger (1er). Que le top 5 ne contienne qu'un seul Serdaigle, et que ce Serdaigle soit devancé par un Poufsouffle et une Griffondor leur semblait être un affront qu'il fallait laver dans l'encre le plus tôt possible. Neville n'osait même pas penser à son propre classement 4e … En partant du bas, les seuls à être pire que lui était Ron (qui ne travaillait qu'avec un couteau sous la gorge), Crabe et Goyle (des imbéciles notoires). Il n'avait pas reçus de beuglante de la part de sa grand-mère mais c'était uniquement parce que le directeur avait bloqué l'initiative pour protéger son favori.

Griffondor était bien trop chaotique et désordonné pour suivre une logique de cour, même si le groupe rassemblé autour de lui était considéré comme la seule cour de Griffondor.

Les dernières réflexions de Neville portait sur la désormais redouté FHGN, comment de simple élève pouvaient semer un tel chaos, simplement pour s'amuser. Il était évident, que les célébrissimes jumeaux Weasley en été membre mais malgré les longues passé dans le bureau de Rusard ou de McGonagall. Jamais la moindre preuve n'avait pu permettre de relier les infernaux farceurs à la FHGN. Chacune des farces de l'association étais signée d'un trèfle à quatre feuilles et du sigle du groupe. Les habitants du château étaient rapidement venus à la conclusion que les jumeaux Weasley n'étaient pas les seuls dans le coup. Impression renforcé par le fait qu'ils avaient souvent des alibis imparables au moment où les blagues se déclenchaient.

Mais rien n'avait empêché Miss teigne de se retrouver coincé dans une armure, le quatrième étage de se retrouver truffé de bombabousse, chose surprise, et bien d'autre, en fait il ne se passait pas une semaine sans qu'un évènement ne viennent mettre un terme à toutes tentatives d'installation de la routine.

Chaque maison en prenait pour son grade : Les Serpentards étaient particulièrement prudent, surtout depuis que Marcus Flint, le colossal capitaine de l'équipe avait été retrouvé coincé en haut de la tour d'astronomie sans savoir comment. Les autres maisons n'était pas en reste, les Griffondors étaient les moins touchés, non pas qu'ils étaient moins souvent ciblés, mais deux ans de cohabitation avec les jumeaux Weasley enseigne la prudence. Les Serdaigles voyaient régulièrement leur étude perturber par une révolte de plume ou de livre, mais rien de bien méchant. La maison Poufsouffle avait assisté à un incroyable spectacle lorsqu'Harry et sa sœur furent pris à partie par des balais enchantés, cela avait déclenché une course-poursuite à travers trois étages et un déluge de sortilèges mineurs, la FHGN devait compter parmi les détracteurs du Lord Potter.

Chose encore plus surprenante, Peeves, l'esprit frappeur de Poudlard avait été surpris plus d'une fois à faire diversion pour permettre aux farceurs de battre en retraite, lui qui ne montrais du respect pour rien, ni personne (excepté le baron sanglant) semblait apprécié les membres de la FHGN. « Au moins, on ne s'ennuie pas avait déclaré Dumbledore ».


	11. Match et défis

Match et défis.

Novembre s'était installé et les montagnes environnant Poudlard étaient couvertes de neige. Manteaux et écharpes de couleur étaient de mise pour lutter contre le vent glacial de l'Ecosse. La coupe de Quidditch de Poudlard avait démarré depuis une semaine, le premier match était le classico de l'école, Serpentard contre Griffondor. Le match avait mal tournée pour les lions quand Katie Bell, une de leur poursuiveuse fut mise hors course dès le début du match, le score final fut assez lourd 210 à 20. La dérouillé prise par les lions avait rendus les Serpentards encore plus insupportable que d'habitude. Le deuxième match, Serdaigle contre Poufsouffle allait déterminer le classement provisoire, pour prendre la tête, Poufsouffle devait gagner avec plus de 190 points d'écart. Les températures, souvent glaciales, n'avaient découragé le capitaine Cadwallader qui, comme promis, en faisait baver a ses joueurs, mais qui aussi s'assurait de leur bien-être et de leur santé. Toute la maison or soutenait leur équipe et particulier leur nouvel attrapeur, qui était de plus en plus stresser à l'idée de disputer son premier match.

Outre le Quidditch, Harry avait vu d'autre changement dans sa vie depuis « l'affaire troll d'Halloween ». Lorsque Poufsouffle avait revu Harry épuisé rentré dans la salle commune, ils avaient exigé un récit. Harry leur sortie la version officielle et partie se coucher. Nymphadora qui savait toujours quand Harry mentait, Hannah et Susan qui commençaient aussi à bien le connaître, attendirent le lendemain pour avoir la version officieuse. Neville et surtout Hermione était de plus en plus présent dans la vie d'Harry.

Neville semblait avoir été très impressionné par les performances d'Harry, mais n'osait pas l'aborder en public en sachant très bien que ses amis risquaient de voir cela d'un mauvais œil. Hermione qui ne s'était pas fait d'ami, avaient sans aucune vergogne rejoint le groupe d'Harry et passait un maximum de temps avec eux. Elle avait tendance à être obnubilé par son travail, Harry ne négligeait jamais les avis de la meilleure élève de première année car elle avait vraiment une immense culture. En outre une fois qu'on avait passé le masque de miss je-sais-tout, elle se révélait être un personne ouverte, généreuse et très sympathique. Ce sont d'ailleurs ses dernières qualités qui l'aidèrent le plus à se faire accepter par Nym, Hannah et Susan. Après tout, d'après Helga Poufsouffle : _il y a toujours un ami à se faire._

De son côté, Hermione était aux anges, malgré quelque difficulté au début, elle était acceptée dans un groupe d'ami, ce qui ne lui étais jamais arrivée. Alors, au diable ces Griffondors, qui non-content de l'avoir ignoré, puis rejeté parce qu'elle était travailleuse, la voyait maintenant comme un traitresse. Harry l'avait accepté comme elle était, elle avait été surprise par Nymphadora mais les deux filles avaient rapidement sympathisé quand Hermione lui avait offert une _histoire des Métamorphomages célèbres_ trouvé à la bibliothèque. Le courant était passé difficilement avec Susan et Hannah, mais à force de persévérance, leur relation était à présent cordiale à défaut d'être amicale.

Le soir, à la veille du match, Harry lisait un ouvrage découvert par Hermione : _le Quidditch à travers les âges. _Il était en train de parcourir la liste des sept cents fautes possible lors d'un match. Elle avait des noms bizarres : par exemple la faute _Pincevif_ était commise lorsqu'un joueur non-attrapeur se saisissait du vif d'or par n'importe quels moyens. Il appris en revanche que l'attrapeur avait le droit d'utiliser son uniforme pour capturer le vif d'or et qu'un tel cas avait permis la capture la plus rapide jamais enregistrer lors d'un match : 3'30 après le coup de sifflet. Il lisait le compte rendus de la finale de la coupe du monde de 1473, match célèbre pour détenir le record du nombre de faute commise : 701 fautes durant les sept jours qu'a duré le match. Un tambourinement féroce à sa porte le tira de sa lecture.

- Potter extinction des feux, je te veux en pleine forme pour demain, rugit la voix de son capitaine. Malgré le stress qui lui oppressait la poitrine, Harry s'endormie facilement.

Le lendemain matin, le temps était clair, sec et froid : idéal pour un match de Quidditch. Pendant le petit déjeuner, Harry ne savait plus où donner de la tête, entre son capitaine qui essayait de le gaver en disant qu'il devait prendre un maximum de force et Susan qui voulait « exercer ses yeux » en agitant un faux-vif autour de lui. Malgré tout, le joyeux Bazard que faisaient ses amis et l'ambiance bonne enfant de la table de Poufsouffle réussirent à détendre Harry.

Le match devait démarrer à onze heures, mais Thomas Cadwallader avait rassemblé toute son équipe une bonne heure à l'avance.

- Bon, vu vos performances et celle de nos adversaires pendant les entrainements la victoire devrais nous revenir, Harry essaye d'attraper le vif d'or sans te soucier de la différence de point, on se charge de mener au score et il n'est pas essentiel de prendre la tête du classement d'entrée de jeu. Visons la seconde place du premier classement provisoire. Ils ont trois bons poursuiveurs, surtout Morgan, on parle déjà d'elle pour une sélection nationale, en revanche le reste de leur équipe est plutôt faiblard. Ils ont, eux aussi, une nouvelle attrapeuse : il s'agit de Cho Chang, une seconde année plutôt mignonne. Alors Harry, sois galant, casse-lui quelque chose !

La dernière boutade de Thomas détendit les joueurs qui entrèrent sur le terrain d'un pas conquérant.

- Et voici à gauche, l'équipe de Poufsouffle : Cadwallader, Perran, Diggory, les batteurs Botts et Logan, O'Guilian et Potter. Une équipe pleine de promesse puisque elle comprend le plus jeune joueur depuis un siècle, le petit mais brillant Lord Potter qui semble avoir bien investi, puisqu'il a acheté un Nimbus 2000. C'est décidemment pratique une fortune familiale.

Jordan ! Coupa McGonagall. Ami des jumeaux Weasley, le troisième année Lee Jordan n'était pas réputer pour son impartialité. Aussi McGonagall le surveiller de très, très près.

- Pardon professeur, à ma droite l'équipe des Serdaigles, des vieux de la vieille pour la plupart et on ne présente plus : Morgan la magnifique, Ashley, Briks, les batteurs Scott et Summers, le gardien O'brian et une nouvelle attrapeuse Chang !

Les quatorze joueurs décollèrent au coup de sifflet, le vif fut relâché et disparu instantanément, les deux cognars s'envolèrent et commença leurs douloureux ballets.

- Le souaffle est instantanément saisie par Morgan, qui fonce vers l'en-but, un cognar, elle l'évite, elle tire et MARQUE ! La gardienne de Poufsouffle a été prise de vitesse et Morgan nous rappelle à tous quel est la meilleure buteuse du championnat. Harry serais les dents, même si ses coéquipiers étaient bon, l'expérience de la redouble marqueuse de Serdaigle creusait l'écart. Il avait pris de l'altitude et faisait des cercles au-dessus du terrain en quête du vif d'or. A son plus grand agacement, l'attrapeuse de Serdaigle calquait sa trajectoire sur la sienne mais semblait plus concentré sur lui que sur le vif d'or.

- 60 à 20 en faveur de Serdaigle ! Rugit Jordan. Il fallait qu'Harry attrape rapidement le vif d'or. Un éclat attira son regard juste à juste quelques mètres de la tribune des professeurs. Il plongea talonner par Chang.

- Potter a vu, le vif d'or … il distance Chang et OOHHHH ! Nom de merlin, le jeune Potter nous esquive les deux cognars comme un pro. Mais le vif en profite pour disparaître.

Le premier commentaire de Jordan avait attiré l'attention des batteurs de Serdaigle qui avaient envoyé les deux cognars en direction de l'attrapeur de Poufsouffle. Ayant aperçus les éclats métalliques dans la limite de son champs de vision. Harry sauta au-dessus de son balai, sous lui, les deux cognars se percutèrent et repartirent dans des directions opposées, Harry rattrapa son balais et reparti. Le bon point c'est que Cho était trop stupéfaite de l'audace d'Harry pour s'occuper du vif, le mauvais c'est que le vif avait disparu. Le match repris.

- Superbe feinte et premier but de Diggory, pas mal les Poufsouffles ! 100 à 30 en faveur de Serdaigle. Il s'emblerait que Mr. Potter ais quelques soucis. En effet, Botts et Logan avaient réalisé la différence de niveau entre les attrapeurs et concentrés leurs efforts sur Harry qui enchainait les figures acrobatiques.

- Eh bien, autant essayer d'avoir une guêpe avec une épingle, quelle agilité, s'exclama Jordan.

- Il va falloir que je trouve une idée et vite dit Harry pour lui-même. Attend elle me suit toujours la sécotine, ah oui, tant mieux. Harry se surpris à afficher un grand sourire vicieux.

Il réussit à se positionner en alignement : Cognar, Botts, Lui, Chang parfait et maintenant ! A la dernière seconde, il fit une roulade du paresseux et …

- Nom d'un Dragon, Chang se l'ai pris en plein tronche, elle tombe !

Le public s'était levé, Dumbledore sortie sa baguette mais suspendit son geste. Harry avait amorcé un looping et un piqué vertigineux tandis que Morgan avait lâché le souaffle pour secourir la benjamine de son équipe. Ils la rattrapèrent en même temps et pendant que Cadwallader enchainait deux buts dans l'indifférence générale, ils la posèrent délicatement au sol. Pomfresh, évacua l'attrapeuse et les deux joueurs redécollèrent.

- Ce n'est pas passer loin, le premier match de Chang aurait pu être son dernier. Bon 120 à 60 en faveur de Poufsouffle qui remonte, les Serdaigles vont devoir mettre les bouché doubles pour l'emporter sans attrapeur, …, mais ce n'est pas possible, ils n'ont pas compris la leçon !

Logan et Bott furieux d'avoir involontairement blessé leur camarade essayait de ma venger en s'acharnant derechef sur Harry.

- Et paf, bien fait pour vous les pigeons !

Harry avait fait une toupie et renvoyé le cognar sur son adversaire avec son balai. Morgan demanda un temps mort qui lui fût accordé et profita de l'interlude pour passer un savon aux deux batteurs.

- Et le match reprend, le score est actuellement de 170 à 70.

Harry tournait de plus en plus, vite il devait repérer le vif avant que Morgan et les poursuiveurs de Serdaigle ne creuse trop l'écart. Et il le vit, tourbillonnant dans un anneau de but des Serdaigles.

- Et Potter fonce sur le vif, dévie légèrement pour éviter un cognars, il doit avoir des yeux derrière la tête pas d'autres explications ! Mais il va se prendre le poteau.

Harry s'allongea de tout son long sur son balai et faucha le vif d'or en passant dans l'anneau.

- Potter se saisi du Vif d'or, victoire à l'arracher de Poufsouffle 190 à 220. C'est vraiment dommage pour les Serdaigles !

Le stade explosa en applaudissement, de l'avis général, il s'agissait d'un des plus beaux matches de Quidditch depuis des années. Serdaigle saluant sa championne qui avait réussi à entrer quatorze buts. Poufsouffle acclama son nouvel attrapeur. Dumbledore se leva et lança des étincelles dans le ciel. Elle se mire en place pour afficher le premier classement provisoire de l'année :

_Serpentard : + 190 pts._

_Poufsouffle : +30 pts._

_Serdaigle : -30 pts._

_Griffondor : -190 pts._

La soirée dans la maison Poufsouffle fut d'enfer, les ainées avaient réussi, on ne sait comment, à faire entrer quelques bierraubeures. Les nouveaux joueurs furent chaudement féliciter et Harry eut du mal à ne pas étouffer. Il fallut néanmoins consoler O'Guilian, elle avait laissé passer presque vingt buts, mais face à Morgan rien de bien surprenant. Diggory fut chaudement féliciter, il avait marqué trois buts (ce qui était pas mal pour un premier match) mais avait surtout intercepté de nombreuses offensives des Serdaigles.

La fièvre étant retombé dès le lendemain, Harry put aller à la grande salle sans avoir à faire trop de détour. Il y retrouva Susan, Hannah, Nym et Hermione, qui mangeait maintenant à la table des Poufsouffle sans que personne ne s'en offusque (du moins, chez les Poufsouffle, elle s'attirait encore pas mal de regard noir de sa propre maison).

Il remarqua qu'il attirait de nombreux regard hostile en provenance de la maison Serdaigle. Ils étaient moins chaleureux depuis qu'Harry et Hermione avaient occupé les premières places du classement au détriment de leur maison. La victoire de Quidditch « volé » par Harry ne l'avait pas aidé à se faire apprécier par la maison de l'aigle. Il croisa le regard de Morgan qui le salua d'un léger mouvement de tête : elle ne lui en voulait visiblement pas, en fait, elle était probablement en train de spéculer sur les prochains matchs.

Harry avait une faim de loup (d'une meute de loup, même) et terminait sa troisième assiette lorsqu'une personne approcha de leurs tables. Harry se crispa légèrement lorsqu'il reconnut Cho Chang avec un bandage sur le crâne.

- Je, je voulais te remercier Harry pour m'avoir sauvé la vie lors du match réussit à bredouiller la jeune joueuse en rougissant. Elle démontrait ainsi, soit qu'elle n'avait rien compris aux circonstances exactes de « l'accident », soit qu'elle ne s'en souvenait plus.

- C'est Lord Potter, vous n'êtes pas de ses intimes, mademoiselle Chang, la repris Hannah.

- Cela peut toujours s'arranger, répliqua avec verve et sans réfléchir la Serdaigle. Elle s'attira un nombre élevé de regard noir, Ernie plantait férocement sa fourchette dans sa nourriture avec un air visiblement écœuré. Nymphadora plissa les yeux et commençais à triturer nerveusement sa baguette, tous les Poufsouffles avaient appris que pour approcher Potter, il était plus prudent d'avoir l'aval de sa sœur qui se montrait très protectrice.

- Il faudrait remercier plutôt Morgan, je n'aurais pas pu faire grand-chose sans elle. Harry préféras dissiper rapidement les tensions en faisant comme si il n'avait pas entendu la dernière remarque de Cho.

- Toujours à faire ton intéressant Potter, en train d'agrandir ton harem ? La voix de Malefoy coupa l'élan de Cho qui s'apprêtait à répondre. Elle rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, Harry tiqua devant la bêtise de son « cousin ». Il s'avait qu'il lui en voulait depuis le cours de sortilège mais Harry ne savait pas si cet imbécile mesurait les risques, vu le regard que lui jetait les filles de « son harem », le blondinet risquait de ne pas passer l'hiver. Il y eût quelque seconde de silence et Harry nota que Rogue s'était approchée silencieusement. Il remercia mentalement la vigilance de son professeur qui connaissait bien Malefoy, étant son parrain.

- Peut-être veux-tu nous démontrer tes talents de danseur Malefoy dit Nymphadora d'une voix calme, dangereusement calme.

- Toujours caché derrière une fille, Potter décidemment, tu n'as aucun honneur pour un Lord, tu devrais faire attention, elles ne seront pas toujours là pour te protéger. Devant les menaces à peine voilé de Drago, toute la tablé dégaina et le Serpentard (ainsi que ses deux gardes du corps) furent pointé par une vingtaine de baguette.

- Surveille tes paroles, le serpent déclara Diggory, qui s'en prend à un Poufsouffle, s'en prend à Poufsouffle.

- Ranger vos baguettes, tous ! Au premier signe de grabuge, Rogue et Chourave avaient convergé vers la table des Poufsouffles.

- Ils me menacent sans raison, messieurs. Dit Malefoy avec un petit sourire. La table de Poufsouffle manqua de s'étrangler.

- Je suis curieux d'entre la version de mes élèves, rétorqua Chourave Mr Potter ? Harry était resté parfaitement calme et immobile. _Pour se sortir d'une situation délicate, il faut bannir la colère, la meilleure argumentation, l'excuse la plus habile ou le mensonge le plus crédible ne née que dans un esprit apaisé, _merci Sirius.

- Mr Malefoy à me semble t'il prit offense des remerciements de Mademoiselle Chang à mon encontre, j'en ignore la raison. Il a proféré des paroles, qui, _bien évidemment, _ont dépassé sa penser et voilà le résultat.

- Mr Malefoy, je ne remettrais jamais en cause les paroles d'un de mes élèves mais pouvais vous expliquer pourquoi vous n'étiez pas à la table de Serpentard ? La voix de Rogue était glacée, celle qui indique à l'élève qu'il a intérêt à avoir un argument en béton.

- Potter me provoque continuellement ! _Va falloir trouver mieux Drago. _D'ailleurs c'est un faible et un lâche et moi, Lord Drago Malefoy, je te provoque officiellement en duel d'honneur. Rogue se pinça le nez et ferma les yeux, comment son filleul pouvait être aussi bête, il ne lui avait pas fallu une semaine pour reconnaître que le fils de Lyly était bien meilleur que lui.

- Techniquement tu n'es pas Lord, Drago, ton père est le Lord Malefoy, mais si tu tiens tant que ça à être ridicule en public alors je relève le duel.

- Mr. Potter, vous ne pensez quand même pas que nous allons permettre ce duel ? s'écria Chourave, nous l'interdisons formellement.

- Je crains au contraire que ne nous pouvons rien pour l'empêcher. Dumbledore apparu en faisant sursauter tout le monde, personne ne l'avait vu s'approcher. Un Lord ou un Héritier peut parfaitement en défier un autre, c'est une des antiques règles de cette école que je n'ai pas pu faire abroger. Le vieux professeur avait les yeux brillant de malice, il allait pouvoir discréditer publiquement un Malefoy (ses opposants politiques), il allait peut-être enfin décider Neville à se rapprocher de Harry, s'attirer les bonnes grâces du Lord Potter et peut-être même réduire le patrimoine impressionnant des Malefoy : coup quadruple.

Il fit mine de ne pas remarquer les regard stupéfait que lui jetais une bonne partie de la salle et reprit,

- Un duel entre Lord à des règles très précise, pas de magie noires, par de blessures pouvant entrainer la mort, le duel aura lieux se soir dans la grande salle et vous devez déterminer un enjeu de valeur équivalent, plus la famille est prestigieuse, plus l'enjeu doit être important.

Le professeur Rogue plissa les yeux, il voyait parfaitement où le vieux roublard voulait en venir, il était presque sûr que cette règle des enjeux n'existait que dans l'esprit d'Albus, l'arrogance de Drago risquait de lui coûter cher.

- Lorsque Potter perdras, il deviendra mon serviteur jusqu'à la fin de sa scolarité. Toute la grande salle devient silencieuse. Un sort d'asservissement sur 7 ans, un tel procédé n'avait plus cour depuis plus d'un siècle.

- J'accepte, même chose pour Malefoy, s'il perd.

Tout le château ne parla que du duel pendant toute la journée, McGonagall, Chourave et Flidwitch passèrent la journée à essayer de convaincre Dumbledore d'empêcher cette folie. Celui-ci affirmait ne rien pouvoir faire car le pari avait été scellé par serment inviolable quelque seconde après avoir été prononcé.

Malefoy arpentait la grande salle en faisant rire ses condisciples en leur décrivant ce qu'il ferait subir à son nouveau larbin après sa victoire. Tu parles trop Malefoy pensa Théodore Nott, je suis bien meilleur que toi et même moi, je n'aurais pas osez défier Potter. Enfin lorsque il aura perdu, ce seras moi, le leader de Serpentard.

Dans la salle commune de Poufsouffle, toute la maison s'était rassemblait autour de Harry pour lui prodiguer conseils et encouragements.

- On se disperse ! La voix de Wayne retentis, le préfet en chef surpris tout le monde. Potter avec moi, tu as une journée pour apprendre le sort que je vais te montrer.


	12. L' amour ou la peur ?

- Toute allusion à un justicier déjà existant est purement fortuite - l'auteur, avec mauvaise foi.

* * *

L'amour ou la peur ?

Harry suivit Wayne à travers un dédalle de couloir jusqu'à une salle de classe désaffecté. Le préfet-en-chef fit rentrer Harry et verrouilla la porte.

- Potter, vous êtes dans la maison de Poufsouffle, celle des grands idéaux. Avoir un idéal est une chose admirable, mais la véritable nature d'une personne se révèle dans la façon dont il essaye d'atteindre cet idéal. Harry resta quoi devant cet inattendu discours. Il y a deux familles de méthodes, celle qui vise à être aimé et celle qui vise à être craint, Potter, laquelle est la plus efficace ?

- celle qui vise à être aimé, répondit Harry sans hésitation.

- réponse typique des personnes ayant grandi dans un environnement serein et qui ne connaisse pas grand-chose à la vraie vie. Harry se demandait soudainement dans quel « environnement » son ainé à t-il pu bien grandir.

- celle qui vise à être craint ?

- Non plus, Grindelwald et Voldemort ont tout fait pour être craint et pourtant, ils n'ont pas triomphé. Dumbledore et Fudge font tout pour être aimé des gens mais aucun n'y arrive complètement. Si tu choisi la voie de la crainte, Harry, il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour te combattre. Si tu choisi celle de l'amour, tu seras trahis. La seule voie est la voie médiane. Harry fût surpris par l'emploi de son prénom, il n'avait jamais adressé la parole à ce jeune homme et le voilà en train d'écouter une leçon de vie.

- Tu es doué pour te faire aimer, je ne sais pas comment mais ça à l'air d'être un don chez toi. Le premier devoir d'un authentique Poufsouffle est d'aider son prochain, alors aujourd'hui je vais t'apprendre à être craint.

- Il va falloir que je change ?

- Non, on prend toujours les Poufsouffles pour des niais inoffensif, montre-leur que ce n'est parce que nous avons souvent un grand sourire qu'il n'y a pas derrière une belle rangé de crocs. Des fois, il faut mordre. Harry hocha la tête. Je fais donc t'apprendre mon sortilège préféré. Il ne blesse pas vraiment, mais il peut aveugler, intercepter les sorts, perturber l'équilibre et surtout, il marque l'esprit : il s'agit du sortilège de chauve-furie.

Dans le donjon du maitre des potions, celui-ci fulminait, non seulement cette histoire de duel le perturbait au plus haut point mais en plus, on lui avait volé des ingrédients, et pas des moindres : corne de bicorne en poudre, sang de dragon, éclair fossile, suc de rafflésia, … des denrées rares et couteuse, un ensemble parfait pour produire :

- Une potion d'amplification magique, l'imbécile.

Il s'agissait d'une potion extrêmement contrôlé par le ministère, elle permettait à quiconque en buvait d'augmenter sa puissance magique durant quelque minute. Bien que relativement simple à préparer, la rareté des ingrédients et sa haute toxicité rendait sa consommation compliqué et périlleuse, en outre les effets variait énormément en fonction du sorcier qui la buvait. Severus ne connaissait qu'une seule personne assez bête pour tenter l'expérience, Drago Malefoy. Le jeune homme n'était pas si sûr de sa victoire, finalement. Même si le maître des potions reconnaissaient que le côté très Serpentard de son filleul était flatteur, ce petit lui avait dérobé une petite fortune. Il s'élança dans les couloirs et tomba sur les jumeaux Weasley. Les deux rouquins sursautèrent, visiblement pris sur le fait.

- Puis-je savoir, comment-ça t'il de sa voix glacée avant qu'une idée lui traverse l'esprit, où est Potter ? Les deux jumeaux le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

- Si je ne le trouvai pas, je pourrais toujours vous demandez ce que faisiez.

- Harry est dans une salle de cour du premier étage de la tour ouest ! s'écrièrent les jumeaux en cœur. Le professeur partie dans la direction indiquer.

- J'espère que Harry n'auras pas d'ennuie …

- Parce que si Nym apprend qu'on y est pour quelque chose …

- On va se faire massacrer ! Conclure en cœur les jumeaux.

- Va falloir croiser les doigts.

- Ou serrer les fesses.

Harry s'entrainer depuis le matin, il n'avait pas mangé à midi, il n'avait fait que s'entrainer, s'entrainer et encore s'entrainer.

- Encore Potter, cria Wayne, impitoyable.

- _Verspetilio irae, _une puis deux et enfin quatre chauve-souris apparurent et foncèrent vers le bouclier de Wayne, elles s'écrasèrent dessus et disparurent.

- C'est mieux, mais encore trop faible Potter. Encore une fois, on va essayer d'atteindre les cinq et … La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, dans l'embrasure, la silhouette du maître des potions

- Le sortilège de Chauve-furie, votre signature si je ne m'abuse Wayne, …

- Professeur, je …

- Je sais, une initiative … intelligente, ou en est Potter.

- Eh bien, nous avons commencé vers neuf heures, il arrive maintenant à conjurer quatre chauves-souris sans trop d'effort.

- Pas mal, mais cela ne pourrais pas être suffisant, vu que Malefoy semble vouloir mettre toute les chances de son côté dit-il en fixant Harry d'un air entendu. Plusieurs ingrédients rares ont disparue de ma réserve, si vous savez quoique ce soit, vous m'avertirais. Et, au fait, Mr. Potter, je pense que vous obtiendrais plus de résultat dans _l'obscurité la plus complète._

- Qu'est-ce qui la voulu dire, questionna Wayne après le départ du maitre des potions.

- Que Malefoy va tricher en utilisant une potion puissante et qu'il me conseille de faire de même en utilisant la poudre de nuit éternelle du Pérou.

- Nuit éternelle, hein … Tu t'entends bien avec Rogue, moi qui pensais que ce n'était qu'une rumeur, tu as vraiment un don pour te faire aimer. C'est vraiment une idée géniale et puis des chauves-souris dans la nuit, c'est logique. Tu as de cette poudre.

- oui.

- Tu sais quoi faire ?

- oui.

Wayne écarquille les yeux lorsque Harry lui expliqua le plan qu'il venait de mettre au point. Il trouvait que le jeune Potter pouvait vraiment avoir du génie, il allait montrer à Poudlard un spectacle qui allait rester longtemps dans les mémoires.

Une heure avant le duel, Harry retourna dans la salle commune avec un Wayne rayonnant (ce qui attira les moqueries des condisciples du préfet-en-chef qui firent mine de réfléchir longuement pour se rappeler la dernière fois où il l'avait vu sourire).

- Alors Harry, demanda Nym, visiblement inquiète. Susan, Hannah et une partie non négligeable de la maison Poufsouffle attendait la réponse.

- J'ai un plan, affirma-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Nymphadora n'insista pas, quand Harry avait ce sourire-là, c'est qu'il était sûr de son coup. Elle éparpilla gentiment la foule (qui se laissa disperser avant qu'elle ne soit moins gentille, justement) et dégota un impressionnant plateau-repas qu'elle avait dégoté aux cuisines.

La grande salle avait été réaménagée pour l'évènement, les quatre tables avaient cédé la place à un grand cercle délimiter par des runes (autant pour stopper un sort perdu que pour empêcher un duelliste de fuir). A l'intérieur du cercle, deux cercles indiquaient la position de départ des duellistes et à l'extérieur des gradins avaient été monté pour les spectateurs.

Drago, soutenu par les Serpentards ainsi que par la majorité des Serdaigles entra dans le cercle d'un pas conquérant, il s'essuya la bouche et se mit en position. Harry qui avait le soutien du reste des élèves et celui, plus discret, de la quasi-totalité du corps enseignant, adopta une attitude décontracté en entrant dans le cercle. Il avait changé de tenu, ses cheveux étaient relâché et il portait une tenue plus adapté au combat, elle ressemblait à son uniforme de Quidditch, pantalon noir renforcé de cuir, une tenue de cuir noire également avec une cape plus lâche qui ne gênait pas les mouvements. Il avait remplacé le blason de Poufsouffle par les armoirie de sa famille. Une ceinture fonctionnelle avec un emplacement pour la baguette et des fioles de liquide varié complétait la panoplie.

- Messieurs, on salut, le combat débute à trois.

Harry et Drago s'inclinèrent, 1, 2 …

_Rictusempra, _Drago ne semblait pas avoir attendus la fin du décompte, son geste arracha une exclamation indigné, Harry qui avait anticipé son action fit une roulade, sur le côté. A peine relevé, il dut bondir à nouveau. Pendant ses esquives, il remarqua que les sorts de Malefoy laissaient des impacts significatifs sur le sol, ils étaient vraiment puissants, étrange de la part de Drago. Il esquiva un troisième maléfice d'un saut périlleux qui surprit tout le monde. Il était temps de reprendre l'initiative. Il sorti une micro-fiole de sa ceinture et la cassa en atterrissant, la moitié du cercle fut plongé dans l'obscurité la plus totale, plusieurs élèves eurent un mouvement de recul.

- Te caché ne serviras à rien, Potter, _lumos expectoria _une boule lumière vive entra dans l'ombre et disparu. Drago fut décontenancer un instant mais se reprit rapidement, il fit pleuvoir les sortilèges en cadence au hasard.

_Verspilio Irae, _la voix d'Harrysorti du demi-dôme d'ombre pure mais aucun éclair de sort ne suivit, ce qui fit ricaner Malefoy. Une chauve-souris en sortie et fonça sur Malefoy, qui la dissipa d'un geste négligeant, enfin deux, puis trois, quatre. Drago commençais à avoir du mal à suivre le rythme surtout qu'il sentait monter le contre coup de la potion d'amplification monté. Huit chauves-souris s'envolèrent du dôme, Wayne et Severus levèrent simultanément un sourcil, Potter semblait avoir acquis une grande maitrise du sort en à peine quelques heures. Avec beaucoup de difficulté, le jeune Malefoy parvient en s'en débarrasser, il se releva et scruta la pénombre du dôme, il essayait de réfléchir à toute vitesse pour trouver un plan de secours, et un bon.

Enfin les ombres commencèrent à remuer, elles se dissipèrent. Le cri de joie de Malefoy se coinça dans sa gorge lorsqu'il vit Harry entourer par un vol d'une centaine de chauve-souris.

Mais ce n'était pas le Harry que tout le monde connaissait, dans la salle, seul le battement des ailes des chauves-souris était audible, tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur le jeune sorcier. Harry avançait lentement vers Malefoy, ses cheveux et sa cape semblaient flotter légèrement, ses yeux brillaient et l'aura de sa magie était presque palpable. Les arabesques platine qui sillonnaient sa baguette brillaient légèrement, Harry avait relâché le maximum de puissance dans le sort, il se sentait étrange, aérien, presque détaché de la réalité. Dumbledore plissa les yeux, il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressentis une magie pareille chez un enfant de onze ans, quel dommage que ce ne sois pas Harry le survivant. Harry sortait de ses cadres d'évaluations standards. Harry tendit le bras et désigna son adversaire, la horde de chauve-souris se rua sur Drago qui disparut dans un cri de terreur et une pluie de boule de poil vindicative. Quelques coups d'ailes, de griffes et de dents plus tard, il était en position fœtale, la baguette hors de portée, en train de crier de terreur. Harry avait remporté le duel.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, le bureau de Dumbledore était bien rempli. Un Harry épuisé, un Drago couvert de bandage en larme, un Dumbledore qui jubile, un Lucius Malefoy hors de lui et une Narcissa en pleine interrogation étaient réunis.

- … il est hors de question, je dis bien, hors de question que le futur Lord Malefoy deviennent le larbin d'un sale gosse au sang impur et pendant sept ans. D'abord l'utilisation de potion est interdite en duel officiel alors c'est Drago le vainqueur suite à cette tricherie.

- Malheureusement, je crois que vous faites une petite erreur, dans les règles de duel entre Lord, les duellistes on le droit à deux objets magiques comme définie lors du premier duel ritualisé de Merlin contre Morgane. La baguette compte pour un, et une potion dans chaque camp pour deux.

- Une potion dans chaque camp, Drago n'avait que sa baguette, le match n'était pas équitable.

- Malheureusement, Pommie à du administrer un antidote à Drago qui commençais à subir les effets secondaire d'une potion d'amplification magique, d'ailleurs la liste des ingrédients qu'il à _voler_ dans la réserve de Severus pour se la procurer est ici. Si vous rembourser notre estimé maitre des potions aucune sanction ne seras prise pour cet _emprunt._

- Les Malefoy ne sont pas des voleurs ! Lucius jeta un regard noir à son fils, une fois au manoir, le règlement de compte ne se ferait pas attendre. Quoiqu'il en soit, mon fils ne seras pas un serviteur, nous verseront un peu d'argent à Potter (il fit une grimace, comme si ce nom était acide) et tout rentreras dans l'ordre.

- Malheureusement, si Drago ne tient pas sa part du marché, je ne vois pas comment il pourrait poursuivre ses études parmi. Nous Narcissa bondie de sa chaise.

- Vous oseriez renvoyer mon fils !

- C'est que je voie mal comment votre fils pourrait continuer dans cette école sans pouvoir. S'il ne tient pas parole, il perdra sa magie et deviendra _cracmol. _Les Malefoys devinrent livides à ce mot.

- Il existe forcément une solution, je remonterais jusqu'au ministre si il le faut, s'exclama Lucius. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir l'influence que j'ai sur lui.

- Avec tout le respect que je dois au ministère, il n'existe pas de sorcier en son sein capable de briser un serment-sorcier, il n'en n'exista pas du tout d'ailleurs. Mais il existe bien une autre solution.

- Je vous ordonne de me dire laquelle. Lucius avait le don d'exaspérer Harry, autant il appréciait beaucoup Narcissa qui s'était toujours montrer aimante, autant le Lord Malefoy lui déplaisait au plus haut point. Inutile de se demander d'où Drago tirait tous ses défauts (et son nom des plus ridicule).

- Il suffit que Mr. Potter renonce à remporter son dû.

- Et bien, il le fera ou je ne fermerais pas les yeux sur cette _agression _et demanderais son renvoi. Coupant la parole à son directeur, Harry, d'une voix calme, se fit entendre.

- Il y a une différence entre demander et obtenir.

- Comment osez-vous, je suis membre du conseil d'administration de cette école dont …

- Je suis le directeur, l'interrompis Dumbledore. Vous ne pensiez pas que se serais aussi facile…

- Harry, je t'en prie, libère, Drago. Il n'est pas méchant et personne ne conteste plus ta supériorité (Lucius manqua de s'étrangler), tu n'as pas besoin de l'asservir.

- Tu seras renvoyé et tu passeras en procès au Magenmagot dans le cas contraire. Narcissa ne put se retenir de lever les yeux, sans l'intervention de son mari, elle aurait tiré Drago de ce mauvais pas sans problème.

- Ah bon, voyez-vous j'en doute. Dit Harry avec un petit sourire. Je peux toujours demander à Susan de vérifier, mais je ne pense pas que vous puissiez faire quoique ce soit contre moi, simplement parce que vous le voulez.

- Susan Bones est la nièce et héritière de cette chère Amélia, Lucius, Harry et elle semble très lié. Harry fit la sourde oreille fasse a cette insinuation mais compris qu'il aurait été idiot de nier, surtout que Lucius était très pâle, enfin, plus pâle que d'habitude. Dumbledore reprit l'initiative.

- Harry ne peut pas renoncer à asservir Drago par simple bonté de cœur, même si il le ferait volontiers, les règles du duel ne permette à un duelliste de renoncer à ses gains que s'il reçoit du perdant ou de sa famille, une chose de valeur supérieure. C'était un pur baratin, Harry pouvait tout simplement renoncer à asservir Drago, mais dans ce cas, tous les efforts d'Albus n'auraient servie à rien. En clair, Lucius, vous devez offrir à Harry quelque chose dont la valeur dépasse sept ans de servage. Peut-être quelques actions sans intérêt.

- Toutes mes actions valent une fortune !

- Plus que la liberté de votre fils et l'honneur de votre famille ?

- Nous trouverons un arrangement, Harry affirma Narcissa d'une voie inquiète.

- J'ai peut-être une idée, il y a de la poudre de cheminette ? Dumbledore désigna un petit pot sur son bureau avec un air surpris. Harry en prie deux pincés et en enferma une dans un flacon de sa ceinture.

- Mr. Malefoys, vous allez devoir m'accompagner. Il s'élança dans sa cheminer et cria « GRINGOTTS ».

L'arrivé de Lord Potter et de Lord Malefoy tard dans la nuit à Gringotts suscita une vive inquiétude chez les gobelins. Pas moins de deux minutes après leur débarquement, la directrice et ses deux gardes arrivèrent en dissimulant tant bien que mal leurs inquiétudes.

- Lord Potter, Lord Malefoy (l'ordre d'annonce des noms indiqua clairement la préférence de la directrice) y aurait-il un problème.

- Pas vraiment madame la directrice, nous aurions besoin de votre meilleur conseiller pour, … une transaction. Gorudo ne masqua pas son soulagement.

- Bien, je vais m'en charger personnellement. Si vous voulez bien gagnez mon bureau.

Une fois installé dans le bureau de la directrice, Harry entrepris de lui décrire les derniers évènements, Lucius un peu calmé, s'était enfermer dans un silence boudeur.

- Il est évidemment difficile d'évaluer une telle chose que la liberté et l'honneur de l'héritier Malefoy, mais pour moi, ce n'est pas impossible. Gorudo avait parfaitement compris que le vieux Dumbledore avait totalement inventé la partie sur l' « échange de valeur supérieure ». Cependant elle ne semblait pas contre l'idée de spolier celui qui a toujours ouvertement mépriser les gobelins en faveur de celui qui les respecte, elle commença même à évaluer le montant de la commission et de « l'expertise ». _Décidemment lorsque le jeune Potter, passe à Gringotts, celle-ci en profite._

- Vu que le jeune Malefoy sera asservis, je propose que lord Malefoys cède les huit pour cent de part qu'il possède chez Fleury et Bott. Financièrement, elle ne pèse pas très lourd dans l'immense fortune de votre famille, mais je pense que cela devrais suffire à créer une équivalence.

- Comment être sûr que ça marche ? demanda Lucius résigné.

- Il suffira à Lord Potter de déclarer à haute voix qu'il excepte cet échange en levant sa baguette. _Que les sorciers sont naïfs _pensa t'elle pendant que le jeune Potter s'exécutait.

Une fois Drago libéré, Lucius quitta le bureau sans prendre la peine de saluer quiconque, s'attirant les regards noirs des gardes gobelins en faction.

- Je crains que vous ne vous soyez fait un ennemie de taille Lord Potter, je vous conseille de surveiller vos arrières, l'arrogance des Malefoy est proverbiale.

Dumbledore était assis à son bureau et réfléchissait : le jeune Potter était décidemment plein de surprise. Il était puissant, intelligent et charismatique, il devait rejoindre son camp. Non, il ALLAIT rejoindre son camp et Albus avait une petite idée de comment s'y prendre. Il fallait jouer sur la fidélité légendaire des Poufsouffle envers leurs amis, évidemment.


	13. Noël à Poudlard

Noël à Poudlard.

Le lendemain matin, tout le château était en émoi, non seulement Malefoy était libéré de sa promesse sans raison apparente. Et ensuite, on apprit que Harry avait été puni par le directeur et qui passerait les vacances à Poudlard en retenu. La rumeur s'était beaucoup amplifiée lorsqu'Andromeda Tonk et Sirius Black débarquèrent dans la grande salle en plein repas et exigèrent des explications. Albus les fit monter dans son bureau et leur expliqua que Malefoy sénior avait obligé l'école à prendre ses mesures, il leur promit aussi que les « retenu » seraient purement fictive. Le vieux directeur dut faire appel à tout son sens de la diplomatie mais obtenue ce qu'il voulait : Harry isolé avec Neville pendant deux semaines, une occasion en or qui valait largement les critiques.

Néanmoins le corps enseignant fit lui aussi savoir son mécontentement, Minerva et Pomona reprochèrent à Albus d'avoir laissé la situation s'envenimer et d'avoir injustement céder à Malefoy. Enfin la FHGN s'en était pris directement à lui en faisant disparaître son stock de sucrerie, Albus se doutait bien que les fieffés roublards avaient eu recours à la complicité des elfes de maison mais ce dit que finalement il s'en sortait bien, cela aurait pu être bien pire, et puis il avait toujours une autre cachette secrète rempli de bonbons.

Quelques points positifs cependant : La fortune Malefoy avait été égratignée et Drago semblait vouloir maintenir un maximum de distance entre lui et Harry. De plus, sa défaite, ainsi que son comportement postérieur, lui fit perdre la quasi-totalité de son influence sur les premières années de Serpentard au profit du calme Théodore. Le dit Théodore, vint trouver à son tour Harry.

- Lord Potter, je sais bien que le comportement de Malefoy était plus que discutable, mais au nom de ma maison, je vous demanderais de ne pas favoriser les représailles aveugles.

- Lord Nott, je n'ai aucune animosité particulière envers votre maison, seulement envers un certain membre des plus … imprudent.

- J'en suis ravi, en signe de bonne volonté je vous avertirais de deux choses : Crabe et Goyle se sont mis en tête de « venger Lord Malefoy », il vous faudra surveiller vos arrières, même si ce sont deux idoles vivantes aux dieux de la bêtise, ils peuvent se montrer dangereux.

- Je ne suis pas sans défense non plus, fit remarquer Harry.

- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, Potter, l'autre menace, si je puis dire, provient de Lady Parkinson, je l'ai entendu discuter avec Lady Greengrass sur la façon de vous faire « découvrir les avantages à rejoindre les sang-pur ». Je vous conseille vivement de surveiller votre nourriture.

- Merci, pour vos avertissements, Lord Nott, je serais me souvenir de cette marque de bonne foi. Théodore salua et s'éloigna l'air un peu fatigué, il était très rare qu'il aligne autant de mot en si peu de temps.

Harry, perplexe prit la direction des cours avec ses amis. Le soir même, lors de la réunion secrète de la FHGN, il demanda l'annulation de l'opération « nid de serpent ».

- c'est dommage, s'écria George, qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire avec ces dix kilos de poil à gratter, il nous on couter cher.

- faisons-les pleuvoir sur la grande salle lors du dernier repas avant les vacances de Noël, proposa George.

- Non, nous serions touchés aussi, et puis si nous ne le sommes pas, cela nous désignerais immédiatement comme coupable. Je propose que nous mettions les blagues en veilleuse jusqu'à la rentrer, nous avons assez de matière pour faire pas pal d'expérience. Je propose un petit concours : celui qui invente la meilleure farce et attrape à partir de poil à gratter remporte un gros prix. Nymphadora, devenait de plus en plus, la leader de l'association, elle avait toujours une bonne idée et ses capacités la rendait presque insaisissable.

- Quel gros prix demanda George, nous avons déjà mis nos ressource en commun, le noble héritage des maraudeurs, nous grâce à la carte et vous grâce au manuel de Sirius.

- Un billet d'entrer dans la réserve entièrement falsifié par mes soins !

Lors du départ des vacances, Harry accompagna sa sœur à la gare de Poudlard, c'était la première fois qu'il allait passer Noël séparés, même à l'hôpital, il s'était débrouiller pour le faire dans sa petite chambre.

- Bon, ben à dans deux semaines frangines dit Harry d'une petite voix, tout cela lui semblait irréel, la frangine lui sauta dans les bras et l'étreignis fort. Il savait qu'elle avait autant de peine que lui. Alors qu'il regardait le train s'éloigner, une main se posa sur son bras.

- Aller, _my Lord, _on rentre dit Hannah.

Chez les premières années de Poufsouffle, seul Harry et Hannah était resté à Poudlard, il y avait Ronald et Neville pour les Griffondors ainsi que Théodore Nott pour les Serpentard et Michael Corner pour les Serdaigles, les autres Harry ne les connaissait pas.

Les retenus s'étaient rapidement organiser entre les six protagonistes. Ils avaient tous leurs raisons : Harry était « puni », Hannah déclarait que c'était son devoir de l'accompagner, Neville devait remonter son niveau, Ron suivait Neville, Théodore trouvait « l'expérience intéressante et Michael voulait « faire mieux que Potter ». Il s'agissait de cours particulier et approfondie adapté à chaque élèves, les enseignants qui était pour quelque jour, libéré des règles et du programme se prêtèrent au jeu avec enthousiasme. 5 cours d'une heure par jour furent instaurés. McGonagall pour la métamorphose, Flitwitch pour les sortilèges, Rogue pour les potions, Chourave pour la botanique et Dumbledore pour la défense contre les forces du mal (Quirell refusait de passer plus de temps avec Potter).

La journée démarrait avec la métamorphose, McGonagall étais ravi de pouvoir adapté son enseignement au niveau de chaque élève. Neville avait encore du mal en transformer une allumette en aiguille et Harry changeait sans problème une tabatière en portefeuille. Elle les mit donc ensemble (suivant les conseils de Dumbledore). Les résultats furent au rendez-vous, conseiller par Harry et soulager de beaucoup de pression, Neville réussit à changer son allumette en aiguille parfaite, il avait même obtenue de petit résultat avec une pièce de monnaie en bronze qu'il devait changer en bouton. Pour la première fois de l'année McGonagall le félicita.

Flitwitch put réaliser un vieux rêve, redonner des cours de duel, duelliste émérite dans sa prime jeunesse, il avait une sacré expérience. Après une série de tests visant à déterminer les niveaux respectifs de ses élèves, ainsi que leurs réflexes et leurs agilités, il prit Harry à part (qui avait, de loin, le meilleur niveau) et donna des exercices d'assouplissement et d'agilité aux autres.

- Lord Potter, je voudrais que vous m'attaquiez avec tous les sorts que vous connaissez, inutile de prendre des gants, je veux que vous tentiez de me blesser. Harry enchaina donc les chauve-furies, puis les sortilèges d'eau qu'il envoyait à haute pression, puis il fit léviter jusqu'à une armoire pour la projeter sur le petit professeur, il ne retenait pas ses coups et bientôt tous les élèves avaient arrêté leurs exercices pour regarder le spectacle. Flitwitch n'avait pas volé sa réputation, il dissipait les invocations aussi vite que Harry les faisaient apparaître, il stopper les plus lourds objets avec une facilité déconcertante et déployer des boucliers puissants pour arrêter net les jets d'eau. Après avoir épuisé Harry, il remit de l'ordre dans la pièce et applaudit bruyamment.

- Bravo, bravo, c'est vraiment impressionnant Mr. Potter. Au lieu de vous apprendre de nouveaux sorts, vous allez essayer d'atteindre un niveau de contrôle supérieur pour les sorts que vous maitriser déjà, en particulier l'aguamenti. A la fin des vacances, vous pourrez non seulement en contrôler la quantité et la pression (ça vous savez faire) mais en plus, vous pourrez la contrôler sous forme de glace et de vapeur.

Il y avait nettement moins de volontaire pour le cours de potion, seul Harry, Hannah et Théodore se présentèrent. Ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Rogue persuader que seul une poigner d'élu pouvait appréhender son art. Il choisit de leur faire étudier la potion de digestion, tombé en désuétude et pourtant fort utile, surtout en période de fête. Apparemment, Severus Rogue aimait donner des cours en petit comité car il se montra presque aimable.

- Veuillez faire attention à bien doser le jus de citron, le but est de soulager l'estomac, pas de provoquer une hypoglycémie. Lorsque tout le monde eût réussit, il transféra le contenue des chaudrons dans des fioles avec sa baguette et leur demanda de les apporter à l'infirmerie.

Chourave avait décidé de structurer son cour sous forme de jeux, c'était les vacances après tout. Tout le petit groupe passait un excellent moment à ce défier avec des tulipes cracheuse d'eau ou à essayer d'attraper du lierre fugueur.

Le dernier cours de la journée était le plus attendu, les défenses contre les forces du mal par le plus grand expert en la matière d'Europe : Albus Dumbledore. Harry dut reconnaitre que l'ancien professeur n'avait pas perdu la main et était un excellent pédagogue. Il divisa les élèves en groupe de deux, Michael avec Ron, Hannah avec Théodore et évidemment Harry avec Neville. Chaque groupe travaillait dans son coin sur un sujet différent et ils devaient partager leurs découvertes entre les cours, cela permettait au directeur de travailler trois fois plus vite et de prendre conscience du retard de ses élèves dût à l'enseignement plus que contestable de Quirell.

Le plan de Dumbledore portait ses fruits, Neville faisait des progrès et passer beaucoup de temps avec Harry. Au début, c'était surtout pour obtenir une aide et progresser. Mais petit à petit, Neville devenait plus ouvert et moins timide, en présence de Harry et de Hannah en tout cas. Albus observer l'évolution de la situation d'un œil satisfait, Neville avait rattrapé tous son retard en moins d'une semaine (excepté en potion, mais là il aurait fallu un miracle). Le seul à ne pas voir tout cela d'un bon œil était Ron Weasley, dans son esprit étroit un Griffondor devait rester avec les Griffondor, déjà que Potter avait retourné la bêcheuse (à savoir Hermione Granger) voilà maintenant qu'il tentait de « voler » le survivant. Ses deux frères lui avaient ri au nez lorsque il leurs avait proposé de donner une leçon à ce Poufsouffle. Fred et George lui avait conseillé de ne pas jouer à ce jeux avec Potter, _pour son bien._ Les trouillards, s'il n'avait pas le courage de jouer un tour à Potter, il se chargerait de le ridiculiser publiquement, il était temps que quelqu'un le remette à sa place.

Le matin de Noël, les Poufsouffles qui étaient resté pour les vacances se réunir pour ouvrir leurs cadeaux ensemble, tradition oblige. Harry fut souffler par la pile de cadeau à son nom et pensa qu'il avait bien fait d'être prévoyant, lui non plus n'avait oublié personne.

Il sourit en pensant à la tête de Sirius et de Remus quand, ils ouvriront le cadeau piégé à la bombabouse, il entendait ses oncles crier d'indignation d'ici. A Nymphadora, il avait offert une robe des plus rares : tissé en soie polymorphique de changelin, elle pouvait prendre l'apparence de n'importe qu'elle autre vêtement. A Ted et à Andromeda, il avait offert une paire de capes stylisées en soie d'Acromentule, les meilleures de Madame Guipure. Hermione serait probablement ravi par sa nouvelle édition d'histoire_ de Poudlard _édition de luxe, un must pour tout bibliophile. Susan devrait avoir reçu son présent : une petite chouette blanche, elle se plaignait souvent de ne pas en avoir. Harry espérait que sa tante n'ait pas eut la même idée. Les jumeaux Weasley serais ravis du kit de farce et attrape Moldue qu'il leur avait offert.

- Merci, Lord Potter. Déclara Hannah en regardant, émue le cadeau qu'il lui avait offert.

- C'est super Harry, s'écria Wayne, moins à cheval sur les convenances.

A chacun Harry avait conçu un petit écusson équivalent à l'armoirie des grandes familles. Celui de Wayne était une chauve-souris sable sur fond or uni. Celui de Hannah était une colombe argent sur fond sable. Elle l'attacha au nœud de sa cravate, maintenant elle avait un blason propre à défendre.

- Alors tu les ouvres tes cadeaux Potter, Wayne sorti Harry de ses rêveries.

Harry ouvrit le cadeau de Sirius et Remus avec prudence, on ne sait jamais, il trouva une boite, qui contenait une boite, … une douzaine de boite plus tard : Harry découvrit un vif d'or qui se mit à lui tourner autour. La famille Tonk lui envoya un livre colossal, _1001 recettes de potion, _Hermione lui envoya un recueil de poème de Byron_. _Les frères Weasley lui offrirent … un livre, décidemment pourquoi tout le monde s'obstine à lui offrir des livres, sur l'espionnage moldus, très intéressant se dit Harry, des techniques utiles pour la FHGN. Susan et Hannah lui offrirent chacune un assortiment de chocolat. Il reçut aussi une carte de Narcissa (qui lui assura qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas, mais qui lui conseiller d'éviter Lucius quelque temps), une carte de Nymphadora avec un petit cadeau : un lot de flacon pour potion de tailles et de formes variées (de quoi renouveler ses stocks) et même une carte de Neville (qui le surprit). Après avoir monté ses cadeaux, il descendit à la grande salle pour le repas de Noël.

La grande salle avait été décorée par Flitwitch et Hagrid, une unique grande table rassemblait professeurs et élèves. Un énorme sapin était entré, Merlin savait comment, dans la pièce et des guirlandes de glace scintillait un peu partout. Gagner la grande salle fut pour Harry, un véritable parcours du combattant. Il fut d'abord intercepter par Cho Chang qui lui offrir un cadeau avant de fuir au détour d'un couloir. Harry découvrit une écharpe d'un goût approximatif, elle devait l'avoir fait elle-même. Harry la mit quand même, ce n'était pas pire que les pulls des Weasley après tout.

L'obstacle suivant fut une jolie brune de Serpentard, Pansy Parkinson, qui lui offrit des chocolats avec beaucoup trop d'insistance, Harry les prient et promit « de les ouvrir dans sa chambre » ce qui était littéralement exact, si ces chocolats contenait un philtre d'amour, comme il le soupçonner, ils seront très utile dans son petit laboratoire. Peut-être que combiner aux poils à gratter …

Harry fut interrompu dans ses innocentes réflexions par les jumeaux Weasley.

- Et Harry, on a entendu Ron se matin parler tout seul …

- … il avait un ensemble de bombabouses à la main …

- … et le mot « Potter » revenait souvent dans son monologue …

- … tu devrais faire attention …

- … au niveau des escaliers …

- … le ronichou y est embusqué.

Arriver au dit escalier Harry sortie sa baguette, il leva la tête et _Wingardium leviosa, _le sort stoppa la chute de trois bombabouses, un mouvement du poignet et elle repartir vers l'expéditeur, explosant à quelques centimètres de sa tête. C'est un Ron puant qui s'éloigna en pestant contre « sa malchance » et qui dût manquer le repas de Noël. Harry arriva enfin à la grande salle, non sans pousser, un soupir de soulagement, il se dirigea vers la place qu'Hannah lui avait réservée.

Le repas fût des plus animés et particulièrement copieux : dindes rôties, purée de châtaigne, sauce de toute les couleurs (y compris une de couleur violette, qu'il laissa prudemment de côté). Tous les convives eurent droit à des pétards surprises et quelques détonations plus tard, de multiples souris blanches courraient entre les chaises et certains convives avaient des chapeaux plutôt étranges sur la tête.

Après le repas, une grande bataille de boule de neige eut lieu, les enseignants avaient prudemment battu en retraite lorsque la neige commença à voler. « Ronichou » qui entre temps s'était lavé, y vit l'occasion de sa vengeance, il utilisa un sort de lévitation une soulever une énorme congère et la projeter sur Harry. Son sourire disparu lorsque la congère se liquéfia, entourant Harry d'un entrelacs de filet d'eau brillant dans la lumière de l'après-midi. L'eau s'éleva dans le ciel, forma une multitude boule de neige en lévitation autour de Harry.

- A couvert ! Au cri de Fred Weasley, tout le monde plongea derrière l'abri le plus proche. Quelques minutes plus tard, un Ron à deux doigts de l'hypothermie fut amener à l'infirmerie, il n'avait visiblement pas autant de reflexe qu'il l'affirmait.

Le soir même, de retour à l'intérieur, Harry, Neville et Hannah s'était réuni et discutait des évènements de la journée, visiblement quelque chose, tracassait Neville.

- Bon, Neville, accouche. C'est Ron qui te préoccupe, demanda Harry.

- Pas vraiment, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ils se comportent comme un imbécile ces temps-si, non, c'est Rogue.

- Rien de nouveau sous le soleil, tout le monde sait qu'il ne t'apprécie pas, en tout cas qu'il t'apprécie encore moins que les autres.

- Je crois que Rogue veut voler quelque chose de très précieux à Dumbledore. Harry et Hannah le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

- Si Rogue veut quelque chose de précieux, il est plutôt du genre à le concevoir lui-même.

Neville leur raconta alors son dernier voyage à Gringotts avec Hagrid, le vol qui à suivit. Puis il leur expliqua comment il était tombé sur Touffus avec Granger quand alors qu'il fuyait Rusard. Et enfin, il leur dit qu'il avait vu Rogue et Quirell se disputer à propos Cerbère.

- Ton raisonnement n'est pas idiot mais j'ai toujours du mal à croire que Rogue sois un voleur, peut-être que c'est Quirell. Avança Harry.

- Aucune chance, affirma Hannah, il aurait peur de son ombre alors avoir l'audace de voler Dumbledore … non, vraiment aucune chance. Harry reconnu la justesse de l'argument d'Hannah et demanda.

- Tu sais ce que garde ce chien ?

- Non, ça a la taille de mon poing, la forme d'un gros œuf et c'était gardé dans le niveau 7 de Gringotts, coffre 718.

- Un quartier de très haute sécurité pour un objet unique, donc quelque chose de potentiellement dangereux. Mettons Quirell et Rogue sur la liste des suspects mais à mon avis, il y a peu chance qu'il arrive quoique ce soit à cette chose. Ça m'étonnerait beaucoup que le cerbère soit la seule ligne de défense mise en place par Dumbledore.

Le dit Dumbledore s'interrogeait en ceux moment même, pourquoi tout le monde lui avait offert des livres, il aurait bien voulu des chaussettes, pour changer. Il se demandait aussi si il avait bien fait de donner la cape d'invisibilité à Longdubat.


	14. Une colle à haut risque

Une colle à haut risque.

Beaucoup de changement eurent lieux lors de la rentrée. D'abord toute la première année remarqua que le Survivant avait plus ou moins rejoints le groupe d'Harry. Dean, Seamus et Ron planifiaient régulièrement des plan anti-Potter (qui avaient pris la tête sur leur liste des « gens mauvais » détrônant ainsi Malefoy) mais les dernières mésaventures de Ron les faisaient hésiter. Ensuite le Malefoy en question était d'une discrétion exemplaire. Il y avait Neville, qui avait fait des progrès et dont les résultats étaient maintenant moyens, ce qui constituait un réel progrès, il avait même reçu une lettre de félicitation de sa grand-mère. Enfin le FHGN reprit sa croisade avec une vigueur renouveler.

George ouvrit le bal, combinant du poil à gratter avec un kit pour faire pousser les verrues, il avait créé la « poudre à crapaud » une poudre qui faisait pousser tout un tas de verrue qui disparaissait au bout d'une heure. Le lendemain, Fred renchérit, il avait mélangé le poil à gratter avec de la bave moustique en poudre. La « poudre ultraticante » avait semé une véritable terreur. Bien que les deux performances fussent impressionnantes, aucune ne provoqua un tel chaos que celle d'Harry, il avait réussi à diluer le filtre d'amour contenu dans les chocolats de Pansy et l'avait réduit en poudre puis l'avait mélangeait au poil à gratter : La « poudre d'embarras » avait semé une telle confusion que tous les cours furent annuler pendant une journée, face à une telle réussite, Harry fut déclarer grand vainqueur.

- C'est quand même dommage de ne plus avoir ses poudres, au fond je suis sûr qu'elles ont plu, en tout chez ceux qu'on n'a pas atteints. Déclara Fred.

- C'est sûr, on en vendrait. Dit George. Un silence s'installa quelque seconde dans le groupe, tous devait penser à la même chose.

- En tout cas Harry, profite de ta victoire, tu n'auras pas autant de chance dans un mois, tu verras. En effet, le deuxième round de la saison de Quidditch avait lieu au début du mois de Février : Griffondor contre Poufsouffle puis Serdaigle contre Serpentard.

Un mois passe toujours très vite dans ces conditions et Harry se préparait déjà pour le match contre les Griffondors. Serpentard avait réussi à vaincre Serdaigle, dès les premières minutes, Marcus Flint, le capitaine des Serpentards avait bousculé Morgan qui s'était pris un poteau. Malgré le pénalty accordé pour cette faute scandaleuse, la meilleure joueuse de l'équipe des aigles était hors-jeu, score final 230 à 70. Ronald semblait avoir récupérer et promettait à Harry de le suivre avec un matelas. Les jumeaux, meilleurs joueurs, lui souhaitait bonne chance tout en lui demandant de ne pas être trop déçu lorsqu'il aurait pris sa raclé.

- Bien, Mesdames et Messieurs, c'est le match décisif, les Grifs sont encore plus mal barré qu'une faute d'orthographe et doivent actuellement serrer les fesses, leurs attrapeurs est une calamité vivante mais le reste de l'équipe n'est pas à sous-estimer, alors attention. Notre équipe est encore trop inexpérimenté pour tenter un large score et avec les frères Weasley comme batteur, nous risquons de ne pas tenir la longueur, alors Harry tu nous attrape ce vif le plus vite possible, fait en sorte que le match soit fini avant que Jordan est eu le temps de présenter les équipes ! Cadwallader avait toujours le chic pour faire le discours d'avant match.

Dans les tribunes, Neville regardait le début du match avec attention, il soutenait évidemment Griffondor mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer Harry, il était vraiment excellent sur un balais. Il laissa son regard dérivé sur la tribune des professeurs et frissonna lorsqu'il vit Rogue. Il était sûr que c'était un voleur et un homme profondément mauvais.

- Non, mais regarde le frimer sur son balais de course, déclara Ron à côté de lui, il a vraiment la grosse tête. Harry venait d'intercepter le souaffle « par mégarde » qui tomba entre les mains de Diggory. Jordan hurla à la faute scandaleuse mais aucune règle n'interdisait à l'attrapeur de toucher le souaffle. Il dût accepter le but de Diggory « 40 A ».

- le sale tricheur, et l'arbitre qui ne corrigera pas son chouchou. L'attitude de Dean, Ron et Seamus commençais à irriter Neville. Comment pouvais-t-il être aussi mesquin.

- Aucune règle n'interdit à Harry de faire ça, c'était plutôt intelligent. Ses trois amis le regardèrent avec un air ahuris.

- Mais de quel côté es-tu ? S'exclamèrent-ils.

- Du côté des Griffondors _honnête _qui reconnaisse le mérite des autres sans en être _jaloux. _Les Griffondors assistants à la scène était éberluer, il n'avait jamais entendu le Survivant parler ainsi, même quand il avait raison. Ron et consort préférèrent ne pas relever et s'exclamèrent d'un ton sarcastique.

- Potter à dût voir une pièce de monnaie au sol, regardez-le faire le singe. Neville eut un petit sourire, son « ami » n'avait visiblement pas remarqué le vif d'or à ras du sol, le commentateur n'ont plus apparemment.

- Mais que fais Potter, en aurais-t-il assez de vivre ! Toute l'école se leva pour suivre des yeux le piqué spectaculaire d'Harry. Apparemment c'était une figure qu'il appréciait, l'attrapeur adverse réagit bien trop tard pour faire quoique ce soit et Harry se saisit du vif d'or après avoir redressé sa trajectoire in extrémis.

- Poufsouffle l'emporte 190 à 50, annonça Jordan d'un ton funèbre. Le stade éclata en applaudissement, Neville aussi applaudit la performance, sous le regard outré de ses trois condisciples. Comme la dernière fois Albus Dumbledore annonça le classement. La finale se jouerait entre Serpentard et Poufsouffle.

_Serpentard : + 350 pts._

_Poufsouffle : +170 pts._

_Serdaigle : -190 pts._

_Griffondor : -330 pts._

Neville et les autres Griffondor descendirent des gradins pour retrouver et consoler leurs joueurs. Les Poufsouffles firent de même pour porter en triomphe leur équipe. Une fois le tumulte passé, Hermione et Neville vinrent féliciter Harry, Hermione portait même les couleurs de Poufsouffle. Après les avoirs remerciés pour leur chaleureuse félicitation, Harry les regarda s'éloigner, il remarqua que Ron, Seamus et Dean avaient suivi Hermione. Cela sentait le règlement de compte à plein nez. Il trouva le regard de sa sœur et lui fit un discret signe de la tête. Elle lui désigna Drago, Crabe et Goyle qui emboitait le pas au survivant. D'un commun accord, ils s'éclipsèrent discrètement.

- Te voilà sous ton vrai visage, la bêcheuse, avec les couleurs des Poufsouffles. Déclara Dean.

- Tu n'es qu'une traitresse, cracha Seamus.

- Vous ne vous etez jamais montré amical, envers moi aucun Griffondor, vous n'êtes que des imbéciles dont tout le monde se moque. Rétorqua Hermione avec mépris. Je me suis fait de vrais amis, à Poufsouffle, pas des hypocrites qui ne disent un mot gentil que parce qu'ils sont trop bête et trop feignant pour faire leur devoir seul. Rougissant de colère, les trois Griffondors tirèrent leur baguettes, Hermione eut un mouvement de recul et se pris les pieds dans sa cape, elle tomba en arrière.

- Quand on est seule et sans ami comme toi, on évite d'insulter les autres. Ils pointèrent leur baguette et commencèrent à formuler des maléfices.

_Aguamenti, _un mur d'eau se dressa entre Hermione et gela instantanément, les maléfices ricochèrent sur la glace et frappèrent les trois garçons.

- Seule et sans amis, vraiment. Harry semblait être apparut derrière Hermione, elle sursauta et s'étonna de voir un regard aussi glacial. Il trouvait visiblement la conduite des condisciples d'Hermione révoltante. Pendant ce temps, Ron vomissait allègrement des limaces, Dean était empêtrer dans ses propres cheveux et Seamus était couvert de furoncles.

- Potter, Granger, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici, McGonagall approchait d'un pas vif, l'air visiblement choqué et passablement en colère.

De son côté, Neville était béat. Il avait été pris à partie par trois Serpentards qui lui cherchaient visiblement des Doxys dans les cheveux et se préparait déjà à un séjour à l'infirmerie quand quelqu'un était venu à son aide. Et pas m'importe qui, Nymphadora Tonk était entré en scène : elle avait instantanément transformé ses vêtements et était maintenant vêtu de ce qui semblait être une armure de cuir, Neville ignorait que la métamorphomagie affectait aussi les vêtements. Elle avait les cheveux d'un noir profond et des pupilles jaunes-orangé brillante, pas besoin d'être Harry pour savoir qu'elle était en colère. Nymphadora avait renforcé sa musculature et modifié jusqu'à la structure même de son corps au fil de l'année : son ossature condensé lui permettait d'encaisser des coups impressionnants, elle avait aussi renforcé ses articulations et ses tendons, elle avait le corps d'une athlète accomplis et des réflexes bien supérieur à la moyenne. D'un pas presque gracieux, elle s'était glissée entre les deux gorilles de Malefoy et leur avait écrasé la pomme d'Adam d'un coup de coude, les deux mastodontes étaient tombé à genoux essayant de reprendre leur souffle. Drago avait sorti sa baguette, mais si Nymphadora n'avait ni la puissance, ni la fine maitrise d'Harry en matière de Magie, elle restait bien plus forte que Malefoy. Elle esquiva le sort et saisi le poignet de Drago qu'elle tordit brutalement, celui-ci lâcha sa baguette avec un cri. Elle arrêta son geste un instant s'interrogeant si oui ou non elle allait lui casser le poignet.

- Tonk, Longdubat explication ! Severus Rogue, baguette sorti marchait sur eux, Neville pâlit brutalement.

Quelques explications confuses plus tard, un Harry très calme avec toujours une certaine fureur dans le regard, un Hermione balbutiante, une Nymphadora tendu et un Neville très pale était réunis dans le bureau de Dumbledore en compagnie du directeur, de Rogue et de McGonagall.

- Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous avez expédié six élèves à l'infirmerie ? La voix d'Albus Dumbledore était très calme mais trahissais comme une déception qui mit mal à l'aise les élèves. Mr Longdubat, peut-être ?

- Je ne sais pas trop, Monsieur, Malefoy et ses amis disaient que j'étais une honte pour les sang-pur (Albus fronça les sourcils et Severus se passa la main devant les yeux) et que j'étais trop lâche pour être un Griffondor. Il a ajouté qu'il avait un nouveau sort à essayer mais il n'en a pas eu le temps.

- Comment cela ?

- Je ne lui suis pas laisser le temps, affirmant d'une voix ferme Nymphadora (mais pourquoi elle n'est pas à Griffondor, se demanda Albus).

- Donc vous affirmez avoir agis pour protéger Neville. Nymphadora fit un signe affirmatif de la tête et le regard d'Albus se posa sur Harry et Hermione.

- Est-ce également la même chose pour vous ?

- D'après ce que j'ai pu voir, Monsieur, dit Harry, Weasley et ses amis ont pris à parti Hermione parce qu'elle avait soutenu Poufsouffle pendant le match, ils ont pris cela pour une trahison. Albus dévisagea tour à tour les quatre élèves, Harry eut encore cette impression d'être passé au scanner.

- Bien, je vous crois mais j'attendrais d'avoir la version de tous les protagonistes avant de prendre une décision, en attendant, retourner dans vos salles communes.

Après délibération, ils apprirent qu'ils étaient tous collé. Harry, Hermione, Neville et Nymphadora avec Rogue pour « réaction violente excessives » et les autres avec Rusard pour « agressivité injustifié ». Aucun point ne fût enlever, mais la maison Poufsouffle était indigné, le directeur devait s'acharner sur Harry, pas d'autre explication possible. De toute façon, cela ne changerait rien, un Poufsouffle porte toujours secours a ses amis.

Dumbledore était assis à son bureau et réfléchissait, cette colle commune allait définitivement rapprocher Harry et Neville, tout marchait comme sur des roulettes. Il soupira en pensant aux autres problèmes qu'il lui fallait régler : terminer de défendre la pierre philosophale avec le miroir du Rised et convaincre Hagrid de confier son bébé dragon à Charlie Weasley. Heureusement que personne n'avait découvert ses deux choses, cela aurait rendu la situation des plus délicates.

Deux semaines plus tard, à la tombée de la nuit, Harry, Neville, Nym et Hermione avaient été regroupé par le maitre des potions dans le grand Hall d'entrée.

- Vous allez faire très attention à ce que je dis, ce soir, nous allons dans la forêt interdite. Il laissa passer quelque seconde pour que les élèves assimilent l'information. Notre travail consisteras à trouver des herbes nocturnes pour la réserve de potion, si vous avez du flair, peut-être que je vous laisserais en prendre un peu pour vous. Il lança un regard appuyé à Harry. En attendant sortait vos baguettes et restons groupé, face à la forêt interdite, la somation est superflu. Tous les élèves hochèrent la tête.

En les accompagnants vers la lisière de la forêt, Rogue observa le comportement des élèves, Neville et Granger était très nerveux, pâle et tremblant. En revanche, Harry et Tonk était relativement calme, on aurait dit que rien ne pouvait les atteindre. Une fois dans la forêt, Nymphadora sembla se tasser à son tour. Rogue souri, _on fait moins la fière maintenant _pensa-t-il, voyons comment s'en sort Potter. Harry marchait tranquillement, il se sentait serein dans la forêt, presque chez lui. Décidemment les Potter étaient à l'aise en forêt, Severus se souvient brutalement de l'aisance avec laquelle James circulait dans la forêt interdite. _Ce doit être de famille_.

Ils s'enfoncèrent en silence tous les cinq pendant une dizaine de minute, puis Harry s'arrêta brusquement et se pencha au pied d'un grand chêne.

- Des champignons nouvelle-lune, bien, Potter, vous avez l'œil. _Comment a t'il fait pour repérer un champignon noir en pleine nuit, même moi je ne l'ais avait pas vu._ Pouvez-vous me dire à quoi ils servent, Granger ?

- C'est un composant de catégorie 4, ils sont utilisés pour les potions de grands pouvoirs, notamment le filtre d'invisibilité.

- Exact. Je crois que nous pouvons nous posez ici. Certains ingrédients ont des effets spécifiques lorsque ils sont cueillis la nuit, d'autre ne se trouve qu'à l'éclat de la lune. Au travail et rester à porter de voix. Le petit groupe se dispersa et commença la récolte. Comme il s'y attendait Harry obtient d'excellent résultat, ce gosse avait décidemment une vue extraordinaire, dire que son père était myope comme une taupe. Neville le surpris, il avait beau être un zéro absolue en potion, il en connaissait un rayon en botanique et s'avait où trouver des plantes rares et comment les ramassés, le maitre des potions fut ravi de le voir se ramener les mains pleines de trèfles de minuit mais le dissimula avec l'aisance que confère une longue pratique. La sœur de Harry, Nymphadora (quel nom ridicule, pensa t'il) le surpris également par son agilité, il la vit escalader sans effort les arbres les plus hauts pour aller chercher du gui. Hermione eut beaucoup plus de mal, elle n'était visiblement pas habituer à travailler sur le terrain. Le professeur des potions se frottait les mains en voyant la richesse de la récolte et en se demandant pourquoi il n'avait pas penser à ce type de colle avant quand il entendit Hermione l'appeler.

Professeur et élève convergèrent vers la Griffondor, elle n'avait rien et leur désignant des tâches. Il s'agissait d'un liquide visqueux et argenter qui brillait légèrement.

- Que personne ne touche, s'exclama Rogue C'est du sang, du sang de licorne.

- Qu'est-ce qui peut blesser une licorne, demanda Harry. Neville était devenu très pâle.

- Rien que vous ne voudriez rencontrer, croyez-moi. Tout le monde sur ses gardes, nous ne sommes pas seuls. Ils sortirent tous leurs baguettes et se mirent dos à dos. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'Harry ne brise le silence, par ici son bouge, dit-il en pointant l'obscurité du doigt. _C'ne est pas possible, et après on dit que je suis un vampire_, il emboita le pas d'Harry qui commençait à s'avancer. Le petit groupe déboucha dans une clairière, une licorne gisait morte, Harry se dit qu'il n'avait jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi triste.

- Argh, Neville s'écroula en tenant sa cicatrice, Hermione et Nymphadora se précipitèrent pour l'aider.

_Protego, _le maitre des potions conjura un puissant bouclier juste à temps pour détourner un éclair violacé. Une silhouette se découpa à l'autre bout de la lisière, on aurait dit que le temps avait brusquement fraichi. La silhouette était d'un noir profond mais était bel et bien humaine, une aura malsaine s'en dégageait.

Un éclair de lumière verte fusa vers Harry qui plongea derrière un rocher, Hermione et Nymphadora tirèrent Neville derrière l'abri relatif d'une vieille souche. Rogue entra dans la danse, ses gestes étaient d'une fluidité et d'une vitesse impressionnante, un déluge de maléfices tomba sur la silhouette qui esquiva tant bien que mal. Tour à tour, se furent deux troncs et un rocher qui furent touché par les sortilèges de Rogue qui laissait derrière un impact suffisant pour blesser mortellement un homme. Harry nota que son enseignant ne prononçait pas de formule. Leur agresseur sembla décontenancer par la violence de la riposte et battis en retraite. Rogue porta Neville et le petit groupe rentra précipitamment au château.

- Un adepte de magie noire dans la forêt interdite ! Albus Dumbledore tiré de son lit était des plus nerveux, son professeur des potions avait ramené un Neville souffrant et de bien mauvaises nouvelles.

- Et pas un débutant, il a lancé un Avada sur Potter en informulé, qui a de la chance d'avoir d'aussi bon réflexe. Sa vitesse était aussi boostée par magie.

- Qu'est-il advenu de lui ?

- Il a pris la fuite. Je suggère que l'on active les défenses du château, personne ne rentre, personne ne sort jusqu'à demain matin.

- Vous avez raison, nous inspecterons les lieux de votre confrontation demain matin, en entendant. Albus se tourna entra dans une petite salle adjacente où était accrocher les portraits des quatre fondateurs. Placer Poudlard en état de siège personne ne passe, s'exclama-t-il. Les portraits partirent remplirent leur offices : les portes d'entrée se verrouillèrent et toute une batterie d'enchantement se mit en place, les armures et les gargouilles gagnèrent leurs postes et un dôme transparent de magie pure se déploya au-dessus de la bâtisse. Poudlard redevint pour une nuit ce qu'elle était au départ : une forteresse.

Dans sa chambre, le jeune Harry Potter ne trouvait pas le sommeil, il avait entraperçu le visage de l'ombre de la Forêt, ses yeux pouvait percer les ténèbres, il aurait juré qu'il s'agissait de Quirinus Quirell.


	15. Cours particuliers

Un chapitre avec de la théorie de la magie, certain y retrouverons des choses que l'on peut trouver dans un D&D mais revus à ma sauce.

Une question posé en review : pourquoi est-ce que c'est Neville qui à hériter de la cape ? réponse : parce que Dumbledore s'est assis sur les dernières volontés des Potter.

* * *

Cours particuliers.

Harry redoutait le prochain cours de défense contre les forces du mal, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau si Quirell c'était rendu compte qu'il avait été reconnu. Il avait beau jouer les lâches et les balbutiants, c'était un adepte de la magie noire et un redoutable combattant. Harry c'était ouvert de ses inquiétudes à ses amis : Neville reconnu qu'il avait eu tort de soupçonner Rogue, Hermione partie faire des recherches à la bibliothèque, Nymphadora suivit Quirell sous différente forme afin d'apprendre un maximum de chose (elle remarqua que Rogue soupçonnait aussi Quirell), Susan et Hannah s'était auto-proclamé garde du corps, Théodore promit de se renseigner discrètement auprès des Serpentards les plus expérimenté.

Celui-ci se montra encore plus infect que d'habitude lors de son cour et s'acharna sur Harry, renforçant le malaise des Poufsouffles le concernant. Un bruit qui faisait de lui un mage noir s'était rependu comme une trainée de poudre, le mettant de très mauvaise humeur.

- C, c, c'est surement l'un des p, p, pire dev, devoir que vous avait fait P, Potter. Qui a bien p, pu vous dire de tel ch, chose sur les fées.

- Albus Dumbledore, durant les dernières vacances de Noël. Quirell pâlit une seconde, puis considérant que Harry lui mentait enleva vingt points à Poufsouffle et le colla pendant une semaine. Puis il se demanda à haute voix quel avenir pourrait avoir un gamin avec un aussi bas niveau en défense contre les forces du mal. Ce qui fit perdre à Harry son célèbre calme.

- Je dirais que je pourrais facilement enseigner cette matière à Poudlard, apparemment n'importe quel _imbécile _peut y accéder, même avec des _tendances suspectes._ Sur ceux, je vous souhaite une bonne journée. Il prit ses affaires et quitta la pièce devant ses camarades médusés. Pour que Potter perde son calme, il fallait pousser le bouchon loin, les mots _tendances suspectes _étaient dans tous les esprits.

- 50 points en moins pour Poufsouffle et deux mois de retenu. Quirell en avait oublié de bégayer tant il était furieux.

Harry était dans le bureau de Chourave, sa directrice de maison était en proie à des sentiments contradictoires. Elle avait en face d'elle probablement l'élève le plus prometteur de sa génération. Premier ex-æquo de sa promotion, plus jeune attrapeur depuis un siècle, un duelliste de talent et un excellent élève dans toutes les disciplines. Pourtant son geste était de l'insubordination pure et simple, elle ne pouvait laisser passer ça.

- Puis-je savoir comment vous vous êtes débrouiller pour obtenir une retenu record de deux mois et faire perdre soixante-dix points à notre maison ?

- J'ai perdu mon, calme Madame. Chourave fut surprise mais parvient à le masquer

- Puis-je savoir pourquoi ?

- Les mots de trop, je suppose. Mais peut-être que la maison Poufsouffle y seras gagnante.

- Comment ça, gagnante, vous venez de faire perdre soixante-dix points à notre maison et la tête de la coupe des quatre maisons par la même occasion. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Chourave avait crié. Je doute que le professeur Quirell vous accepte de sitôt dans son cour.

- Justement professeur, Quirell, dit-il en omettant volontairement de l'appeler « professeur » se débrouille pour me faire perdre dix points à Poufsouffle par semaine pour des raisons plus ou moins imaginaire que même le professeur Rogue n'aurait pas osez invoquer (Chourave sourie malgré, elle a cette tournure de phrase). Il reste onze semaines de cours soit une perte assuré de cent-dix points pour la maison Poufsouffle. Au final, on peut dire que j'ai épargné la perte de quarante points à notre maison. Chourave fût soufflé par le culot du jeune homme, pourtant son raisonnement était on ne peut plus logique.

- Dix points par semaine, vraiment, vous ne trouvez pas que c'est un peu gros.

- Si vous vérifier le parchemin magique qui recense le mouvement des points de chaque maison dans le bureau du directeur, vous aurez surement la confirmation de mes dires, je crois que le dernier motif était « présence perturbant le cours ». L'entretien ne se déroulait pas du tout comme Chourave l'avait prévu, elle avait pensé passer au Lord Potter un sacré savon et voilà qu'elle se surprenait à rêver d'aller exiger des explications à Quirell.

- Vous êtes bien conscient que je ne peux annuler les décisions de mes collègues, six heures par semaine, vous serez en retenu, ce qui risque de grandement alourdir votre planning. De plus, il me semble avoir compris que vous ne retourneriez pas en cour de défense contre les forces du mal, comment compter vous réussir l'épreuve de fin d'année ?

- Il semblerait que Quirell est oublié de préciser comment et avec qui je passerais ses réunions, il est probable que ce problème se règle de soi-même.

Harry avait eu du flair, fort des résultats obtenues durant les colles-devenues-cours-particuliers, l'occupation de ses six heures furent l'objet d'une discrète mais féroce controverse parmi le corps enseignant : le résultat fut que Rogue hérita de deux heures pour les potions, Flitwick de deux heures pour le duel et le cours de défense contre les forces du mal revint à Aurora Sinistra, l'enseignante d'astronomie. La famille des Sinistra était une des nombreuses familles de sang-pur en péril, ils avaient refusé de rejoindre Lord Voldemort et en avait payé le prix fort, Aurora étant la dernière encore en vie. Aurora était une jeune femme brune, de jolis yeux bleus qui ne laissait pas indifférent les élèves de six et septième années et un caractère en acier trempé. Elle avait commencé une formation d'auror, elle comptait parmi les élèves du centre de formation lorsque celui-ci avait été attaqué. Elle avait perdu l'usage de son bras droit durant le combat ce qui avait ruiné ses chances de devenir auror. Elle s'était donc rabattu sur son passe-temps favori (à savoir regarder les étoiles) et en avait fait son métier, elle avait été engagé par le Dumbledore, il y a maintenant quatre ans.

Les cours particuliers avec Rogue étaient l'occasion d'appréhender la matière sous un angle bien différent, libéré de la contrainte du programme, l'enseignant pouvait enfin faire ce qui lui plaisait à savoir l'expérimentation. Il avait toujours trouvé que suivre les potions à la lettre en suivant les instructions souvent superficielle des manuels autorisés par le ministère lui semblait d'une stupidité incommensurable.

- Monsieur Potter, vous avez un niveau en potion bien supérieur à un première année, du moins selon les standards du ministère. Quand Rogue prenait la parole pour faire un presque-compliment c'était soit, très, très bon, soit, très, très mauvais.

- Voici mon livre de première année lorsque j'étais étudiant, comme vous pouvez le voir, je l'ai amplement corrigé. Nous avons huit séances, maintenant je ne veux pas que vous, vous contentiez de bien préparer une potion, je veux que vous obteniez des résultats supérieurs à ceux attendu par l'auteur en modifiant sa composition.

Les cours de Rogue devenaient pour Harry réellement passionnant, pourquoi s'arrêter à réaliser ce qui est déjà connu. Même si il obtenait plus de dégâts que de résultat, Rogue ne semblait pas lui en tenir rigueur, il lui apprit que le célèbre Abraxas Malefoy avait fait exploser plus de cent cinquante chaudrons avant de mettre au point la potion soignant la dragoncelle. Harry avait réussi à accélérer l'effet de la potion anti-furoncle de près d'une minute en augmentant légèrement la dose d'épine de noueux et à réduire les effets secondaires de la pimentine (une potion anti-refroidissement, très employé en hivers contre les rhumes). Si cela ne semblait pas grand-chose, Rogue était ravi de ses résultats « pas mal pour un premier année, vous avez un réel potentiel ».

Au dernier cours, Rogue et lui travaillèrent ensemble sur une des potions originales de Severus, une potion d'impédimenta, capable de produire les même effets que le sort d'entrave mais couvrant une large zone. Ses effets étaient encore très aléatoires mais il progressait.

Les cours particuliers avec Sinistra avait rendu à Harry tout l'intérêt pour les défenses contre les forces du mal. Bien que lourdement handicapé par les mangemorts, Aurora n'avait rien perdu de sa poigne et il fut ravi qu'elle qualifie Quirell de « débile profond » quand Harry lui montra ses cours.

- Bien, monsieur Potter, on peut appréhender les forces du mal en trois domaines. Les créatures dite « maléfique » soit parce qu'elles résultent d'une expérience de magie noire, soit parce qu'elles sont naturellement dangereuses. Les objets ensorcelés, découlant généralement d'un acte de magie noire, mais pas que, certain peuvent naitre d'un simple accident. Et enfin, les mages noirs et la magie dite « noire ».

- Pourquoi vous appeler cela de la magie « dite » noire.

- Parce que le concept est très relatif, la magie en elle-même n'est ni blanche, ni noire. Elle découle surtout des intentions du lanceur.

- Même pour les impardonnables ? Sinistra fut surprise d'un tel niveau de compétence chez un élève aussi jeune, il n'avait pas volé sa réputation apparemment.

- Si vous prononcer la formule d'un impardonnable, même en relâchant le maximum de magie possible, vous n'aurez aucun résultat si vous n'avez pas la volonté réelle de faire souffrir votre cible, ce n'est pas la magie qui est impardonnable mais l'intention de son lanceur.

Les cours de Sinistra se révélait aussi très intéressant, elle essaya d'utiliser les quelques heures à sa disposition pour enseigner à Harry, deux sorts qui seraient indispensable, selon elle à toute personne voulant étudier la défense des forces du mal. Elle était outré que Quirell y sois passé à côté. Il s'agissait du _revelatio _et de _l'expecto._

Le premier était un sort de détection permettant de repérer un traitement magique sur un objet, il n'indiquait pas quel type de magie était utiliser, mais en mesurait l'intensité. Il fallut quatre semaines à Harry pour le maitriser.

Le second était le sortilège d'expulsion, c'était de l'avis de l'enseignante le premier sort que devait maitriser tout étudiant en défense contre les forces du mal, il servait à éloigner violemment tout objets, créatures ou personnes dangereuses. Il entrait en ligne de compte pour les sortilèges de base tel que le sort de désarmement ou de stupéfixion. Il était aussi utile pour maitriser plus rapidement des sorts de niveau académique comme les patronus ou les sortilèges de destruction. Elle fut ravis de voir que Harry appris à rapidement maitriser de sortilège, le doser justement posait encore quelques problèmes.

Les cours de duel étaient pour Harry l'occasion de surprendre Flitwick, le petit professeur était toujours émerveiller de la facilité d'apprentissage de son élève. Il avait rajouté le sortilège d'expulsion à sa gamme de sort, Flitwick avait félicité Sinistra pour cette initiative. Flitwick avait commencé par aborder avec Harry la classification académique des sortilèges par catégorie : il refusait lui aussi la théologie de la magie « blanche », magie « noire », prôné par Dumbledore et le ministère. Rien n'était aussi simple et aussi manichéen.

- La magie se divise en grandes catégories, prenons par exemple les trois sorts que vous affecter particulièrement. L'_aguamenti _est un sortilège de magie élémentale, cette catégorie regroupe un petit nombre de sort affectant les éléments primordiaux et ceux des tableaux périodiques moldus, ils sont très caractéristique car avec une seule formule et beaucoup de connaissance, on peut faire beaucoup de chose. Voyons où vous en etez.

Harry enchaina les jets d'eau, rapide, lent, volant, en quantité infime ou en véritable vague, puis gelé et en vapeur, sous pression, … Le petit professeur était visiblement ravi.

- Le sortilège de chauve-furie maintenant, est un sortilège d'invocation, il permet au sorcier de faire apparaître des objets ou des êtres vivants pendant un court laps de temps. Bien, vous avez démontré face à l'héritier Malefoy que vous maitrisait bien le sujet. Enfin le sortilège d'expulsion que vous venez d'apprendre appartient à la catégorie des sorts d'évocations, ils sont reconnaissable à l'éclair de couleur qui surgit frappe la cible, elle seule est affecter par le sort, l'évocation est la catégorie regroupant la plus grande partie des sorts connus. Le professeur Flitwick fit une pause pour permettre à son élève d'assimiler ses nouvelles notions, ce qu'il faisait visiblement sans problème. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche à Poufsouffle, sa place est parmi mes aiglons._

- Bien maintenant, j'aimerais que vous ajoutiez une quatrième catégorie à votre arsenal : les sortilèges de convocations. Ils ne produisent pas d'éclair et touche le plus souvent une petite zone, plutôt qu'une cible précise. Leurs grandes particularités les opposes aux sorts d'évocation, là où ceux-ci produise un effet instantané à l'impact, les sortilèges de convocations produisent un effet délimiter dans le temps. Une durée variable de quelques secondes à quelques heures en fonction de la puissance du sorcier, de sa concentration, du type de sort employé, du type de cible, du temps que passe le sorcier à maintenir son sort : difficile de donné une mesure précise car il y a beaucoup de paramètre à prendre en compte.

Harry hocha silencieusement la tête, essayant de retenir un maximum de chose, il comprenait l'essentiel mais une démonstration serait la bienvenue. Comme si il avait perçu ses pensées, Flitwick lui donna un exemple : il lança un _impédimenta _sur une mouche.

- Voici un sort typique de convocation, le sortilège va durer quelques minutes, savez-vous comment on appelle un sortilège à durer permanente.

- Un enchantement Monsieur ?

- Exactement, bien, bien. Vous avez une question qui vous brule les lèvres !

- Oui, un sort quelconque, disons d'évocation, à des effets permanents si ils ne sont pas traiter, qu'elle différence avec un enchantement ?

- Bonne question, un enchantement à une _durée _permanente mais pas forcément un _effet _permanent. Le sortilège de _fidélitas _est un enchantement type : sa durée est permanente, tant que le « gardien du secret » est en vie et qu'il tient sa langue, en revanche son effet ne s'active que lorsqu'une personne cherche activement à repérer la zone protégée par l'enchantement.

- Revenons à notre sortilège de convocation, je doute qu'un première année parviennent à maitriser le charme du bouclier, c'est pourquoi je vais me rabattre sur le sortilège de déflexion. Il s'agit de _convoqué _un bouclier de taille réduite qui dévieras les éclairs caractéristiques des sortilèges d'évocation, vous verrez que bien utilisé, c'est on ne peut plus pratique, la formule est « _déflexio »._

Harry s'entraina donc à maitriser rapidement le sortilège de déflexion, si sa réalisation ne posait aucun problème et fut l'affaire de deux séances, sont véritables contrôles résidant en la capacité du sorcier à calculer instantanément la façon dont le sortilège allait ricocher, ce qui était vraiment complexe.

Le travail supplémentaire d'Harry, les révisions en vue des examens de fin d'année et l'entrainement avec l'équipe de Quidditch prenait un temps considérable à Harry. Pourtant, en bon membre de la maison Poufsouffle, il partageait toujours les connaissances acquises lors des cours supplémentaires avec ses amis. Il se rendit vite compte qu'ils n'auraient pas les capacités de suivre en potion (aucun ne se passionnait autant que lui pour la matière). En revanche, Susan, Hannah, Nymphadora, Neville et Hermione profitait des nouveaux sortilèges qu'Harry avait appris. Neville le surpris particulièrement, il avait confiance ne Harry et cela se voyait dans ses résultats pratiques qui égalait presque ceux de sa sœur.

Certain l'apprirent à leur dépend, en effet les deux gorilles de Malefoy, à savoir l'héritier Crabe et l'héritier Goyle n'avait pas abandonné l'idée de « venger Lord Malefoy ». Mais défier lord Potter ou sa terrible sœur leurs semblaient une entreprise très risqué. Depuis que les dates d'examens avaient été annoncées, Hermione était toujours à la bibliothèque compulsant les ouvrages comme si sa vie en dépendait donc hors de portée. Hannah avait un travail monstre pour refouler les élèves qui voulait qu'Harry leur explique « son truc ». Elle était donc toujours entourée de solliciteurs, notamment de Serdaigle. Susan passait avait un soutien non négligeable après des Serpentards vu qu'elle faisait souvent le lien entre Harry et Théodore (qui jugeait ce moyen idéal, pour entretenir des relations avec Harry, qu'il voyait comme le leader des Poufsouffle de sa promotion et lui-même, leader des Serpentards, sans trop s'exposé). Le but de ses relations était d'empêcher que Serpentards et Poufsouffle entre dans un conflit équivalent à celui qui opposait Griffondor et Serpentard depuis des années en essayant de régler les problèmes personnels avant qu'ils ne dégénèrent. Susan avait aussi hérité du « problème Chang ». Harry trouvait la Serdaigle assez envahissante et avait mis une certaine distance entre eux. Cho avait interpréter cela comme une ingérence de la part d'Hannah et demandait à Susan de faire pression sur elle pour qu'elle cède, c'était bien mal connaître les Poufsouffles. Ils avaient étendu se principe au cours du mois d'Avril en fondant un officieux « conseil des quatre » regroupant

Il ne restait plus qu'une cible, Neville, même si le Griffondor avait progressé dans le cadre de son travail scolaire pour se hisser vers le milieu du classement, il était une proie facile, pensait-il.

_Expecto, _le sortilège de répulsion souleva les deux mastodontes et les projeta sur plusieurs mètres, au pied d'une McGonagall furieuse d'une telle embuscade contre un de ses lionceaux. Les deux « pauvres » Serpentards apprirent vite pourquoi on l'avait surnommé Minerva « la lionne » McGonagall.

Albus Dumbledore se frottait discrètement les mains, tout c'était encore déroulé selon ses plans, le Survivant et le Lord Potter était amis. Neville faisait enfin des progrès et la maison Griffondor, voyait de nouveau en lui, celui qui avait détruit Lord Voldemort bref, tout était parfait. Il avait même régler le problème de Norbert, le dragon de Hagrid en toute discrétion. La seule exception était le comportement suspect de ce Quirell qui lui faudrait surveiller de très près.

* * *

Voyons si vous avez bien retenue la leçon sur les sortilèges :

(Facile) : dans quelle catégorie vous rangeriez le sortilège _stupéfix._

(Difficile) : dans quelle catégorie vous rangeriez l'_aria fulmenis _de Bellatrix dans le chapitre 1.


	16. Examens des premières années

Je sais que les examens ne se déroule pas comme dans les livres. Ce chapitre tourneras surtout autour de Harry et Nymphadora.

réponse aux questions de Narkor : a savoir Harry et/ou Neville fourchelang dans le livre II et que va t'il se passer dans le livre III.

1° : Seul Neville est fourchelang, si Harry veut parler à un serpent, il doit se brancher sur radio-neville.

2° : Non, mais avez vraiment crus que j'allais répondre à cette question ?

J'ai prie note des remarques sur l'orthographe de Flitwick (et pas Flidwich) et de Tonks (et pas Tonk), j'essayerais de me corriger dans les chapitres suivants.

Apparition d'un personnage secondaire que j'adore.

* * *

Examens des premières années.

Comme tout Poufsouffle qui se respecte, Harry passait beaucoup de temps en compagnie de ses amis. Outre le travail et l'entrainement, il y avait les sessions devoirs avec Hermione et Neville, les rencontres avec Nott, les sollicitations filtrer par Hannah, les parties d'échec avec Susan, les blagues avec la FHGN, les disputes avec McMillan, … bref de quoi surcharger la semaine d'un élève de première année.

Harry c'était donc réservé le dimanche après-midi pour être seul et tranquille dans sa chambre, Hannah et Nymphadora se faisant un devoir d'écarter les gêneurs, parfois de façon vigoureuse. Les chambres des élèves de Poufsouffle étaient l'une des choses les plus fascinantes qu'Helga Poufsouffle ait pu concevoir, selon Harry. Dans le souci de maintenir une égalité, elle était entièrement personnalisée, meublé et décoré en fonction de l'envie de son propriétaire annuel. Les dimensions pouvaient varier de la chambre de bonne à la suite d'un grand hôtel. Les chambres étaient toute individuelles.

Harry c'était conçus une chambre de dimension modeste avec quatre petites pièces adjacentes, à savoir un ensemble douche/toilette qui le dispenser d'utiliser les pièces communes aux Poufsouffles prévu à cet effet, un laboratoire de potion avec réserve personnelle assortie, un petit terrain d'essais pour les sortilèges et une salle de travail avec sa bibliothèque privé intégré. L'ensemble avait la taille d'un petit appartement.

Il profitait donc de cette après-midi de libre pour lire les chartes des examens de Poudlard, en raison d'un mois de Mai épouvantable, le troisième round du tournoi de Quidditch avait été repoussé à la dernière semaine avant les vacances. Il remarqua que ce n'était pas les enseignants de Poudlard qui avait la charge des examens mais des examinateurs de l'académie ou des spécialistes agréés par le ministère. Harry regardait la liste des noms par matière.

_Semaine du 11/06 au 18/06._

_Lundi 8h00 – Sortilège : Arianna McKinnon. _

_Lundi 0h00 – Astronomie : Orion Selwyn._

_Mardi 14h00 – Métamorphose : Sonia Edgombe._

_Mercredi 10h00 – Histoire de la magie : Arthur Menros._

_Mercredi 14h00 – Potion : Horace Slughorn. _

_Jeudi 10h00 – défense contre les forces du mal : Augusta Longdubat._

_Jeudi 14h00 – botanique : Maupertuis Milolive. _

_Vendredi : épreuve optionnelle du Ministère de la magie._

L'épreuve optionnelle était une spécifié mise en place depuis quelques années. Chaque section du ministère proposait une épreuve hors programme pour identifier les individus les plus à même de rejoindre leur département et ceux dès la première année. Même si la note ne comptait que peu dans la moyenne, une mention E ou O était noté sur le dossier de l'élève constituant un bonus pour rentrer dans les différents centres de formation. Les sections du ministère proposant une épreuve était le bureau des aurors, le centre de contrôle des sortilèges, le centre de contrôle des créatures magiques, le département des sports, le département de surveillance médicale et le bureau des briseurs de sorts. Seuls les élèves de la moitié supérieure du classement pouvaient s'inscrire à une épreuve, le meilleur élève de chaque maison _devait _s'inscrire à deux épreuves.

C'est ainsi que Harry c'était inscrit à l'épreuve du bureau des aurors et à celle du département des sports (mais avec peu d'enthousiasme). Hermione choisi surveillance médicale et briseur de sort, Théodore contrôle des sortilèges et briseur de sort. Nymphadora opta pour l'épreuve du bureau des aurors et Susan aurait pu aussi prendre une option mais aucune ne l'intéressait (les Bones était des spécialistes du droit magique, c'était connus, mais le département ne proposait encore aucune épreuve). Hannah et Neville n'avait pas le classement nécessaire pour y participer.

Les notes quant à elle était graduées de 0 à 100, puis une lettre était attribuée en qualificatif de la note, la description de la notation figurait en bas du parchemin d'Harry.

_O __– Optimal : de 86 à 100 pts._

_E – Effort exceptionnel : de 71 à 85 pts._

_A – Acceptable : de 51 à 70 pts._

_P – Piètre : de 36 à 50 pts._

_D – Désolant : de 21 à 35 pts._

_T – Troll : de 0 à 20 pts._

_Nous rappelons qu'une note T est éliminatoire et entraine le redoublement du candidat._

_Une mention spéciale du jury peut être attribuée à une réussite exceptionnelle indépendamment de la note, nous rappelons que cette mention sera notifiée dans votre dossier sous la forme O__msj__._

_Bonne chance._

L'épreuve de sortilège était la plus redouté par les élèves, c'était la plus longue et celle qui comptait le plus dans la moyenne. Elle comportait trois parties. Un questionnaire détaillé de deux heures qu'y allait de la récitation des formules à une description précise des gestes. Un essai d'une heure sur la théorie magique, Harry y fut particulièrement prolixe notamment grâce aux cours supplémentaires de Flitwick., il réussit à remplir quatre parchemins en à peine une heure. Enfin, l'épreuve se terminait par une épreuve pratique.

- Harry James Potter, je vous prie me démontrer votre maitrise du sortilège de lévitation avec ses cubes. Harry ne se contentas pas de faire voler les cubes, il les fit littéralement danser devant tous les Poufsouffles, il finit par les faires tenir en équilibre sur les arrêtes devant le regard approbateur de l'inspectrice.

- Le sortilège de lumière maintenant. Harry la non plus ne se contentas pas de faire apparaitre de la lumière, il fit plusieurs boules lumineuses et fit mine de jongler avec, finissant son petit numéros par une petite révérence dans le style « music-hall » qui arracha un petit rire à McKinnon.

C'est donc toujours avec une certaine appréhension que les élèves de Poufsouffle se retrouvèrent à minuit en haut de la tour d'astronomie, il avait reçus une carte vierge sur laquelle était noté une date de façon aléatoire, il devait retrouver les principales constellations en moins de trente minutes. La partie consistait à faire de même avec le ciel au-dessus d'eux, seul à seul avec l'inspecteur Selwyn.

- Monsieur Potter, pouvez-vous m'identifier cette constellation dit-il en indiquant un groupe d'étoile au raz de la ligne d'horizon sud.

- Il s'agit de la constellation du sagittaire monsieur.

- Exact monsieur Potter, citer-moi les noms de sorcier tiré des étoiles qui la compose.

- Kaus, Sadira, Ascella, Sephdar, Nergal et Cappa.

- Pas mal, Mr Potter. Vous aurez vos résultats avec les autres dimanches, mais à priori vous ne devriez pas vous inquiétez.

Harry avait trouvé l'épreuve d'astronomie ridiculement facile, c'est donc avec plus de confiance qu'il aborda l'épreuve du lendemain. Nymphadora qui avait la métamorphose comme domaine de prédilection était elle aussi très confiante. Susan et Hannah en revanche était particulièrement stresser. Pour ne pas arranger les choses, l'épreuve se faisait un par un, en tête à tête avec l'inspectrice pas d'épreuve écrite, ni de question orale, juste plusieurs métamorphose à réussir dans un ordre de difficulté croissant. Harry trouva qu'il s'en était bien tiré, mis à part quelque imprécision et une petite erreur sur le dernier exercice (changé un petit pot de terre et verre à pied, il y avait encore un peu de terre dans son verre), il avait répondu à toute les demandes de l'académicienne. Nymphadora elle réussit carrément à lui décrocher la mâchoire en obtenant un verre de cristal finement ciselé avec des motifs floraux en décoration, elle eut le droit de conserver sa transformation tandis que Lady Edgombe notais sa performance avec un hochement de tête répétitif.

Le frère la sœur eurent beaucoup plus de mal en histoire de la magie, si Harry avait suffisamment travaillé à coté pour sauver les meubles, Nymphadora c'était totalement désintéresser de la matière dès le premier cours. L'épreuve se présenter comme un sujet de composition de deux heure sur la guerre des géants. Harry remercia sa bonne étoile, il avait relu le chapitre concernant ce conflit la veille au soir, il nota en revanche que sa sœur tirait une mine particulièrement dépité qui lui serras le cœur. Il pria pour qu'elle évite de se faire avoir sur quelque chose d'aussi bête que l'histoire de la magie.

Andromeda et Ted avait souvent parlé de l'ancien directeur des Serpentard et maitre des potions de Poudlard : Horace Slughorn. C'était un personnage bedonnant avec un grand sourire et des yeux pétillants. Bien qu'à la retraite depuis 11 ans, il arrondissait toujours ses fins de mois via quelques travaux, dont sa participation aux examens en temps qu'experts. Il avait préparé une épreuve de deux heures. Un questionnaire sur les ingrédients et potions de base et une épreuve pratique.

- Bien, je vous donne juste le nom de la potion et un accès illimité aux ingrédients que j'ai ici, à vous de me préparer : … la meilleure brillantine possible, celui qui aura le meilleur résultat remporteras ce superbe lot de fondant au chocolat. Ses parents avaient raison, le professeur Slughorn était une personnalité haute-en-couleur. Chaque élève était séparé par des cloisons opaques insonorisées de façon magique. Harry prit les ingrédients nécessaires ainsi qu'un ingrédient de plus, de la poudre de poisson d'argent. Le professeur Slughorn semblait déjà très intéressé par ce geste. La brillantine était une potion de nettoyage basique utiliser dans toute les maisons sorcières, la seule véritable difficulté de sa conception résidait dans la façon de moduler la température du chaudron pour que la potion ne devienne ni trop épaisse, ni trop liquide. La préparation se fit sans incident notable autre que la fumée nauséabonde qui s'échappa un bref instant du chaudron de Justin Flinch-Fletcher sous le regard blasé de l'instructeur. Harry utilisa son arme secrète (découverte dans les annotations de Rogue), la poudre de poisson d'argent, qui donnait un effet vernissé sur les meubles. Il termina la potion largement en avance et en préleva un flacon qu'il confia au professeur. Celui-ci amena Harry dans la pièce adjacente, non en avoir placé un puissant charme d'alarme dans la salle de classe.

- Voyons voir cet essai, j'attends de grande chose de la part du fils d'une de mes élèves favorites, la brillantissime Lily Potter. Harry leva les yeux à l'évocation de nom de sa mère et tomba sur le grand sourire nostalgique de Slughorn. Dans la pièce était rangé un grand nombre de table passablement dégueulasse. Horace versa un peu de potion sur un chiffon.

- Ni trop liquide, ni trop épaisse, bonne couleur et odeur agréable. Que voici un excellent début, je m'attends au mieux. Il passa un seul coup de chiffon sur la table, la zone touché par le produit ressortie impeccable, parfumé et vernissé.

- Et je ne suis pas déçus, elle est même vernissé, … ah, je le voyais venir quand je vous ai vu prendre la poudre, il est rare de voir un élève avec de l'initiative, vous etez bien le digne fils de votre mère. Harry quitta la pièce en rougissant légèrement.

L'épreuve de défense contre les forces du mal était elle aussi divisé en deux parties, une partie écrite et une épreuve pratique. Ce fut pour Harry, l'occasion de voir la grand-mère de Neville de près, ils savaient que sous ses habits pour le moins originaux se cachait une personne qu'il ne valait mieux pas se mettre à dos.

- Lady Longdubat.

- Lord Potter, mon petit-fils ma beaucoup parler de vous, il vous tient en grande estime vous savez. Je pense donc que vous pourrez me montrer l'étendue de vos capacités. Là-dedans se tient une génératrice d'ombre. Les ombres vont essayer de vous traverser et vous devez les intercepter le plus longtemps. La partie commença, au début les ombres était lente, Harry les projetait contre le mur à coup d'expecto. Puis elles devinrent de plus en plus nombreuses et de plus en plus rapides. Harry changea de tactique. Il lança un puissant sortilège de chauve-furie, pendant que ses alliées ailées interceptaient les ombres, il prit soin de bien viser la matrice d'ombre.

_Aguamenti, _un filet d'eau fusa à travers la pièce et frappa la matrice en gelant instantanément.

- Excellent, vraiment excellent, Mr. Potter, une gamme limité de sortilège parfaitement maitriser est généralement la clé du succès. Elle prit quelques notes avant d'ajouter. Au fait, je vous remercie de l'aide que vous apportez à mon petit-fils, sincèrement.

L'après-midi avait lieu l'épreuve de botanique, son inspecteur n'imposait qu'une épreuve pratique d'une heure aux premières années. Lorsque qu'il confronta ses résultats avec ceux de Neville (la référence dans ce domaine), il remarqua qu'il avait commis quelques erreurs mais avait réussi la grande majorité de l'exercice.

Le top cinq de l'année à Poudlard, à savoir Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Lisa Turpin, Théodore Nott et Drago Malefoy avait été réuni dans le grand Hall, il passait les épreuves individuellement le matin. Harry fut conduit dans la salle des duels de Flitwick. Là l'attendait un homme visiblement âgé, le corps couvert de cicatrice, une jambe de bois et un œil magique célèbre dans tout le monde magique.

- Mr Maugrey, salua poliment Harry.

- Ouai, Potter, tu ressembles à ton père, si tu as ne serais-ce que le quart du talent de ton père, ça seras déjà un atout pour les aurors. Puis il sembla parler pour lui-même. Un seul candidat quel bande de gamin sur-couvé par des poules sans cervelle, plus personne pour se battre… Harry le laissa râler patiemment.

_Carcerem, _Maugrey l'attaqua violemment sans prévenir. Harry plongea derrière une table contre laquelle les cordes s'écrasèrent sans problème. Harry décida de prendre l'initiative, il lança le sortilège d'eau et en fit un nuage de vapeur pour s'y dissimuler.

- intelligent Potter, très intelligent mais inutile contre moi, un sortilège faucha Harry et la brume commença à se dissiper. Déjà fini, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la silhouette allongé. Celle-ci se divisa brutalement, il s'agissait d'un amas de chauve-souris, un sortilège fusa vers le dos de l'auror avant de heurter un puissant bouclier.

- Voilà qui devient … très intéressant, en garde Potter. Le geste de l'auror fut trop rapide et Harry fut frapper par un sortilège de désarmement. Angie et le petit Filius m'avait chanté tes louange Potter, je dois avouer que tu es impressionnant pour une crevette. La crevette fit voler sa longue chevelure d'un mouvement de la tête.

- Je ne suis pas encore vaincu. Il ouvrit grand la pomme de la main et la baguette sauta dedans instantanément.

- _expelliarmus/déflexio_. Le sortilège de désarmement fut détourné par Harry.

- _expecto_. Le sortilège de Harry frappa une table et l'envoya s'écraser sur le mur du fond.

- _stupéfix. _Harry parvient à détourner le sortilège avec un charme de déflexion avant d'être fauché par un second en informulé. Complètement paralysé, il fit la Maugrey se pencher sur lui et lui dire de sa voix rauque.

- Ecoute bien, petit, je ne sais pas ce que ta prévu pour ton avenir ou même si tu as déjà un projet mais si c'est le cas tu oublies. Dans six ans, je veux te voir te présenter au centre de formation des aurors. J'espère que c'est clair Potter.

Harry mis quelque heure à se remettre du sort de Maugrey, dès qu'il put il s'adressa à l'infirmière en s'inquiétant de l'épreuve qu'il avait manqué.

- Aucune inquiétude, Mr. Potter, l'auror Fol Œil à eu une discussion assez animé avec le représentant du département des sports Mr. Verpey, il à menacer de le transformer en salsifis si il faisait seulement mine de vous approcher. En attendant, je dois m'occuper de votre sœur également. Harry fut horrifié de voir sa sœur sur un lit voisin, stupéfixiée également.

- Lorsque elle à apprit que vous étiez blessé, elle a clairement fait savoir sa façon de penser en collant une remarquable droite à Fol Œil.

- Mais elle va avoir de gros ennuis, Harry n'osait même pas envisager la réaction de ses parents si Nymphadora était renvoyé, ce serais sa faute en plus.

- Je ne crois pas. Maugrey a dit quelque chose du genre « un sacré caractère, un sacré punch et deux aurors pour le prix d'un, c'est décidemment une bonne journée ».

Le dimanche arriva rapidement et la totalité des élèves étaient sous pression, chaque premier année recevait ses résultats dans sa chambre dans la soirée. Contrairement au reste la maison Harry et Nymphadora avait attendus de recevoir leur lettre tous les deux pour les ouvrir ensemble, dans un coin de la salle commune. Ils ouvrirent leurs lettres.

_Harry James Potter, Lord Potter._

_Première année, maison Poufsouffle._

_Astronomie (coef 2) : O (87 points)._

_Botanique (coef 2) : E (79 points)._

_Histoire de la magie (coef 2) : E (71 points)._

_Défense contre les forces du mal (coef 3) : O (91 points)._

_Métamorphose (coef 3) : E (77 points)._

_Potion (coef 3) : O__msj__ (100 points)._

_Sortilège (coef 4) : O__msj__ (98 points)._

_Epreuve additionnelle (coef 1) : O__msj__ (100 pts)._

_Epreuve additionnelle : annulé par l'inspecteur._

_Résultat : Reçu avec une moyenne Optimale de 88,5 points._

_3 mentions spéciales dont une recommandation pour le département des aurors._

_Classement général : 1__er__. _

_Nymphadora Cassiopée Tonks. _

_Première année, maison Poufsouffle._

_Astronomie (coef 2) : E (77 points)._

_Botanique (coef 2) : E (72 points)._

_Histoire de la magie (coef 2) : P (41 points)._

_Défense contre les forces du mal (coef 3) : A (61 points)._

_Métamorphose (coef 3) : O__msj__ (100 points)._

_Potion (coef 3) : E (83 points)._

_Sortilège (coef 4) : O (87 points)._

_Epreuve additionnelle (coef 1) : O__msj__ (100 pts)._

_Résultat : Reçu avec une moyenne Exceptionnelle de 78,0 points._

_2 mentions spéciales dont une recommandation pour le département des aurors._

_Classement général : 7__e__. _


	17. La chasse au Quirell

Un grand merci aux reviewers, c'est très motivant.

* * *

La chasse au Quirell.

Les jours suivants la fin des examens étaient l'occasion pour les Poufsouffles de faire la fête. Beaucoup d'entre eux était venus féliciter Harry, c'était la première fois de mémoire d'élève qu'un membre de leur maison avait la première place au classement final : celle-ci était généralement occupé par un Serdaigle. Hors ceux-ci faisait la tête depuis la publication des résultats, leurs meilleurs éléments n'étaient arrivé que quatrième.

_Harry Potter (Poufsouffle) : 88,5._

_Hermione Granger (Griffondor) : 88,2._

_Théodore Nott (Serpentard) : 86._

_Lisa Turpin (Serdaigle) : 85,9._

_Li Sue (Serdaigle) : 83,5._

…

Harry fut stupéfait de voir qu'aucun élève n'avait été recalé, même Crabe et Goyle avaient été reçu, à la grande surprise du reste des premières années. Neville avait passé les examens honorablement, il avait même décroché une mention Omsj en botanique à la grande joie de sa grand-mère et du professeur Chourave, qui considérait Longdubat comme un Poufsouffle honoraire. Susan et Hannah s'en était aussi très bien tiré, décrochant respectivement la 8e et la 14e place du classement.

C'est donc avec un esprit particulièrement positif qu'Harry se dirigeait vers le stade de Quidditch. Le soir tombait, pour la dernière séance d'entrainement avant match, le ciel était rouge sang, d'une couleur qu'Harry trouvait magnifique. Il fut alors intercepté par un Neville et une Hermione particulièrement essoufflés.

- Harry, on te cherchait partout, nous sommes sur que Quirell va tenter de voler la pierre ce soir, tu es le meilleur combattant de notre niveau il faut que tu nous aide. En bon Griffondor qu'ils étaient, Neville et Hermione n'avait pas lâché Quirell. Hermione avait passé de longue heure à la bibliothèque et à cuisiner Hagrid. Elle avait découvert trois choses : que le gardien était un cerbère et qu'il s'endormait donc à la musique que l'objet protégé appartenait à Nicolas Flamel, célèbre alchimiste qui avait créé la pierre philosophale et que Hagrid avait parlé à un inconnu qui devait être Quirell dans un bar proche.

- Tu comprends Harry, Quirell est un mangemort qui va donner la pierre à Tu-sais-qui, j'ai fait des recherches sur le sang de licorne et la pierre philosophale, la combinaison des deux pourrait rendre la vie au grand mage noir. Harry était soufflé par les capacités de recherche, d'analyse et de déduction d'Hermione, cette histoire lui paraissait complètement folle et pourtant. Son instinct de Poufsouffle lui disait de prendre en compte les paroles de ses amis, une des premières règles que leur avait apprises Sirius : _écouter votre instinct._

- Il faut plutôt prévenir Dumbledore.

- Partie pour le ministère, il ne revient que demain.

- McGonagall ?

- Elle nous a dit de nous mêler de nos affaires.

- Flitwick ?

- Avec Dumbledore.

- Rogue ?

- En forêt à la recherche d'ingrédient, il ne rentrera que demain matin, Quirell a parfaitement calculé son coup.

- Chourave ?

- Avec Rogue.

- Un préfet-en-chef ?

- En train de passer les A.S.P.I.C. Va falloir nous en charger nous-même.

- Bien, on retourne chacun dans sa salle commune, on se prépare du mieux possible, je préviens Nym, a quatre on intercepte Quirell avant qu'il n'entre dans le donjon et on tient assez longtemps pour que les renforts rappliquent.

- Bon plan, mais pour les renforts ? Demanda Neville inquiet.

- J'ai un plan. Harry se dirigea à grand pas vers la salle commune en avertissant au passage Nymphadora, Susan et Hannah. Neville et Hermione filèrent vers la bibliothèque. En marchant d'un pas rapide, il leur expliqua la situation.

- Susan, tu préviens Théo et tu lui explique tout, demande lui de faire pression sur McGonagall jusqu'à ce qu'elle se décide à bouger. Comme il ne se fait jamais remarquer et qu'il a un certain talent pour convaincre, il devrait y arriver. Ensuite, tu file le plus vite possible trouver Hagrid et tu lui explique aussi, vous partez dans la forêt et vous rameuter Chourave et Rogue. Hannah, je te file mon balai et tu fonce le plus vite possible vers le ministère, ma chouette te guidera, tu fais un maximum de tapage jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore et Flitwick reviennent. Harry avait parlé d'une voix calme mais étrangement … attirante et ses deux amis partirent accomplir leurs missions. Nymphadora pensa alors que son frère était décidément très doué pour convaincre, lui aussi.

Une fois dans sa chambre, Harry se changea rapidement, il prit sa tenue de duel avec une cape à capuche dont l'attache représentait son blason. Il attacha ses cheveux pour ne pas qu'ils gênent sa vue et enfila sa ceinture. Il y accrocha, outre sa baguette, plusieurs fioles de potion : une d'essence éternelle, une potion lumineuse (bien plus efficace qu'une lampe, torche), une de nuit totale (dérivé liquide de la poudre d'obscurité éternelle du Pérou) et une de potion d'entrave expérimentale qu'il n'avait pas encore testé. Sa baguette émettait des pulsations magiques, elle était apparemment excitée à l'approche du combat.

Nymphadora avait modifié ses habits pour une tenue fonctionnelle au combat, elle avait même rajouté des gants avec des phalanges renforcés. Elle eut un sourire féroce en les enfilant, elle adorait sentir la montée d'adrénaline avant de se retrouver confronté au danger et préférait un contact direct avec le problème plutôt que les solutions magiques. Quirell avait harcelé Harry et si il tentait quoique ce soit, elle se promettait de lui briser la mâchoire. Elle raccourcie rallongea ses cheveux, les teints de noirs profonds et les attacha de la même façon que Harry. Ses pupilles prirent à nouveau une couleur jaune-orangé brillante de mauvais augure (pour ses adversaires).

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte du deuxième étage sans encombre et sursautèrent lorsque Neville et Hermione surgirent du néant.

- Comment vous avez fait ça ? demanda Nymphadora.

- Cape d'invisibilité, répondit Neville visiblement assez fier de lui. Il redevint sérieux. Quirell nous a devancé, la porte est déverrouillée et une harpe enchantée a endormi Touffu. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait Harry ?

- On ouvre la chasse au Quirell, déclara-t-il d'une voix glacée, il nous faut gagner un maximum de temps pour permettre à l'enseignant de rappliquer. La harpe s'était arrêtée de jouer et le cerbère commençait à grogner jusqu'à ce que Neville, décidément plein de surprise, sorte une flûte plutôt hideuse et commence à jouer un air improvisé. Le chien se rendormis et Harry se dit qu'il avait de la chance qu'il n'ait aucune oreille musicale. Les quatre amis sautèrent alors dans le vide

Ils atterrirent sur un truc mou, apparemment d'origine végétale, Harry sentis avec horreur quelque chose s'enrouler autour de sa cheville.

- La lumière vite, rugit la voix de Neville. Harry réussit à dégager une de ses mains et à sortir une de ses fioles. Il fit circuler un peu de magie entre ses doigts et l'effet fut immédiat : Une lumière aveuglante remplis la pièce, la plante se rétracta brutalement et les élèves sortirent à tâtons de la pièce. Prenant le temps de laisser leurs yeux se réhabituer à la pénombre après cette véritable agression lumineuse, ils s'arrêtèrent quelques minutes.

- C'était quoi ce truc, demanda Nym ?

- Un filet du diable, expliqua Neville, une plante étrangleuse et agressive que l'on trouve dans les endroits sombres et humides.

- Non, je parlais du flash, qu'est-ce que c'était Harry ?

- Potion de lumière, elle émet de la lumière lorsque de la magie la traverse, mais j'ai un peu trop forcé sur la dose de poussière de fée et elle a été instantanément consumé. Répondit-il en se débarrassant du flacon fumant et fracturé.

- Le filet du diable, c'était sûrement un cadeau de Chourave, faudra penser à la remercier.

- On a plutôt de la chance qu'elle n'ait pas pensé à planter un choeur de mandragore, on serait tous morts à la seconde, déclara Neville. Ils continuèrent dans le couloir et arrivèrent devant la porte, le bruissement d'un millier d'ailes se firent entendre. Harry entrouvrir légèrement la porte et jeta un coup d'œil. Il la referma et sourit.

- Une porte verrouiller et des milliers de clés ailées au-dessus, simple, efficace et un petit côté vicieux, c'est signé Flitwick. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce et remarquèrent la présence d'un unique balai élimés.

- L'attrapeur se dévoue, dit Nym en donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule d'Harry. Hermione s'approcha de la serrure en se couvrant le visage, comme si elle avait peur que les clés ne l'agressent, ce qui finalement n'était pas impossible.

- Une clé en bronze probablement comme la serrure, deux centimètres de haut et assez épaisse, je dirais. Harry enfourcha le balai et décolla, il remercia encore une fois sa sauveuse de lui avoir donné une aussi bonne vue. Il repérât la dite clé au bout de quelque seconde, facile, c'était la seule avec une aile tordue. L'attraper fût une tout autre affaire, sa trajectoire était encore plus erratique que celle d'un vif d'or et les autres clés faisait tout pour gêner Harry, celui-ci eut une idée et sortie sa baguette.

_Verspetilio irae, _une volée de chauve-souris prit en chasse la clé et réussirent à la plaquer contre un mur, Harry s'en saisi et redescendit au sol sous les applaudissements polis de ses amis.

La salle suivante était occupé par un jeu d'échec géant, Hermione s'avança vers un cavalier noir (la partie de l'échiquier qui était de leur côté).

- Il faut gagner la partie pour pouvoir passer ? Le cavalier approuva d'un signe de tête.

- Qui a pu confectionner un enchantement d'une telle ampleur, Dumbledore ? demanda Neville. Harry fit une moue dubitative.

- Il n'est pas trop branché « grands spectacle », c'est trop simple. Je pense qu'il a mis en place quelque chose de beaucoup plus vicieux. Ça c'est assez bourrin, comme méthode, tu gagnes ou tu te fait défoncer, plutôt le genre de McGonagall, c'est une Griffondor pure et dure.

- J'ai passé l'année à prendre des raclées aux échecs contre Ron, il est très fort à ce jeu-là, je pense pouvoir y arriver, il m'a montré pas mal de stratégie. Dit Neville.

- Ronald Weasley est bon au échec, dire Nymphadora et Harry chœur.

- Il est vraiment très fort, affirma Hermione, vas-y Neville prend les commandes, on te fait confiance. Neville prit une profonde inspiration, cette fois, c'était sur lui que reposait le groupe, il avait leur confiance, il n'avait pas le droit à l'échec.

- Harry, tu remplaces la Dame. Hermione la tour gauche. Nym le fou à droite et moi je prends le cavalier droit. Les blancs jouent toujours en premier. En effet, un pion blanc venait d'avancer d'une case. Neville avait adopté une stratégie défensive alors que les blancs semblaient faire du coup par coup. Au bout d'un dizaine de minute particulièrement tendu, Neville eut un petit sourire et annonça à haute voix.

- Mat forcé en trois en coup ! Le roi blanc regarda l'échiquier, sembla réfléchir un instant, puis jeta sa couronne au pied de Neville, les pièces se rangèrent alors en une haie d'honneur.

- Neville, tu as été brillant déclara Nym. Neville remercia la pénombre de caché son visage qui avait pris une teinte écarlate.

La pièce suivante était particulièrement nauséabonde, un Troll-géant était allongé au milieu, inconscient. Le petit groupe traversa rapidement en se félicitant de ne pas avoir eu à affronter un tel monstre. Derrière la porte suivante se tenait une sorte de grotte exiguë, à l'intérieur, il y avait simplement une table sur lequel était rangé des fioles de tailles, de formes et de couleurs diverses, lorsqu'il fut rentré des flammes noires surgirent dans l'embrasure de la porte et dans l'ouverture devant eux.

- N'approchait surtout pas des flammes, dit Hermione, un peu inutilement. Elle saisit le parchemin.

_Devant est le danger, le salut est derrière._

_Deux sauront parmi nous, conduire à la lumière,_

_L'une des sept en avant te protège,_

_Sa jumelle, en arrière, aboliras le piège._

_Deux ne pourront t'offrir que simple vin d'ortie,_

_Trois sont mortel poison, promesse d'agonie._

_Pour t'aider dans ce choix, tu auras quatre indices :_

_Si rusé que soit leur perfidie,_

_Les poisons sont à gauches des deux vins d'orties._

_Différente à chaque extrémité,_

_Si tu vas de l'avant nulles n'est ton alliée._

_Elles sont de tailles inégales,_

_Ni naine, ni géante en son sein n'est fatale._

_Les deuxièmes, à gauche comme à droite,_

_Sont jumelles de goût mais d'aspect disparates._

- Remarquable, dit Hermione, un simple problème de logique et pourtant la mort garantie pour de nombreux grands sorciers.

- Là, je crois qu'on entre dans ton domaine de compétence, Hermione répondit Harry.

- Simple et redoutablement intelligent, Rogue assurément ajouta Nym. Si c'est lui qui à préparer les potions ont est mal.

- Mon bézoard seras complètement inefficace précisa Harry en sortant une petite pierre de sa ceinture. Pendant ce temps, Hermione était plongé dans ses réflexions, elle s'agita un moment en faisant des gestes dans le vide pour mettre en place ses pensées et puis s'exclama.

- C'est la bouteille naine qui permet d'aller de l'avant, elle désigna un petit flacon, juste assez pour un adulte. Les quatre élèves se regardèrent un instant, Neville brisa la glace.

- Harry, tu es le meilleur de nous quatre en duel, tu es le plus à même de stopper Quirell.

- Seul face à un mage noir, il n'as aucune chance, s'insurgea Nymphadora, je viens avec lui.

- Il n'y a pas assez de potion pour deux, dit Hermione.

- assez pour un élève de 11 ans et une gamine de sept. Dit-elle, elle réussit alors à rajeunir son corps jusqu'à avoir l'apparence d'une petite fille. Harry, Neville et Hermione ouvrirent des yeux ronds devant cette performance. Le frère et la sœur prirent la potion, et Hermione leur sauta au coup.

- Surtout faite très attention, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

- T'inquiète, à nous deux, on est invincible, affirma Nymphadora sure d'elle. Neville était très pâle mais se ressaisit.

- On va retourner tout le château, tenez bon jusqu'à l'arrivée des renforts. Vous etez vraiment de grands sorciers dit-il d'une petite voix.

- Mais toi aussi, Neville, et pas seulement parce que tu es le survivant, le réconforta Nym de sa voix de petite fille. Le frère et la sœur pénétrèrent dans la salle.

Nymphadora s'éclipsa discrètement derrière un rocher sitôt entrer dans la seconde grotte, bien plus vaste que la première. Elle sortit sa baguette et lança un sort de métamorphose sur ses gants, les renforts de cuirs au niveau des phalanges prirent la couleur et l'acier et Nymphadora fit à Harry un sourire féroce avant de longer discrètement les parois de la grotte et de se rapprocher de l'homme debout au fond. Quirinus Quirell était face à un grand miroir couvert de runes.

- Bonsoir Quirell, on admire sa personne ? Harry avait pris un ton joyeux, parfait pour distraire son ancien professeur.

- Décidemment l'arrogance est héréditaire chez les Potter, votre père aussi était un insupportable emmerdeur.

- Dumbledore revient, Quirell, vous aller vous faire massacrer.

- Le temps qu'il soit là, je serais loin Potter, j'aurais volé la pierre philosophale et je vous aurais tué. _Avada Kedavra, _Harry qui avait largement anticipé cette attaque, l'évita facilement, Quirell n'avait ni la vitesse, ni la précision de Maugrey ou de Flitwick après tout. Harry se saisit de la fiole de nuit éternelle et la brisa d'un coup de talon. Il disparut instantanément dans un nuage parfaitement impénétrable.

- Si vous pensez pouvoir me faire peur avec quelque chauve-souris, pitoyable, votre victoire contre le jeune Malefoy vous, est montée à la tête. Nymphadora reprit sa forme optimale et fonça dans l'angle mort de Quirell elle s'apprêtait à portée un coup décisif, lorsque Quirell, prévenu par une force mystérieuse se retourna.

- Merci, maître, je vais m'occuper de cette salle gamine en premier, il pointa sa baguette mais une fiole s'écrasa à quelque centimètre de lui, il y eut une petite déflagration et Quirell sentis ses gestes brutalement ralentit, de son coté, Nymphadora couvrit rapidement les quelques mètres qui la séparait de sa cible. Quirell essaya d'articuler un sortilège mais n'en n'eut jamais le temps. Nymphadora banda tous ses muscles, une demi-seconde avant l'impact.

BANK, le bruit du coup raisonna comme un coup de feu à travers la grotte. Quirell en perdit sa baguette, il essaya de la récupérer à moitié groggy mais deux mains lui prirent la tête et un genou s'écrasa sur son visage. Il y eut un bruit écoeurant.

- Ah, le doux son de l'os qui craque dit Nymphadora avec un sourire cruel, Harry se promit intérieurement de ne plus jouer de tour à sa sœur, une fois en colère, elle était particulièrement effrayante. Nym écarta la baguette de Quirell d'un coup de talon et s'apprêta à porter un coup de grâce.

- ASSEZ, une voix semblant venir de l'intérieur de Quirell se fit entendre et Nymphadora fut projetée en arrière et s'assomma contre une pierre. Imbécile, pas foutu de se débarrasser de deux enfants, laisse-moi leur parler, Quirinus. La voix était sifflante et glacé. Harry sentit une brutale poussée de colère en voyant sa sœur inconsciente. Quirell défie son ruban, à l'arrière de sa tête, un visage repoussant avec deux yeux rouges et des ventes à la place du nez.

- Ravi de te rencontrer, Harry de la pure lignée des Potter. Tu sais qui je suis ?

- Lord Voldemort. Harry tremblait, mais de rage.

- Tu as raison d'avoir peur, vois-tu ton père à refuser de me rejoindre et ma combattu, lui et ta sang-de-bourbe de mère l'on payer de sa vie. Ne fait pas la même erreur, Harry, tu es puissant et talentueux, mais à mes côtés tu pourras atteindre un pouvoir plus grand que tu pourrais l'imaginer, revendique te juste place à mes côtés.

Harry sentis qu'il perdait tout son calme, il sentit une bouffée de haine monter en lui, il avait en face de lui le sorcier le plus maléfique du siècle, un assassin et un tortionnaire, mais tout ceux-ci lui semblait secondaire : il avait blessé Nymphadora. Il pointa sa baguette sur Quirell, la sentais bouillir d'une rage égale à la sienne, elle était lumineuse, deux mots sortirent de sa bouche.

AVADA KEDAVRA.


	18. Pour une poignée de point en plus

Dernier chapitre du livre I (je ne changerais pas d'histoire, c'est juste pour me repérer), je poste très vite durant cette semaine parce que c'est les vacances mais le rythme seras bien plus lent à partir de la rentrée, j'essayerais quand même de poster un chapitre par semaine (probablement le samedi) peut-être deux.

Quelques interrogations dans les reviews :

Pourquoi Andromeda ne tient pas plus tête à Dumbledore comme elle la fait avec sa famille, la réponse est simple : elle lui fait confiance (pour l'instant).

Pourquoi Harry demande les actions de Fleury et Bott à Lucius : il ne deamande rien du tout, on s'en charge pour lui.

Comment les "gènes vélanes" de Harry vont réagir face à Fleur : réponse dans le live IV.

* * *

Pour une poignée de points en plus.

Dumbledore et Flitwick venait d'arriver au ministère depuis moins d'une minute qu'ils eurent comme le sentiment de s'être fait avoir. D'ordinaire lorsqu'ils étaient convoqués par le Magenmagot, un comité d'accueil se chargeait de les accueillir puis de les accompagner vers la salle des débats en leur apportant des précisions sur la question requérant leurs expertises. Mais à la place, ils ne trouvèrent qu'un vigile très surpris de les voir. Ils attendirent une bonne heure et finalement, ils choisirent de suivre leurs intuitions et repartirent vers l'entrée aux cheminées, un flash vert et une voix les intercepta.

- Mademoiselle Abbot, que faite vous-là, demanda le directeur.

- Lord Potter ma envoyé vous chercher de toute urgence, il avait pensé à me donne son balais mais j'ai pensé que la poudre de cheminette était le meilleur moyen, même si s'en procurer dans Poudlard n'est pas facile. Voilà, Lord Potter a acquis l'intime conviction que vous gardez la pierre philosophale au deuxième étage et que Quirell va tenter de la voler cette nuit. Il est parti avec Miss Tonks, l'héritier Longdubat et Miss Granger pour le retenir devant la porte sceller le plus longtemps possible, il m'as envoyer vous chercher. Elle avait débité tout cela s'en reprendre son souffle. Dumbledore avait froncé les sourcils.

- Filius, au château vite. Ils prirent tous les trois de la poudre de cheminette.

Arrivé au grand Hall, il fut rejoint par une McGonagall furieuse d'avoir été presque traîné par un Serpentard particulièrement insistant. Par la porte d'entrée, Rogue et Chourave suivait aussi Susan.

- Pomona accompagner les enfants à l'infirmerie, Minerva, Filius et Severus, on monte au deuxième étage. Arrivé au deuxième étage, pas de trace d'élève, ni de combat mais la porte était entrouverte et le chien aboyait. D'un geste presque désinvolte, Dumbledore stupéfixia l'animal et, toujours accompagnée par ses professeurs, il s'élança dans le vide. Il atterrit dur une plante passablement flétri et s'engouffra dans la salle des clés. Il manqua de rentrer dans Neville qui fonçait dans la direction opposée.

- Mr. Longdubat s'exclama McGonagall qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

- Plus tard les explications, d'abord il faut vous mettre en sécurité.

- Je vais chercher Potter et Tonks, déclara Rogue.

- Faites attention Severus, il y a peut-être un mage noir dans ce sous-sol. Minerva, Filius nous escortons Granger et Neville vers mon bureau. Les deux enseignants furent surpris que Dumbledore laisse Rogue s'occuper seul de Quirell mais obtempérèrent.

Rogue traversa les salles au pas de course, détourna son propre piège d'un revers de baguette et entra dans la dernière grotte. Le spectacle qu'il y vit, il ne l'oublia jamais.

AVADA KEDAVRA, Harry avait prononcé la formule d'un sortilège impardonnable, ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat comparable à l'éclair du sort qui se concentrait au bout de sa baguette. Une seconde passa et toute la salle fut illuminée d'une lueur verte brillante tandis une détonation assourdissante rebondit sur les parois de la grotte. L'éclair émeraude transperça Quirell de part en part puis frappa le miroir le faisant éclater en une pluie d'éclat. Quirell était mort avant d'avoir touché le sol mais une vapeur s'éleva de lui, Rogue reconnue le spectre de Voldemort qui passa au travers du plafond, fuyant vers la sortie. Harry s'évanouit.

Rogue devait faire un choix et vite. Harry venait sous ses yeux d'utiliser un sortilège impardonnable, le sortilège de mort. Il avait froidement exécuté un homme, même si il s'agissait d'un mangemort et du porteur d'un spectre maléfique, Severus savait que cette expérience ferait que Harry ne serais plus jamais le même. Il réalisait aussi l'exploit qu'avait réalisé le jeune homme, un sortilège de mort parfait a même pas douze ans. Si Dumbledore l'apprenait, il demanderait le silence, bien sûr, mais s'en servirait tôt ou tard comme moyen de pression sur le jeune Lord. Une idée germa dans l'esprit fertile du maître des potions : il suffisait que personne ne puisse se rappeler de l'évènement. Il essaya d'abord de prendre la baguette d'Harry, qui se réfugia sous son propriétaire, à la grande surprise de Rogue. Pas moyen d'effacer le sortilège de la mémoire de la baguette, il fallait faire sans. Il utilisa la légilismancie sur Harry et se concentra sur les dernières secondes du combat : _Oubliette_. Puis il se concentra sur le propre souvenir de la scène et l'extirpa de sa mémoire avec sa baguette. Ainsi lui-même n'aurait que l'impression d'avoir trouvé la scène telle qu'elle, en plus le sort d'Harry avait causé de tels dégâts physiques que l'on ne soupçonnerait pas l'utilisation de l'Avada, réputé pour ne laisser aucune trace. Il dissipa la brume de ses souvenirs d'un sort et se sentis nauséeux.

- Quel foutoir, mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? Se demanda Rogue, il se précipita sur Harry et lança un sortilège de diagnostic : surcharge de magie, il va dormir pendant un bon moment, dit-il avec un petit sourire. Il se rendit au chevet de Nymphadora qui commençait à remuer, il lança un sortilège sur sa tempe dont la blessure se referma aussitôt. Il fit léviter son corps et le posa délicatement à côté d'Harry. Il se rendit auprès du miroir complètement anéantis et fit une grimace, la zone dégageait une aura reconnaissable entre mille.

- Une puissante magie noire à eut lieux ici. Il se pencha sur le corps de Quirell et observa le trou qu'il avait au milieu de la poitrine. Pas besoin d'être sorcier pour deviner ce que cet imbécile avait fait. Il avait dû lancer un puissant sortilège de magie noire sur le miroir pour en sortir la pierre, celui-ci avait été détruit et Quirell tué par le ricocher. _Quel crétin, _pensa Rogue, tout ça pour obtenir l'immortalité d'une pierre.

De retour à l'infirmerie avec les deux élèves, Rogue fit part de ses déductions.

- Apparemment Quirell à neutraliser la fille avant de livrer un duel contre Potter, aux impacts dans les parois et aux traces de potion, il ne s'est pas laisser faire.

- Evidemment dirent en chœur Flitwick, Chourave et McGonagall.

- Cela a été un rude combat parce que Potter c'est vidé de sa magie, ce qui la mit K.O. Ensuite il semblerait que Quirell est tenté de forcer le miroir avec de la magie noire mais que cela l'ai tué. Je crains que la pierre ne soit perdue à jamais, monsieur.

- Il va falloir que j'explique tout cela à Nicolas, bien pas un mot de cette histoire à qui que ce soit, je vais personnellement interroger Harry et la petite Tonks. Des traces de Vous savez-qui, Severus ?

- Pas la moindre, mais je suis arrivé bien tard, peut-être ses mânes avaient-elles déjà pris la fuite, j'espère que nous pourrons tirer quelque chose de ces enfants. Il tiqua quand il sentit la légilismancie du directeur vérifier ses dire, il avait beau dire qu'il lui faisait confiance, les habitudes étaient difficiles à perdre.

Harry sortie peu à peu de sa torpeur et vit, un vif d'or, il essaya de l'attraper par pur réflexe mais son bras refusait de bouger, il cligna des yeux, le vif d'or devint lunette, puis deux yeux bleus et un visage apparut. Albus Dumbledore voyant que Harry reprenait connaissance posa un livre qu'il avait pris pour patienter et attendit que le garçon soit capable de se redresser. Il le rassura sur l'état de sa sœur qui était sortis la veille et lui indique que malheureusement, Poufsouffle avait perdu la finale, l'attrapeur remplaçant ayant été, à son avis, pitoyable. Une fois que se fût fait, il lui demanda de tout raconter en détail, à partir du moment où Neville était venu le trouver. Il s'intéressa particulièrement à la fin.

- Une voix est sorti de Quirell, il avait une sorte de fantôme en lui qui disait être Voldemort, il m'a demandé de le rejoindre et puis plus rien.

- Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas de ce qui s'est passé, il posa son regard bleu sur Harry qui eut encore cette impression d'être scanné.

- Non, monsieur.

- Bien, ce qui s'est passé dans les sous-sols l'autre nuit n'as pas pu rester secret, toute l'école est au courant. En revanche, les circonstances de la mort de Quirell n'ont pas été révélé, il est fort probable qu'il est été victime de sa propre magie mais il a aussi pu être tué par Voldemort. Au fait, je suis ravi de voir qu'un être aussi jeune, parviennent à dire son nom sans trembler.

- Sirius et Remus l'appelle via le surnom que lui a attribué mon père « face-de-raie ». Cette anecdote fit éclater de rire le vénérable magicien.

- C'est en effet, on ne peut mieux trouver. James avait l'art et la manière de trouver des surnoms qui restent. C'était un homme courageux mais humble, il savait toujours agir pour le bien de tous et détendre même la plus sombre des atmosphères. Le vieux mage avait un regard nostalgique. Harry, il est encore trop tôt pour que tu te mêle de combat contre la magie noire mais si j'en crois l'avis de Maugrey, tu es bien partie pour aller dans cette voie. Il faudrait que tu ne dises à personne ce qui s'est passé dans la grotte avec Quirell, si les élèves l'apprenait, nous devrions faire face à un mouvement de panique et la situation deviendrais incontrôlable, promit ?

- D'accord, monsieur, je comprends, promit. Dumbledore eut un grand sourire.

- Au fait, voici des cadeaux d'amis et d'admirateurs, il y avait même un siège de toilette, une innocente blague de cette FHGN, mais madame Pomfresh la confisqué, elle ne jugeait pas l'objet hygiénique, je suppose. Tu devrais aller mieux dans quelques heures, nous nous reverrons dans la grande salle.

En fait, Harry fut enlevé de l'infirmerie par ses amis. Fred et George eurent la tâche de distraire l'infirmière, ce qu'ils firent en l'envoyant intervenir d'urgence à l'autre bout du château. Tandis que Susan, Hannah, Hermione, Nym, Neville et Théodore transportèrent Harry le vite possible de l'infirmerie jusqu'à la grande salle, où il fut accueilli par des exclamations. En effet, si Harry avait tenu sa promesse de ne rien dire, le professeur Dumbledore avait oublié de prendre en compte Nymphadora, cette négligence lui couta cher puisque elle répandit les évènements avant qu'il ait pût peaufiner une version officielle des faits, il devait s'en mordre les doigts. Surtout que Neville n'avait pas démenti et fut le premier à chanter les louanges d'Harry.

Toute la table des Poufsouffles voulait entendre son récit du combat contre le « voleur-maléfique-Quirell-mangemort » (barrer les mentions inutiles). Nymphadora et Hannah dispersèrent les curieux, Harry était encore assez faible et n'avait pas retrouvé toute son énergie. Nymphadora avait gardé ses gants transmuter en souvenir, ce qui avait un effet dissuasif presque supérieur à sa réputation. Les seuls à ne pas partager la liesse générale était évidemment Ernie et Justin, mais Harry s'en foutait, il remarqua que la salle était décoré aux couleurs de Serpentard qui avait encore réussi le doublé coupe de Quidditch/coupe des quatre maisons, mais les Poufsouffles n'en n'avait rien à carrer, leur maison comptait à présent deux célèbres « tueur de mage noir » et il n'était quand première année.

Dumbledore fit un bref discours de fin d'année en félicitant les élèves qui avaient réussi leurs examens (à savoir la totalité des élèves, en fait). Il annonça ensuite le score de chaque maison qui était, de toute façon, affiché au-dessus de chaque sablier : Serpentard (472 points) Serdaigle (426 points) Griffondor (412 points) et Poufsouffle (382 points).

- Oui, oui très bien Serpentard, reprit Dumbledore cherchant à couvrir l'explosion de joie qui provenait de la table des Serpentards. Il convient néanmoins de prendre en compte les évènements récents. Le silence se fit.

- J'ai quelques points de dernières minutes à accorder. Au Lord Théodore Nott, pour la plus long monologue d'argumentation que j'ai entendu depuis près de cinquante ans, j'accorde à Serpentard dix points. Les Serpentards reprirent de plus belle, leurs acclamations.

- Il a tenu exactement 73 minutes presque sans respirer face à McGonagall qui n'arrivait pas à l'arrêter déclara en riant un Serdaigle de troisième année que Harry ne connaissait pas.

- A l'Héritière Susan Bones, pour le plus impressionnant jeu de piste vue à Poudlard depuis des années, j'accorde à Poufsouffle 10 points. La table des Poufsouffles s'exclama bruyamment pour féliciter leurs cadettes.

- A Miss Hannah Abbot, pour un comportement d'une loyauté à rendre jalouse Helga Poufsouffle, j'accorde à sa maison 10 points. Hannah rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et tritura nerveusement la broche que lui avait offert Harry pour Noël.

- A Miss Hermione Granger, pour avoir fait preuve d'une froide logique face à des flammes, j'accorde à Griffondor 20 points. La table de Griffondor explosa à son tour en félicitation, oubliant qu'ils avaient toutes l'année ignoré la jeune fille.

- C'est elle qui a cassé l'énigme de Rogue déclara Percy Weasley. Toute les Griffondors éclatèrent de rire devant le rictus mauvais que tirait le maitre des potions de Poudlard.

- A Miss Nymphodora Tonks, pour sa force de caractère et son crochet droit redoutable, j'accorde à Poufsouffle 20 points. Nymphodora leva son point ganté en signe de victoire (atténuer par le bandage qu'elle avait encore autour du crâne) et toute la salle éclata en applaudissement (à l'exception du trio de Drago et de celui de Ron, ainsi que quelques autres qui avaient découvert les proches limites de la patience de Nym).

- A l'Héritier Neville Longdubat, pour son courage et son initiative de combattre un mage noir ainsi que pour la plus belle partie d'échec que l'on ait vue depuis longtemps à Poudlard, j'accorde à Griffondor 60 points. Les Griffondors avaient fait disparaître leur champion sous les embrassades.

- Et enfin, à Lord Harry Potter, pour son aide apporter à Neville et son sens de l'organisation, j'accorde à Poufsouffle 30 points. Des applaudissements retentirent, Rogue, Chourave et Nymphadora s'étranglèrent simultanément devant le culot du directeur qui attribuait tout le mérite à Neville, il reléguait le rôle d'Harry à un simple assistant. Le dit-Neville avait froncé les sourcils et était visiblement contrarié, Chourave était carrément furieuse, ainsi que la table des Poufsouffles. Rogue jetait un regard ironique au directeur et McGonagall semblait très mal à l'aise.

- Bien reprit le directeur comme si de rien n'était, il me semble que nous avons un nouveau classement : Griffondor (492 points) Serpentard (482 points) Poufsouffle (452 points) et Serdaigle (426 points). Un changement de décoration s'impose, bravo les Griffondors. La salle se couvrit des couleurs rouges et or, le serpent fut remplacée par le lion et la salle applaudissait de plus belle. Enfin, les Griffondors applaudissait de plus belle, les Serpentard trouvaient que les Griffondors leurs avaient volé la victoire, les Poufsouffles trouvaient que Dumbledore leurs avaient volé la victoire, les Serdaigles étaient choqué de se retrouver dernier, un évènement qui n'avait pas eu lieux depuis près de cent-cinquante ans. Harry applaudit aussi, à la surprise de ses condisciples, il haussa les épaules, pour une poignée de points en plus pas besoin de bouder.


	19. La présentation

J'ai remis au goût du jour un événement de la haute société anglaise existait il y a un siècle, je ne sais pas si cela à encore lieu.

* * *

La présentation.

Ted attendait impatiemment le retour d'Harry et Nymphadora à la maison des Tonks qui devraient être, pour ainsi dire, triomphal. La maison des Tonks ressemblait à n'importe qu'elle maison moldus de la banlieue londonienne. Un étage, une belle pelouse, un garage et une haie parfaitement taillé, on dirait toujours que c'est la même personne qui a construit toute les maisons du quartier.

Il faut dire que Ted était le premier sorcier de sa famille, ce qui ne l'avait pas empêché d'épouser la belle et énergique sang-pur Andromeda Black, qui avait été renié de sa famille d'ailleurs. Ted se souviens avec nostalgie de l'époque où Andromeda et lui étaient jeune marié, ils s'étaient amusés à transformer la maison de Ted en véritable maison sorcière : enchantement d'agrandissement, balais qui agissent tout seul, alarme magique et tout un tas d'objet plus ou moins étranges avaient trouvé leurs places au sein de la demeure des Tonks. Andromeda voulait aussi la rebaptiser mais Ted, qui avait obtenu entre temps un aperçu sur les goûts plus que douteux de sa femme en matière de nom, s'y était opposé.

S'il adorait sa petite demeure (petite selon les standards sorciers), il commençait à la trouver bien vide sans les enfants, pas de blague douteuse, pas de course dans l'escalier, pas de bruit bizarre en pleine nuit, bref l'ennuie.

Sirius et Remus partageait également son avis, Sirius était pris par son boulot d'auror et Remus lui servait de consultant, il est vrai que depuis le dernier article de loi sur la régulation des hybrides qu'avait fait paraître l'étoile montante du gouvernement Fudge : Dolores Ombrage, un loup-garou était dans l'incapacité presque absolu de trouver un travail. Cependant lorsqu'elle avait tenté « d'épurer », le bureau des aurors elle était tombée sur un joli tas d'os : Elle aurait déjà dû savoir que ce bureau avait une certaine indépendance vis-à-vis du ministre et défendait farouchement ses prérogatives. En outre, elle s'était heurtée à la tête du département : Alastor Maugrey qui ne jugeait que sur les capacités, qui avait la baguette facile et qui avait un soutien inconditionnel au Magenmagot. Malheureusement le vénérable auror partait à la retraite à l'automne et son successeur désigné, Kingsley Shackelbolt, s'il avait une forte volonté, était encore loin de disposer d'une influence suffisante pour s'opposer à Fudge et Ombrage.

Heureusement, les deux amis ne semblaient pas s'en soucier, parfaitement bien dans leurs trentaines bien entamées et incurable célibataire, ils menaient une vie particulièrement heureuse entre le travail, le bar et les demoiselles. Si Sirius avait un certain succès auprès des dames, autant par son titre de Lord Black que par son charisme naturel et son humour le discret Remus était loin d'être en reste. Pourtant les deux hommes restaient célibataires, l'un car il ne supportait toute forme d'enfermement, l'autre avait encore du mal à assumer sa lycanthropie.

Ted avait également reçus pas mal de courrier au cours de l'année. De ses enfants, évidemment, mais aussi de l'école et de personne que Ted ne connaissait pas, il n'en était pas surpris. Poudlard était le passage obligé de tous les sorciers d'Angleterre, les événements qui s'y déroulait influait sur toute la communauté politique y compris dans les hautes sphères. Ted pensait (avec raison) que Fudge devait déjà être en train de s'interroger sur la façon dont il pourrait mettre Harry et le jeune Lord Nott dans sa poche depuis la publication du classement final de la première année de Poudlard. Les relations que nouaient les enfants avaient des conséquences sur celle qu'entretenaient les adultes.

C'est ainsi que Ted avait reçus des menaces de Lucius Malefoys au cours du mois de Janvier, il y avait répondu en lui envoyant un double de la correspondance qu'il entretenait depuis septembre avec Amelia Bones, la directrice du département de justice magique. Il avait aussi une longue lettre de remerciement signé par l'ensemble de la famille Abbot ainsi qu'une autre de la célèbre Augusta Longdubat, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons, elle voulait entretenir une correspondance régulière : Les deux n'avaient en fait qu'une chose en commun, elles demandaient toutes les deux une rencontre officielle avec Harry, en tant que Lord Potter, pour le début Juillet. Ted était décidément très fier de son fils, le meilleur élève de sa promotion apparemment, il était aussi fier de sa fille qui s'en sortait très bien.

Cette année allait être spéciale pour Harry, il avait en effet reçu son invitation pour la saison mondaine. La saison mondaine était l'événement annuel le plus important de la société sorcière britannique et irlandaise (les îles britanniques forment un seul bloc sans se soucier des événements politiques moldus). Tous les nobles, les héritiers ainsi que les familles gravitants autour, que ce soit en tant qu'associé d'affaire, majordome, allié politique, … y était convié, c'était aussi là que ce donnait rendez-vous, parasites et opportunistes de tous poils. En clair, une bonne partie des sorciers de la région se retrouvait à Londres pour deux semaines, occupant maison secondaire, hôtel de luxe ou résidence plus modeste selon les cas. C'était un événement majeur pour la haute société, pendant deux semaines les Lords enchaînent les audiences et les soirées, c'est là que les alliances se nouent ou se renversent, que les affaires se font, que les complots se trament. Les jeunes filles richement dotée cherchent les meilleurs partis et les jeunes loups entrent dans l'arène. Aucun Lord ne manque la saison mondaine car c'est là aussi qu'il fait étalage de sa richesse et de son influence.

La première soirée était toujours organisée par le ministre, c'est durant cette soirée que les élèves de premières années les plus « remarquable » était présentés à la haute société : le critère de sélection reposait sur la naissance et sur la richesse. Les invitations limitées ainsi que la préséance faisaient l'objet d'une lutte discrète mais féroce, seule les familles les plus influentes étaient représenté.

La soirée avançait et Andromeda, qui était allé chercher les enfants à la gare n'allait plus tarder. La cheminé des Tonks (agrandit par magie) s'illumina d'un éclat vert à deux reprises et deux hommes firent leur apparition.

- Alors ils ne sont pas encore arrivés ? Demanda Sirius sans même penser à dire bonjour.

- Non, Andromeda a tenu à aller les chercher en voiture, depuis qu'elle a appris à conduire, elle sort la voiture à la moindre occasion.

- C'est vrais que ma cousine a toujours apprécié ces véhicules moldus, même si au début je soupçonne que ce soit surtout pour exaspérer sa mère. Sirius était pensif.

- Ce sont les invitations pour la soirée d'ouverture du ministre. Dit Remus en désignant la lettre portant le blason de la maison Fudge.

- Il n'y en a qu'une et elle est pour Harry, ni Nymphadora, ni Andromeda n'ont été invité.

- Alors, cette année encore, ils devront se passer de la présence merveilleuse de Lord Black, déclara Sirius, il faut dire qu'ils me gonflent tous. Pourtant j'ai officiellement réintégré Andromeda dans la maison Black lorsque j'en ai pris le contrôle et chassé Bellatrix par la même occasion. Ses poings se crispèrent au souvenir de la cousine qu'il détestait tant

- Il faudrait que tu fasses une exception cette année, Harry ne doit pas se retrouver seul dans le panier de crabe, intervint Remus. Tu vas devoir l'accompagner.

L'accueil fut effectivement triomphal, il y eut notamment un fou-rire lorsque Sirius sous la forme d'un grand chien noir avait sauté sur les enfants puis avait fait semblant de poursuivre sa propre queue. Harry et Nymphadora était épuisé par le voyage mais heureux d'être rentrée chez eux. Le soir, après le repas, les enfants défirent les valises sans-fond et Harry réinstalla sa bibliothèque à sa place, le grand miroir accrocher à la porte lui souhaita bonne nuit et le garçon s'endormi comme un loir.

Le lendemain matin, Harry fut surpris de trouver une lettre avec son petit déjeuner ainsi que ses deux parents et ses deux oncles avec une mine grave. Il remarqua un blason sur la lettre et se rappela l'avoir aperçu dans un livre offert par Narcissa sur les grandes familles sorcières d'Angleterre : Les Fudge.

- Harry, dans trois jours commence la saison mondaine, tu as reçu une invitation personnelle écrite de la main du ministre.

- Ah et donc on va à une soirée ? Harry ne voyait pas où était le problème.

- Seul toi et Sirius avait été invité. Harry ouvrit des yeux ronds. Seuls les détenteurs du titre du Lord ou les héritiers de ceux-ci sont convié ainsi qu'une poignée d'élu.

- Je n'y vais pas sans Nym, affirma Harry, elle est ma sœur et elle m'en voudra si je suis de sortie sans elle.

- Malheureusement, une invitation du ministre ne se décline pas dit Remus an jetant un regard à Sirius pour l'empêcher de l'interrompre, du moins il faut au moins aller à la première, c'est celle qui t'introduiras dans le Monde, tu es un des cinq « présentés » de cette année. Tu es le détenteur d'un siège au Magenmagot en tant que Lord Potter, tu seras souvent obliger d'assister à ce genre de festivité (nouveau regard vers Sirius) en tout cas, si tu comptes occuper ce siège. C'est aussi une bonne occasion de te faire des amis et de revoir certaine de tes connaissances : il y aura Neville et Théodore.

- Théodore ? Sirius ne connaissait visiblement pas cet ami d'Harry.

- Théodore … Nott. Sirius fit la grimace, il avait déjà eu du mal à avalé que Harry s'entende bien avec _servilius, _qu'il est un ami à Serpentard était difficilement compréhensible pour le Griffondor pur-jus. Remus reprit, c'est un garçon très bien, calme, intelligent et diplomate, il n'as rien à voir avec son oncle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a de spécial cet oncle, demanda Harry visiblement pas au courant de ce détail de la vie de Théodore.

- C'est un mangemort enfermé à Azkaban. Un silence s'abattit sur la pièce.

- Ben alors qu'est-ce qui ce passe ici ? Nymphadora venait de débarqué dans la cuisine encore toute endormie. Vous en faites une sacrée tête. Tout le monde se raidit, Harry et Sirius quittèrent discrètement mais rapidement la pièce, laissant lâchement aux trois autres adultes l'insigne honneur de lui annoncer qu'il y avait une grande fête et qu'elle n'était pas invitée.

Trois jours plus tard Harry dût se préparer pour se rendre dans l'hôtel particulier des Fudge à Londres. Nymphadora boudait encore. Il avait sortie pour l'occasion une robe sur-mesure avec une chemise à col dans lequel était figé des boutonnières serties d'émeraude (le noir et le vert étant les couleurs qui allait le mieux à Harry), sa ceinture utilitaire avait été remplacée par sa jumelle en cuir richement décoré. Harry était parfaitement vêtu, bien qu'il apprécie les beaux atours depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital, il avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi il lui fallait faire ainsi étalage de sa richesse. Il fallait éblouir, avait affirmé Andromeda. Il se regardait encore dans son grand miroir qui poussait des sifflements admiratifs lorsque sa sœur entra dans la chambre.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas trop ? Harry était un peu inquiet.

- Non, finalement, c'est peut-être mieux ainsi et puis Remus m'as expliqué tout ce que allait devoir faire, ça ne vaut pas toute les fêtes du monde. Mais je demande une compensation. Harry plissa les yeux et remarqua la boite de maquillage/camouflage préféré de sa sœur.

- Oh non, je croyais que tu avais arrêté de me prendre pour une tête à coiffer.

- Non, non, non, maman a dit que tu devais éblouir, tu vas donc éblouir, et puis j'adore ça, tu vas en avoir pour deux bonnes heures. Harry rentra instinctivement la tête entre ses épaules.

- Sadique !

- Je sais, aller, on ne bouge plus, sinon je demande à maman de te jeter un sort d'entrave !

TROIS, heures plus tard Harry descendit pour le grand départ. Sirius lui aussi sur son trente-et-un et les autres adultes eurent le souffle coupé en le voyant. Harry était, ben éblouissant, son charisme naturel avait été sublimé par Nymphadora, qui se révélait très habile et très délicate dans ces gestes, quand elle le voulait bien. Elle avait fait à Harry une coiffure complexe qui rappelait vaguement celle des reines moldues : sa cascade de cheveux noirs était mise en valeur par les deux tresses qui l'encadraient de chaque côté de la tête. Elles se rejoignaient au niveau de ses omoplates.

- Le petit saligaud va me voler la vedette, s'exclama Sirius, Remus je sens que je viens de prendre dix ans en quelques secondes.

- T'inquiète, c'est normal, de nous deux c'est toi le vieux.

- Comment ça « le vieux », on a deux semaines d'écart ça ne compte pas ! Andromeda et Ted durent mettre fin au débat « qui a l'air le plus jeune » entre Remus et Sirius. Sirius et Harry entrèrent dans la grande cheminée.

- Prêt à faire ton entrée Harry, comme le dirait mon médicomage : part du principe qu'ils mentent tous, tu gagnera du temps. Un flash vert et ils atterrirent dans un grand Hall de marbre.

- Lord Black, Lord Potter, vous arrivez pile à temps. Lady Fudge les accueillis avec un grand sourire adressé à Sirius qui avala sa salive. Approchait d'eux à grand pas une grande femme filiforme, des cheveux blonds mi longs et une sorte de sourire figé qu'Harry trouvait assez dérangeant.

- Voilà pourquoi, j'évite cette maison comme la peste : Harry je te présente, la gourde du ministre. Si la bêtise est une déesse, tu as devant toi sa grande prophétesse.

- Eh, bien Lord Black, qu'est-ce que vous chuchoter à … mon dieu mais quel beau garçon. Sa voix aiguë fit grincer les dents à Harry. Vous êtes un « présenté », par ici, dit-telle en désignant une porte ouverte sur leur droite, Sirius accompagné-moi à la grande salle. Sirius poussa un petit soupir et dû subir un affligeant monologue de la part de madame Fudge.

Harry entra dans la salle, quatre personnes l'attendaient, eux aussi vêtu de façon élégante, ils arrêtèrent leur conversation un moment et dévisagèrent Harry.

- Harry, tu as failli être en retard. Neville était visiblement mal à l'aise dans cet environnement, mais semblait réellement heureux de voir.

- Je vois que tu soigne ton entrée, dit Théodore, je ne pense pas que tu connais Daphnée. Il présenta d'un élégant geste de la main la fille avec qui il discutait.

- Héritière de Lord Greengrass, Daphnée Greengrass, pour vous servir. Daphnée était une petite brune aux yeux également bruns, elle portait une très belle robe de couleur verte, une broche représentant le blason de la famille et le serpent de Serpentard tenait une courte cape brune. Elle enchaîna, Théodore nous à parler beaucoup parler de vous et de votre travail pour tempéré les relations entre nos deux maisons, j'ai aussi beaucoup apprécié votre duel. Elle jeta un regard à Drago Malefoy qui discutait avec une fille qui traînait toujours avec lui à Serpentard. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne prirent la peine de venir le saluer.

- Ils vont nous appeler dans la grande salle, va falloir entrer en scène. Théodore avait un regard qui indiquait que cette perspective semblait profondément l'ennuyer. Comme si il avait été entendu, une femme blonde, visiblement une servante au vu de son uniforme vient les chercher.

La voix de Fudge retentissait derrière la grande porte de la salle de bal, probablement amplifié par un sort vocal.

- Lady et Lord de Londres, j'aimerais maintenant présenter cinq jeunes femmes et jeunes hommes qui seront l'élite de demain. Je commence par l'héritier Neville Longdubat, le survivant ! Un tonnerre d'applaudissement salua l'entrée de Neville qui adressa un timide signe de la main au public. Il repéra sa grand-mère assise sur un siège du fond, elle avait l'air très fier.

- Maintenant, le fils de l'un de nos plus estimé membres du Magenmagot, Drago Abraxas Malefoy. La salle applaudit de plus belle, surtout du côté des partisans de Lucius Malefoy. Il remarqua que son fils était tracassé par quelque chose, il avait pourtant usé de toute son influence pour obtenir la seconde place à son fils, et pour que Potter passe en dernier. La voix de Fudge reprit de plus belle.

- Lord Théodore Nott, troisième au classement général de Poudlard, un membre très prometteur de Serpentard applaudissement de nouveau. Théodore se positionna à côté de Malefoy et la cérémonie continua.

- L'héritière Daphnée Greengrass. Applaudissement encore, Harry remarqua que cette attention braqué sur elle ne semblait pas déplaire à l'amie de Théodore, elle avait peut-être l'habitude.

- Et enfin, Lord Harry James Potter, qui … Fudge s'arrêta une seconde, en entrant dans la pièce, Harry avait adopté naturellement un pas souple et élégant, il sentit un peu de magie émaner de lui mais ne put pas la contrôler, ses pupilles émeraudes brillaient dans la lumière tamisée. Lucius grinçait des dents, il avait parfaitement compris ce qui chiffonnait son fils : Harry balayait toute concurrence.

- … est major de la promotion des premières années de Poudlard et le plus jeune et talentueux attrapeur de Poudlard, comme on dit le meilleur pour la fin, n'est-ce pas. Quelques rires et beaucoup d'applaudissement ponctuèrent ces derniers mots.

Cette soirée fut particulièrement mouvementé pour Harry, il sera un nombre ridiculement élevé de mains, reçut des félicitations et des compliments à n'en plus finir, chacun voulait lui parler et Sirius du quelques fois jouer des coudes pour se maintenir près de son filleul, nombreux étaient ceux qui voulait rencontrer Harry en privé. Sirius laissa échapper « par mégarde » (Harry avait de sérieux doute sur ce point précis) que c'était à la jeune majordome de Potter, Hannah Abbot, que revenait la tâche d'organiser sa saison mondaine. Harry plaignit silencieusement Hannah, elle qui avait déjà fait un boulot de titan pour lui organiser deux semaines en ordre allait se retrouver noyer sous une pluie de hiboux. C'était officiel, la saison mondaine débutait.


	20. La saison mondaine

Un chapitre où l'on magouille, on rit et l'on fait des affaires.

petite précision visiblement nécessaire : je suis un homme.

* * *

La saison mondaine.

Hannah et Harry s'était barricadés dans une salle privée de l'hôtel Fudge (hôtel de luxe pour Sorcier, la famille Fudge tirait sa fortune de là). Ils avaient décidé d'un accord tacite de planifier les quatorze jours à venir, Hannah avait un coffre entier de lettres qu'elle avait classé en trois catégories : intéressante douteuse à brûler.

- La priorité aux amis, déclara t'elle en bonne Poufsouffle, j'ai décliné la majeure partie des invitations à des bals, au fait, tu danse très bien.

- Leçon particulière avec tante Narcissa, élémentaire dans l'éducation de tout Lord qui se respecte a-t-elle dit. Je crois surtout qu'elle essaye de se consoler de Drago, il met toujours de la mauvaise volonté quand elle lui enseigne les manières. Programme de la semaine.

- Une rencontre par jour sera amplement suffisante, s'il en sort quelques choses de congrès on aura la journée pour y réfléchir. Mais honnêtement, j'en doute. Tu connais un « Mondigus » ?

- Jamais entendu parler, pourquoi ?

- Il prétend être ton ami dans les huit lettres qu'il m'a envoyé. A brûler. Je reprends, pour les six jours à venir : Théodore Nott veut te voir en privé, il a un projet à te soumettre dans les plus brefs délais, apparemment.

- Il aurait pu m'en parler hier soir.

- Je crois qu'il ne veut pas que cela s'ébruite, il me demander de réserver une salle insonorisé et tu le connais, il demande généralement peu mais l'obtient souvent. Ensuite, nous avons Augusta Longdubat, sans Neville par contre, je me demande bien ce qu'elle te veut. Amélia Bones, j'espère que c'est hors-cadre juridique. Mes parents veulent aussi te rencontrer en personne, je me suis permis de les caler après la saison.

- Tes parents après et les autres ?

- attend je t'ai fait un planning.

1er semaine :

Lundi : _cérémonie de présentation._

Mardi : _repos et planning._

Mercredi : _rencontre officielle avec Théodore Nott._

Jeudi : _rencontre officielle avec Augusta Longdubat._

Vendredi : _rencontre officielle avec Amélia Bones._

Samedi : _Grand bal du Ministère._

Dimanche : _repos._

2e semaine :

Lundi : _rencontre officielle avec Sirius Black._

Mardi : _Soirée à Gringotts._

Mercredi : _retour à la maison._

- Attend, ma tante à demander une rencontre officielle ? Demanda Harry.

- Elle est venue me trouver en personne et ma presque montrer du respect, l'affaire doit être gravissime, mais j'ai refusé dit Hannah avec ironie.

- Qui est Arthur Weasley ?

- Il est le chef de la famille Weasley : une famille de sang-pur sans siège, je ne lui ai pas accordé la rencontre, parce qu'il n'as rien de particulier à proposer. Polaris Parkinson voulait te rencontrer mais vu les antécédents avec ta mère, je n'ai pas accédé à sa demande. Idem pour Mr. Chang, je crois avoir deviné l'objet de sa rencontre. Dans les demandes, il y avait pas mal de journaliste, mais là aussi j'ai dit non. Je sais que c'est ta première saison et que tu n'es pas emballé par la chose alors je t'ai décommandé avant le fin.

- Tu as bien fait. Harry se félicitait de plus en plus d'avoir « réengagé » Hannah Abbot, elle était efficace, organisée et avait un sacré flair. Ils réglèrent les derniers détails avant de passer la journée à profiter de la grande piscine de l'hôtel.

_1__er__ semaine – mercredi – pièce de réunion privé et sécurisé de l'Hôtel Fudge._

Harry entra avec quelques minutes de retard, la piscine l'avait épuisé et il avait eu du mal à quitter les draps douillets de son grand lit à colonne. Il entra rapidement et salua Théodore qui l'attendait patiemment.

- Alors, Potter, on a du mal à se lever ? Théodore s'amusa quelques secondes de la gêne de son ami avant de reprendre. Bien, j'ai fait demander une salle sécurisée car je suis presque sûr qu'un certain Malefoy serais particulièrement intéressé par notre discussion. Harry hocha la tête et Théodore reprit.

- Vois-tu, Serpentard marche selon des règles simples : le plus influant et/ou le plus malin, commande et chaque niveau à son leader. Lorsque tu as vaincu Malefoy, il a perdu beaucoup de son influence et comme je suis bien plus malin que lui, c'est moi qui ait hérité de la place de leader. Je ne pense pas avoir fait un mauvais travail à ce poste d'ailleurs.

- Je suis d'accord mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela me concerne, j'ai plus ou moins une place similaire au sein de Poufsouffle mais la maison marche plus sur un système de soutien mutuel que sur la domination.

- En effet, mais en bon Serpentard j'ai de l'ambition et je l'avoue sans honte. Cette place me plaît et je désire la garder. Hors Malefoy essaye depuis la fin de l'année dernière de regagner le terrain perdu, avec peu de succès heureusement, mais il dispose d'une fortune familiale considérable et du soutien des fils des laquais de son père. C'est pourquoi, je demande ton soutien discret, notre entente à donner de bon résultat l'année dernière.

- Tu as déjà mon soutien, mes « mésententes » avec Malefoy sont de notoriété commune, je ne vois pas le pourquoi de cette entrevu.

- D'abord pour que j'entende ces mots, Théodore avait un air satisfait, ensuite pour te prévenir que si mes prédictions sont exactes, ton cher cousin risque de jouer de ses relations pour t'amener à changer de point de vue, probablement lors de la saison.

- Alors rassure toi, tout le monde sais à quel point un Poufsouffle peut-être têtu. Théodore arborait maintenant un grand sourire et les deux garçons changèrent de sujet pour une discussion, bien moins sérieuse, à savoir ce qu'il avait pensé de la présentation ou des derniers résultats de la saison de Quidditch. Le soir même, Hannah demanda qu'Harry lui raconte l'entrevue, elle prit des notes qu'elle rangea dans un classeur enchanté « ça pourras être utile ».

_1__er__ semaine – jeudi – Salon privé du chaudron baveur._

Harry prenait le thé en silence tandis qu'Augusta et lui semblait se jauger du regard. Il avait toujours une sensation bizarre, comme un malaise, en présence de l'ancienne auror. Ce fût elle qui rompit le silence.

- Lord Potter, j'ai demandé cette entrevu officielle pour plusieurs raisons concernant Neville. La première est que je vous remercie sincèrement pour tous les efforts que vous avez fait pour lui, grâce à vous, il a beaucoup progressé.

- Je suis plus intéressé par la seconde, dit Harry assez méfiant, même si au fond de lui, il ne savait pas pourquoi. Augusta eut un petit sourire.

- Vous êtes redoutablement intelligent, Lord Potter, c'est pourquoi je vous demanderais de ne pas cesser de fréquenter Neville. Harry ne s'attendait vraiment pas à cela et eut l'air surprit. La vieille dame nota sa réaction mais ne la commenta pas.

- Neville ma raconter la cérémonie de clôture de l'année de Poudlard, je suis allé demander des explications à Dumbledore au sujet de sa décision. Comprenez que Neville se doit d'être un symbole fort, Lord Voldemort (Harry leva un sourcil, à sa connaissance, rare était les sorciers qui osaient prononcer son nom) n'est pas mort, j'en suis convaincu. Probablement grandement affaiblis et sans corps, mais il est toujours de ce monde et il reviendra un jour ou l'autre. Et ce jour-là, il faudra un symbole fort, sinon il ne combattra pas le seigneur noir et serons à même de se soumettre ou pire, de le rejoindre.

- Je comprends vos raisons, mais n'est-il pas mieux de présenter un front uni plutôt qu'une idole, quel que soit son aura. Neville n'est pas un combattant, il est courageux mais pas téméraire.

- Il le deviendra et je vous demande de l'aider dans ce sens. C'est la seule solution ! Le ton sonnait comme un ordre, Augusta Longdubat salua et congédia Harry. Avant de partir, Alastor m'a demandé de vous remettre cet ouvrage : _Guide pour les bleusailles qui veulent rejoindre le prestigieux corps des aurors _par Alastor Maugrey. J'apprécie que vous vous destiniez à cette carrière.

Revenu à la chambre d'hôtel, Harry était pensif, la seule solution. Ridicule, pensa-t-il, c'est la seule qu'il ait envisagé. Non, il n'essaierait pas de changer Neville et non, il ne serait pas un faire-valoir. Il prit une plume et écrivit à Neville un compte rendu sur son entrevu avec Augusta, au diable la discrétion, son sens du devoir lui disait qu'il fallait avertir son ami. Il confia la lettre à Hannah avec pour mission de la remettre en main propre à Neville sans se faire voir. Pour cela, Hannah pensait avoir à déployer des trésors d'ingéniosité, maintenant qu'il était de notoriété commune qu'elle était la majordome de Potter, mais la solution se présenta d'elle-même. Un elfe de maison, assez misérable, du nom de Dobby, lui proposa de faire la commission en lui promettant qu'Augusta Longdubat n'en serais rien.

_1__er__ semaine – vendredi – Restaurant de la bonne baguette._

Harry avait accepté (en fait Hannah avait accepté pour lui) une invitation d'Amélia Bones, le cadre semblait exclure la procédure officielle, ce qui était déjà un point positif.

- Je vous ai convié à ce repas dans un cadre tout à fait officieux rassurez-vous, je veux seulement connaître la personne dont ma nièce me dit tant de bien, j'ai même cru entendre ce râleur de Maugrey chanter vos louanges, ce qui est un exploit en soi. Harry fut donc plus ou moins contraint de parler de lui durant tout le repas, il faut dire qu'Amelia Bones avait l'art et la manière d'extirper un maximum d'information sans même que son interlocuteur sans rende compte. En tout cas, Harry fut heureux de passer une journée sans avoir à réfléchir à une proposition ou à chercher l'embrouille.

_1__er__ semaine – samedi – Grande Salle du Bal du Ministère de la Magie._

Harry dû de nouveau passer par la case « préparation spéciale de Nymphadora », inviter discrètement par Harry. Elle avait transformé sa tenue en robe de soirée aux couleurs, noires et or de la maison Poufsouffle. Elle choisit de teindre ses cheveux en noir et ses yeux en vert-émeraude, n'importe qui ne les connaissant pas aurait juré avoir affaire à une jumelle d'Harry. Pour qu'elle n'ait pas de problème à l'entrée, Harry lui avait offert prêter une de ses broches aux armoiries des Potter.

La soirée en elle-même fût des plus ennuyeuses, ni Harry, ni Nymphadora ne prenait goût à ce genre de divertissement. Le seul moment amusant fut quand plusieurs pères lui ventèrent les mérites de leurs fils et de leurs maisons pour qu'il autorise le dit-il à courtiser sa « charmante sœur », vu la tête que faisait la « charmante sœur » voyant qu'aucun ne prenait la peine de lui demander à elle, Harry se dit que l'avenir de leur maison devenait de plus en plus sombre au fil des minutes. Cette indécente valse se termina brutalement par l'écrasement brutal des parties génitales de Lord Corner. Nymphadora fut de suite classé dans les filles « à caractère difficile ».

La deuxième partie fut composée de danse plus ou moins rapide, Harry dansa avec Daphnée et quelques filles dont ne retint même pas le nom, il eut même le droit à une valse avec l'héritière Parkinson (ce qui lui valut bon nombre de regard venimeux de la part du clan Malefoy). Il remarqua qu'aucun garçon n'osait inviter Nymphadora suite à son exploit, seul Neville puis Théodore eurent assez de courage pour tenter l'aventure, ils s'en sortirent indemne et Harry s'autorisa un sourire, la soirée n'était pas si mauvaise après tout.

_1__er__ semaine – lundi – Hôtel Fudge._

- Aller, Harry, tu es officiellement en réunion avec moi, on va donc officiellement prolonger le repos du dimanche. Harry et son complice échangèrent un clin d'œil complice, il était clair que Sirius avait prévu tout un programme pour profiter au maximum de cette journée seul avec son filleul. Autant commencer par les choses importantes, ravitaillement chez Zonko !

Harry passa une excellente journée, les farces et attrapes de chez Zonko furent promptement mise de côté en vue d'une « super idée » de Sirius pour le soir même. Ils se rendirent donc sur le chemin de traverse pour manger des glaces des chez Fortârome, prirent un verre au chaudron baveur (surtout Sirius), se firent peur en s'aventurant dans l'allée des embrumes, … bref ils s'amusèrent comme des fous jusqu'au coucher du soleil.

- C'est le moment de mon petit projet, Harry je te lance un défi. Vois-tu cet hôtel ? Il appartient à la maison Malefoy et coïncidence, celui-ci donne une réception ce soir et tous les membres du parti puriste y sont réunis.

- Je commence à voir où tu veux en venir. Dit Harry avec un sourire. Un peu d'ambiance serait bienvenu.

- Il est parvenu à mes oreilles qu'un groupe de Poudlard avait monté une association pour semer périodiquement le chaos dans Poudlard. Ils ont un nom ridiculement long mais sont connus sous le sigle FHGN. Je me demande qui des maraudeurs ou des fédérés sont les plus efficaces pour mettre le désordre.

- Je crains qu'il n'y ait qu'un seul moyen de le savoir, dit Harry en sortant trois petits sachets de poudre coloré de sa poche, rendez-vous ici dans une demi-heure ?

- petit joueur, répliqua Sirius en jouant avec une fiole pleine, je règle ça en dix minutes. Il se métamorphosa en chiant et disparut dans les buissons d'un petit parc, Harry remarqua qu'il se dirigeait vers l'entrée des cuisines. Harry regrettait que Nym ne soit pas là pour l'aider mais tant pis, il allait devoir se débrouiller. Il sortit un vif d'or de sa poche et le caressa, celui-ci s'ouvrit. Il le remplit avec de la poudre ultraticante et murmura :

- Direction la ventilation, mon gars, il regarda le vif d'or s'envoler en espérant que Sirius pourrait sortir à temps, ou pas, la question méritait réflexion. Il retourna aux points de rendez-vous mais un grand chien noir l'y attendait déjà.

- Opération apocalypse dans 3 …

- 2 … Sirius sortit deux paquets de pop-corn de sa poche.

- 1 … Ils s'assirent sur un banc et Sirius lança un sort de silence et de camouflage.

- C'est partis, dirent t'ils en cœur. Les invités sortirent en courant de l'hôtel en se grattant sur comme des fous, ils essayaient de s'indigné auprès d'un Lucius débordé mais la plupart de faisait que craché des bulles de couleurs variés.

- Une solution de bavbulle, c'est classique. Dit Harry, une fois qu'il ait calmé son fou-rire.

- Les grands classiques le sont, parce que ce sont les meilleurs, ta poudre est intéressante, c'est quoi ta recette, tu pourrais presque en vendre.

_2__er__ semaine – mardi – Banque de Gringotts. _

Harry fut surpris par le petit nombre d'inviter, il ne devait pas y avoir plus d'une dizaine de sorcier. Il ne connaissait personne mais reconnut Bill Weasley qu'il avait vu il y a deux ans à la grande exposition. Il s'apprêtait à lui parler lorsque fut intercepter par Gorudo.

- Cher Lord Potter, je suis ravi que vous ayez répondu à mon invitation.

- Je m'étonne de voir aussi peu de monde, pourtant une réception organiser par un bâtiment de votre renommé devrait attirer du monde, dit Harry poliment.

- Je vous remercie de vos bonnes paroles, Monsieur Potter mais tous les sorciers sont loin d'avoir votre ouverture d'esprit. C'est pour cela que nous limitons les invitations, à seulement une poignée d'humain.

- Je me félicite de faire partie des heureux élus.

- Vous êtes l'un de meilleur client, monsieur Potter, vous n'avez pas la morgue des autres sorciers de sang-pur et vous semblez, malgré votre jeune âge, avoir un certain sens des affaires. Harry commençais à dresser l'oreille, cela faisait trop de compliment pour être honnête. En parlant de cela, j'aimerais vous perler de vos affaires. Harry se raidit.

- Y aurait-il un souci ?

- Bien au contraire vos affaires sont florissante et votre fortune croie lentement mais surement, _même après que nous prélevions notre part, c'est pour dire, _elle n'avait pas formulé la dernière partie de sa phrase mais l'avait pensé très fort. En fait, nous pensons qu'il serait pour vous le moment idéal pour investir, il y a toujours un petit risque mais j'ai personnellement sélectionné pour vous, les plus sûre. _Des offres où nous sommes partenaires surtout mais où il nous manque encore un investisseur pour lancer l'affaire._ Harry s'installa confortablement à une table et commença à consulter les petites fiches de Gorudo, il nota que Gringotts était actionnaire majoritaire dans la plupart des cas. Aucune en particulier ne l'intéressait vraiment, des expéditions en Egypte, des chaudrons en cuivre (tous ce qui s'intéresse aux potions savent qu'il doit être en étain), des échoppes voulants se lancer.

- Aucune ne m'inspire vraiment je vous avoue.

- J'ai aussi d'autre liste mais bien moins intéressante, d'un point de vue financier et bien plus risqué. Mais je dois quand même avoir la liste … ici, elle claqua des doigts et une nouvelle pile de fiche apparut. Mais, ce sont des offres que nos financiers ont classés « sans suite ». Harry parcouru les fiches et tomba sur une de la société de balais « comète » qui provoqua un déclic. Après l'âge d'or de la comète 260, les modèles 280 et 290 avait fait un flop monumental, mettant la société au bord du dépôt de bilan. Pour relancer l'affaire, le directeur avait tenté d'investir ses dernières ressources dans un nouveau type de balais expérimental, après la mort de celui-ci, le projet inachevé, baptisé « éclair de feu » avait mis la société comète en faillite. Si elle n'était pas reprise par un investisseur, elle fermerait en décembre. Harry remarqua que Gringotts s'était retiré de l'affaire. Il sourit et tendit son choix à Gorudo qui ouvrait des yeux ronds.

- Je désire racheter la totalité de l'affaire Comète, à la seule condition d'avoir l'exclusivité du brevet « éclair de Feu ».

- Vous perdriez près de 200.000 gallions dans une société condamnée !

- Elle n'est plus condamnée si je la rachète.

- Même si vous faite ça, vous ne ferais que prolongé la vie de cette société, quoi, trois ans, cinq maximum, cela ne me semble pas raisonnable.

- Et pourtant j'insiste, au pire, comme Gringotts s'est désengagé de cette société, vous ne risqué, rien. Choqué par la décision du garçon, elle acquiesça, et réfléchit, elle allait quand même gagner de l'argent avec les frais de dossier et puis, si l'affaire coule, seul les biens de Potter serait touché. Elle eut un sourire, après tout, les affaires s'apprennent dans la douleur.

- Elle fit apparaître le contrat de rachat de l'entreprise ainsi que celui du brevet « éclair de feu ». Harry et Gorudo signèrent les documents et se serrèrent la main.

Une fois le jeune homme partie, Gorudo était pensive, elle avait peut-être jugé le garçon trop vite. Il venait de faire une énorme erreur, soit il était stupide par moment, soit il avait en sa possession une information qu'elle n'avait pas. Ce cas de figure l'inquiétait, aurait-elle laissé filer une affaire en or en condamnant Gringotts à un rôle de spectateur, cela semblait impossible et pourtant. Malheureusement, pour la gobeline, elle ne savait pas que le chercheur en charge du projet éclair de feu était un ami de Ted Tonk et qu'il avait invité, l'été dernier, la petite famille. Elle ne savait pas que le projet en était déjà au stade des essais et elle ne savait pas qu'Harry avait assisté à ceux-ci. Elle ne l'apprendrait que lorsque Comète lancerait son produit-phare six mois plus tard, que lorsque « l'éclair de feu » serait de loin le balai le plus performant du marché pour les vingt ans à venir. La rumeur veut qu'elle se soit mordue les doigts pendant 24 heures, lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle venait de se faire proprement rouler par un gamin qui venait de prendre la tête du marché des balais a même pas douze ans, gamin qui récupérerait en un ans sa mise et qui allait faire bondir sa fortune familiale grâce à elle.


	21. Anniversaires

Le retour, je vais tenter de pondre 1 chapitre par semaine minimum en fonction de la qtté de travail que j'ai à faire.

Ceci est un chapitre de transition, le lecteur attentif repérera quelques indices sur la deuxième années.

* * *

Anniversaires.

Harry était passablement épuisé par la saison mondaine, même si, grâce à Hannah, la sienne avait été brève et bien organiser. Il avait dut tout raconter, trois fois, à ses parents, à ça sœur et à Remus. Il omit cependant de décrire ses frasques avec Sirius, certaine chose pouvait bien rester secrète, surtout que Lucius Malefoy avait juré de traîner devant les tribunaux les coupables de cet « attentat ». Il dût en revanche expliquer pourquoi il avait reçu près de deux cents lettres de remerciement, Il en résultat une légère dispute à propos du rachat de Comète par Harry. Ted calma la situation en reconnaissant que « l'éclair de feu » avait un potentiel colossal, même si Harry avait pris de gros risques.

La situation ce calma au bout de quelques jours et Harry put se consacrer à l'événement suivant à savoir la rencontre avec la famille Abbot. Pour cela, Ted avait pris son après-midi pour laisser exprimer ses talents pour la cuisine (non, pas qu'il soit particulièrement doué, mais Andromeda avait un goût prononcé pour la cuisine expérimentale, ce qui n'était pas sans risque). Après un copieux repas les Abbot et les Tonks s'installèrent dans le salon, Harry prit son fauteuil habituel, Andromeda remarqua inconsciemment, Harry avait du seigneur dans son attitude, les jambes croisées, les mains sur les accoudoirs, il dégageait une aura surprenante. Les Abbot, s'installèrent dans un grand canapé, le père Alexander Abbot prit la parole.

- Lord Potter, en premier lieu, je tenais à, encore une fois, vous remercier d'avoir accepté de restaurer l'honneur de notre famille, et d'avoir accepté de nous recevoir, nous avons été chargé par le village de Godric's Hollow de vous présenter une requête de premier ordre. Il en va de la survie du village. Harry eut un haussement de sourcil.

- Je vous écoute, mais si le village court un risque, n'est-ce pas plutôt au ministère qu'il faut s'adresser ?

- Ils ne nous écouteront pas, et ils ne pourraient rien faire de toute façon. Nous voudrions que vous réintégriez le manoir ancestral des Potter à Godric's Hollow.

- Le manoir a été en partie démoli et laissé à l'abondons depuis plus de dix ans, il est inhabitable déclara Andromeda d'une voix tranchante, elle acceptait difficilement que l'on puisse inciter son fils à changer de maison.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi mon installation à Godric's Hollow à un rapport avec un danger pour le village. Ce fut la mère d'Hannah qui prit la parole.

- Il y a deux raisons : le premier est d'ordre économique, pour faire vivre le manoir, les Potter n'utilisaient jamais d'elfe de maison mais du personnel humain qui vivait au village, la disparition des Potter a mis au chômage une bonne partie de nos concitoyens. La deuxième vient de bois-aux-fées. Il y eut des airs franchement stupéfait dans la famille Tonk.

- Bois-aux-fées, mais cela fait parti du folklore local. Dit Ted Tonk.

- Pas vraiment, monsieur Tonk, Bois-au-fée est une forêt magique encore plus dangereuse que la forêt interdite de Poudlard, bien que de dimension moindre. Les Potter avaient pour charge de garder cette forêt, même si nous ne savons pas exactement en quoi cela consiste, mais depuis la disparition de votre famille, elle est tout simplement inaccessible. Récemment plusieurs personnes affirment avoir vu des choses y briller la nuit et sortir du couvert des bois, personne ne s'approche de la lisière de la forêt la nuit.

- Et le retour d'Harry à Godric's Hollow « calmerais » la forêt ?

- Il se trouve que les membres les plus âgés du village, qui travaillaient pour James Potter et son père avant lui, parle d'un accord entre la forêt et les Potter, mais personne ne sait exactement en quoi cela consiste. Des membres du département des mystères y ont pénétrés il y a un mois, ils sont portés disparus depuis. Je demande à votre famille de revenir habiter le manoir, si vous fournissez les fonds, nous fournirons la main d'œuvre, dans un an, votre demeure familiale seras comme neuve. Ted Tonk était embarrassé, il n'avait pas du tout envie de quitter sa maison, en revanche, il avait très envie d'aller étudier les phénomènes de bois-aux-fées, les penchants de Serdaigle sont difficiles à perdre. Il réfléchit un instant mais c'est d'Harry que vint la solution.

- La proposition est intéressante, nous pouvons toujours faire du manoir Potter une résidence d'été. Cela permettra de régler le problème du bois-aux-fées sans avoir à déménager, pour le personnel, il suffira de réengager à l'année l'équivalent de ce que mes parents avaient.

- Harry se seras encore une grosse dépense et celle-ci ne feras que coûter de l'argent. Dit Andromeda d'un ton sévère.

- Oui mais bois-aux-fées, ainsi que le manoir des Potter peuvent contenir des secrets à découvrir qui pourraient bien en valoir la peine. Andromeda regarda son mari et eut un petit sourire, décidemment les Serdaigles ne changent jamais, dès qu'il y a quelque chose de potentiellement intéressant à découvrir …

L'affaire fût faite et se sont des Abbot visiblement ravis qui quittèrent la résidence des Tonks. Les vacances reprirent leurs calmement, entre les farces avec Nymphadora, ses lectures, son travail en potion, ses devoirs de vacance et le Quidditch avec Sirius, Harry ne vit pas le temps passer. Comme chaque année, il allait fêter son anniversaire avec celui de Nymphadora le 31 juillet, mais le 28, ils reçurent une lettre de Neville.

_Cher Harry et chère Nym_

_On organise une fête pour mon anniversaire le 30 Juillet, comme le vôtre tombe le lendemain, on a pensé organiser une fête pour tous les trois (en fait, c'est une idée de ma grand-mère mais je soupçonne la main de Dumbledore). J'ai bien reçu ta lettre, elle m'a permis de voir les choses sous un autre angle. En revanche je ne l'ai lu qu'il y a deux jours. Mon courrier a été intercepté par un elfe de maison du nom de Dobby qui voulait arracher de moi une promesse de ne pas retourner à Poudlard cette année à cause du « complot ». Je pense qu'il était fou, enfin, je lui ai dit que j'y réfléchirais, il était si content qu'il est partie en laissant le courrier et sans se rendre compte que je n'avais rien promis du tout._

_Vous êtes donc officiellement inviter au manoir Longdubat pour la journée du 30, voilà. _

_Affectueusement Neville Longdubat._

C'est ainsi que Nymphadora, Harry, Ted et Andromeda se rendirent le 30 au matin dans le manoir des Longdubat. C'était un manoir de taille modeste qui commençait à accuser son âge, en effet, la fortune déclinante des Longdubat ne permettait pas d'entretenir un personnel assez conséquent et il ne disposait plus que d'un unique elfe, fort vieux, mais qui faisait encore de son mieux. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte à la famille Tonks, il s'inclina et les accompagna vers le salon.

- C'est quoi ce truc, une vieille noix avec des oreilles, peut-être, chuchota Nym à l'oreille de Harry qui laissa échapper un petit rire.

- Ah, la famille Tonk au grand complet, s'exclama Dumbledore lorsque ils entrèrent dans la pièce. étrangement Harry ne fut pas surpris de la trouver là, McGonagall aussi était présente ainsi que, plus surprenant, le professeur Chourave. Après tout elle était le professeur préféré de Neville. Harry et Nymphadora échangèrent un regard avec Neville avant de le saluer. Celui-ci semblait encore un peu gêner, Harry ne savait pas si c'était dût à la présence de sa grand-mère et de Dumbledore ou si c'était à cause de sa lettre, probablement un peu des deux. Après avoir salué tous les adultes présents, les enfants quittèrent la pièce pour « aller jouer ensemble ».

Neville les conduisit dans sa pièce préférée, il s'agissait d'un jardin d'hiver, bien éclairé. Un grand canapé moelleux, une petite bibliothèque, un buffet contenant de quoi grignoter bref le parfait coin pour être peinard. Harry remarqua une petite véranda adjacente avec une fontaine et moultes plantes des plus étranges, probablement entretenue avec soin par Neville. Harry et Nymphadora s'installèrent dans le fauteuil tandis que Neville, en hôte modèle, s'installa sur une chaise.

- Alors Neville, c'est quoi cette histoire de complot, demanda Nym.

- Celui de Harry ou celui de Dobby.

- Les deux, il semblerait que mon cher frère est omis de me raconter certain détail. Neville parut gêner de sa bourde. Pas Harry, il avait vraiment oublié de raconter à Nymphadora sa rencontre avec la grand-mère d'Harry.

- Commençons par celui d'Harry alors, je te donne la version courte, Dumbledore et ma grand-mère pense que l'amitié d'Harry me permettra de devenir un combattant capable de vaincre Voldemort en profitant de son talent et de ses exploits, c'est pour ça que j'ai reçu les mérites d'Harry l'année dernière.

- Ne flatter pas mon ego, je pourrais y prendre goût, dit Harry pour donner à l'atmosphère un ton de plaisanterie, sa sœur avait tendance à tout prendre trop à cœur, surtout quand il était concerné.

- C'est idiot, tu n'aimes pas le combat, ni la violence en général rétorqua Nymphadora, en plus je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait à toi ou même à Harry de se taper le sale boulot, on est des étudiants pas des aurors. Je crois que vous avez assez donné tous les deux.

- Je ne suis pas contre l'idée de se battre quand il faut, mais de là à le faire seul, on a plus besoin d'unité concrète que de symbole. Harry était pensif en écoutant son ami, il était arrivé à la même conclusion. C'est ainsi que démarra une discussion sur l'avenir du monde des sorciers, bien loin des jeux insouciants qu'imaginaient les adultes regroupés dans le salon.

- Et donc, le complot de Dobby ? Nymphadora semblait préoccupé par ce détail. Son intuition lui disait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- C'est vrais que les elfes ne sont pas réputés pour leur sens de l'humour, en plus, Dobby, sa me dit quelque chose, j'ai déjà entendu ce nom la quelque part. Harry c'était depuis longtemps rangé à l'avis de sa sœur, après tout, son intuition était une valeur sûre.

- De toute façon, je ne pense pas que nous résoudrons se mystère dans mon jardin d'hivers, nous aurons une nouvelle enquête à mener à Poudlard, j'écrirais à Hermione.

- C'est vrais que vous autre Griffondor, avez tendance à vous ennuyer sans votre dose de mystère à éclaircir, dit Nymphadora avec un ton un peu sarcastique.

- Mm, ce n'est pas faux, rétorqua Neville avec une petite moue, en attendais je crois que l'on va passer à table, il discutait en effet depuis près de deux heures.

Le repas fut particulièrement délicieux, Sébastian, l'elfe de maison était peut-être presque centenaire mais il cuisinait à merveille, tourte fondante, plat en sauce, pomme de terre parfumées au safran, défilèrent avant de s'achever par le dessert préféré de Harry : La tarte à la mélasse. Chourave rigola devant l'appétit gargantuesque de ses trois élèves et Andromeda dit à haute voix qu'elle aurait bien ajouté un coulis à la mangue dans la mélasse, Ted changea de couleur presque aussi bien que sa fille. Ils reçurent leurs cadeaux après le dessert et remercièrent chaleureusement les adultes. Le programme de l'après-midi consistait à aller chercher leurs affaires sur le chemin de traverse. Dumbledore et McGonagall retournèrent travailler, ils devaient s'occuper des élèves née-moldus. Ce fût Ted et Andromeda qui s'occupèrent de mener Harry, Nymphadora et Neville sur le chemin de traverse.

Les achats se firent rapidement, comme la famille s'y était prise tôt, ils ne rencontrèrent pas grand monde. Le seul élève de Poudlard qu'il connaissait était le Serdaigle Michael Corner et il eut le bon goût de faire comme si il ne les avait pas vus. La grand-mère de Neville avait souhaité qu'il tente d'entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Griffondor, Neville avança comme argument ses piètres performances en balai (qu'il avait en horreur depuis sa première leçon de vol) mais l'argument décisif porta sur la concurrence avec Harry, en effet le seul poste libre de l'équipe de Griffondor était celui d'attrapeur. Augusta se ragea à cet argument avec une hâte presque indécente, Neville se félicita intérieurement, pour une fois que la lubie de ses protecteurs lui était utile.

Cela dit, il fut vite reconnus au chemin de Traverse, il devenait difficile de faire trois pas sans qu'un sorcier ne veuille voir le survivant, lui parler et lui serrer la main, ou encore avoir son autographe. Tous cela commença à sérieusement gonflé le survivant et ses amis. Ils se réfugièrent donc dans la boutique de Fleury et Botts, Ted et Andromeda prirent les trois listes de courses et partirent compléter les achats.

- Bon, je suppose que l'on a plus qu'à attendre entre deux rayons, dit Neville avec un pâle sourire d'excuse. Nymphadora était visiblement énervée.

- Et le prochain qui demande un autographe, je lui colle mon poing dans la G...

Un autographe, un autographe ! Neville disparu à l'étage avec une célérité étonnante.

- PROVOCATION ! Elle allait démontrer que ses paroles n'étaient pas que du vent lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que ce n'était après Neville que les groupies en avaient. Un groupe de filles des plus volumineux s'entassait autour d'un grand blond avec une robe or de prix et un sourire provocateur. Dans un coin, un ensemble de tables derrière lesquelles étaient assise un groupe de sorcière constitué en une sorte de jury. Une banderole indiquait _concours du sourire le plus charmeur – Sorcière Hebdo._

- Maintenant le précèdent lauréat qui remet son titre en jeux pour la cinquième fois, Gilderoy Lockhart, l'aventurier-écrivain ! Un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit dans la salle. Harry décida d'aller voir de plus près, s'il avait su, il se serrait abstenu mais la curiosité est un défaut récurrent chez les Potter, tous comme l'arrogance des Malefoys ou l'intégrité des Bones, c'était un trait de caractère devenus proverbial, comme on dit dans l'Angleterre sorcière : et la curiosité tua le Potter ! Il vit une rangé de personne exhibant des sourires aussi large que faux. Nymphadora dit à haute voix ce qu'il pensait tout bas.

- C'est quoi cette troupe de clown ? Elle fut malheureusement entendu et une main saisi le col de Harry.

- Dit donc gamin qui tu traites de clown. L'un des concurrents eut l'air d'avoir mal prit la remarque de Nymphadora et un silence se fit. Dommage pour Harry, il s'était trompé de cible. Dommage pour lui, Harry avait parfois des réactions impulsives, ainsi que des réflexes malheureux, côtoyer Nymphadora pendant douze ans laissait des marques apparemment. Se croyant agressé, il assena un solide coup de boule au candidat qui vu son magnifique sourire tronqué d'une dent. Pendant que Harry frottait son front douloureux, le candidat malchanceux sorti sa baguette, avant de la lâcher immédiatement.

- Je vous conseille de lever vos mains, si vous tentez quoique ce soit contre le patron, je vous transforme en presse-livre. La scène était le centre d'attention de toute l'assemblée, le paisible sorcier-libraire Botts avait sorti sa baguette, un fait inédit de mémoire de sorcier. Maintenant vous ramassez votre baguette et vous sortez de ma boutique. Je vous prie de m'excuser, my Lord, je vous jure qu'un tel incident ne se reproduiras plus, croyait bien que je n'ai pas pour habitude de laisser entrer n'importe qui dans le magasin.

- Je vous croie volontiers, il n'y a pas de problème. Harry se demandait pourquoi se libraire qu'il ne connaissait pas lui montrait autant de déférence avant que les pièces du puzzle ne se mettent en place. L'ex-part de Lucius, Harry devait être l'un des principaux actionnaires de cette boutique à présent.

- Croyez bien que je suis navré, vous pouvez prendre la place de ce sinistre individu, je pense que Sorcière Hebdo n'y verras aucun inconvénient.

- Pas du tout, ce seras excellent pour notre image qu'un Lord participe. Avant même qu'Harry, encore un peu étourdit par sa performance, ne proteste, il était inscrit à ce stupide concours. Il jeta un rapide regard mauvais à sa sœur, qui rigolait discrètement, avant de faire face au jury, ainsi qu'aux ferventes lectrices du magazine. Il eut soudain envi de s'enfoncer dans le sol. Lockhart semblait assez mécontent, se jeune lord n'avait que ça naissance pour lui et détournait l'attention, enfin, il reviendrait au centre de la scène lorsqu'il aurait récupérer son titre.

- Et, bien monsieur Potter, faites-nous donc un beau sourire. Dit la présidente du jury d'un ton maternel, l'embarras du jeune homme était visible et elle le trouvait attendrissant, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Harry fit un petit sourire timide, de toute façon il voulait partir le plus vite possible, alors autant être disqualifié d'office. De façon étrange, toute l'assemblée fondit devant un tel sourire. Beaucoup de femme avait poussait un petit oh attendrit, beaucoup de fille d'un âge approximatif d'Harry rougirent plus ou moins discrètement. Le verdict fût sans appel.

- A l'unanimité, nous déclarons Harry James Potter, grand gagnant du 76 concours du sourire le plus charmeur par Sorcière Hebdo. Un tonnerre d'applaudissement retenti et Harry fut aveuglé par le flash du photographe officiel du magazine, le lendemain, il aurait sa tête et son petit sourire en première page du magazine le plus vendu d'Angleterre (La gazette du sorcier est le journal le plus vendu, nuance, Note de l'Auteur). Gilderoy Lockhart semblait maintenant réellement furieux, il quitta la boutique sans saluer personne, comment ce nobliaux pouvait il osait lui faire ça, il n'avait pour lui que la chance d'être bien née.

Lorsque et Andromeda retournèrent à la boutique, se fut pour trouver une Nymphadora et un Neville hilare ainsi qu'un Harry entouré de nouveau fan tenant dans ses bras une petite coupe et ayant visiblement très envie de quitter la place.


	22. Un absent dans le train

Boulot, quand tu nous tien, bon j'ai quand même réussit à pondre mon chapitre hebdomadaire avec l'apparition d'un personnage que j'aime beaucoup, encore.

petite annonce : certain d'entre vous m'ont fait remarquer qu'un béta serais le bienvenu, note que je n'ais pas la moindre idée de comment marche ce principe. Mais si il y a un/une volontaire.

* * *

Un absent dans le train.

Les vacances d'Harry et de Nymphadora se déroulèrent sans incident notable. Harry remarqua que sa sœur passait maintenant beaucoup de temps à lire, principalement des livres portant sur l'anatomie humaine, ce qui l'étonna beaucoup. Harry, lui avait pris de l'avance sur le programme et continuait ses expériences en potions, il commençait à s'ennuyer ferme après que Sirius et Remus aient repris le travail.

Ils s'étaient payé la tête d'Harry pendant une bonne semaine avec des agrandissements de la photo du Charlie Hebdo qu'ils avaient affiché un peu partout dans la maison des Tonks, le jeune garçon se promit de se venger à la première occasion. Malheureusement celle-ci, ne vient pas, Sirius et Remus avait été chargé d'une mission à long terme, à savoir une enquête sur Barjow et Beurk, soupçonné de recel d'artefact maléfique. Ils ne purent même pas assister au départ des enfants pour Poudlard, Andromeda les avaient accompagné à la gare puis était repartis en vitesse en direction de Ste Mangouste.

King Cross était particulièrement charger cette année, un ensemble de retard avait provoqué un attroupement inhabituel de moldus sur les quais et entrer sur la voie 9 ¾ devenait, au mieux, problématique. Harry avait réussi à passer, il était perdu dans ses pensées et avait adopté un pas rapide sans s'en rendre compte. Il discuta avec les jumeaux qui lui firent part de leurs avancés en matière de farces et attrapes expérimentales, leur projet porterait apparemment sur un assortiment de confiserie piégées, Harry se promit de ne plus accepter d'eux le moindre caramel. Ils avaient obtenu quelques résultats, mais le point de vue d'un « petit prodige de potion aux sourires si charmant » serais le bienvenu, Harry plia une copie des notes des jumeaux et les glissa dans ses affaires. En regardant les jumeaux s'éloigner, il pensa qu'il s'en sortait plutôt bien, avec une seule allusion et aucune blagues douteuses, les jumeaux avaient montrés une grande retenu envers leur ami. Il est vrai qu'ils avaient besoin de l'ami en question, mais Harry nota quand même ce « privilège ».

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fou ? Neville était un peu à la traine. Hannah, Susan, Hermione et Nymphadora était déjà monté dans un compartiment à quatre, « pour discuter entre fille ». Harry devait être avec Neville, mais celui-ci ne franchissait pas la barrière. Il s'était arrêté pour discuter avec Ron (Harry avait appris qu'il avait passé une semaine chez lui en août, apparemment à l'initiative de sa grand-mère). Mais pourquoi cela prenait autant de temps, on ne pouvait pas dire que la conversation du rouquin était passionnante, Harry aurait parié une part importante de sa voute qu'il avait voulu parler de Quidditch. Lorsque le train siffla, il n'eut d'autre choix que de monter.

Harry était maintenant inquiet, il espérait que son ami trouve rapidement un hibou express. Bon après tout chaque année au moins un élève manquait le Poudlard Express, pas de raison de paniquer et pourtant toujours l'instinct qui lui soufflait que tout ceci n'était pas normal. Il prit place dans un compartiment vide, cela lui fit bizarre car il avait l'habitude d'être entouré. Il haussa les épaules et prit son livre sur les potions, il était, à son tour, couvert d'écriture. Il notait ses dernières observations sur les résultats du mélange inédit d'yeux de scarabée anthropophage et de sang de lièvre (à savoir, une explosion qui avait détruit son troisième chaudron) lorsqu'une personne entra.

- Je peux m'installer ici, il n'y as pas de place ailleurs. La jeune fille était visiblement de première année.

- bien sûr. Répondit Harry. Il dévisagea un moment la nouvelle arrivant, elle était pour le moins … étrange, de longs cheveux blonds attachés par une coiffure complexe, des yeux bleus, des boucles d'oreille en forme de radis ainsi qu'un collier de capsule de bierraubeure.

- Je m'appelle Luna Lovegood et toi, tu es Harry Potter.

- Je sais. Harry se demanda pourquoi il avait répondu quelque chose d'aussi évident mais sa nouvelle voisine du penser qu'il plaisantait, elle avait une sorte de voix éthérée, comme si elle était constamment sur la lune.

- Heureusement, ce serais inquiétant sinon, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu sais dans qu'elle maison tu seras ? Harry voulait redonner un peu de sens à cette étrange conversation.

- Je pense que je serais à Serdaigle comme mes parents l'étaient. C'est la maison des chercheurs et de l'intelligence, toi tu es à Poufsouffle.

- Tu es décidément bien renseigné, dit Harry un peu soupçonneux.

- Mon père a fait des recherches sur toi, il pense que tu as peut-être croisé un ronflacs cornue et que celui-ci t'as bénie. Tu as vu un ronflacs cornues ? Harry n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une créature pareille.

- Jamais, je ne sais pas ce que sais. Soudain, il eut un déclic, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait rencontré ce nom. Ton père, il ne travaillerait pas au Chicaneur ?

- Il en est le directeur. Luna commença à dodeliner de la tête en triturant une mèche. Tu es un lecteur du journal ?

- Très occasionnellement. Ce qui était rigoureusement exact, en fait Harry était tombé sur un exemplaire par hasard et avait beaucoup rit devant les absurdités qu'il y avait lu. Il lui a fallu longtemps pour comprendre que ce n'était pas un journal parodique. Luna et Harry discutèrent pendant presque tout le trajet, la conversation de Luna avait quelque chose de fascinant, mais d'assez compliquer. Elle avait tendance a brutalement changer de sujet entre deux phrases, ce qui avait tendance à fortement compliquer les choses. Lorsqu'Harry consulta les notes des jumeaux sur le projet « praline longue-langue », la jeune fille n'eut aucune gêne à lire par-dessus son épaule.

- Se serais mieux si la langue était violette !

- Pourquoi violette ?

- Pourquoi pas ! Harry réfléchit un moment, les jumeaux avaient juste combiné une potion d'agrandissement avec un sortilège de ciblage mineur. Y combiner un charme de changement de couleur ne devrais pas poser de problème. Après tout pourquoi pas violette. Il était en train de réfléchir sur ce point tandis que Luna semblait fasciner par le paysage écossais lorsque la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit brutalement.

- Tu devrais faire plus attention au conseil de politesse de ta mère, Drago, tu ne sais pas qu'il est très impolie de rentrer dans un wagon sans frapper ?

- Faut que je te parle, Potter. Drago et ses deux gorilles affichaient un air sérieux (en tout cas, Drago affichait un air sérieux et les deux idiots essayaient de l'imiter).

- C'est exactement ce que tu fais, et tu peux m'appeler Harry, on est cousin aux yeux de la loi.

- Mais pas selon les lois du sang, Potter. Je sais que tu as parlé à Nott lors de la semaine mondaine et je sais qu'il complote pour prendre la tête de Serpentard. En plus ta majordome as refusé une audience à ma mère, qu'elle toupet. Tu prends vraiment les Malefoys de haut !

- Qu'elle diatribe, je le plus grand respect pour Narcissa, dit Harry en omettant volontairement les autres membres de la famille. Et la discussion avec Théodore, actuellement à la tête des Serpentards, était strictement privée. Harry avait accentué le fait que c'était Théodore le chef de la maison émeraude.

- Je suis celui qui dirigeras Serpentard, tu devrais te rentrer ça dans le crâne, Potter, en attendant tu vas me dire qu'elle était l'objet de cette réunion. Les deux gorilles affichaient un air menaçant.

- Tu devrais dire à tes deux singes de faire profils bas, tu sais parfaitement ce qui va arriver si je suis, malheureusement contraint de me servir de ma baguette. Harry avait sorti sa baguette et joué avec d'un air négligeant. Je me suis beaucoup amélioré cet été, tu veux voir les nouveaux sorts que j'ai appris ? Drago cilla, il n'était pas assez bête pour provoquer Harry, de nouveau et devant témoin. Il fit signe à ses deux amis de ne pas intervenir.

- Tu devrais faire attention, Potter, cette année, il va y avoir du changement, tu as de la chance d'appartenir à une noble ligné. Harry s'étonna de cette remarque, non pas qu'elle soit inhabituelle dans la bouche de son cousin mais elle lui semblait hors contexte.

- Tu es très fort n'est-pas ? Luna qui avait suivi la scène sans mot dire, sembla redescendre sur terre, Harry avait presque oublié sa présence.

- Disons que je me débrouille, je l'ai vaincu en duel l'an dernier.

- Non, tu es très fort et ils le savent, quand tu as sorti ta baguette, il y avait de la peur dans leurs yeux, c'est même la seule chose qu'il y avait dans ceux des deux gros. Harry eut un petit rire, c'est sûr que si elle y cherchait de l'intelligence…Luna le dévisageait maintenant.

- Tu es très fort, mais tu n'aimes pas qu'on te le dise, tu aimes faire des farces et tu as des amis à qui tu penses. Harry eut l'air étonné. Il y a des rires dans tes yeux et de vrais sourires sur tes lèvres. Elle sortit un paquet de carte couvert de symbole étrange.

- Pense fort à toi et as ton avenir pour cette année, puis attrape la carte qui t'inspire le plus. Harry haussa les épaules et tira une carte, un grand serpent était représenter.

- Tu devras faire attention, ton année est sous le signe du serpent.

- Cela veut dire que je vais devoir faire attention au Serpentard ?

- Non, cela veut dire que tu vas devoir faire attention aux serpents !

Arrivé à la gare de Pré-au-lard, Harry conduit Luna à Hagrid, qui manqua de l'étouffé d'une embrassade, puis partie rejoindre ses amis.

- Et bien, qu'as-tu fait de Neville, demanda Nymphadora, il n'est pas avec toi ?

- Il a manqué le train, j'ai fait le trajet avec la fille de Xeno Lovegood, elle s'appelle Luna et porte très bien son nom. Les filles le crurent sur parole, le côté déjanté de la famille Lovegood faisait aussi partie des proverbes sorciers : « c'est une histoire de Lovegood ! » désigne une aventure vécu peu crédible.

Hannah, Susan, Hermione, Nym, Harry prirent un des grands carrosses, tiré par des sortes de pégases noirs, d'aspect squelettique.

- Je n'avais jamais vu ces créatures, elles font un peu pitié. Harry remarqua rapidement qu'il était le seul à les voir et un déclic se fit face à l'incrédulité de ses camarades.

- Ce sont des Sombrals, seuls ceux qui ont vu la mort en face peuvent voir ces créatures.

- Mais ce sont des créatures porte-malheur, s'écria Susan, et dangereuse, comment peuvent-il garder ça dans une école.

- Les seules créatures vraiment porte-malheur que je connaisse sont les Bastet, et puis cela doivent être dressé par Hagrid, il pourrait faire danser un dragon.

Susan n'était qu'à moitié rassuré et Nym passa le reste du trajet à la taquiner sur le « terrible et terrifiant cheval de la mort » pendant que Harry avait beaucoup de mal à suivre la conversation simultané de Hermione, qui voulait savoir où il avait trouvé toutes ces informations sur les créatures magique, et d'Hannah, qui voulait lui faire un rapport sur le début des travaux du manoir Potter le plus rapidement possible.

La situation se calma lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la grande salle, tous les élèves prirent place à la table de leur maison respective et Harry fut pris d'assaut par Cadwallader qui avait décidé que « cette année, les Serpentards n'aurait pas autant de chance ».

Les premières années entrèrent à leur tour dans la grande salle et Harry chercha Luna des yeux, il la repéra facilement, elle était un peu à l'écart, comme si les autres élèves cherchaient à ne pas trop l'approcher. Le choixpeau entama sa chanson et la répartition commença. Lorsque « Lovegood, Luna » fut appelé, le choixpeau n'hésita pas même une seconde « SERDAIGLE ! ». La table bleue et bronze applaudit avec résignation, tout le monde savait que les Lovegood étaient des Serdaigles. La dernière appelé fut une jeune fille rousse que Harry avait fut suivre Neville sur les quai de King Cross l'année passée, elle se révéla être Ginny Weasley et fut, bien évidemment, réparti à Griffondor. Pauvre Neville, songea Harry, si je dois me méfier des serpents, quelque chose me dit qu'il va avoir maille à partir avec cette jeune lionne. Le directeur se leva et entama son discours, lorsque il présenta le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, Harry manqua de s'étrangler avec son jus de citrouille.

- … j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter, le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal : Gilderoy Lockhart ! Le dit Lockhart se leva et reçu de nombreux applaudissements, surtout de la part de la gente féminine. Pendant qu'elle tapait dans le dos d'Harry, Nymphadora remarqua que le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal lui avait jeté un discret de regard dégoutté, son opinion de lui, déjà très basse, chuta derechef. Harry ayant repris son souffle, se dit que ce n'était pas encore cette année qu'il allait briller en défense contre les forces du mal.

Harry observa tour à tour, ses amis : Hannah, qui avait remarqué le regard de Lockhart vers Harry avait aussitôt arrêté d'applaudir et le regardait maintenant avec suspicions. Susan et Hermione semblait l'admirer et Théodore avait son rictus sarcastique, montrant ainsi le peu d'estime qu'il avait pour cette homme. Les avis étaient partagés. Il y eut un moment de flottement parmi les enseignants, Severus Rogue avait quitté la table au milieu du repas, quelques minutes plus tard, il vint chercher Minerva McGonagall. La raison de ces mouvements ne fut connue d'Harry que le lendemain.

Car ce ne fut que le lendemain, que l'arrivé de Neville fut connu de tous. Lui et Ron avaient été bloqué par la barrière, le rouquin avait alors eut la « brillante idée » d'emprunter la voiture volante de son père, grand bricoleur devant l'éternel, et fait le trajet tout seul. Ils avaient été vus par neuf moldus et faisaient les gros titres de la gazette du sorcier. Ils s'étaient aussi écraser sur le saule cogneur, abîment sévèrement l'arbre irascible.

Ils avaient été tous les deux collés mais n'avaient pas perdu de point grâce à l'intervention de Néville qui justifia cette réduction de peine par le fait que l'année n'avait pas encore commencé au moment des faits, « une argumentation serpentarde mais juste »avait déclarer sa chef de maison.

Au petit déjeuner se fût une paire de beuglante que reçurent Ron et Neville. Le jeune Longdubat, perdit des couleurs devant l'enveloppe rouge-vif, la salle fit un cruel silence, certain commencèrent à rigoler en douce et la plupart (y compris les professeurs), se bouchèrent les oreilles.

_Aguamenti, _en une fraction de seconde Harry s'était lever et avait lancé un sort à travers la grande salle avec une précision millimétrique, le jeune homme avait gelé la lettre, la condamnant au silence. La salle n'eut pas le loisir de s'exclamer de cet exploit, celle de Ron s'ouvrit et la voix de Molly Weasley fit tomber ma poussière du plafond.

_«Voler la voiture ! Ça ne m'aurait pas étonné qu'ils te renvoient ! Attend un peu que je t'ai sous la main ! J'imagine que tu ne t'es même pas demander dans quel état d'inquiétude nous étions, ton père et moi quand on a vu que la voiture avait disparu ! Nous avons reçu une lettre de Dumbledore hier soir ! J'ai cru que ton père allait mourir de honte ! On ne t'a pas élevé pendant toutes ces années pour que tu te conduises comme ça …_

La diatribe continua ainsi pendant cinq bonnes minutes, un silence gêné s'était installer, Neville se tortillait sur son banc, visiblement très mal à l'aise et Ron avait presque disparu sous la table. Il fut tiré de l'embarra par les jumeaux qui vinrent devant tout le monde lui serrer la main, en le félicitant d'avoir obtenu un aussi bon score. Harry ne fut pas puni pour son geste, les professeurs étaient reconnaissants qu'il ait sauvé leur tympan des cris d'Augusta, bien plus élevé sur l'échelle des décibels que ceux de Molly.

Harry était quand même inquiet pour le chef de la maison Weasley, il s'avait que c'était un homme bien et il allait faire l'objet d'une enquête du ministère. Il croisait les doigts pour que les conséquences ne soit pas trop importante. Un peu plus tard dans la journée, il reçut un billet des jumeaux.

_Cher complice,_

_Il semblerait que nous ayons affaires à de la concurrence cette année, comme quoi, le petit Ronichou n'est peut-être pas irrécupérable._

_Il va donc que la FHGN frappe un grand coup, histoire d'inaugurer l'année comme il se doit, Nous vous invitons cordialement, dans la salle des trophées à minuit, vendredi soir pour mettre au point un come-back digne de ce nom._

Le billet s'autodétruisit, comme à l'accoutumer, Harry se dit que finalement, l'année pourrait bien commencer.

* * *

Review s.v.p


	23. Mandragores et Farfadets

Coucou, chapitre posté avec une semaine de retard, je sais. Mais entre coupure d'internet et maladie hivernale je été pris par d'autre préoccupation. Enfin, j'espère que ce chapitre ne seras pas trop mauvais du coup.

* * *

Mandragores et Farfadets.

Les habitudes reprirent doucement leurs droits, Harry et les autres Poufsouffles prirent le temps de faire des plans et de donner des conseils aux nouveaux. Harry retrouva sa chambre dans l'état exact où il l'avait laissé, y redéploya sa petite bibliothèque tandis que marmite et ingrédient reprenaient seul la route du laboratoire. La semaine commençait plutôt bien, un cours commun de Botanique avec les Griffondors puis un cours de sortilège avec les Serpentards. Le jour suivant serais nettement moins agréable, Histoire de la magie et défense contre les forces du mal.

En se rendant aux serres, Harry croisa le professeur Lockhart qui lui décocha un regard venimeux, il semblait attendre quelqu'un. Le jeune sorcier ne s'en formalisa pas et poursuivis sa route. Il rattrapa sa sœur en pleine discussion avec Hannah et Susan.

- Je crois que tu t'es encore mis le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal à dos, dit Nym. Tu as décidé d'en faire une habitude ?

- Comment un gars comme ça a-t-il pu décrocher un poste à Poudlard ? demanda Harry. Il faut vraiment que Dumbledore soit désespéré.

- Mais c'est un grand spécialiste, vous n'avez pas lu tous ses livres. Hermione, les bras encombré par les dits-livres, venait d'apparaître devant la serre.

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'il les a écrit que c'est forcément vrais, rétorqua Harry. Hermione lui jeta un regard courroucé, apparemment remettre en cause l'un de ses livres sacro-saints était sacrilège. Susan et Hannah levèrent les yeux au ciel, mais préfèrent garder le silence.

Le professeur Chourave arriva, les avants bras bandés, elle avait visiblement donné les premiers soins au saule cogneur. Harry remarqua que Neville était en retard, ce n'était pourtant pas le jour où il fallait être en retard, Chourave avait pour habitude de commencer son année sur les chapeaux de roues. Il arriva à la dernière seconde, apparemment essoufflés, quelques explications firent comprendre au professeur et aux élèves qu'il avait été intercepté par le professeur Lockhart qui voulait lui parler d'urgence. Chourave eut un petit sourire compréhensif et désigna les plantes empotées derrière elle.

- Ce sont des mandragores, qui peuvent me dire ce que sont ces plantes ? Hermione leva sa main comme un boulet de canon, Harry ce dit qu'elle n'avait rien perdu de ses réflexes.

- Ce sont des plantes extrêmement dangereuse, le cri de la mandragore est mortel pour quiconque l'entend.

- Excellent, cinq points pour Griffondor, autre chose monsieur Potter ? Contrairement à Hermione, Harry n'avait eu qu'à faire un léger signe de la tête.

- Les plants de mandragores adultes, réduis en poudre, entrent dans la composition de nombreuses potions médicinales, des analgésiques à la potion d'anti-pétrification.

- Exact, monsieur Potter, cinq points pour Poufsouffle, rien de surprenant de la part du major de la promotion. Hermione eut l'air subitement déçus et Harry se dit qu'elle ne devrait pas prendre autant à cœur les classements. Monsieur Longdubat ?

- A la taille des plantes, ce sont de jeunes pousses, leurs cris ne seront donc pas mortel.

- Bonne observation et 5 points de plus pour Griffondor. Encore heureux que vous ne risquez pas vos vies mais elles pourront vous mettre K.O. pendant le reste de la journée, alors que chacun prennent une paire de caches-oreilles et les ajuste bien. Nous allons changer ces plants de pots, je vous donnerais le signal en levant le pouce.

Nym sembla trouver les cache-oreilles fort jolis, Harry sembla songer que le mauvais goût devrait être puni par la loi. Les fameux caches oreilles ressemblaient fortement à deux gros pompons roses et touffus. Il fit équipe avec Hannah tandis que Neville s'installe avec Nymphadora, Susan et Hermione se rassemblèrent. Harry nota du coin de l'œil que le cadet Weasley regardait toujours les Poufsouffles (et lui en particulier) avec un œil mauvais, rien de nouveau sous le soleil en somme.

Les mandragores étaient des plantes capricieuses, elle n'appréciait pas d'être sortis de terre et hurlait à plein poumon. La racine ressemblait à un petit bébé particulièrement hideux et terreux. Elles ne semblaient pas n'ont plus très enthousiaste à l'idée d'être rempotée et se débattaient farouchement. Le cours semblait se passer sans incident, mais c'était sans compter Nym qui d'un coup de coude malencontreux fit tomber les caches oreilles de Neville, celui-ci s'évanoui sur le champ. Rougissante, elle souleva son camarade, et le porta jusqu'à l'infirmerie avec l'autorisation tacite du professeur. Harry était furieux contre Ron qui rigolait aussi fort que possible, Dean et Seamus l'avaient imité jusqu'à ce que Nymphadora leur décoche un regard assassin avant de quitter la serre. Après tout elle parvenait à soulever Neville sans problème et à le porter en courant jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Harry se proposait de faire taire le rouquin mais le destin, complaisant, s'en chargea pour lui. Il avait posé sa main sur la table pour reprendre son souffle dans son hilarité, mettant ainsi cette même main à porter de mâchoire de sa mandragore non rempoté. Un cri retentit lorsque les mâchoires végétales, heureusement édenté, prirent un de ces doigts en étaux. Ainsi Ron Weasley gagna son billet pour l'infirmerie, accompagné par Dean Thomas. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, pour une fois Harry était bien d'accord avec elle.

Cet incident eut, pour Harry, un effet secondaire déplaisant. Nymphadora escortant Neville, Susan et Hermione parti devant pour discuter du dernier ouvrage de Lockhart (un monument à l'égocentrisme autobiographique nommé _moi, le magicien_) la garde rapproché qu'Harry avait habituellement autour de lui s'était réduite à Hannah. Des effectifs apparemment assez réduit pour qu'un groupe de lionne décide d'aborder la nouvelle mascotte de Sorcière Hebdo. Il est vrai que suite au succès que sa photo avait remporté, le journal avait publié un article entier sur sa personne, dans la catégorie, « découverte de la rentrée ». La journaliste, Ilia Iwinder était quelque peu porté sur l'exagération, et avait interprété ses performances académiques comme « une marque de génie comme on n'en avait pas vu depuis Dumbledore », ajouté à ça le prestige et la richesse de la maison Potter et vous obtenez un portrait qui avait fait rêver une part non négligeable des lectrices de l'hebdomadaire.

La première à se présenter était un joli brin de fille avec une longue chevelure brune répondant au nom de Lavande Brown. Elle était accompagnée d'autre fille de Griffondor de trois et quatrièmes années qu'Harry ne connaissait pas.

- Bonjour Harry Potter, entama-t-elle. « Harry Potter » leva un sourcil surpris, autant par la forme peu conventionnelle de ce salut que par le groupe formé derrière son interlocutrice. Je m'appelle Lavande, on voulait savoir si tu voulais manger avec moi, euh avec nous ce midi. Harry se tourna vers Hannah ne sachant pas trop quoi faire.

- Lavande Brown, deuxième année, Griffondor, résultat médiocre, quatre demandes de tête-à-tête mais aucun motif valable, débita Hannah. Harry (et les autres) furent franchement surpris par les capacités mémorielles de la jeune fille.

- Quatre demandes que tu as refusées sans motif valable. On sait que tu fais tout pour éloigner les filles d'Harry. Parce que tu es jalouse. Harry ne savait pas où se mettre. Hannah avait légèrement rougis à ces insinuations mais garda son calme.

- Mon travail consiste aussi à éloigner les nuisibles, à savoir les parasites et autres dindes en tout genre, du Lord Potter. Les « autres dindes » avaient violemment palie à cette appellation, Harry s'apprêtait à intervenir lorsqu'arriva la dernière personne qu'il voulait voir.

- Allons, allons qu'est-ce que ce raffut, une dispute, j'espère que ce n'est pas à cause de moi, je m'en voudrais énormément. Gilderoy Lockhart, dans son immaculée robe or et avec son grand sourire tressaillis légèrement en remarquant le jeune Potter dans la mêlée.

- On veut seulement passer un peu de temps avec Harry, mais elle ne vaut pas nous le prêter. Harry fut surpris qu'on ne requiert pas son avis, il était le premier concerné après tout et commençais à regretter l'absence de Nymphadora. Le sourire de l'enseignant faillis s'évanouir mais il parvient quand même à se contrôler, ce Potter avait décidément pris la grosse tête, il lui sembla se rappeler que son père était du même genre.

- Je vais vous emprunter Harry, un moment voulez-vous, mesdemoiselles. Il prit Harry par le bras avec plus de force que nécessaire et l'entraîna à l'écart.

- Harry, Harry, Harry, … le jeune homme trouva le ton particulièrement théâtral, je comprends que vos succès soit reconnu, major de promotion, lauréat du plus beau sourire, un article élogieux de sorcière hebdo, … mais un peu de modestie serait, dans votre comportement plus que bienvenu, moi par exemple, … Ainsi débuta un monologue de près de vingt minutes dans lequel Harry releva près d'une soixantaine de « moi je suis … » et à peu près autant de « moi j'ai … ». Donc je me disais …

- … que vous alliez rater le repas de midi, si cette conversation continuait. Le ton glacé du professeur Severus Rogue sonna comme le clairon de la cavalerie aux oreilles d'Harry. Lorsqu'il vit le maitre des potions, il remarqua que celui-ci regardait Lockhart avec son « regard du méchant professeur dégouté n°3 » normalement réservé aux potions particulièrement ratées des élèves les plus médiocres.

- Monsieur Potter, votre sœur vous attend dans la grande salle et commence à manifester son manque de patience chronique lorsque vous êtes loin d'elle trop longtemps, pour la bonne santé du cadet Weasley qui a eu l'idée saugrenue de se payer sa tête pour une incompréhensible histoire d'oreille, je vous suggère de la rejoindre. Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et fila sans demander son reste. Il arriva juste à temps pour empêcher sa sœur de prélever un tribut en dents dans la bouche de Ron qui regagna prestement sa table.

Après le repas, Harry, Susan, Nymphadora et Hannah filèrent le plus vite possible vers la salle de cour du professeur Flitwick. Ses cours comptant parmi les plus passionnant de l'école, il voulait s'assurer d'obtenir de bonnes places. Enfin installé, Harry regardait distraitement l'entrée des Serdaigles. Aucun d'entre eux ne daigna le saluer, exception faite de Lisa Turpin et de son amie Li Su, les meilleurs aiglons de leurs promotions. Harry leur rendit poliment leur salut en se disant que tout espoir n'était pas perdu pour les Serdaigles.

- Bonjour et bienvenu à vous tous pour cette nouvelle année, s'exclama le petit professeur d'un ton joyeux. La seconde année débute toujours par une initiation à la magie élémentale. Monsieur Potter, veuillez me rejoindre je vous prie. Harry descendit sous le regard de toute la classe. Nous apprendrons le sortilège de l'eau, l'_aguamenti, _monsieur Potter a une grande maîtrise de ce sortilège et va faire une démonstration. Harry s'exécuta et fut bientôt entouré de plusieurs filets d'eau tournoyant.

- Bien, veuillez former des groupes de quatre et entraînez-vous, il n'y a pas de secret, ce sort est très simple à maîtriser. Flitwick grimpa sur son bureau et s'entoura d'un petit bouclier étanche, le premier cours des secondes années finissaient toujours de la même façon. Susan, Hannah et Nym maîtrisaient déjà ce sortilège et Harry essayait de leur montrer comment passer à l'étape glace et vapeur lorsque il entendit des voix.

- Les blaireaux à l'eau ! Les pigeons à la soupe ! Invariablement, le cours sur la maîtrise de l'eau finissait en bataille rangé. Flitwick se contenta de compter les points, bien au sec, lui. _Net avantage des Poufsouffles, pas étonnant avec Potter dans leur rang, holà mais il va inonder la salle. _Ce sont des élèves trempés mais ravis qui quittèrent le cours de sortilège.

Le lendemain, Harry se dit que finalement, l'histoire de la magie était bien utile pour se remettre des émotions de la veille. Quelques heures de sommeil en plus était plus que bienvenu surtout que les enseignants ne perdait pas l'habitude de les surchargés de devoirs. Après le repas de midi, le cours fut nettement moins agréable, le premier cours de défense contre les forces du mal, en commun avec les Serpentards.

_- _C'est moi, déclama le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, Gilderoy Lockhart, ordre de Merlin, 3e classe, auteur de livre à succès, aventurier et 4 fois lauréats du prix du sourire le plus charmeur dédier par Sorcière Hebdo. Il fit une pause pour observer la réaction de ses élèves, et se tendit légèrement en remarquant que contrairement à ses attentes, les regards de ses élèves, qui auraient dû être admiratif, ne reflétaient en rien ce sentiment.

Le jeune Lord Potter le regardait d'un air blasé, la plupart de ses amis aussi. Certaines Poufsouffles se posaient visiblement des questions, leurs regards allaient et venaient entre lui et Harry. Théodore Nott et Daphnée Greengrass avaient une façade de neutralité polie posée sur le visage mais la plupart des Serpentards semblaient se moquer de lui.

_- _Je vois que vous avez acheté l'ensemble de mes ouvrages, j'espère que vous les avez lus. Voici donc un petit questionnaire pour vérifier que vous les ayez bien lus. Harry fut tout simplement effaré devant les 55 questions présentées sur le parchemin. Il n'aurait jamais cru possible un tel étalage de fatuité.

_Quelles est la couleur préférée de Gilderoy Lockhart ? Quelle est la plus grandes œuvres de Gilderoy Lockhart ? Quel est le cadeau idéal pour Gilderoy Lockhart… _Mais quel rapport avec les défenses contre les forces du mal. Harry sentit que cette année encore, il allait devoir se débrouiller pour rester au top niveau dans cette matière. Une heure plus tard, l'enseignant ramassa les copies, prit le temps de les lire et sembla très déçus.

- Je vois que vous n'avez pas lu assez attentivement mes livres, ma couleur préférée est le mauve, je l'avais clairement stipulé dans _une année avec le yéti _et … Harry fit le vide dans sa tête et respira longuement, après tout ce n'était qu'un simple cours, il n'allait pas en mourir. Malheureusement, le niveau de tolérance à la stupidité de sa sœur était assez bas, au regard mauvais qu'elle jetait à Lockhart, Harry se dit que l'avenir du professeur dans cette école venait de brutalement s'assombrir. Il glissa un papier vers elle sur lequel était marqué quatre lettres, FHGN. La perspective sembla immédiatement la calmer.

- Bien, nous allons maintenant étudier des petites pestes parfaitement diaboliques, je vous demanderais de ne pas crier même si vous avez la plus grande peur de votre vie. Monsieur Potter, venait soulever avec prudence le voile qui recouvre cette cage. Là, encore les réactions des élèves ne furent pas celle qu'il avait attendue. Pas d'inquiétude, pas de souffle retenu, non, simplement quelques sourires en coin. Gilderoy se demanda bien ce que le jeune Potter avait pu faire pour inspirer une telle confiance. Celui-ci révéla le contenu de la cage et n'eut d'autre réaction qu'un sourcil lever. Elle semblait contenir une vingtaine de petit être bleu électrique, avec deux petites cornes, deux petites ailes et plein de petites dents pointues.

- Des lutins de Cornouaille fraîchement capturés, veuillez reculer d'un pas monsieur Potter, on ne sait jamais.

- Les lutins de Cornouaille ne sont pas vraiment des créatures dangereuses, turbulent avec un sens de l'humour plus que douteux, certes, mais pas réellement maléfique. Lockhart trouva la réaction du jeune homme particulièrement présomptueuse.

- Alors voyons comment vous vous en sortez, d'un geste de sa baguette, il ouvrit la cage. Le désordre qui s'en suivit fut incommensurable. Les élèves plongèrent de concert sous le couvert de leur bureau tandis que les lutins saccageaient allègrement la salle, renversant tableau et bouteille d'encre ou essayant de faire voler les élèves contre leur gré.

- Eh bien, Monsieur Potter se ne sont que des lutins. Remettez-les en cages ! Le ton essayait d'être léger mais personne n'était dupe sur le fait que la situation était hors de contrôle. étrangement les lutins ne s'en prenaient pas directement à Harry, comme si leur instinct leur disait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Théodore, Nymphadora et Daphnée étaient dos à dos est tentaient d'éloigner les lutins d'eux avec un feu nourrit d'étincelle, Susan et Hannah s'étaient enfermées dans une énorme bulle d'eau. Harry sorti de sa poche un petit flacon de potion de lumière et laissa couler un peu de magie. A l'instar des papillons, les lutins furent immédiatement attirés par la bouteille qu'Harry balança par la fenêtre et, après que tous les lutins se soit précipité à la poursuite de la fiole de lumière, il la referma tranquillement.

- Bien, euh, 5 points pour Poufsouffle, comme j'allais le démontrer, les lutins sont particulièrement attirés par la lumière et … une cloche retentit, signalant la fin des cours. Bien vous lirez le chapitre sur le zombie du Zimbabwe pour la prochaine fois. Il remarqua avec une pointe d'envie que nombre d'élève de Poufsouffle et quelques Serpentards félicitèrent chaudement Harry mais que personne ne semblait aller vers lui.

- C'était super Harry, heureusement que tu as toujours ta réserve de fiole sur toi. Déclara Susan. Franchement, tu ne voudrais pas m'en filer quelque une ?

- Tu sais qu'elles sont faciles à préparer, tu peux toujours te fabriquer une réserve propre. Susan se renfrogna un peu, comme beaucoup, elle n'aimait pas les potions ni le professeur Rogue. Elle se demandait encore pourquoi Harry s'y intéressait autant.

- En tout cas il va falloir faire quelque chose pour ce cours, dit Hannah, pas question de repasser une année avec un niveau aussi bas.

- Pour cela, je sais quoi faire dit Harry.

Le repas du soir était comme d'habitude, une table copieuse, des discutions animés, une explosion de temps en temps, bref la routine. Harry regarda la table des professeurs. Il remarqua que Lockhart était particulièrement collant envers Aurora Sinistra, l'enseignante d'astronomie. Il est vrai qu'elle était jolie pour toutes personnes capables de faire abstraction de son bras en moins. Pour l'instant, elle semblait profondément ennuyée d'écouter la troisième rediffusion de la maitrise à mains nues du loup-garou de Naples par Gilderoy Lockhart. A sa droite, Rogue semblait lui aussi particulièrement agacé, Harry pouvait voir la tentation de son enseignant de verser une de ses substances expérimentales dans le verre du bellâtre. Harry se dit que leur calvaire prendrait effet dans peu de temps, la FHGN marquerait son retour dans … maintenant. Une musique s'éleva dans la grande salle faisant taire les conversations, Harry nota que Dumbledore commençais à arborer un grand sourire comme si il savait ce qu'y allait arriver. Toutes les statues se mirent à chanter.

(Sur l'air de _gentleman cambrioleur _de Jacques Dutronc)

C'est le plus grand des menteurs,  
Oui, mais c'est un enseignant.  
Il prêtant avoir des valeurs  
en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Quand il courtise une femm',  
Il s'imagine être une fleur.  
Enseignant vraiment menteur  
Se prend pour un grand seigneur.

Sa venue annonce l'ennuie  
Rappelant votre sommeil.  
Il raconte avec bruit  
l'une de ses histoires de vieil,  
Puis avant de partir,  
Après ses coupables mytho,  
Il signe un autographe.

C'est le plus grand des menteurs,  
Oui, mais c'est enseignant…

Toute la salle éclata de rire, tandis que des pétards dissimulés projetèrent des étincelles au plafond, y inscrivant la signature de la FHGN. Aurora avait renoncé à toute dissimulation et manqua de tomber de sa chaise, sauver par un Rogue qui arborait un sourire (sincère cette fois). Les autres enseignants tentaient de masquer avec plus ou moins de réussite leur hilarité, les étincelles se dissipèrent et les statues s'exclamèrent.

« la FHGN vous souhaite une bonne rentrée ! ».


	24. Des ennuis pour Lockhart

Voilà le chapitre 24, enfin. J'ai un peu retard.

J'espère qu'il n'y a pas de fan de Lockhart dans les lecteurs, dans le cas peu probable du contraire, il peut éviter de lire ce chapitre.

* * *

Des ennuis pour Lockhart.

Aurora Sinistra trouvait décidément que cette année débutait fort mal. D'abord l'incident avec cette histoire de voiture volante, ensuite Peeves avait badigeonné de peinture son télescope préféré en guise de cadeau de bienvenue et enfin personne parmi ses élèves ne lui semblait particulièrement intéressé par l'astronomie. Mais le pire était quand même le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, elle avait lu ces livres mais, à l'instar de ses collègues, elle avait rapidement repéré l'escroquerie en relevant un grand nombre d'incohérence. Elle trouvait que l'arrogance de ce Lockhart valait bien celle de plusieurs Malefoy réunie et ses monologues lui semblaient bien difficiles à supporter. Comble de malchance, le bellâtre semblait s'intéresser à elle. Il est vrais que la reine des étoiles, comme la surnommait ses anciens amis Serdaigle, était très jolie et n'avait même pas trente ans.

Aujourd'hui, Lockhart lui avait fait livrer des fleurs rares et offert des chocolats, ainsi que des cartes poétiques d'une platitude affligeante. Visiblement, la blague de cette bande de joyeux lurons, la veille au soir, ne l'avait pas refroidie. Aurora fut pris d'un doute soudain, elle prit tant bien que mal ses cadeaux et se dirigea vers les cachots. Elle était l'une des rares enseignantes à apprécier le professeur Rogue, en tout cas elle reconnaissait son génie. Elle trouvait déplorable que, comme la plupart de esprits géniaux, il n'avait pas de patience, ni la méthode d'enseigner efficacement son art.

- Un petit coup de main de serait pas de refus, Severus. Aurora avait ouvert la porte du bureau de Rogue, pour le moment en train de désespérer sur les copies de ses élèves, d'un grand coup de pied.

- Il est rare de vous voir ici, Aurora, dit Severus en la déchargeant de ses paquets, j'espère que vous n'avez pas l'intention d'encombrer mes locaux avec vos … trucs.

- et bien, justement, j'aimerais que vous jetiez un coup d'œil à mes « trucs ». Rogue leva un sourcil, son visage était parfaitement illisible mais Aurora aurait juré avoir vu l'ombre d'un sourire. Cadeaux de Lockhart, rajouta t'elle en désignant les paquets.

- Magnifique, le ton ironique du maître des potions indiquaient qu'il n'en pensait pas un mot.

- Et potentiellement risqué, l'autre blondinet ne semble pas comprendre que je ne suis pas intéressé.

- C'est très triste, mais j'espère que vous n'êtes pas descendu juste pour me raconter votre vie trépidante. Aurora sourit, Rogue était décidément toujours égal à lui-même.

- Non, je voudrais votre expertise, sur les chocolats surtout, non en fait, je veux votre avis sur l'ensemble de ses … présents.

- Mon avis est que le mauvais goût devrait être puni par la loi, mais je suppose que vous faites plutôt référence à l'emploi de potion ou de charme. Si Lockhart est capable de préparer de l'amortensia, je veux bien embrasser un loup-garou. Aurora sourit de nouveau à cette tournure de phrase, tout le corps enseignant connaissait la répulsion viscérale que son collègue avait pour le loup-garou. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au bureau pendant que Severus farfouillait dans son armoire, il était impeccablement rangé, une étrangeté pour une bordelique comme elle. Rogue prit l'un des chocolats, le regarda sous toute les coutures, le renifla mais sembla ne rien remarquer de particulier. Il en coupa un petit morceau qu'il mit dans un petit tube contenant un réactif … qui ne réagit pas. Il lança quelques sortilèges de détection en informulé, et répétat toute les opérations sur les fleurs et la carte.

- Que dalle, il n'y a aucun risque avec ses choses autres que de s'abîmer la vue en posant les yeux dessus, pas d'enchantement, pas de potions, pas de sort à retardement, … rien de détectable en tout cas.

- Merci beaucoup Severus, vous n'auriez pas une potion pour me débarrasser du gêneur.

- Rien qui ne soit légal en tout cas, je laisse ce problème à votre entière discrétion, Aurora, un sort ou deux devrais faire l'affaire, vous êtes assez grande pour vous défendre après tout. A défaut vous pouvez toujours utilisez ma cheminer pour vous débarrasser de tout ça. L'enseignante d'astronomie ne se le fit pas dire deux fois.

C'est donc assez contente d'elle-même qu'Aurora prit le chemin retour en direction de sa tour d'astronomie lorsqu'elle fût intercepté par le jeune Lord Potter. Elle appréciait beaucoup le jeune homme qui semblait avoir tout pour lui, intelligent, puissant, aimé et respecté de la plupart, à ses yeux, l'élève le plus prometteur de sa génération.

- Pourrais-je vous parler quelques minutes, professeur ? Aurora acquiesça devant l'air grave du jeune homme, il n'était visiblement pas là pour plaisanter.

- Bon, commençons sans prendre de gant, Lockhart est un incompétent notoire dédoublé d'un affabulateur de premier ordre, son premier cours a consisté à répondre à un questionnaire de 30 minutes sur sa petite personne avant de nous démontrer avec brio qu'il ne savait même pas maîtriser un lutin de Cornouaille. Aurora sourit devant l'audace et la détermination du jeune homme. Aussi je voudrais savoir si vous ne voudriez pas nous faire cours à sa place ?

- Vous me demander de court-circuiter un collègue ?

- Je ne sais pas ce que veut dire court-circuiter, mais en gros oui. Harry leva un sourcil, Aurora trouvait ces petites moues craquantes.

- Une expression moldue, vous seriez combien à avoir besoin d'un « cour de soutien » ? Harry sembla réfléchir un moment, il voulait en faire profiter un maximum.

- disons 6 ou 7 élèves en fonction des horaires probablement. Harry et le professeur Sinistra s'entendirent sur un nombre d'heure (à savoir 4 par semaines), en repartant, l'enseignante se dit que c'était finalement une bonne journée.

Harry et Nymphadora se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de ce dernier pour discuter de chose grave, ils avaient appris que Neville ferais sa colle avec Lockhart.

- J'ai appris qu'il retenait les élèves jusqu'à minuit pour répondre à ses fans, le tout sans s'arrêter de parler, dit Nymphadora avec un visage grave. Il faut aller le sauver !

- L'idée me plaît beaucoup mais Neville ne risque pas de mourir, d'autant plus que nous risquons d'aggraver sa peine en le faisant sortir avant la fin de sa punition. Nymphadora plissa les yeux. Mais ! On ne va pas passer à côté d'une occasion de pourrir la vie à Lockhart.

- d'autant plus que Théodore et une autre Serpentard seront avec lui, Daphnée je crois.

- Le discret Théodore et la reine des glaces de Serpentard collé, mais c'est le monde à l'envers. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Apparemment ils n'ont pas résisté à l'envie de répondre au questionnaire à leur manière. Lockhart s'en est rendu compte, apparemment il les a tous lu en détail et les a puni après le cours, pour « manque de respect ».

- J'imagine d'ici le genre de réponse qu'ils ont dû écrire, dommage que l'on ne puisse pas se procurer les pièces à conviction. Nymphadora sortie deux copies de derrière son dos avec un sourire triomphateur.

- Erreur, Erreur mon cher frère, voici les preuves. Harry était ravi, regarde, la copie de Daphnée ne comportait qu'une seule phrase : _On a autre chose à faire qu'apprendre tous les détails de votre insignifiante petite vie_. Elle n'avait pas volé son surnom. Attend celle de Théodore est cent fois mieux, venant de lui, c'est surprenant mais il lui a mis un trait subtil pour chaque question, étonnant que cet imbécile se soit rendu compte qu'il se payait sa tête, conclu Nymphadora avec une ironie digne d'un serpentard.

_Quel serait le cadeau idéal pour Gilderoy Lockhart : Une corde._

_Quel est le plus grand exploit de Gilderoy Lockhart : devenir enseignant à Poudlard..._

- tu penses à la même chose que moi ?

- nous pourrions …

- Faire des copies …

- et les agrandir …

- Avant de les placarder dans tous le château.

- Oula, on devrait se surveiller, on va finir comme Fred et Georges.

- Ils sont déjà en train de travailler leur charme de duplication, pour des paresseux, ils peuvent déployer une énergie surprenante pour mener à bien leur projet. J'ai tout prévu, petit frère. Au fait, Daphnée Greengrass, ce n'est pas une des Serpentard qui voulait te faire prendre un philtre d'amour l'an passé ?

- Je doute que ce soit à la portée des premières années, non c'était Parkinson. Attend voyons les notes d'Hannah. L'une des habitudes d'Hannah était de prendre des notes sur tout, elle avait fait un ensemble de fiche sur la plupart des élèves, en tout cas sur tous ceux qui voulait approcher Harry. Susan avait enrichi la « bible Hannah » avec les notes de sa tante concernant les familles.

_Daphnée Greengrass _: _surnommé la reine des glaces par sa propre maison, elle ne montre que rarement ses émotions. Sang-pur, elle est héritière de la maison Greengrass. Présenter durant l'été par le ministre, excellent résultat avec une mention spéciale pour les sortilèges. Difficile à cerner, la plupart des filles de Serpentard la considère comme une amie, prestige familial oblige, aligner à Théodore Nott après la défaite de Malfoy, apparemment modéré. _

_Famille Greengrass _: _alignée puriste suspectée de connivence avec le seigneur des ténèbres durant la première guerre. Cela dit, il n'a jamais été inquiété par une enquête, probablement par corruption. De manière informelle, il semblerait que les Greengrass se soient contenté de tenir le rôle de spectateur. Ils ont la réputation d'être des opportunistes, la majorité de la famille passe par Serpentard ou Serdaigle. _

Harry se dirigea vers le mur extérieur et dit à haute voix : balcon. Une porte apparus et un balcon sur l'extérieur apparus.

- Décidemment, elles sont géniales ces chambres, mais ce n'est pas un peu risqué d'ouvrir un accès sur le vide.

- Tu devrais te décider à lire l'_histoire de Poudlard _Nym, tous les murs extérieurs du château sont enchantés pour ralentir les chutes et déposer les élèves en toute sécurité, pas de suicide possible de ce côté-là.

- Tu crois que cette protection s'étant aux enseignants ?

- Elle ne s'étant pas au troll en tout cas, pour Lockhart j'ai un doute. En attendant son bureau est deux étages plus hauts. Dommage qu'on n'est pas accès au balai.

- Pas de problème pour moi, Harry. Nymphadora se concentra, elle avait potassé une grande quantité de livres sur l'anatomie pour pousser sa métamorphomagie encore plus loin. Elle changea ses vêtements pour créer une tenue d'escalade et enleva ses gants. Du bout de ses doigts elle rallongea ses troisièmes phalanges pour les faire ressortir de ses doigts. Elle leur donna une forme acérée, de vraies griffes qui aurait rendu jaloux un faucon. Harry fut impressionné.

- Mouais pas mal, il sortit de sa ceinture une fiole remplie d'un liquide blanc laiteux. Nym haussa un sourcil. Toile d'acromentule !

- Depuis quand la toile d'acromentule est liquide ?

- Depuis toujours, en fait elle se solidifie instantanément au contact de l'air, mais c'est un liquide à la base, pas facile à se procurer d'ailleurs. Bon voyons si mes yeux sont toujours aussi fidèle, _Wingardium leviosa. _Harry vit léviter le flacon au-dessus de sa tête, et visa soigneusement une gargouille adjacente à la fenêtre éclairée du bureau de Lockhart.

- Comment tu peux espérer atteindre une cible à une telle dist… _Expecto_. La fiole s'écrasa contre la gargouille et un filet liquide en descendit jusqu'à un toit situer au niveau du balcon, à quelques mètres.

- Comme ça. Harry commença à escalader le long du mur en suivant la paroi jusqu'au petit toit. Nymphadora le suivit avec beaucoup plus d'aisance, entre sa musculature fine mais puissante et ses nouvelles griffes, escalader était un jeu d'enfant. Elle entama l'ascension jusqu'à atteindre une gargouille de l'autre côté de la fenêtre sur laquelle elle s'assit. Harry mit beaucoup plus de temps pour atteindre sa propre gargouille et du reprendre son souffle, le vent soufflait fort et menaçait de les déséquilibrer.

- Alors maintenant, demanda Nymphadora.

- On attire leur attention, sans que Lockhart s'en rende compte. Aucun risque de ce point de vue-là, Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal bavassait allègrement tandis que ses trois élèves mourrait d'ennuie : Neville bayait toutes les trois secondes, Théodore et Daphnée avait toujours leur masques d'impassibilités mais, dans leurs têtes, ils avaient tués au moins cent fois leurs enseignants. Harry déverrouilla la fenêtre avec un sortilège puis émis une série de petit flash dans le dos de l'enseignant, les trois collés réagirent immédiatement, même Daphnée émit un sourire. Harry conjura une petite chauve-souris et l'envoya dans les cheveux de Lockhart. L'effet fût immédiat, avec un petit cri bien peu viril, Lockhart bondit de sa chaise. Harry dirigea son invocation vers la porte.

- Attendez ici, je vais chasser cette créature. La « créature » mordit le bellâtre qui se lança à sa poursuite en faisant de grands gestes inutiles.

- Allez les gars, on saute. Dit Harry.

- Mais t'es malade, il doit y avoir au moins 50 mètres ! Neville commençais à trembler. Pour toute réponse Harry se laissa tomber en arrière. Théodore eut le réflexe de plaquer sa main sur la bouche de Daphnée étouffant ainsi son cri. Puis il se dirigea vers la fenêtre, hésita une seconde, sourit et plongea … au ralenti. Il atterrit en bas comme une fleur.

- Amusant, dit Daphnée avant de faire un plongeon digne d'une championne olympique par la fenêtre. Les pas de Lockhart se rapprochaient et Neville regardait le vide en tremblant, lorsqu'une main puissante le tira dans le vide. C'est contre Nymphadora que Neville fit le grand plongeon, il fut si surpris qu'il en oublia de crier.

- Alors le Griffondor, à quoi cela sert de sacrifier son cerveau si on n'hérite pas de la témérité qui va avec, dit Théodore d'un ton sarcastique en relevant Neville.

- Ne le plain pas, il a eu des compensations, ricana Daphnée. Neville rougis jusqu'aux oreilles. Nymphadora et Harry firent comme si il n'avait pas entendu.

Le lendemain les « affiches » firent grands bruits, la FHGN semblait avoir pris en grippe le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et ses collègues ne faisaient que bien peu d'effort pour lui venir en aide. Curieusement Lockhart accusait à qui voulait l'entendre Harry d'être derrière cet « odieux attentat ».

- Enfin Pomona, il est évident que ce petit jaloux essaye de me discréditer, il faut une punition exemplaire !

- Malheureusement Gilderoy, nous ne pouvons pas punir de façon exemplaire le meilleur élève de l'année sur de simple supposition. Avez-vous la moindre preuve qu'Harry soit mêler à tous cela, d'ailleurs le « crime » a été signer par la FGHN.

- Dont il fait partie.

- Je ne crois pas, l'année dernière il a subit leur facétie à plus d'une reprise. Il faut vous y faire Gilderoy, il n'est pas possible qu'il soit derrière cette farce, d'ailleurs, j'ai une douzaine de témoins qui peuvent affirmer qu'il était dans la salle commune depuis l'aurore pour travailler sur un essai en histoire de la magie. Gilderoy dû admettre qu'elle avait raison. Après le fiasco des farfadets, il limita ses cours à la lecture de passage de son livre, cela fit passer les défenses contre les forces du mal au niveau 4 sur l'échelle de Binns.

Le pire était lorsqu'il faisait des « travaux pratiques », c'est-à-dire qu'il faisait jouer à un élève un monstre qu'il disait avoir vaincu et rejouer la scène devant la classe. Cette initiative posa vite problème : le choix du « monstre » était délicat. Lorsqu'il avait fait jouer un vampire à Harry celui-ci avait invoqué une horde de chauve-souris « pour faire plus réaliste », ce qui avait mis un bazar incommensurable. Il avait aussi voulu faire entrer Nymphadora dans la peau d'un loup-garou qu'il avait vaincu à main nue mais elle avait manqué de peu de l'étrangler quand il avait tenté de la maîtriser, un « malheureux réflexe ». Les Serpentards, plus subtils, mettait toute la plus mauvaise volonté du monde à rentrer dans le rôle qu'on leur assignait. Néanmoins Crabe et Goyle réussirent à interpréter deux zombies forts convaincants.

En parallèle, deux fois par semaine, Néville, Hermione, Théodore, Daphnée, Hannah, Susan, Nymphadora et Harry assistaient discrètement aux cours supplémentaires du professeur Sinistra, cela faisait 8 élèves, un peu plus que le nombre annoncé par Harry. Le programme de seconde année et troisième année était surtout axé sur les créatures nocives. Le professeur les amena donc dans une vieille salle de classe désaffecté dont les coins bruissaient de façon peu rassurante.

- L'un de vous peu me dire qu'elles créatures se cachent dans les coins de cette pièce. De façon presque automatique, la main d'Hermione se dressa dans les airs.

- Des doxys, Madame.

- Bien, de quoi s'agit-il ?

- Ce sont des lutins qui hantent les maisons abandonnées, ils font leurs nids dans la poussière.

- Exactement, autre chose monsieur Potter ?

- Ils sont venimeux, le venin de doxys est un puissant émétique. Je crois qu'on utilise aussi leurs œufs en potion.

- En effet, il n'est pas rare que Severus arpente les anciennes salles de classes pour se procurer du venin et des œufs de doxys. Théodore, Daphnée et Harry relevèrent l'emploi du prénom du maître des potions, mais ils furent sages de ne pas le faire remarquer.

Aurora passa l'heure qui s'en suivit à montrer les différentes techniques pour débarrasser une maison de ses doxys. La façon la plus évidente était de faire le ménage, les doxys n'aiment pas les endroits propres. Pour éviter d'être mordus, il fallait les asperger de doxycides, une potion paralysante facile à se procurer.

- Il faut faire toujours attention, un doxys n'attaque jamais seul, soyez toujours deux ou trois pour chasser ces créatures.

Finalement cette matière n'était pas si mal, quel dommage que Dumbledore soit totalement incapable de trouver une personna compétente pour remplir ce poste, il devait vraiment être désespéré pour faire appel à Lockhart.


	25. Le génie de Serdaigle

Cette semaine, un chapitre avec un peu d'avance, pour changer, merci au review. D'ailleurs deux questions dans celle de Aomine :

1) Qui va affronter le Basilic ?

Malheureusement le pauvre Neville va devoir s'y coller, c prévu mais probablement pas tout seul.

2) Est-ce que Ginny auras les mêmes sentiments pour Neville que pour le Harry original ?

Dans un premier temps oui, car elle est "amoureuse" (en fait c'est une amourette de pré-ado, elle a 11 ans et encore moins dans sa tête) d'une image, d'une icône et non d'une personne. A savoir, si cela évoluera comme dans l'histoire originale, la réponse est non car Neville n'est pas Harry, tout simplement. En fait j'hésite même a faire de Ginny, un personnage assez négatif, un peu comme Ron. Je m'interroge encore sur la façon de faire évoluer ce personnage.

3) Qu'elle seras l'intrigue dans le troisième livre ?

Question récurrente, mais mes idées sont actuellement bien plus précise, se seras le même schéma que l'original, à savoir une évasion et une traque double (ministère derrière fugitif et fugitif derrière survivant) mais l'évadé ne seras pas Sirius Black, je vous laisse essayer de deviner lequel est-ce.

4) Comment Neville va survivre à la coupe de Feu ?

Comme Harry dans l'histoire originale, avec un mélange de chance et de talent.

* * *

Le génie de Serdaigle.

Luna trouvait Poudlard décevant, elle c'était imaginé une école rempli de mystères, de défis et de personnes sympathiques avec qui devenir ami. Si les mystères étaient au rendez-vous, le reste faisait clairement défaut. Elle avait besoin de défi stimulant pour son esprit, elle était pourtant ravie d'être répartie à Serdaigle, la maison de l'intelligence mais point de défi. En tout cas, pas de défi à sa hauteur, les cours lui semblait d'une facilité ridicule et d'une lenteur d'escargot. Elle se rattrapait toujours dans sa quête d'animaux fantastique encore non-découvert, elle trouverait le Ronflacs Cornue et déjouera les diaboliques complots des nargoles. Les autres Serdaigles, enfin, n'avait rien de sympathique encore moins d'amical. Les premiers résultats l'avait pourtant placé comme major des premières années, et il lui reprochait de ne pas travailler. Elle faisait ses devoirs mais pourquoi tout le monde mettait des heures sur un essai qu'elle bouclait en dix minutes, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il relise sans cesse les cours, …

Ces condisciples étaient tout simplement jaloux, car l'esprit de Luna Lovegood bien que complexe et plein d'excentricité pouvait se résumer en un mot : le génie. Même le problème le plus ardu lui apparaissait comme une évidence, elle n'avait besoin ni de s'exercer, ni de réviser. Tout ça avec un léger handicap, il est rapidement apparu que sa puissance magique était relativement faible. Cette jalousie entraînait des comportements plutôt mesquins chez les Serdaigles des premières années. Il l'avait surnommé « Loufoca » et lui faisait continuellement des blagues d'un goût douteux : cacher ses affaires, voler ses devoirs, … Pourtant rien ne semblait vraiment atteindre la jeune fille, elle accusait continuellement les nargoles d'être responsable de ses malheurs. Flitwick avait quand même sermonné quelques élèves qu'il soupçonnait mais sans preuves concrètes, il ne pouvait pas faire grand choses, il gardait quand même un œil sur son aiglon favori.

La seule amie de Luna était une jeune Griffondor, Ginny Weasley, la cadette de la famille. C'était une rouquine qui faisait beaucoup plus jeune que son âge. Et encore, elle passait son temps à parler du beau, du puissant et du, au combien merveilleux, Neville Longdubat le survivant, à se plaindre du manque de moyen de ses parents ou encore à écrire dans son journal intime. Luna avait parfaitement remarqué que le survivant en question faisait de gros effort pour éviter la compagnie de Ginny, elle s'abstenait pourtant de tout commentaire, de peur de froisser la seule personne qui lui parlait.

Elle aurait bien aimé retrouver Harry Potter, le jeune homme c'était montré agréable durant le trajet qui menait à Poudlard mais elle n'avait pas encore trouvé l'occasion de l'approcher. Il dégageait une aura particulière, la bénédiction du Ronflacs Cornue probablement. Elève populaire, joueur de Quidditch émérite et major de sa promotion, il apparaissait comme le meilleur ami du survivant. Ce qui mettait hors-de-lui un Griffondor du nom de Ronald Weasley, lui et deux de ses amis, Thomas et Seamus, semblaient ne pas apprécier Harry, il disait à qui voulait l'entendre que s'était eux, les meilleurs amis du survivant. Ceux qui faisait lever les yeux de la plupart des élèves de deuxième année, y compris chez les Griffondors les plus vif.

Luna n'était pas la seule à réfléchir longuement à son sujet. Filius Flitwick était lui aussi plonger dans de profondes réflexions quant à ses Serdaigles. Il avait toujours été fier de ses aiglons, intelligents et travailleurs, il était sans contexte de très bons éléments mais les premières et secondes années lui donnaient du souci. Il lui semblait que ses deux dernières fournées d'élèves exacerbaient les défauts caractéristiques des Serdaigles. D'abord les secondes années, vexé de ne pas être au sommet, se montraient fermés à des opportunités uniques. Il avait parfaitement remarqué que le jeune Potter faisait relativement peu attention aux divisions des maisons et au contraire, poussait vers l'unité. Il avait évidemment beaucoup d'ami dans sa propre maison, comme tout Poufsouffle qui se respecte. Mais aussi chez les Griffondors avec rien de moins que le survivant, et l'élève la plus intelligente de sa maison : Hermione Granger. Il avait même noué de solide amitié avec des Serpentards, dont leur leader, le discret mais brillant Lord Nott et tout récemment, l'héritière Greengrass pourtant réputer difficile de caractère. Le fait qu'aucun Serdaigle ne participe à ce beau mélange le vexait un peu. Malgré tout Lisa Turpin et Li Su se montrais cordiale avec lui, à défaut d'être amicale et la troisième année Cho Chang tentais maladroitement d'attirer son attention pour des projets plus qu'amicaux.

Les premières années ensuite montrait un comportement honteux envers l'une des leurs, qui plus est, la meilleure d'entre eux, c'était une première. Le petit professeur n'avait pas mis deux minutes à comprendre que Luna Lovegood était un génie qui s'ennuyait, mais ce n'était pas la première Serdaigle dans ce cas, loin de là. Flitwick ne se rappelait pas une année où ses élèves avaient montré une telle jalousie, même si la jeune Serdaigle était pour le moins originales et lunatiques, il ne comprenait pas le comportement de ses autres petits aiglons envers elle. Dans l'esprit vif du maître des charmes, une idée surgit, de quoi régler les deux problèmes en un, le tout était de trouver une occasion ou même simplement de demander, après tout, pas besoin d'un plan à la Dumbledore pour obtenir un résultat souhaiter.

Pour Harry, le cours de Sortilège était toujours source de beaucoup de plaisir, le petit professeur se révélait passionnant et avait un don indiscutable pour capter l'attention de tous, ou presque. La classe combinée Poufsouffle-Serdaigle avait terminé rapidement la maîtrise du sortilège élémental d'eau et entamait une initiation à la magie d'animation.

- Ce type de magie vous suivra en se complexifiant durant toute votre scolarité alors faites très attention à bien assimiler les bases. Cette année nous, nous contenterons de faire se déplacer seul un objet quelconque : choisissez, à l'instinct, allez ! Il fit un petit mouvement de sa baguette et une grande pile d'objet divers et varié. Les élèves s'amusèrent à farfouiller un bon moment avant de se décider. Harry et Susan qui travaillait avec lui, sélectionnèrent une petite horloge. Hannah et Nymphadora choisirent une sorte de coupe.

- Bien, la formule est _locomotor _n'oublier pas les principes de visualisation étudier l'an passé, ils sont particulièrement importants pour toute forme de magie d'animation.

A la fin du cours seul deux groupes avaient réussi à convaincre leur objet de bouger de façon parfaite. Le tandem, Harry-Susan de Poufsouffle et celui de Serdaigle Lisa-Lie. La coupe de Nym et d'Hannah semblait caler systématiquement au démarrage, à la grande frustration des deux sorcières.

- Bien, très bien. Le professeur Flitwick était enthousiaste. C'est très bon pour un premier cours, je propose une course d'objet, l'horloge de Potter-Bones contre le vieux grimoire de Turpin-Su. Il agita sa baguette et fit apparaître un minuit-circuit au centre de l'amphithéâtre. Harry laissa à Susan le soin d'animer l'horloge, celle-ci ce mis en place sur la ligne de départ à côté du vieux grimoire. Flitwick donna le signal de départ et l'horloge se mit à courir, malheureusement pas aussi vite que le grimoire bondissant des Serdaigles. En tout cas, jusqu'à ce que Harry entre en scène. Il se greffa sur l'animation de Susan et traça le mouvement dans son esprit, qui s'exécuta à la perfection dans la réalité. La pendule se tordit en arrière et fit mine de cracher : une de ses aiguilles partie comme une balle et cloua quelques pages du grimoire sur le sol. Flitwick resta sans voix devant cette performance, digne d'un quatrième voir d'un cinquième année, tandis que les Serdaigles criaient au tricheur.

- Bien, bien, 10 points pour Serdaigle pour cette belle performance, 10 points pour Poufsouffle aussi et 15 points de plus pour monsieur Potter. _Oula, quel regard noir lui jette mes aiglons, décidément c'est mal partie. Mais que fait Cormac._

- Décidément Potter, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de faire le malin, hein ? Il faut que tu triche pour gagner.

- Le professeur Flitwick à demander de faire une course avec des charmes d'animation, c'est exactement ce que j'ai fait.

- Raisonnement de Serpentard, je …

- Ta gueule Cormac, Potter a été le meilleur sur ce point, rien ne l'empêchait d'utiliser une animation avancée, alors arrête de nous faire ta crise de jalousie. Le silence se fit et Cormac vira au rouge brique, cette intervention venait de son propre camp et de Lisa Turpin en personne. _J'ai peut-être pensé un peu vite, _se dit Flitwick.

- Mais de quels côtés es-tu, Turpin ?

- Du côté des Serdaigles honnêtes, Cormac, du côté de ceux qui ne crache pas sur le talent quand ils l'aperçoivent dans une autre maison. Inutile de sourire comme ça Potter, je finirai par te surpasser, mais à la loyale.

- Il y a toujours de l'espoir, dit Harry en souriant. La grande cloche sonna la fin du cours.

- Potter, veuillez rester deux minutes, inutile de vous inquiéter, j'ai juste besoin de vous pour un …travail particulier. Flitwick attendit que tous les élèves sortent de la salle avant de commencer à parler.

- Bien je voulais vous entretenir d'un problème concernant l'une de mes élèves, à l'abri des oreilles de ses condisciples. Connaissez-vous Luna Lovegood, première année.

- Nous avons fait le trajet dans le Poudlard Express ensemble, une fille gentille, bizarre mais gentille.

- Je suis ravi d'apprendre que vous la connaissait déjà, voyez-vous j'ai vraiment un petit problème la concernant. Il s'agit probablement d'un des éléments les plus brillants que j'ai pu rencontrer lors de ma carrière, même si elle manque cruellement de puissance brute, son intelligence dépasse largement les normes, y compris les vôtres.

- C'est un génie lunatique en résumé, je ne vois pas où est le problème.

- Le problème vient des autres Serdaigles, ils ne semblent pas supporter les facilités de miss Lovegood, rajouter à cela l'excentricité caractéristique de la famille et de la jeune personne.

- On obtient une situation sociale difficile, voire dangereuse.

- En effet, elle semble déjà souffrir d'une forme de bizutage légère mais persistante, je crains l'escalade. Même si Luna ne semble pas se formalisé des piques de ses condisciples, je préfère intervenir avant qu'un problème grave ne survienne. C'est là que vous entrez en scène. J'ai demandé une dérogation spéciale à l'académie pour la faire directement passer en seconde année, après une série de test, ils ont accepté ma demande. Ce genre de mesure est exceptionnel et comporte une clause. L'élève transféré doit recevoir le parrainage d'un Lord ou d'un héritier, ou d'un héritier présomptif qui l'accompagne et l'aide le long de l'année.

- Encore une mesure avantageant les grandes familles.

- Oui, elle permet de ramener les éléments exceptionnels sous la coupe d'une grande maison.

- Mais les Lovegood sont une famille ancienne.

- Oui, mais il ne dispose pas de siège au Magenmagot et n'ont pas de titre, l'originalité n'est malheureusement pas une attitude valorisé par notre système.

- Donc, vous voudriez que je parraine Luna.

- Ce serais acceptable, elle sera transférée dans la salle commune des Poufsouffles tout en gardant son blason de Serdaigle. Vous avez un talent certain dans les relations humaines, j'aimerais que vous en fassiez profiter Luna, elle s'ouvrira d'avantage, je l'espère.

- Bien, je ne suis pas contre l'idée. Il faut faire quelque chose de particulier ?

- Comme toutes les anciennes procédures, il y a un protocole indispensable et parfaitement inutile à mettre en place. Vous devez, dans l'ordre, vous rendre à la salle commune des Serdaigles et annoncer publiquement, au nom de votre maison (puisque vous êtes Lord), votre décision. Ensuite vous devez conduire Luna dans votre salle commune et répéter l'opération. Normalement, nous nous débrouillons pour que le parrain et son pupille soit de la même maison mais vu comment Luna est traité au sein des Serdaigles. La formulation exacte est à votre discrétion, mais autant vous avertir que cela n'amélioreras pas votre image auprès des Serdaigles, de façon ironique, ils vont considérer que vous leur voliez leur meilleur élément. J'espère en tout cas que cela leur donneras un petit coup de fouet et qu'ils changeront un peu d'attitude. Si c'est le cas, nous transfèreront à nouveau Luna.

- Elle est d'accord.

- Je ne pense pas qu'elle y émettra une objection, elle ne le montre pas mais je pense qu'elle souffre de cet ostracisme. Une intégration avec des amis fiables lui fera le plus grand bien.

Hannah, Susan et Nymphadora attendait Harry à la sortie de la salle et lui demandèrent (ou plutôt exigèrent qu'il leurs raconte) ce que lui voulait le professeur de sortilège. Harry prit le temps de leur expliquer la situation.

- On t'accompagne, déclarèrent telles en chœur.

- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'un débarquement en force dans la salle commune des Serdaigles soit une option viable. Un peu de diplomatie serait peut-être…

- …. Tatatata, on débarque, on fume, on latte, on marave, on démolie, on emballe le génie, un café, l'addition et on est rentré à la salle commune dans l'heure, il n'y a que les premières, secondes et troisièmes années à cette heure, et encore moins si on soustrait ceux qui sont à la bibliothèque, c'est-à-dire la majorité. Nymphadora avait déjà appréhendé la situation d'un point de vue stratégique.

- Mouaih, sans la partie agression gratuite et démolition, peut-être.

- Elle a raison, et puis je ne voie pas pourquoi on prendrait des gants, rétorqua Susan, il est impensable de traiter ainsi une de ses condisciples. En digne représentante de la maison Bones, elle était vraiment Poufsouffle jusqu'au bout des ongles.

- Et il y a des chances qu'ils se montrent quelques peu agressif, on ne va certainement pas vous laissez seul, ajouta Hannah. Harry protesta pour la forme mais était quand même discrètement ravi de savoir qu'il pouvait compter sur ses amis. Il espérait que Luna connaîtrais bientôt ce sentiment.

La tour de Serdaigle était l'un des points culminant du château, il fallut bien un quart d'heure au petit groupe pour atteindre la porte de la salle commune.

- Flitwick t'as donné le mot de passe, demanda Susan.

- En fait, non, va falloir improviser. Ils remarquèrent alors que la tête d'aigle en bronze sculptée en bas-relief sur la porte s'animait. Elle leur demanda : _Qu'est-ce qui fait toujours le même trajet sans jamais sortir de son lit ?_

- Trop facile, dit Harry, une rivière. La porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit. Je suis un peu déçu, dire que c'est censé être la maison de l'intelligence. Les quatre amis entrèrent sous le regard surpris des quelques Serdaigles qui se trouvait là. La pièce était spacieuse, une cheminer, une grande statue de Rowena Serdaigle et une bibliothèque privé la décorait. Harry remarqua que l'insonorisation semblait parfaitement calculer pour que chaque étudiant puisse discuter sans déranger ses voisins.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens foutre ici, Potter avec ton har… Nymphadora fit craquer ses jointures, … avec tes amies ?

- Je viens voir Luna, une petite tête blonde apparut dans l'encadrement d'une porte du fond de la pièce. Harry nota du coin de l'œil que la plupart de ses « camarades » lui jetait un regard mauvais, cette attitude l'écœurait. Luna, le professeur Flitwick te prévenu de notre démarche ?

- oui, mais je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un allait accepter. Elle parlait avoir une voie un peu éthérée et ses mots mirent tout le monde mal à l'aise, ses grands yeux bleus semblaient regarder un autre monde.

- Bien, Harry sorti sa baguette et les Serdaigle eurent un mouvement de recul collectif. Moi, Harry James Potter, Lord de la maison Potter, prend comme pupille et protégée Luna Lovegood pour l'aider à intégrer sa seconde année. Les Serdaigles étaient resté sans voix. Tu as compris, Hannah et Susan accompagnèrent Luna dans sa chambre pour l'aider à faire ses paquets.

- Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire, rugit Cormac, il fut stoppé par la baguette de Potter, sa sœur tenait en joue les quelques Serdaigles restant, qui n'osait pas bouger.

- Cela veut dire que Luna passe directement en seconde année et qu'elle va vivre avec les Poufsouffle. Cormac et d'autre Serdaigle faillirent s'étrangler en apprenant la nouvelle. Derrière lui Luna, Hannah, Susan et quelques paquets sortirent du dortoir des filles de Serdaigle. Harry souhaita bonne continuation et se dépêcha de faire sortir ce petit monde avant que Cormac est repris ses esprits ou que des élèves plus âgés débarquent, pire que Chang débarque.

Une fois rendue dans la salle commune des Poufsouffles, ce qui prit un peu plus de temps que prévu, car Luna avait très envie de discuter avec le « galant chevalier, gardien de la porte », tout alla très vite. Harry fit un rapide discours pour expliquer à tous la situation. Discours rendu un peu plus difficile par Cédric Diggory qui le taquina en agissant comme dans un meeting, il voulait qu'Harry monte sur la table, et avec un groupe de quatrième année de ses amis, plutôt chahuteur, il applaudissait bruyamment à chaque fin de phrase. Harry dû reconnaître que leurs facéties eurent l'effet bénéfique de totalement détendre Luna. Hannah et Susan lui montrèrent sa chambre, quel décora de façon plutôt originale, ravi de pouvoir enfin exprimer ses goûts.

Les semaines qui suivirent furent pour Luna, une renaissance, elle dû retenir un nombre incroyable de nom. Elle dû travailler longtemps pour se mettre à niveau (longtemps pour elle, le reste des Poufsouffles trouvaient qu'un esprit comme le sien était décidemment bien pratique) et devint rapidement une sorte de mascotte pour la maison du blaireau. Harry prenait son rôle au sérieux, il la présenta à ses amis, l'aida beaucoup en sortilège et en potion. Sa sœur qui ne le quittais presque jamais, remarqua t'elle, s'y mit aussi en la faisant progresser en métamorphose, Cédric Diggory avait du talent pour la botanique, Susan était la seule à s'intéresser vraiment à l'histoire de la magie, elle lui donna donc une copie de ses notes. Il ne fallut pas huit jours à Luna pour avoir un niveau de seconde année et il n'en fallut pas quinze pour que Harry et Hermione soit ses seuls concurrents sérieux.

Luna commençais enfin à se plaire à Poudlard, elle admirait beaucoup Harry, elle trouvait que Hermione savait beaucoup de chose mais n'avait l'esprit ouvert. Susan était devenue une amie inséparable. Elle fit la connaissance du survivant dont Ginny lui avait tant parlé, de Théodore Nott et de la glaciale Daphnée. Elle avait enfin des amis et avait décoré le plafond de sa chambre avec leur photo. Mais tout n'étais pas devenu rose : d'abord Ginny lui en voulait parce qu'elle avait passé un niveau et qu'elle voyait le survivant tous les jours sans l'aider à s'en approcher, elle avait pourtant essayé de lui dire que c'était Neville Longdubat, un gentil garçon qui préférait le calme et la paix de son jardin aux champs de bataille, rien n'y fit. Ensuite les Serdaigles criaient à la trahison et/ou à l'enlèvement, ceux de son année avait tenté de s'en prendre à elle mais Harry, Nymphadora et Cédric qui avaient anticipé la manoeuvre, leurs étaient tombés sur le râble et leur avait mis une raclée, suite à quoi Harry avait commencé à la former en duel, discipline dans laquelle elle avait beaucoup de difficulté, elle était handicapé par son peu de puissance et sa faible constitution. Les autres Serdaigles se contentaient de lui jeter des regards de travers ou de l'ignorer royalement.

Elle pouvait enfin se remettre à sa Quête, sa dernière lubie, découvrir pourquoi les Nargoles avaient programmé l'extermination des poulets de Poudlard.


	26. Disputes, mots et voix

Quelques éclaircissement et quelques réponses aux questions, interrogations, ... trouvé dans les reviews de Aomine et de Blackcerise :

BlackCerise : Neville fait peu de magie par peur ?, et y a t-il eut l'épisode avec l'oncle Algie ? (grosso modo)

Aomine : Qu'est-ce qui à protéger Neville, l'enchantement ou le sacrifice de sa mère ? est-ce que Voldemort à besoin de son sang ? est-ce que Voldemort s'intéresserait à Harry à cause de son sang de Vélane ?

Réponses : Neville n'as pas peur de faire de la magie mais, contrairement aux souhaits de sa grand-mère et de Dumbledore, c'est une personnalité profondément pacifique. Je vois le personnage de Neville un peu comme un jedi de l'ancienne république, c'est-à-dire que la violence est pour lui la dernière option. Après c'est un Griffondor et ce côté de sa personnalité ressortira de temps à autres, il est aussi évident qu'il n'hésitera pas à protéger ses amis. Pour l'épisode avec l'oncle Algie, on va dire oui, mais cela n'as aucune incidence sur le déroulement de l'histoire.

Neville a été protégé par l'enchantement de sa mère, il est déjà remarquable qu'Alice ai réussi à piéger Voldemort avec son fils, mais l'idée de la protection dans le sang est, à mes yeux, quelques choses qui se rapproche de la divination et des prophéties. C'est à dire que **cela n'existe pas** (dans ce monde) mais que beaucoup de gens y croient dur comme fer, dont Voldemort et Dumbledore, ce qui influence donc leurs actions. L'enchantement d'Alice n'as qu'un effet, il protège son fils contre l'Avada Kedavra et c'est tout (mais c'est quand même un sacré avantage pour le survivant).

Voldemort à besoin du sang d'un ennemis et ciblera Neville parce qu'il est persuader qu'il bénéficiera de la protection de l'enchantement d'Alice.

Voldemort s'intéresse à Harry parce qu'il est héritier des Potter et un potentiel atout pour les mangemorts si il parvenait à le convertir.

* * *

Disputes, mots et voix.

Neville était de plus en plus mal à l'aise dans ses relations avec les Griffondors, d'abord il devait gérer le problème « Ginny Weasley ». Cette jeune fille était persuadé qu'il était le héros de ses rêves et semblait totalement obnubilé par l'image du survivant. Heureusement que sa grande timidité la paralysait, malgré cela Neville se sentais souvent extrêmement gêné dans la salle commune.

Il y avait ensuite le problème « Ron Weasley » avec qui il s'était disputé la veille. Le rouquin qui s'était auto proclamé le meilleur ami du survivant faisait de gros effort pour que celui-ci passe le moins de temps possible avec « Potter le nobliau» qu'il jalousait énormément. Ronald avait rassemblé autour de lui une bonne partie des Griffondors de seconde année et lui mettait une grosse pression. Ce petit groupe, loin des farceurs irrévérencieux mais inoffensifs qu'étaient leurs aînés comme Fred, George ou Lee Jordan, le commentateur, avait tendance à montrer un véritable acharnement envers ceux qui ne leur plaisait pas. Il essayait toujours d'entrer en conflit avec les Serpentards, il projetait des plans pour se venger d'Harry et/ou de ses amis. Pour Neville s'en était trop, la veille au soir, il avait éclaté en voyant cette petite bande se moquer continuellement d'Hermione « la traîtresse » alors qu'elle essayait de se concentrer pour travailler. Celle-ci finie par escalader quatre à quatre et en larme l'escalier du dortoir des filles.

- Vous êtes vraiment une bande de minable, leur lança-t-il avec un mépris qui aurait rendu jaloux un Malfoy. Hermione Granger seule, vaut cent fois mieux que vous tous réunit, il faut que vous soyez en bande pour vous en prendre à elle, il est beau le courage des Griffondors ! Vous pester continuellement contre Harry parce que vous êtes des jaloux incapables de voir plus loin que le bout de votre nez. Si il est si populaire, ce n'est pas pour son titre ou sa fortune, Malfoy a les même, c'est pour son talent et sa gentillesse, vous n'avez aucune de ces deux qualités. Et toi, Ron qui te pavane comme le petit coq que tu es en te disant être mon ami, tu ne sais même pas ce qu'être un ami signifie, mon meilleur ami est Harry Potter, après sa sœur, puis ses amis, même Théodore Nott et Daphnée Greengrass, pourtant à Serpentard, me semble plus sympa que toi. Parce qu'il apprécie les gens pour ce qu'ils sont, sans se fier à des préjuger stupides. D'ailleurs si tu déteste temps Harry ou même Malfoy, vas-y, va les affronter, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour ramasser les miettes qu'ils auront laissés et oui, même Malfoy qui pourtant est un emmerdeur de première est meilleur que toi, car il travaille, lui. Sur ce discours assassin qui laissa ses auditeurs muets, il monta dans sa chambre.

Le lendemain, il montra à tous que ces paroles n'étaient pas du flanc, après avoir tout raconté à Hermione. Ils changèrent les groupes de potions en travaillant avec Théodore et Daphnée. A la grande surprise de Rogue, qui en oublia d'être désagréable, aux grands scandales des Griffondors, à la grande joie des Serpentards modérés (qui voyait là, un symbole de la fin de leur ostracisme) et à la grande colère des puristes.

Le troisième et dernier problème était le cas « Brown et Patil », ses deux collègues n'avaient pas abandonné leur vu sur le jeune Lord aux yeux émeraudes et comme elles s'étaient parfaitement rendu compte de la proximité de Neville avec celui-ci. Elle faisait pression sur le pauvre survivant pour qu'il arrange leur cas auprès de lui. Neville finit par trouver la parade en les renvoyant sur Nymphadora, après tout, son caractère bien trempé était connu de tous.

- Je ne peux malheureusement pas faire grand-chose et j'en suis sincèrement désolé, si cela n'en tenait qu'à moi, j'aurais déjà fait quelque chose. Mais Nymphadora garde un œil jaloux sur son petit frère, si vous voulez approcher Harry, pas moyen de le faire sans l'accord de sa sœur. Neville se dit alors qu'il n'aurait pas dépareillé à Serpentard, il s'excusa mentalement auprès de Nymphadora pour les potentiels ennuis qu'il allait lui attirer.

Bref tous ces soucis et toute cette pression commençaient à peser lourd sur les nerfs du Survivant. C'est donc de forte méchante humeur qu'il arpentait les couloirs, Hermione l'aborda.

- Eh, Neville, il va y avoir les sélections de l'équipe de Griffondor.

- Tu sais, je ne suis pas vraiment intéressé par le Quidditch, vu mes performances sur un balais.

- Non, mais juste pour regarder et tu sais, je ne suis pas meilleure en vol, heureusement que cette discipline n'est pas compter dans la moyenne. Neville eut un petit sourire, Hermione et les notes.

- Au fait, c'est premier résultat ? Demanda-t-il non sans une pointe de perfidie.

- Je suis la première des Griffondors, mais Harry et Luna ont fait mieux, comment ils s'y prennent, je travaille pourtant comme quatre et je n'arrive pas à obtenir des résultats pareils.

- Ben Luna est un génie, donc je suppose que l'on ne peut pas faire grand-chose, et Harry, ben c'est Harry. Tu sais, tu ne devrais pas prendre cette histoire de classement au sérieux, laisse ça au Serdaigle !

- Mais les études c'est important surtout pour moi, mes parents sont moldus, va falloir que je sois au top pour obtenir un bon travail. Ils débattirent un moment sur l'injustice de la société magique envers les nés-moldus avant de finalement arriver sur le terrain de Quidditch. Pour y trouver, l'équipe de Serpentard et celle de Griffondor en train de se disputer.

- Comme c'est original, les lions et les serpents se battent dit Neville à voix basse.

- Dix mornilles que Drago Malfoy est derrière tout ça, dit Hermione.

- Hermione qui s'abaisse à des paris, on aura tout vu ! Tenu, tu as oublié, ma chère amie, qu'il ne fait pas partie de l'équipe de Serpentard. Neville et Hermione arrivèrent à porter de voix des protagonistes.

- Je soussigné, Severus Rogue, autorise l'équipe de Serpentard à réquisitionner le terrain de Quidditch pour entraîner leur nouvel attrapeur. Déclara le capitaine Flint, un Serpentard à la carrure impressionnante.

- Pirate ! C'est du favoritisme flagrant, et c'est qui cet attrapeur-mystère. Grogna Dubois, le goal-capitaine des Griffondors.

- C'est moi, dit une voix traînante facilement identifiable.

- Neville par ici, la monnaie ! Neville compta dix pièces d'argent en râlant pour la forme et les remis à Hermione.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Les jumeaux semblaient intrigués par ce petit manège.

- Rien, un pari idiot, déclara Neville.

- Pari ou pas, nous devons faire l'entrainement de notre attrapeur.

- Non, vous devez d'abord faire la sélection de votre attrapeur, une voix glaciale fit se retourner tout le monde.

- Parce que tu sais voler, Nott ? Cracha Drago, ça c'est nouveau.

- Moi, non, elle, oui. Daphnée s'avança d'un pas gracieux, toujours le visage imperturbable, avec un balais à la main enveloppé à la main.

- Tu crois vraiment que Greengrass peut me battre, regarde mieux Nott, regarde nos balais, des nimbus 2001, les derniers nés de la firme Nimbus, cadeau de l'entreprise à mon père pour son investissement judicieux et cadeau de mon père à l'équipe. Flint s'interposa.

- Il n'empêche que nous devons quand même passer par une sélection, je ne prends que les meilleurs, ça va être vite vu si les Griffondors veulent bien dégager.

- Attendez, laisse-nous regarder, Flint quelques choses me dit que le spectacle va être intéressant, déclara Neville. Il s'assit au bord du terrain, rapidement imité par les autres Griffondor. Daphné déballa sont balais et une exclamation retentit.

- Mais qu'est-ce que sait que ça ? demanda Flint soudainement très intéressé. C'est Théodore qui répondit.

- Le dernier né de la firme Comète : l'éclair de Feu.

- Comète est à deux doigts du dépôt de bilan !

- Plus depuis que Lord Potter l'a racheté, il nous a gracieusement demandé de lui servir de cobaye, pardon, de testeur, pour ce prototype. Malfoy jeta un regard méprisant à sa concurrente et s'envola à toute vitesse. Ils se réjouies en imaginant la tête admirative de ses camarades et celle jalouse des Griffondors, c'est clair que grâce au Quidditch, il reprendrait sa position de droit au sein de la maison Serpentard. Malheureusement ses rêves furent brutalement détruits par la bourrasque que fit Daphnée en le dépassant à toute vitesse. Flint lâcha le vif d'or, une fois, deux fois, trois fois et à chaque occasion, Malfoy ne put que regarder, impuissant, sa concurrente lui rafler le vif sous le nez. Le jugement de Flint fut sans appel.

- Greengrass, t'es la titulaire (même les Griffondors applaudirent bruyamment mais c'était surtout pour fêter la défaite de Malfoy), Malfoy, tu seras le remplaçant. Celui-ci était blême de rage.

- Alors c'était comment ? Neville, Théodore et Hermione qui voulait avoir l'avis de Daphnée, c'étaient approchés de la nouvelle joueuse.

- Encore trop raide dans les virages en épingle et les décélérations sont trop brusques, quelques ajustements et l'éclair de feu seras sur le marché l'été prochain. Potter va se faire des couilles en or avec cette affaire.

- La prochaine fois que j'aurais des investissements à faire, je lui demanderais son avis. En tout cas, les Griff sont verts de jalousie. Faudra quand même leur dire que ce n'est qu'un prototype et que donc ils n'auront pas à l'affronter.

- Pas cette année en tout cas, mais Potter a intérêt à m'en refiler un pour l'année prochaine, ce seras mon payement, surtout qu'un bijou comme ça va falloir dans les 400 à 500 gallions pièces.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette arnaque, elle n'aura même pas son super balais pour la compétition alors que c'est la seule raison pour laquelle elle m'a battu.

- Elle te battrait avec un comète 240 déclara Nott.

- Elle, au moins, fait preuve d'une vrai ruse de Serpentard en utilisant la séance de sélection pour tester un prototype, elle n'essaye pas d'acheter sa place avec des balais.

- Qu'est-ce que tu connais aux Serpentards espèce de sang-de-bourbe. Il y eut un silence, les Griffondor étaient outrés et les Serpentards se sentaient soudainement mal à l'aise. Nott brisa le silence, il était visiblement furieux, quelque chose de rare, sinon d'inédit.

- Tu vas présenter tes excuses immédiatement, c'est un ordre, Drago !

- Cela ne fait rien, déclara Hermione à la surprise générale, on ne va pas se prendre la tête pour les paroles irréfléchis d'un taré consanguin. Il y eut quelques rires.

- Tu oses insulter les Malfoy _sang-de-bourbe, _je te rappelle que cela peut te valoir un renvoi, je suis héritier d'une noble famille et je peux déposer un recours contre toi pour offense à un blason.

- Et la défense d'Hermione seras assuré par la maison Nott.

- Soutenu par la maison Longdubat.

- Soutenu par la maison Greengrass.

- Et soutenue par la maison Flint. Tout le monde regarda Marcus avec des yeux rond. Ben, quoi, je sais où se trouve la limite. Et non, je n'ai rien contre Granger. Alors Drago, tu vas lancer une procédure à quatre maisons contre une, je ne suis pas sûr que ton père suive.

- Cinq, nota Neville, ben on peut rajouter la maison Potter, il va ne pas rater une occasion pareille. Malfoy quitta la place, visiblement écoeuré.

- C'est quoi cette histoire de procédure et de soutien, demanda Hermione. Il y eut un nouveau mouvement de malaise parmi l'assistance. Théodore se dévoua pour lui expliquer.

- Le Magenmagot privilégie les sang-pur et les grandes familles, c'est un fait qu'ils n'essayent même pas de caché, un née-moldus en procès contre un sang-pur n'as aucune chance de l'emporter seul. D'où le système officieux du soutien. Hermione sembla particulièrement scandalisé par cet état de fait.

Le lendemain, Neville et Hermione se rendirent en cours de Botanique où ils trouvèrent Harry en train de consulter les notes de Daphnée sur l'éclair de Feu, tandis que Susan, Hannah, Luna et Nym discutait dans leurs coins. Neville entreprit de lui compter l'évènement de la veille.

- T'inquiète pas, Hermione, tu peux compter sur le soutien inconditionnel de la maison Potter.

Des voie attirèrent l'attention du groupe d'ami, le professeur Chourave entra dans la salle visiblement énervé, derrière elle Lockhart qui se vantait bruyamment de ses talents en botanique.

- Mais je vous assure Pomona, vos petites serres sont sans danger comparé à la jungle birmane, je m'y suis rendu une fois et … Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, car moment où il passait entre Harry et Neville, il trébucha contre un arrosoir et s'étala de tout son long. Chourave, de manière peu charitable, éclata de rire, rapidement imité par le reste de la classe.

- Vous m'avez fait un croche-patte Potter, j'enlève 20 points à Poufsouffle et vous serez collé tous les soirs de la semaine, et avec Rogue en plus. Il partit en claquant la porte. Harry rigolait trop pour se soucier de sa punition.

- Je ne sais pas si vous avez déplacé cet arrosoir Potter, mais 20 points à Poufsouffle pour avoir permis à la classe de démarrer de bonne heure et de bonne humeur. Maintenant prenait vos ciseaux de précision et concentrez-vous, la taille des mandragores est quelque chose de délicat.

Le soir même, Harry prit la route des cachots, Rogue l'accueillit avec un petit sourire.

- Je me disais bien qu'un Potter n'allait quand même pas tenir trois même sans se faire coller, vous avez quelque chose contre les professeurs de défense contre les forces du mal ?

- Seulement contre ceux qui sont notoirement incapable d'assurer un cours correct, quand est-ce que vous décrocher le poste ?

- Quand notre cher directeur ferra confiance à un Serpentard, c'est-à-dire que ce n'est demain la veille. En attendant, j'ai jeté un coup d'œil sur vos travaux, j'ai été très intéressé par l'utilisation de la toile d'acromentule sous son état liquide…

Après deux heures de discutions théoriques, Harry repartie avec une pile de connaissance théorique supplémentaire et arpentait les couloirs pour retrouver sa salle commune, si possible sans croiser Rusard ou Miss Teigne. Il tomba sur Neville, l'oreille coller contre un mur.

- Alors, les pierres te racontent quelque chose d'intéressant ?

- Pas vraiment écoute. Harry posa son oreille contre la paroi, il n'entendit qu'un léger sifflement, probablement dû à un courant d'air entre deux pierres mal ajustés.

- Il va y avoir un meurtre, dit Neville soudainement paniqué, il sorti sa baguette et se précipita dans le couloir. Harry maudit la témérité des Griffondors, qui pourrait se jetez comme ça dans les bras d'un assassin, il sorti à son tour sa baguette et se lança à la poursuite de Neville. Celui-ci c'était arrêter en face des toilettes des filles, décidément ces toilettes sont dangereuses se dit Harry. Le couloir était inondé, sur le mur un message en lettre de sang était inscrit.

_La chambre des secrets a été ouverte, _

_Ennemis de l'héritier prenez garde._

En dessous du message, miss teigne était étendu, raide. Harry prit le bras de Neville et le tira en arrière.

- Allez viens, on va nous accuser sinon, tu vas me raconter ce que tu as entendu exactement. Neville suivit Harry. Harry demanda à Susan, Hannah et Luna de le rejoindre dans sa chambre, ce qui lui valut une petite pique de Cédric qui demanda si cela les gênaient de faire une partie à six au lieu de cinq. Dans la chambre, Harry demanda à la salle de faire apparaître une grande table et les chaises correspondantes. Neville se tritura les mains un moment avant de prendre la parole.

- Ben, ça va vous semblez fou, mais j'ai entendu une voie, elle disait de tuer quelque chose mais je ne sais pas coin, elle disait qu'elle voulait du sang. J'ai demandé à Harry d'écouter mais il n'a rien entendu et quand nous sommes arrivés, on a trouvé un couloir inondé, miss teigne tuée et du un message en lettre de sang sur le mur.

- _La chambre des secrets a été ouverte, ennemis de l'héritier prenez garde. _Assez sinistre comme message.

- C'est la phase deux du plan des nargoles, déclara Luna.

- C'était quoi, la phase un ?

- L'extermination des poulets de Poudlard, ceux d'Hagrid sont tous morts.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport entre ça et les voix qu'entend Neville, dit Nymphadora, c'est plus probablement un genre de spectre. Le petit groupe discuta un moment. Lorsque Neville voulu repartir, il en fut empêcher par ses amis qui le contraignit à dormir dans la salle commune des Poufsouffles, il y avait quelque chose de dangereux dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

Le lendemain, toute l'école ne parlait que de ça, miss Teigne avait été pétrifié et la chambre des secrets avait été ouverte. Neville et Hermione, en bon Griffondor était partie enquêter sur les évènements. Ils apprirent de la part du professeur Binns que la chambre des secrets était une salle légendaire construite par Salazar Serpentard pour y enfermer un monstre mystique qui chasserait les née-moldus de Poudlard. Les Serpentards, déjà assez peu considéré, furent immédiatement soupçonné et mis à l'écart par la majorité de la population étudiante et ceux malgré les efforts de Théodore et d'Harry pour pousser au rapprochement. Théodore était vraiment en colère lorsqu'il en discuta avec Harry.

- Si, j'attrape cet héritier, je jure de m'en servir pour nourrir le calamar géant du lac, il est en train de ruiner tous mes efforts. Je suis sûr que Malfoy y est pour quelque chose, il ne fait que se pavaner comme un petit coq depuis le début des attaques.

- Pour un héritier de Serpentard, je ne le trouve pas très discret, dit Harry l'air songeur.

- Moi aussi, étrange, malgré leur arrogance, ils n'ont jamais revendiqué une parenté avec un fondateur. A ma connaissance, les derniers descendants de Serpentard étaient la famille Gaunt, mais elle s'est éteinte au début du siècle, rongé par la consanguinité.

- Est-on au moins sûr que l'héritier soit à Serpentard, si il le faut ce n'est même pas un élève.


	27. L'escalade de la peur

Coucou tout le monde et joyeux Noël. Donc comme d'habitude je commencerais par répondre au review (pour des messages plus perso, passer par Mp, je répondrais par Mp). Noter que je risque d'avoir pas mal de retard dans les prochaines semaines, ma connexion étant, au mieux, chaotique.

Alors pas mal interrogation concernant la position de Flint : Je l'ai utilisé pour illustrer la position de la majorité des Serpentards, c'est à dire une position opportuniste. Théodore domine, donc les modérés domines, donc Flint est modéré.

Pour les avis sur mes histoires, passer par les reviews, même si ils sont négatifs, la seule chose que je demande, est de présenter vos critiques de façon constructive que je puisse en faire quelque chose. SI vous voulez un avis, conseil, ... sur vos histoires, passer par Mp, je répondrais à tout sauf concernant les questions d'orthographes, mais je crois pas que beaucoup de monde aient cette idée après voir lu mes écrits.

Concernant le rythme de parution, il est plus ou moins régulier. J'essaye d'en publier un par semaine, ce qui n'est pas évident mine de rien.

Combien de temps pour se rendre compte que le monstre de Serpentard est un basilic : encore quelques chapitres.

* * *

L'escalade de la peur.

Le mois d'Octobre tirait vers sa fin et toute l'école était en ébullition, une véritable chasse aux sorcières (si !) avait lieu dans Poudlard et on ne parlait que d'héritier, de monstre et de chambre des secrets. De nombreux élèves, notamment chez les Griffondors, toujours partant pour le mystère et le danger, menaient des enquêtes avec plus ou moins de méthodes. Chez les deuxièmes années, on put observer bien des évènements :

Ron et ses amis accusaient régulièrement Drago Malefoy, qui faisait, à vrais dire, un coupable plus que crédible. Ils conçurent un projet assez idiot, préparer du polynectar, prendre l'apparence de Crabbe et Goyle, s'introduire dans la salle commune de Serpentard et faire avouer au blond son crime. Vu leur compétence en potion, l'idée ne pouvait que conduire qu'à la catastrophe. Heureusement, ou malheureusement, le projet fut avorté de façon brutale. Ron tenta de lancer un pétard dans le chaudron d'Harry, en vue de faire diversion et de permettre à Seamus de voler des ingrédients à Rogue. Harry qui avait vu quelque chose voler dans sa direction, il eut le réflexe de le saisir au vol. Lorsque le pétard explosa, brûlant la main d'Harry, Rogue démontra à toute la classe la qualité de ses réflexes en lançant un impédimenta sur Nymphadora, l'empêchant de dévorer le rouquin sur place. Il soigna la main d'Harry avec un baume cicatrisant contre les brûlures avant de conduire manu-militari Ron Weasley chez sa directrice de maison. La légende raconte depuis que l'engueulade fut entendu jusqu'à la cabane de Hagrid. Bien que Dumbledore ne pouvait se résoudre à renvoyer le fils d'un de ses clans les plus fidèles, Ron fit perdre 50 points à Griffondor et fut collé avec Lockhart jusqu'à Noël. La beuglante qu'il reçut le lendemain de sa mère aussi, fut mémorable. Le petit capital de confiance qu'il s'était constitué auprès des Griffondors fondit comme neige au soleil.

Les Serdaigles de Cormac accusaient Luna « folle et dangereuse » mais c'étaient surtout qu'ils n'avaient pas digéré sa « désertion ». La maison de l'aigle observait deux tendances, une tendance cool menée par Lisa Turpin, qui disait que même si elle dormait avec les Poufsouffles, Luna restait une Serdaigles et rapportait des points à la maison, alors pourquoi se prendre la tête ? Et une tendance dure, qui voyait cela comme une trahison de la part de Luna et une tentative de plus de Potter pour diminuer la maison Serdaigle. Les Serdaigles des années supérieures, eux, regardaient d'un mauvais œil leurs cadets.

La dite Luna suivait discrètement Ginny, personne ne savait pourquoi. « Discrètement » selon elle, de nombreux élèves et enseignants furent très surpris de voir un buisson parcourir les couloirs de Poudlard. Harry, qui commençait à bien connaître sa protégée, s'était fixé comme principe que derrière l'action la moins rationnelle de Luna, il y avait peut-être un indice qui leur avait échappé. Il commença donc à s'intéresser à la cadette des Weasley, il remarqua qu'elle avait changé de comportement, mais compte tenu du cadre nouveau, de la proximité de son idole, … Il n'y fit pas plus attention que ça, mais la garda à l'œil, juste au cas où.

Du coté Serpentard Théodore et Daphnée, en étaient rapidement venus à la conclusion que Malefoy n'y était pour rien et que ses bravades n'étaient que du vent. Ils avaient inspectés ses affaires la nuit, mais n'avait rien trouvé de compromettant, il avait scruté chaque recoin de la salle commune des Serpentard mais la seule conclusion qu'ils purent en tirer est que le décorateur avait une nette préférence pour le vert et une obsession assez bizarre pour les motifs sinueux et les serpents.

Hermione passait encore plus de temps à la bibliothèque, elle avait reçu l'aide de Hannah et de Susan, mais malgré cela, elle ne trouvait aucune information sur un esprit éthéré capable de pétrifier ses victimes. Pour obtenir plus d'information, elles devaient accéder à la réserve, pour ce faire Hannah et Hermione eurent droit à un scandaleux numéro de cirage de botte lorsque Susan interpréta devant Lockhart le rôle de la-plus-grande-fan-qui-a-vraiment-besoin-d '-aide. De façon peu surprenante, le professeur goba tout et signa un permit d'accès illimité à la réserve sans même sans rendre compte.

Cette fièvre s'atténua légèrement avec le redémarrage de la saison de Quidditch. Drago et l'équipe de Griffondor ne purent que se désoler de la victoire de Daphnée qui s'empara du vif d'or en un temps record, le score final : 150 à 10, conclus le match le plus rapide observé à Poudlard depuis près de 40 ans. La semaine suivante, Harry se réveilla de bonne heure, ou plutôt fut tiré du lit par Cédric plutôt enthousiaste.

- Debout paresseux, il y a du pigeon au menu !

Un peu avant onze heures, les élèves prirent la direction des vestiaires, le ciel était noir et l'orage menaçait. Harry trouva Cadwallader, Diggory et le reste de l'équipe dans les vestiaires, enfilant leur tenue noire et or. Cadwallader prit la parole :

- L'année dernière, on aurait dût gagner, cette année nous avons une équipe bien meilleure, alors je ne veux aucune excuse, cette année les Serdaigles n'ont plus Morgan pour nous pourrir la vie. Lorsque les équipes entrèrent sur le terrain, une grande clameur monta des gradins. Même le professeur Chourave et Flitwick, pourtant peu adepte de ce sport soutenait ardemment leur équipe, on apprit que plus tard qu'il avait parié une bouteille de Whisky pur-feu. Madame Bibine demanda aux capitaines de se serrer la main et donna un rapide coup de sifflet. Les quatorze joueurs s'envolèrent accompagnés des acclamations de la foule. Harry prit immédiatement une grande altitude.

- Comment tu comptes voir le vif d'ici Harry, lui cria Cho Chang.

- Avec de la chance et du talent, répondit Harry en s'éloignant avec toute la puissance disponible dans son balai. Il se mit en vol stationnaire et scruta le ballet tourbillonnant qu'offraient ses amis. Cédric avait nettement progressé durant l'été, il était notamment doté d'une puissante musculature qui lui permettait d'effectuer des tirs canons depuis le milieu du terrain.

- Nom de Merlin, encore un boulet de canon qui part des mains de Diggory pour trouver l'en- but adverse, 50 à 10 en faveur de Poufsouffle. Harry tournoyait comme un aigle pour repérer le vif d'or, Chang limitait à une altitude inférieure lorsque quelques choses attira son regard. La pluie se mit à tomber comme un mur d'eau, étrangement Harry ne se sentis pas vraiment gêner alors que les grondements venant des gradins indiquant clairement que la plupart des spectateurs n'avait rien pour se protéger de la pluie. Harry entendit un coup de sifflet signalant un temps mort. Il se posa près de l'équipe et Cadwallader vient le trouver.

- Bon, les gars, on mène large, mais cette pluie va nous gêner. Comment tu gère ça, Harry ?

- Visiblement mieux que nous, il est sec, tu vole entre les gouttes, demanda Cédric.

- Sortilège d'imperméabilité légèrement amplifié. Cadwallader rigola un coup et ébouriffa les cheveux de Harry (ce qu'il détestait).

- Tu as une minute pour faire profiter le reste de l'équipe de tes talents. Avec l'avantage des sorts d'Harry, les poursuiveurs de Poufsouffles s'en donnèrent à cœur joie.

- 190 à 30, décidément la perte de Morgan se fait durement sentir chez les aiglons. Et voilà Potter qui plonge, va-t-il mettre enfin mettre fin à ce désolant spectacle ? Harry avait entamé une poursuite entre les gradins, talonné par Cho, il remonta en chandelle et s'empara du vif d'or avant d'être percuté de plein fouet par un cognar vicieux, envoyer par un batteur adverse alors que le match avait pris fin. Bibine eut toutes les peines du monde pour éviter un règlement de compte et évacuer Harry vers l'infirmerie.

Madame Pomfresh était furieuse, elle avait soigné les côtes de Harry avec un sortilège et l'avait contraint de passé la nuit dans l'infirmerie. Harry remarqua que Neville était dans un voisin, le bras en écharpe.

- Un cognar perdu, ce n'est vraiment pas de chance. Mais le pire, c'est Lockhart.

- Pourquoi, le cognar était pour sa pomme ?

- Non, il a voulu faire une démonstration de ses talents de guérisseur. Harry fit la grimace. Il a fait disparaître tous les os de mon bras.

- Voilà qui explique la douce humeur de notre charmante infirmière, elle n'apprécie pas d'être court-circuitée, encore plus quand c'est par un incapable.

- Court-circuité ? demanda Neville.

- Une expression moldu apparemment, je trouve que ça sonne bien à l'oreille, Harry rejeta ses cheveux en arrière pour s'installer plus confortablement. Neville avait remarqué que ce geste était de plus en plus fréquent chez son ami.

- Je ne sais pas comment Dumbledore en est arrivé à recruter un incapable pareil, sa performance à nettement refroidie l'admiration d'Hermione pour cet écrivain.

- Celui-là au moins, ce n'est pas un mangemort. Neville fit un geste affirmatif de la tête. Leur conversation fut interrompue par madame Pomfresh. Elle avait dans la main une bouteille de poussos.

- Vous allez passer une mauvaise nuit Longdubat. Faire repousser des plus de trente os, c'est particulièrement désagréable. Pendant que Neville avalait, ou plutôt s'étranglait, avec sa potion.

Au milieu de la nuit, Harry se réveilla en sursaut, Neville avait l'air de souffrir. Il lui fallut un instant pour se rendre compte qu'une créature veillait sur son ami, c'était l'elfe de maison le plus misérable qu'Harry n'ait jamais vu, il était vêtu d'une taie d'oreiller crasseuse et avait des yeux globuleux de la taille d'une balle de tennis. Neville se réveilla soudain.

- Dobby !

- C'est ton elfe de maison, demanda Harry, il a l'air misérable.

- Non, nous n'avons pas d'elfe de maison, c'est celui dont je t'ai parlé cet été.

- Neville Longdubat est revenu à l'école, la voie de l'elfe était couinante, mais à peine plus forte qu'un murmure. Dobby a mis en garde Neville Longdubat, mais pourquoi il n'a pas écouté, pourquoi n'est-il pas resté en sécurité au manoir après avoir manqué le train.

- Comment savez-vous que j'ai raté le train. Harry avait compris de suite.

- C'est évident, il a bloqué la barrière du quai avec ses pouvoirs.

- C'est vrai, Monsieur dit Dobby. Dobby s'est caché, il a attendu Neville Longdubat et a bloqué la barrière, Dobby s'est brûlé les mains pour se punir. Il leur montra ses mains couvertes de bandages, Harry et Neville eurent un mouvement de recul parfaitement synchro, cet elfe était clairement dérangé. Mais Dobby s'en fichait car Longdubat était en sécurité, et puis Dobby a entendu les maîtres dirent que Neville Longdubat étaient arrivés à l'école en voiture volante, il a tellement été surpris qu'il a laissé tomber le repas de ses maîtres, Dobby a été puni pour ça. Mais ce n'est rien, Neville Longdubat doit rentrer à la maison, Dobby pensait que son cognar …

- TON COGNAR, les deux garçons se dressèrent d'un bond. L'elfe sembla se ratatiné sur place, Harry sortit sa baguette.

- Tu es clairement dérangé, l'elfe, tu essayes de tuer Neville pour le sauver ou quoi !

- Dobby sais qui vous êtes, vous êtes le puissant Harry Potter, le protecteur de Neville Longdubat, s'il vous plait épargné la vie du pauvre Dobby. Dobby ne voulait pas tuer Lord Longdubat, Dobby veut sauver la vie de Lord Longdubat, il voulait simplement que Lord Longdubat soit suffisamment blessé pour qu'on le ramène chez lui.

- Range ta baguette, Harry, tu le terrifie. Neville s'était levé à son tour, Dobby, il n'est pas question que je rentre à la maison, un Griffondor ne fuit pas le danger.

- Mais si Neville Longdubat savait, c'est un complot qui peut vous tuer maintenant que la chambre des secrets a été ouverte une nouvelle fois … Il ne put jamais finir sa phrase, des bruits de pas approchait dans le couloir, Dobby disparut aussi sec, à la grande surprise des deux amis, il est bien connu que l'on ne peut pas transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Au moment où la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit, Neville et Harry, firent immédiatement semblant de dormir.

Dumbledore entra dans l'infirmerie avec une longue chemise de nuit avec des dessins d'étoiles et un bonnet de nuit à pompon. Il était accompagné par McGonagall et madame Pomfresh qui enfilait un cardigan sur sa chemise de nuit.

- Une nouvelle agression, Minerva la trouvé dans l'escalier. A la lumière de la lune, Harry reconnut un Griffondor de première année, Colin Crivey, un véritable paparazzi en puissance et un emmerdeur de première, d'après ce qu'il avait pu comprendre.

- Il a été pétrifié… le regard de McGonagall tomba brusquement sur l'appareil photo que le jeune garçon avait en permanence avec lui. Vous pensez qu'il aurait pu prendre une photo de son agresseur. Malheureusement, le maléfice qui avait pétrifié Colin avait aussi fait fondre la pellicule magique de l'appareil photo. Après que les enseignants soient repartis, Neville et Harry tinrent conseil.

- Bon ben on aura appris pas mal de chose cette nuit. Neville le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

- Nous savons que ce n'est pas un problème à prendre à la légère et que la chambre a déjà été ouverte une fois dans le passé, nous savons qu'une famille possédant un elfe de maison est mêlée à cette histoire, et à la façon de se comporter avec cet elfe, nous pouvons en déduire que c'est une grande famille, probablement sang-pur extrême.

- Donc un Serpentard dont la famille passe par Serpentard, en même temps cela semble logique. Neville était pensif. Il nous suffit donc de trouver les dates de la dernière ouverture de la chambre et de croiser les personnes qui étaient élève à l'époque avec celle des élèves présents aujourd'hui. Cela réduira la liste des suspects.

- Pas forcément, c'était peut-être une femme à l'époque et donc le nom ne seras pas le même aujourd'hui, en plus, l'héritier n'est peut-être pas un élève. Faudra que j'en discute avec Luna demain.

- Avec Luna, elle va te sortir une histoire de Nargoles, de ronflacs cornues et de complots.

- Pas forcément, si j'arrive à la connecté au problème, elle pourrait découvrir la solution en moins de deux, ou au moins un indice crucial.

- Mmmm, ça dernière théorie tournait autour de Ginny.

- Ce qui était loin d'être bête, elle a changé totalement de comportement, c'est quand même troublant. D'ailleurs, elle ne vénère même plus le sol que tu foule.

- Ce dont je ne me plein pas, ça commençais à devenir lourd. Si elle avait vraiment un problème, ses frères s'en serais aperçu, j'ai entendu Ron dire l'autre jour que ça lui arrivais de temps en temps et qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter.

- Mais Ron ne veut pas voir qu'elle a un problème, sinon il devrait s'occuper d'elle au lieu de faire l'imbécile avec ses amis. Cela dit, je ne vois pas tellement le rapport entre elle et l'héritier, après tout, il n'y a pas plus Griffondor que la famille Weasley. Neville commençais à sentir la fatigue le gagner, et ceux malgré la douleur continue dans son bras se recoucha.

- Nous devrions rassembler d'autres indices, on avisera alors.

Le lendemain matin, tout le château était au courant de ce qui était arrivé à Colin Crivey, les rumeurs vont vite à Poudlard. Les soupçons se multiplièrent et les élèves ne se déplaçaient plus qu'en groupe de peur de se faire attaquer. Un trafic de talisman, d'amulette et autres gris-gris s'étaient organisé dans le dos des professeurs par quelques élèves sans scrupules. L'un d'entre eux avait approché Neville et Harry alors qu'ils sortaient de l'infirmerie pour leur vendre un morceau de cristal violet et ce qui ressemblait à une queue de salamandre à moitié décomposée. Ils lui firent observés qu'ils descendaient de grandes familles et n'étaient donc pas les cibles de l'héritier de Serpentard. Cette frénésie ne dura que quelques jours avant que McGonagall et Flitwick se lancent dans la traque impitoyable des contrebandiers distribuant les punitions comme des bonbons et forçant les élèves à rembourser leurs victimes, avec des intérêts. Malgré leurs efforts, l'incapacité du corps enseignant à trouver le coupable et à garantir la sécurité des élèves fit grandement monter la peur. Etrangement, ce fut Lockhart qui apporta la solution d'apaisement en ouvrant un club de duel.


	28. Le club de duel

De la baston, des allusions subtiles (ou presque) et une intrigue qui avance.

* * *

Le club de Duel.

C'est un attroupement inhabituel devant le tableau d'affichage de la salle commune des Poufsouffles qui attira l'attention d'Harry. Avec Nym, Susan et Hannah, ils se dirigèrent donc vers le panneau des secondes années pour voir qu'est-ce qui pouvait provoquer un tel remous.

_Moi, Gilderoy Lockhart,_

_Ordre de Merlin, troisième classe, membre honoraire de la ligue de défense contre les forces du mal et quatre fois lauréats du prix du sourire le plus charmeur décerné par les lectrices de Sorcière-hebdo ouvre un club de duel pour aider les jeunes sorcières et sorciers à se défendre contre le sinistre individu qui se fait appeler « héritier de Serpentard ». Jusqu'à ce que je mette la main sur le coupable, ce qui ne saurait tarder. Première séance ce soir, dans la grande salle, après le souper de 20h pour les secondes années._

Harry et ses amies éclatèrent de rire, difficile de croire que leur enseignant serait assez bête pour offrir une occasion de se ridiculiser devant toute l'école. Harry sentis une main se poser brusquement sur son épaule et la voix de Cédric Doggory couvrit facilement le brouhaha ambiant.

- Harry mon ami, pourrais-tu rendre à cette école un service dont nous te serons éternellement reconnaissant. Le ton était exagérément dramatique mais enjoué. Pourrais-tu te rendre à ce club et, de façon parfaitement accidentelle, nous débarrasser de Lockhart disons, pour au moins les trois prochains mois. Vu que ce sont les secondes années qui débutent le club.

- tu ne t'es toujours pas remis du dernier cours Cédric, c'est dommage tu étais vraiment bien, lui lança une Morgane Monrose, une fille de quatrième année.

- Il s'est passé quoi, lors du dernier cours, demanda Susan avec un air faussement innocent.

- Lockhart lui a demandé d'interpréter le rôle d'un vampire amoureux dans une histoire à l'eau de rose, c'était horrible.

- Comme si j'avais une tête à jouer un vampire, personne de sain d'esprit n'aurait eu cette idée. J'étais parfaitement ridicule. Affirma-t-il sous les éclats de rire peu charitables du reste de la maison Poufsouffle.

Néanmoins, Susan, Hannah, Harry et Nym se rendirent le soir même au club de duel et comprirent rapidement pourquoi la grande salle avait été réquisitionnée. La quasi-totalité des élèves étaient présent.

- Pourquoi ce n'est pas le professeur Sinistra qui tiendrait ce club, elle a une formation d'auror après tout. Neville accompagné par Hermione venait de rejoindre le petit groupe.

- Plus probablement, Flitwick le reprit Hermione, il est un champion en la matière après tout, durant la première guerre, il a tenu tête à Lord Voldemort en personne.

Dans la grande salle les tables avait disparu au profit du cercle de duel officiel que Harry et Drago avait utilisé. Les élèves prirent place dans les gradins et Lockhart fit sont entré dans son habituelle robe or et avec son non moins habituel grand sourire. Il était accompagné de Rogue avec son habituelle robe noire et avec sa non moins habituelle absence de sourire. Lockhart agita la main pour réclamer le silence.

- Tout le monde me voit ? Tout le monde m'entend ? (Harry aurait juré voir Rogue lever les yeux au ciel) Parfait, le professeur Dumbledore m'a donné l'autorisation d'ouvrir ce petit club de duel pour vous former aux méthodes de défense classique et basique comme il m'est arrivé d'innombrable fois, pour plus de détail je vous renvoie à la collection complète de mes livres. Je vais maintenant vous présenter mon _assistant _le professeur Rogue. Il a quelques notions en duel et a sportivement accepté de me servir de partenaire. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, votre maître des potions sera toujours en état de faire cours quand j'en aurais fini avec lui.

Harry qui avait eu dans la forêt interdite un aperçu des « notion » de son professeur en matière de combat ne se faisait pas le moindre souci. Rogue eu une sorte de rictus et Harry se demanda comment Lockhart pouvait continuer à sourire. Si Rogue lui avait souri de la même façon, il aurait foncé vers le couvert le plus proche. Lockhart et Rogue prirent place dans le cercle et se saluèrent. Lockhart fit de grand moulinet avec les bras avant de prendre une pose théâtrale sous les acclamations de ses groupies, tandis que Rogue se contentais d'un petit signe de tête, Harry afficha un air satisfait, le blondinet allait se faire tailler en pièce et pas besoin de se mouiller.

- Comme vous le voyer je suis en position de combat règlementaire. Rogue, les amis d'Harry et les Serpentards de manières générales étaient de ceux qui avaient compris que s'ils étaient agressés dans la vraie vie, il y avait peu de chance que leurs ennemis s'embarrassent de règlement. Neville donna un coup de coude à Harry et désigna un coin de la salle, le professeur Sinistra et le professeur Flitwick s'était assis deux rangs devant eux, en se concentrant, Harry pouvait entendre leur conversation, il ne faisait beaucoup d'effort pour être discret après tout.

- Alors ma chère, est-ce que les étoiles pourraient vous indiquer l'avenir de ce duel ?

- Je suis astronome pas devin, et pas besoin de regarder les étoiles pour savoir que le clown va se faire tailler en pièce.

- Je crains malheureusement que vous ayez raison, la position et la concentration de Severus indique une longue pratique du combat, et je crois ressentir une forte utilisation de magie mentale.

- C'est probablement l'occlumens le plus accomplis du pays après Dumbledore. Harry nota mentalement de se renseigné sur ce qu'est un « occlumens ». Le match commença.

_Expelliarmus, _le geste de Rogue était si rapide que personne ne vu ne serais-ce que partir le coup. Un éclair rouge frappa Lockhart en pleine poitrine et le fit s'écraser sur les parois de protection du cercle, sa baguette vola vers Rogue qui la saisit au vol. Harry, ses amis, les deux professeurs et les Serpentards applaudirent bruyamment. Lockhart se releva tant bien que mal.

- Et voilà, excellente démonstration (Harry se dit qu'au moins, il ne laissait pas facilement démonter) du sortilège de désarmement, si vous pouviez me rendre ma baguette, merci. Excellente idée de leur montrer ça, professeur Rogue, mais sans vouloir vous offenser, j'avais tout de suite deviné ce que vous aviez en tête, c'était assez évident. Si j'avais _voulu _vous en empêcher, je n'aurais eu aucun problème. Il fit un clin d'œil coquin au professeur Sinistra, ce qui n'échappa à personne. Aurora rougit (mais de colère) et eu l'air passablement indigné, elle grommela à mi-voix.

- Non mais qu'elle mauvaise foi, il a seulement de la chance que Severus ne l'est pas massacré sur place.

- Le spectacle est terminé ! A vous de jouer, maintenant ! Nous allons parmi vous faire des équipes de deux. Abbot et … tient Flinch-Fletcher.

Hannah et Justin se mirent en place dans le cercle, le jeune Flinch-fletcher était particulièrement excité, il allait enfin briller devant ses condisciples. Malheureusement, il avait encore dans la tête l'image d'une Hannah silencieuse, Ernie lui avait dit que les Abbot étaient des faibles qui profitaient des Potter. Il fut durement ramené à la réalité par un sortilège d'expulsion qui l'assomma promptement.

- Bravo, miss Abbot, je vois que vous avez parfaitement retenu tous les conseils que je vous aie donnés. Hannah ne répondit pas à cette diatribe de Lockhart et fit comme si il n'existait pas, ce qui sembla beaucoup l'énerver. Les élèves passaient ainsi deux par deux, avec des résultats plus ou moins correct.

- Weasley et Finnigan. Les deux élèves entrèrent dans le cercle et commencèrent à s'échanger des sortilèges basiques jusqu'à ce que la baguette de Ron, abimer pendant le crash et rafistoler grossièrement avec du scotch moldue ne lance un sort le manche et neutralise son porteur sous les rires de l'assistance, c'était sans doute sa façon à elle de dire qu'elle désapprouvait les traitements qu'elle avait subi.

- Granger et Bullstrode. Millicent Bullstrode était une Serpentarde sang-pure d'une maison mineure disposant quand même d'un siège au Magenmagot. Rangé derrière Drago Malefoy elle compenser son manque de faculté magique par un force physique impressionnant et une agressivité qui lui avait valu le surnom de « Bull-Strode-dog ». Sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne pourrait désarmer Hermione par la magie, elle se rua sur elle avec la visible intention de lui arracher la baguette par la force. Rogue s'apprêtait à intervenir lorsqu'Hermione démontra qu'elle avait des ressources insoupçonnées. Au lieu d'éviter la charge directe de Millicent, elle la réceptionna sur l'épaule, fit un crochet avec sa jambe et saisit le col de sa concurrente qui décolla du sol avant de s'écraser un mètre plus loin avec l'élégance d'un sac de patate. Humiliée, Millicent se redressa et reparti au combat, Hermione avait rangé sa baguette et était parfaitement calme, on vit ainsi la brunette aux cheveux broussailleux faire faire voler sa concurrente de droite à gauche avant de l'immobiliser sur le sol.

- C'est de la magie ça, demanda Aurora à Filius.

- Non, c'est un art de combat moldue venu d'Asie, ils appellent ça « judo », le principe et d'utiliser la force de son adversaire pour le vaincre, je crois. J'y trouve une certaine élégance. Au moment où Hermione sortie du cercle, elle fut surprise par Nym qui l'entraîna à l'écart.

- Dit-donc, le rat de bibliothèque, tu caches bien ton jeu, où est-ce que tu as appris ça ?

- Cet été, chez moi, c'est mon père qui a absolument tenu à me l'apprendre quand je lui ais décrit la vie à Poudlard. Il a appris dans un club universitaire.

- Ok, ok, très bien tu vas vite m'apprendre comme on fait ! Nymphadora arborait un sourire indiquait clairement que "non" n'était pas une réponse.

- Potter contre … Il y eut un mouvement de recul progressif, personne pour affronter Mr Potter ? Lockhart fut franchement surpris, Rogue eut un petit sourire en coin.

- _Lord_ Potter est probablement le duelliste le plus accomplis de son année, je ne suis pas sûr que même vous … insinua-t-il de façon sournoise. Lockhart ne marcha pas dans le piège, il y couru.

- Je suis parfaitement capable de me débrouiller face à un élève de 12 ans, Severus, nous allons faire une petite démonstration. Moi, contre le jeune Harry. _Il est temps de remettre ce jeune nobliau à sa place._ Rogue partit s'asseoir avec Aurora et Filius, il avait l'air de jubiler.

- Est-ce que je rêve ou venez-vous de faire un compliment public à un élève non-Serpentard, et à un Potter en plus. Filius avait un grand sourire.

- Non-Serpentard, ça reste à vérifier, et puis le fils de Lyly à vraiment du talent.

- Je suis ravi que vous ayez confiance dans un de mes élèves favoris, mais un duel contre un enseignant n'est-il pas un peu exagéré, demanda Aurora.

- Il est étrange que vous qualifié cet individu « d'enseignant », Sinistra, ma seule inquiétude de trouver une boite d'allumette. Nous risquons d'en avoir besoin pour ranger les miettes que Potter auras laissé.

Harry étais entré dans le cercle d'un pas léger et attachait ses cheveux en arrière pour ne pas être gêné. Sa ceinture utilitaire arborait une belle collection de flacon divers et il avait laissé sa cape à Nym. Dans son bureau, le professeur Dumbledore qui lissait un ennuyeux rapport sur l'état financier de Poudlard senti comme un élancement dans une de ses vieilles dents : « Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que je vais avoir besoin de trouver un remplaçant encore plus tôt que prévu ». Lockhart lui, refis mille gestes dans son ample robe. 1, 2 … _Expelliarmus, _décidemment se dit Harry, ils ont vraiment du mal à compter jusqu'à trois. Il dévia le sort de son enseignant avec un _déflexio_. _Expecto, _Lockhart évita le sort en faisant un pas de côté, il tourbillonna inutilement avant de lancer un deuxième sortilège de désarmement qui manqua Harry d'un bon mètre. _Aguamenti, _un puissant jet d'eau renversa le professeur, trempé jusqu'aux os, il essaya de se relever avant de comprendre où le jeune garçon voulait en venir, son ample robe trempée était devenu beaucoup plus lourde, et donc il était beaucoup plus lent.

- _Locomotor_, Flitwick fut particulièrement surpris, un dérivé du charme d'animation pendant un duel, il n'avait pas vu ça depuis la guerre. Harry avait animé la propre robe de Lockhart qui sembla se rebeller contre son porteur et le saucissonna. Rogue se leva.

- Il semblerait que nous ayons un vainqueur, comme vous pouvez le constater, il y a plus d'un moyen de désarmer son adversaire. Lui entraver le corps est une option judicieuse, il … Rogue n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Lockhart avait réussi à se dégager un bras et mettre fin au sortilège d'animation. Il était facile de deviner qu'il n'avait qu'une idée en tête, laver l'affront. Le cercle empêchait quiconque d'intervenir. Potter, à terre ! Harry obéit instantanément et sentis un éclair ardent lui frôler les cheveux. Le sortilège s'écrasa contre les boucliers du cercle provoquant une explosion qui souffla Harry. Un sortilège de démolition.

- Mais vous fou, Lockhart arrêter cela immédiatement ! Flitwick, Aurora et Severus s'étaient redressé. L'enseignant humilié était sourd à tout appel, Rogue commençais à maudire sa stupidité, c'était lui qui avait opposé Lockhart à Potter et il n'aurait jamais imaginé que ça aille jusque-là, Aurora avait empêché Nym et les amis de Harry de s'écraser contre les barrières du cercle de duel. Lockhart lança un nouveau sortilège de démolition.

- _Expecto_, Harry avait visé le sol au-dessous de lui et se propulsa lui-même dans les airs. Toute l'assemblé suivis sa trajectoire. Il sortit trois petites flasques de potion lumineuse et les lança aux pieds de Lockhart, les flashs aveuglèrent le professeur qui tituba. Harry atterri en souplesse.

- Achever-le Potter, vous lutter pour votre vie, maintenant ! Les arabesques de platine se mirent de nouveau à luire, cette fois Harry avait volontairement relâché sa magie, il senti son sang se réchauffer, il se senti incroyablement vivant chaque mouvement adverse paraissait lent, chaque détail de son champ de vision, parfaitement net. Pour les spectateurs aussi, il était clair que le ton avait changé, les cheveux d'Harry s'était mis à voler autour de lui, ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat émeraude. Le silence se fit.

- _Expelliarmus, _Harry n'avait que murmuré le sort mais cela suffit, un éclair rouge, aveuglant fendit l'air et Lockhart encaissa de plein fouet. Un craquement indiqua que l'impact de l'éclair de magie lui avait brisé plusieurs cotes. Les protections du cercle de duel, s'abaissèrent, Lockhart était définitivement vaincu. Harry sombra dans l'inconscience.

- Potter, vous serez renvoyé. Aboya Lockhart un peu inutilement.

- Cela m'étonnerais, nous sommes au moins trois enseignants à témoigner contre vous, ainsi qu'une cinquantaine d'étudiants.

- Pour agression délibéré d'un élève, vous etes renvoyé Gilderoy ! Le nommé perdit ses couleurs lorsqu'il vit celui qui avait prononcé ces mots. Albus Dumbledore qui pour le coup avait perdu son air de papi-gâteau rappelait à l'assistance pourquoi il était le seul homme que Voldemort n'ait jamais craint. Pour une fois dans sa vie, Lockhart agit de façon intelligente et s'enfuit aussi vite que sa blessure lui permettait.

- Le cour est terminé, Filius et Aurora, vous reprendrez les rênes de ce club de duel, Severus conduisez Potter à l'infirmerie. _Je n'avais pas vu ça depuis Tom, décidément. Il va falloir que je trouve un autre professeur de défense, encore._

Lorsqu'Harry ouvrit les yeux, il lui fallut un moment pour réaliser l'ampleur de ce qui venait de se passer, il se sentait incroyablement fatigué. Il lui fallut quelque instant pour se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas seul. Albus Dumbledore, dégustait quelques chocogrenouilles l'air de rien quand il remarqua que l'objet de sa visite était réveillé.

- Ah Harry, mon garçon, tu nous as tous fait une belle peur, je crains que tu ne te sois un peu surmenée l'autre jour.

- l'autre jour ?

- Oui, tu as dormi près de quatre jours et encore tu as de la chance, tu sembles rapidement récupérer de tes blessures.

- Monsieur, pour Lockhart, je vous assure que je n'avais pas le choix.

- On a toujours le choix Harry, et tu as fait le bon, face à la colère et à la haine d'un homme médiocre, tu as choisi de te battre pour ta vie. Tu ne seras pas punie pour cela, d'ailleurs Lockhart a été renvoyé et j'ai trouvé une remplaçante. Angélina de Solcastel, tu verras, elle est très compétente et elle ne craint visiblement pas les malédictions.

- Vous savez ce qui m'est arrivé ? Je me sentais … transporté.

- C'est une chose particulièrement rare, qui n'arrive qu'à des personnes ayant une profonde affinité avec la magie. Tu es encore un peu jeune, dans quelques années, quand tu te seras un peu renforcé, je t'expliquerais, en attendant tu dois me promettre de ne pas essayer de replonger en transe, tu es encore trop faible et cela pourrais … te tuer. Il reprit d'un ton plus léger. Bien je crois que cette chère Nym s'impatiente et que vos autres amis sont aussi pressé de vous retrouver, je vais donc vous laissez avec que votre terrible sœur ne défonce les portes de l'infirmerie. Le directeur de l'école s'exécuta, laissant Harry se faire étouffé par sa sœur et ses amis après quelques minutes de discussion Harry posa une question qui mit tout le monde mal à l'aise.

- Alors vous avez du nouveau sur l'héritier de Serpentard ? Ce fut Neville qui se jeta à l'eau.

- Ben, au vu de ta performance de l'autre soir, une bonne moitié du château est persuadé que c'est toi, l'héritier de Serpentard.


	29. Angélique de Solcastel

Coucou me revoilà et non, je n'ai pas donné Lockhart à manger au basilic, je ne savais si il digérait la brillantine. Bon exit le personnage casse-couille, place à un OC qui, je l'espère, seras beaucoup plus intéressante.

Pour répondre à la question de Duaran, l'explosion avait gravement blessé Harry, la vélane ayant été tué par l'explosion le sang qui s'écoulait de ses blessures à couler dans les blessures d'Harry, se mélangeant à son sang. J'espère avoir répondu à ta question.

* * *

Angélique de Solcastel.

Lorsqu'Harry reprit les cours, il eut l'une des plus désagréable surprise de sa vie. D'abord une autre agression avait eu lieu et un pauvre Serdaigle de première année avait été retrouvé pétrifié dans la salle de bain, face au lavabo. Malgré le fait qu'il soit inconscient au moment des faits. La moitié du château avait considéré qu'il était trop puissant pour être honnête et le désignait comme étant l'héritier de Serpentard.

Pour la première fois de mémoire de Poufsouffle, l'unité de la maison était ouvertement brisé en deux factions : celle de Ernie McMillan, qui proclamait que Harry était un danger et qu'il devait être renvoyé et la sienne qui réfutait ses accusations. Cette dissension se répercutait dans tout le château, les Serdaigles étaient clairement rangé contre Harry, même de la part des personnes qui se montrait pourtant cordiale auparavant. Lorsqu'Harry avait demandé à Luna le pourquoi d'une telle chose, elle répondit comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde.

- C'est évident Harry, il est plus facile de se dire que votre rival est meilleur parce qu'il utilise des moyens pas recommandable que d'avouer ses propres faiblesses. Les sages et (pour une fois) raisonnées paroles de Luna laissèrent quand même Harry très songeur, il fut même content de voir Cho Chang venir lui dire en rougissant qu'elle ne pensait pas qu'il soit l'héritier avant de s'enfuir comme une voleuse.

La maison Griffondor était aussi coupé en deux, d'un côté Ron Weasley et sa clique essayait d'ameuter le château pour chasser le « vil serpent Potter » des lieux mais se heurtait à l'opposition déterminer de Granger et Longdubat, qui avait encore une forte influence. Dans la maison Serpentard, en revanche personne ne croyait que Harry puissent être l'héritier de Serpentard, la grande proportion de sang-pur faisait que tous les Serpentards ou presque était au fait de l'alignement des grandes maisons : les Potter étaient majoritairement des Griffondors, parfois des Serdaigles et très rarement des Poufsouffles, il n'y avait donc aucune chance pour que Harry soit un descendant de Salazar Serpentard. Les jumeaux essayaient d'arranger les choses à leur manière, surgissant de derrière un pilier vêtu de peaux de bête, ils montraient clairement que pour eux, la théorie de Harry-le-monstre n'était qu'une blague.

Malheureusement, d'autres prirent cela très au sérieux, et Harry était régulièrement suivi, regardé de travers ou apostrophé de manière agressive. Ses capacités de duel et l'omniscience de sa redouté grande sœur empêchaient la situation de virer à l'affrontement direct. Ceci dit, Hannah, Susan ou Hermione était à présent considérer un peu comme des parias, leur fidélité inconditionnelle au lord Potter étant vu comme de la complicité. Malgré l'absurdité de la chose : après tout Hermione Granger était une née-moldue et donc une cible potentielle pour l'héritier des Serpentards.

Heureusement le corps enseignant avait plus de jugeote et se réjouissait plus ou moins ouvertement de la déconfiture de leur ex-collègue : un professeur de défense contre les forces du mal vaincu par un gamin de douze ans, l'histoire allait encore circuler longtemps à Poudlard. Si les adultes présents à Poudlard sont (en théorie) une élite intellectuelle capable de raisonnement logique et de sens critique, ce n'est malheureusement pas le cas de la majorité de la population sorcière. Harry pu découvrir dans les jours qui suivent à combien les événements de Poudlard pouvaient avoir des répercussions sur l'ensemble de la société. Cela prit la forme d'une pluie de hiboux qui envahissent dès le lendemain, la table des Poufsouffles. Harry dû recourir à l'aide de ses ainées et du professeur Flitwick pour désenchanté toute les lettres piégées de fan ulcéré par « l'odieux attentat d'un mage noir en devenir ».

Certaine lettre en revanche était plus sérieuse, il y en avait une d'Amélia Bones qui lui demandait de décrire en détail les événements que lui avait raconté sa nièce, démontrant ainsi que l'intégrité des Bones n'était pas qu'une rumeur, la directrice du département de la justice magique mettait un point d'honneur à avoir le point de vu de tous les protagonistes. Lockhart n'avait pas porté plainte, mais au-cas où, il était prudent d'assurer ses arrières.

Il reçut aussi plusieurs demandes d'interview de la part de Sorcière Hebdo et de la Gazette de sorcier. En effet, Dumbledore n'avait pas réussi à étouffer l'affaire « héritier de Serpentard » et depuis les évènements du club de duel, les deux journaux les plus lus du pays se livraient une bataille rangée sans merci à l'image de celle qui se déroulait à Poudlard. D'un côté, la Gazette du sorcier, sous la plume de Rita Skeeter, avait tendance à relayer les rumeurs faisant d'Harry l'héritier de Serpentard en s'asseyant royalement sur les faits concrets ou la présomption d'innocence. Le journal avait même réussi à interviewer Lucius Malefoys qui déclara que son fils avait faillis être réduit en servage magique par la magie noire de Potter, un an plus tôt. Cette déclaration avait d'ailleurs déclenché la première vraie scène de ménage mémorable entre lui et Narcissa. De l'autre côté du ring, Sorcière Hebdo défendait sa nouvelle mascotte, bec et encre, il n'était pas question pour le journal de lâcher Harry Potter, il rapportait trop.

Si Albus Dumbledore ne pouvait rien faire contre la fièvre journalistique, il avait encore assez d'influence pour empêcher Fudge et sa clique de conseiller de prendre une initiative malheureuse. En tout cas, il avait gagné suffisamment de temps pour que la situation se tasse. Février touchait à sa fin et aucune autre agression n'avait eu lieu, de plus la victoire écrasante d'Harry sur les Griffondors avait redoré son blason (sauf chez les Griffondors évidemment). Harry avait plus ou moins fuit la rumeur en se réfugiant à la bibliothèque, les recherches qu'il avait effectué ne donnait pas beaucoup de résultat.

En revanche, il avait dégoté un vieux bouquin poussiéreux écrit par sa propre grand-mère Doréus Black : _Les barrières de l'immatériel. _C'était un ouvrage particulièrement complexe, traitant de magie mentale, de l'Occlumentie à l'hypnose hallucinatoire. La famille Black avait construit son immense fortune et sa réputation sur la création et le développement de la magie mentale, leurs techniques, aujourd'hui largement rependu avait la caractéristique de s'exécuter sans baguette, seulement avec les pupilles et le cerveau. Harry aurait adoré pouvoir maîtriser cette branche de la magie, malheureusement, la discipline mentale qu'elle exigeait était un poids lourds pour lui. Il avait demandé de l'aide à sa mère par hiboux qui avait répondu par un énigmatique, « tu verras à la rentrée prochaine ».

En presque deux mois, Harry avait pu faire la connaissance du nouveau prof de défense contre les forces du mal : Angélique de Solcastel. Loin du clinquant et ostentatoire Lockhart était la personne qu'il ne fallait surtout pas prendre à la légère. Harry se souvenait parfaitement du premier cours qu'ils avaient eu avec elle. La salle, les horaires et les groupes ayant changé, les Griffondors et les Poufsouffles entrèrent dans une ancienne salle ronde, pas de table, pas de chaise, juste une pile de coussin et un enseignant semblant assis sur l'un deux au centre.

- Vous voulez faire cours dans le couloir, elle n'avait même pas tourné la tête. Les élèves pour la plupart intimidé entrèrent. Harry prit l'initiative de prendre un coussin de la pile et de s'asseoir dessus en s'appuyant contre un mur. Si j'étais vous, je limiterais, deux heures debout risque d'être plutôt inconfortable. Pendant que les élèves s'installaient plus ou moins confortablement (Harry qui avait remarqué que la pile de coussin ne diminuait jamais s'était bâti un véritable petit nid), l'enseignante ôta sa cape à capuche. Elle était très jeune, Harry lui aurait donné 22 ans, la peau pâle, elle ne portait pas de robe mais une tenue utilitaire en cuir, un peu semblable à celle que Nym se concoctait pour combattre. Elle avait des cheveux blanc-argenté, qui ressemblait à de la soie, un peu similaire à ceux de Harry, de grands yeux noirs et un étrange tatouage à la base du coup.

- Maintenant que tout le monde est installé, elle jeta un coup d'œil à Harry et eu un sourire en coin, je vais me présenter. Je m'appelle Angélique de Solcastel et j'étais jusqu'à récemment Marquemage pour le compte du ministère de la magie de France. Une main se leva.

- Qu'est-ce qu'un Marquemage ? Demanda Neville.

- Un Marquemage est un chasseur de mage noir.

- C'est un Auror ?

- Oui et non. Vos Aurors sont des chasseurs de mages noirs mais ont aussi en charge les arrestations courantes, la sécurité, bref … tout ce qui touche aux missions de police. En France, ces activités sont séparées en trois après la guerre de Grindelwald : les prétoriens assurent la sécurité, les Aurors s'occupent des enquêtes et des arrestations et les Marquemages chassent les mages noirs.

- Pourquoi vous avez les cheveux argentés, c'est naturel demanda Lavande Brown avec une pointe d'envie dans la voix et un manque total de courtoisie. L'enseignante ne sembla pas s'en offusquer et répondit sur un ton toujours aussi neutre.

- C'est naturel pour un Solcastel, ma famille, compte plusieurs Glacianes dans ses membres, ma chevelure est l'un de ses héritages. Elle remarqua que la plupart des élèves la regardait avec des yeux ronds. Vous ne savez pas ce qu'est une Glaciane ? Harry leva la main.

- On les appelés aussi « femmes des glaces » ou « sorcières blanches », elles vivent généralement en haute altitude et ne s'occupe que rarement des affaires des autres.

- C'est parfaitement exact, le château de ma famille étant en altitude, nous avons toujours eu de nombreux contact avec ce peuple.

- Mais vous êtes un hybride ! McMillan n'avait visiblement pas réalisé à quel point il s'était montré grossier et insultant, Harry et ses amis le foudroyèrent du regard mais l'enseignante se montrait toujours aussi neutre.

- En effet, cela pose-t-il un problème ? Elle se tourna alors vers Harry et le regardait bizarrement. Harry se senti mal à l'aise. Je sais que votre gouvernement à ressèment pris des mesures particulièrement _raciste _mais je vous assure que je suis parfaitement dans mon bon droit. J'ai la protection de la CIMS (confédération internationale de Mage et Sorcier), je doute que votre ministère provoque un incident diplomatique international contre la France juste pour ma personne. Vous savez la plupart des grandes familles sorcières françaises sont « hybrides », n'est-il pas plus sûr moyen d'intégration ? Les Maximes ont du sang de géant dans les veines, les Delacours, du sang de Vélane, nous comptons aussi une famille de loup-garou : les de Gévaudan qui travaillent depuis des générations sur la guérison de la lycanthropie, la potion tue-loup est leur plus belle création à ce jour. Je peux aussi citer les Tempes qui comptent plusieurs vampires ou les Lahnias qui, comme leur nom l'indique sont lié au Lahmia. Une nouvelle main se leva pour demander ce qu'était une Lahmia, elle leur répondit qu'il s'agissait d'une femme-serpent.

- Pas d'autre question avant de commencer ? Bien nous allons continuer l'étude des créatures magiques et leurs environnements.

Au cours des semaines qui suivirent, Harry retrouva rapidement goût à la défense contre les forces du mal. Le professeur De Solcastel ne se contentais pas de leurs décrire les créatures dangereuses mais les replaçaient dans leur environnement naturel via un enchantement qui plongeait la salle dans une sorte d'hologramme. Elle pouvait ainsi leurs montrer les signes qui montraient qu'on entrait sur le territoire de tel ou tel créatures. Il est rapidement apparu qu'aux yeux de l'enseignante, le combat n'était pas la première, ni même la seconde option, elle enseignait plutôt la façon d'éviter les dangers. Un curieux paradoxe chez une chasseuse de mage noir.

Le soleil recommençait à briller timidement ce début février et Chourave fit une annonce qui mit fin à la morosité ambiante du château : les plans de mandragores étaient arrivé à maturité, les élèves pétrifiés seraient donc soignés avant la fin de l'année. Le seul bémol à cette nouvelle était qu'elle signifiait à plus moins long terme le retour de Miss teigne auprès de Rusard. Il n'y avait pas eu d'agression depuis longtemps, peut-être que l'héritier avait pris peur ou que le monstre ne pouvait qu'avoir une courte période d'activité avant de dormir un demi-siècle. Seul quelques irréductibles continuaient à marmonner de sombres imprécations contre Harry et Peeves qui chantait de temps en temps.

_Potter, c'est encore un de tes ruses_

_Tuer les élèves, ça t'amuse._

Le club de duel n'avait cessé pour autant, tenu maintenant par un quatuor de professeur, à savoir Flitwick, Rogue, Sinistra et de Solcastel, il avait quand même perdu pas mal de membres, en effet Flitwick proclamait qu'un bon duelliste devait d'abord avoir une bonne forme physique. Ces collègues avaient acquiescé et débutaient chaque séance par une série d'exercice physique qui décourageait les élèves, peu habituer à l'effort physique. Harry fut très surpris de se rendre compte que le petit professeur pouvait être aussi rapide et endurant, il n'y avait que lui pour tenir son rythme et que Nym pour le surpasser. Il affirmait en riant qu'il n'avait jamais courus aussi vite que le jour où il avait Lord Voldemort aux fesses sur le chemin de traverse. Même Rogue qui passait pourtant sa journée dans des cachots cachait bien son jeu en matière de forme physique.

Harry participait encore au club de duel mais en solo, l'un des enseignants, à tour de rôle, l'entraînait à sa manière. Dumbledore avait discrètement tenté de pousser Neville à faire de même mais celui-ci n'était toujours pas motivé pour devenir le paladin-de-lumière-qui-doit-sauver-le-monde-des-sorciers. D'ailleurs bien qu'aillant beaucoup progressé, il était loin d'avoir le niveau nécessaire pour participer aux leçons de Harry. De son côté, Hermione avait montré à Nym les bases du judo, au grand dam de Neville qui lui servait souvent de mannequin d'entraînement.

Deux mois avec 4 séances d'entraînements par semaine avec quatre enseignants différents avaient réellement creusé un fossé de compétence entre Harry et ses amis. Certes, Théodore, Daphnée, Susan, Hannah, Nym, Hermione, Neville et Luna avait progressé mais aucun n'y passait autant de temps et ne montrait autant d'acharnement que Harry à s'améliorer. Avec Flitwick, il avait travaillé les mouvements d'esquives, étudié comment exploiter au mieux le moindre couvert, le petit professeur avait aussi profité de ses leçons pour approfondir les charmes d'animation et lui démontrer deux-trois utilisations pratiques en combat. Rogue avait discrètement initié Harry à la magie noire, non pas en lui montrant des sorts, mais en lui en expliquant les mécanismes de base.

- Les sorts noirs permettent généralement d'obtenir des résultats impressionnants très rapidement en puisant dans les émotions fortes comme la colère, la haine et paradoxalement, elle peut aussi puiser dans l'amour. Rogue en connaissait décidément un rayon sur la magie noire, Harry se demandait bien pourquoi Dumbledore lui refusait le poste pour la défense contre les forces du mal. Rogue reprit.

- Mais il y a un contrecoup à payer. Ce que l'on gagne en puissance, on le perd généralement en subtilité, la plupart des sorciers sont médiocres et un gain de puissance suffit, en revanche à haut niveau, le sang-froid, le sens de l'initiative et l'intelligence fait la différence. Dumbledore a vaincu Grindelwald, non pas parce qu'il était plus puissant, mais parce qu'il était plus malin. Un mage noir se bat un peu comme dans une partie d'échec, en prévoyant plusieurs coups à l'avance.

De son côté, Sinistra avait continué à transmettre à Harry les bases qu'elle avait acquise lors de sa formation avorté d'Auror. Elle et Harry travaillèrent plusieurs semaines sur le sortilège charme du bouclier. Avec un sourire, elle pensait qu'avant que Harry ne sois son élèves, elle n'aurait jamais envisagé d'enseigné ça avant la quatrième année.

De Solcastel, enfin, surprit énormément Harry, d'abord il découvrit qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de baguette pour utiliser sa magie. Le tatouage qu'elle avait dans le coup s'activait quand elle utilisait la magie, couvrant sa peau d'entrelacs d'un noir profond. Elle avait une profonde affinité avait la glace est entrepri d'en enseigné la maîtrise élémentaire à Harry. Les bases furent relativement aisées puisqu'Harry maîtrisait déjà l'aguamenti. Affiner cette maîtrise en revanche posait plus de problème.

- Le contrôle de la magie élémentale repose en grande partie sur l'imagination, c'est encore plus vraie pour la magie des glaces. Il faut se mettre dans la peau d'un artiste et créer.

_Borea _Harry fit apparaître une fine poussière de glace qui ce matérialisa en statue vaguement humanoïde, il eut un petit rire gêné.

- On reconnaît un humain, on peut dire que c'est un progrès.

- Jusqu'où peut-on allez dans la maîtrise de cette magie.

- Les de Solcastel sont de grand spécialiste de la magie élémentaire de glace de par notre sang mais aussi à cause de notre histoire. Harry dressa l'oreille, attentif. Notre château est une forteresse, mais elle à une originalité, car elle n'a pas été conçu pour empêcher les mages noirs d'y entré mais pour empêcher l'un des plus anciens et des plus redoutables d'entre eux d'en sortir : c'est un tombeau. Le fondateur de notre ligné, Ezekiel de Solcastel, s'est sacrifié pour arrêter un puissant nécromancien, Peverell. Il avait réussi à atteindre l'immortalité, nul ne sait vraiment comment et ressuscitait les morts grâce à une pierre magique qu'il avait fabriqué. Ezekiel utilisa alors le sortilège qu'il avait lui-même conçu : le tombeau de glace éternelle. Il consume toute l'énergie magique de son utilisateur, le tuant sur le coup. Le retour d'énergie qui en résulte se concentre en une glace magique qui ne fondra jamais et que nul n'est parvenue à briser. Cela fait plus de mille ans que le Nécromancien Peverell est enfermé dans sa prison de glace et son immortalité doit lui peser comme une malédiction. C'est long l'éternité, surtout vers la fin.

- Et il est toujours là ?

- Oui, et il n'est pas près de sortir. Du moins pas tant que notre clan veillera.


End file.
